A pesar de todo, te quiero
by Hadelqui
Summary: En una visita a Longbourg tras su matrimonio, los Darcy tendrán que aferrarse a su amor para superar las barreras que se interponen ante su felicidad. Antiguos rivales y nuevas dificultades se presentan ante ellos, y juntos deberán encontrar la manera de salir adelante.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

El día estaba nublado, como era costumbre en el condado de Hertfordshire. En Longbourn toda la casa estaba entusiasmada, ya que era la primera vez que el matrimonio Darcy hacía una visita tras su boda, hacía ya nueve meses. El señor Darcy, a pesar de tener dificultades para aguantar el parloteo incesante de la señora Bennet, sabía lo mucho que significaba para su esposa el ver a su padre, así que, una vez pasado el verano, y con ello, el calor sofocante, había decidido que era el momento de acercarse a visitar a su familia política, y de paso, tener una excusa para visitar a los Bingley.

Elisabeth estaba sentada junto a la ventana, leyendo uno de los últimos libros que su marido le había regalado. El señor Darcy conversaba amenamente con el señor Bennet, junto a la chimenea. Mary practicaba al piano, mientras Kitty danzaba alrededor, al compás de la música. Todo estaba en calma cuando entró la señora Bennet con un papel en su mano.

-¡Mi pobre niña! ¡Cuánto tiene que pasar!- Dijo dando vueltas por la sala, sin importarle quien estuviera delante- ¡Qué injusta es la vida!

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?- Preguntó Lizzy, dejando a un lado su libro.

-Acabo de recibir una carta de Lydia. Ella y el pobre Wickham han tenido que salir de Londres por un malentendido entre un oficial y su marido- Se sentó y tomó aire- Pobrecita mía.

-Mamá, eso no es tan malo. Con que busquen otro lugar al que ir, como hicieron la última vez…

-¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Lizzy!- Se levantó de nuevo y encaró a su hija- ¡Tú no tienes problemas! ¡Lo tienes todo! ¡Y eres tan egoísta que no eres capaz de enviarle a tu hermana la ayuda que necesita!

-¡Lydia y Wickham han recibido más ayuda de la que podían haber esperado!- Le discutió furiosa- ¡Y todos los meses le mando a Lydia dinero! ¡No te atrevas a acusarme de algo así!

-¡Tu marido tiene medios para promocionar a Wickham dentro del ejército! ¡No lo hacéis porque sois unos egoístas!

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en la sala. Elizabeth miraba a su madre con furia, apretando los puños. Tras unos segundos, desvió la mirada hacia su padre, esperando que él le dijera algo, pero éste solo la miró encogiéndose de hombros, como disculpándose por su comportamiento. Mary y Kitty habían desaparecido de la sala, mientras Darcy permanecía inmóvil en su asiento.

-Señora Bennet- Darcy se puso en pie- Lamento que piense eso de nosotros, pero tengo mis razones para no colaborar más en sus despilfarros y caprichos- Se giró y le dio la espalda- Y si verdaderamente tiene esa opinión de mi esposa y de mí, quizás deberíamos marcharnos.

-Señor Darcy, disculpe las palabras de la señora Bennet- Esta vez sí intervino el señor Bennet, viendo que si se marchaban, podía pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a ver a Elizabeth- Si me lo permite, tendré unas palabras con ella en privado- Se puso en pie, cogió el brazo de su esposa, y se marchó a su despacho, dejando al matrimonio Darcy solo en la sala, con la tensión de la discusión flotando en el ambiente.

-Lamento que hayas presenciado esto- Se disculpó Elizabeth, cerrando la puerta para que pudieran hablar a solas- Mi madre no sabe medir sus palabras. De verdad, lo lamento.

-Tu madre tendría que hacer más que medir sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Elizabeth se tensó por el tono de voz que había empleado.

-¡Es insultante que no solo admire a Wickham, cuando nunca ha hecho nada en su vida que lo valga, sino que también me insulte, llamándome egoísta, y exigiendo que lo promocione en el ejército! ¡Y es insultante que tu padre no haga nada por callarla cuando es conocedor de todo lo que sucedió! ¡No me extraña que tu hermana actuara como lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta la influencia familiar que tenía!

Darcy se arrepintió de haber dicho eso nada más salieron las palabras de su boca. El ver como el rostro de Elizabeth se ensombrecía, y las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas hizo que se sintiese la peor persona del mundo.

Quiso acercarse a ella y acariciarla, esperando poder disculparse antes de que empezaran una discusión seria, pero al alargar la mano para tocar su mejilla, ella se apartó de él.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso- Sintió como su corazón la oprimía- Quizá debería haberlo pensado antes de contraer matrimonio conmigo- Darcy notó el distanciamiento que comenzaba a instalarse entre ellos.

-Elizabeth, espera- Intentó cogerla de la mano, pero ella se giró hacia él, le abofeteó el rostro y salió de la estancia apresuradamente.

Darcy, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, subió al piso superior a pensar un poco. Mientras, Elizabeth decidió salir a caminar. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, pensar con calma todo lo sucedido.

Normalmente hubiera caminado hacia Netherfield, en busca del apoyo de su querida hermana Jane, pero hacía unos meses que habían recibido la noticia de que los Bingley esperaban a su primer hijo, y lo último que Elizabeth quería, era llevarle a su hermana los problemas que se ocasionaban en Longbourn por culpa de su madre. Así que, en lugar de caminar hacia allí, decidió coger el camino contrario, sabiendo que si su esposo la buscaba, tardaría mucho más encontrarla.

Comenzó su paseo, disfrutando de la frescura y verdor de aquel paraje que tanto le gustaba. Longbourn siempre había sido su hogar, y adoraba pasar tiempo caminando por aquellos caminos que tenía tan bien memorizados desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Tras media hora de paseo, Elizabeth paró bruscamente. A lo lejos se divisaba un carruaje en mitad del camino. Parecía el carruaje de los Possy, una de las familias vecinas, y amigas de la suya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le pareció extraño encontrar la calesa parada en mitad del camino, y decidió acercarse, por si necesitaban alguna cosa.

Al ir acercándose al carruaje, sintió un escalofrío. Parecía desvalijado, no se escuchaba un solo ruido, y tampoco había señal del cochero. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del caballo que tiraba del carro, pateando el camino a la espera de recibir una orden.

-Señor Possy, ¿está ahí?- Preguntó cuándo ya estaba cerca de la puerta del carruaje- ¿Señora Possy?- No hubo respuesta. Con algo de miedo, se fue a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente, haciendo que ella soltara todo el aire que había estado aguantando en los pulmones de golpe- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Los cuerpos de los señores Possy estaban tendidos en el interior del carruaje y había mucha sangre alrededor- Señor Possy, ¿puede oírme?- Elizabeth se adentró en el carruaje y movió levemente al señor Possy, haciendo que este hiciera un pequeño quejido- Está vivo- Sonrió ante el descubrimiento- No se preocupe, señor Possy, iré en busca de ayuda.

Saltó del carruaje, dispuesta a correr en busca de auxilio, cuando vio a cuatro hombres ante ella, mirándola con sonrisas despiadadas. Elizabeth quiso salir corriendo, pero los cuatro hombres la rodearon de inmediato, impidiéndole la fuga.

-Mirad que tenemos aquí- Habló el que tenía de frente- Una joven damisela. ¿Qué hace por aquí una hermosa chica como usted totalmente sola?

-Por favor, déjenme marchar, solo estaba paseando.

-Ha elegido un mal momento para pasear por aquí- El hombre cogió con brusquedad el rostro de Elizabeth y la intentó besar, pero ella, incapaz de permitir algo así, mordió el labio de su agresor con fuerza, haciendo que este chillara de dolor y se apartara de ella- ¡Maldita furcia!

Uno de los hombres la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola caer. Entre dos de ellos empezaron a propinarle golpes fuertes y dolorosos, mientras el otro auxiliaba a su compañero por el mordisco que había recibido.

Hubo un momento en el que los dos hombres se quedaron completamente quietos. Elizabeth, aprovechó ese momento para levantar la mirada. Al hacerlo, pudo observar como los dos hombres se miraban entre si, sonrientes, para luego desviar la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos eran lascivos, mostraban claramente lo que sus instintos más bajos les pedían que hicieran.

-Voy a demostrarte lo que es un hombre, preciosa- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Se lo demostraré yo!- Dio un pequeño empujón el otro.

A escasos centímetros de ella, los dos hombres discutían por quien debía ser primero. Elizabeth movió las manos alrededor suyo, buscando algo con lo que poder defenderse, teniendo la suerte de encontrar una piedra de tamaño considerable.

-¡He dicho que yo primero!- Dijo el más alto.

Rápidamente se colocó sobre ella, mientras el otro se arrodillaba a su lado, ansioso por ver lo que iba a suceder. Elizabeth, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, levantó con fuerza la rodilla derecha, dándole un fuerte golpe al hombre que tenía encima donde más le iba a doler, y casi al mismo tiempo, golpeó al otro con la piedra en la cabeza.

Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo. El primero, el que había recibido el rodillazo, se retorcía de dolor, mientras que el otro, permanecía inmóvil a un lado. Rápidamente, Elizabeth se puso en pie y comenzó a correr, esperando tener las fuerzas suficientes para salir de ahí.

Escuchó como los otros dos hombres le gritaban y salían corriendo tras ella, pero no paró. Siguió corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía, hasta que no pudo más. Sus piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo, y lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que todo se hiciera negro fue la voz de su esposo, llamándola desesperado.

**/-&amp;-\**

Tras la discusión con Elizabeth, Darcy había subido a la habitación que les habían preparado para ellos, la que anteriormente había pertenecido a Lizzy. Algo nervioso, se sentó en la cama con lentitud, colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y, con las manos cruzadas, pensó seriamente que era lo que había ocurrido.

Desde antes de emprender el viaje hacia Longbourn, él había sabido que iba a tener que soportar esas situaciones. La señora Bennet no sabía nada de su intromisión en la boda de su hija pequeña, y mucho menos los motivos por los que había actuado de aquella forma. Para ella, la fuga de Lydia y Wickham había sido un arrebato de amor.

Suspiró decepcionado consigo mismo, sabiendo que Elizabeth no tenía culpa de nada de lo ocurrido. La había insultado y humillado, y lo peor había sido que no había ido tras ella, movido por su estúpido orgullo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su estado de meditación. Antes de que diera permiso para entrar, por la puerta apareció el señor Bennet, con el rostro bastante serio y entristecido.

-¿Tiene un momento, señor Darcy?

-Claro, señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- Respondió, levantándose y encaminándose a los dos sillones que había junto a la chimenea de la habitación, señalándole el otro para que se sentara con él.

-¿Hacer por mí? Oh, no, señor Darcy, usted ya ha hecho por esta familia mucho más de lo que merece.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Ante todo, quería disculparme por el comportamiento inapropiado de mi esposa- Bajó la mirada, avergonzado- Lleva tantos años diciendo lo que quiere, que no sabe frenarse. Y yo llevo tantos años permitiéndolo, que ya no tengo autoridad para callarla- Darcy sintió cierta lástima por él- He intentado hacerle ver lo erróneo de su comportamiento, no creo que se disculpe, pero creo que, al menos, se morderá la lengua la próxima vez.

-Se lo agradezco, de corazón, señor Bennet. Sé lo importante que es para Elizabeth la relación con ustedes, y lo último que querría sería un distanciamiento, sobre todo si el causante es Wickham, aunque sea indirectamente.

-De igual modo, yo sé la relación tan especial que mi hija y usted tienen, y por eso debo pedirle algo- Levantó la mirada por fin y lo miró a los ojos- No deje que nada de lo que pueda ocurrir en Longbourn los distancie, no pague con ella los arrebatos de mi esposa o mi forma de actuar, ella no se merece eso.

-Tiene toda la razón, ella no lo merece- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas imperceptible- Y lamento mi falta de cortesía, le aseguro que no pretendía alterarme en esta visita, pero la sola mención de Wickham me saca de mis casillas.

-Lo comprendo- El señor Bennet se levantó y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia- No voy a quitarle más tiempo. Señor Darcy, gracias por escucharme.

-Gracias a usted por su sinceridad.

El señor Bennet salió de la habitación, y Darcy, tras las palabras de su suegro, supo que tenía que ir en busca de Elizabeth y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había dicho. Así que rápidamente cogió la chaqueta para montar, salió de la casa, cogió su caballo y se encaminó a Netherfield, convencido de que Elizabeth había ido a ver a Jane.

Nada más llegar a Netherfield, su amigo Charles Bingley salió a su encuentro, sonriente como siempre, seguido por Jane, que caminaba algo más lenta que él debido a su estado.

-Señor Darcy, que alegría tenerlo por aquí- Lo saludó Jane, sonriente- ¿No ha traído a Lizzy con usted?

-¿Es qué no está aquí?

-No, hoy no hemos tenido ninguna visita- Le aseguró Charles.

-Pensé que se habría dirigido hacia aquí- Se puso nervioso.

-¿Señor Darcy, ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó Jane, algo alarmada.

-Un pequeño mal entendido, nada que no podamos arreglar hablando- Le aseguró él, queriendo tranquilizarla antes de partir- Iré a buscarla, puede que cogiera el camino contrario.

-Es posible, nadie conoce mejor los caminos que ella- Le aseguró Jane- Por favor, dígale que nos haga una visita, tengo muchas ganas de verla.

-Por supuesto.

Se despidió de ellos, volvió a subir a su caballo, y emprendió el camino contrario, esperando poder encontrarla antes de que llegara la noche. Recorrió de nuevo todo el camino que separaba Netherfield de Longbourn y continuó más allá.

No iba demasiado deprisa, fijándose en los caminos, esperando encontrarla en alguno de ellos. De pronto, paró el caballo, había escuchado como alguien gritaba no muy lejos de ahí. En lo alto de la colina que había a su derecha, apareció la figura de una mujer. Ella corría con dificultad, trastabillaba con sus propios pies, pero no paraba. Parecía huir de alguien.

Bajó del caballo, dispuesto a ayudar a la mujer en lo que pudiera. Mientras ataba las riendas del caballo al árbol más cercano, escuchó los gritos de unos hombres no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y se puso pálido. Aquella mujer que corría no era otra que su querida Elizabeth.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr hacia ella, llamándola, pero ella no parecía escucharle, simplemente corría. Cuando se encontraba ya a pocos metros de ella, vio como las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo, sin poder evitarlo. Por fin llegó a su lado, y al ver su cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas, sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Volvió a escuchar las voces de los hombres que la perseguían. Una parte de él quería quedarse y hacerles frente. Quería vengar el honor de Elizabeth, pero sabía que no podría enfrentarse a ellos encontrándose ella en aquellas condiciones, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, y pedir ayuda.

Rápidamente, cargó con ella, llevándola en volandas hasta el caballo. Con sumo cuidado la subió a la montura, colocándose tras ella, asegurándose de que no pudiera caer. Esperó hasta que vio a dos hombres descender la colina, se fijó en sus vestimentas y en sus rostros. Aunque estaban lejos, pudo quedarse con los rasgos generales. Y sin más, emprendió el camino hacia Longbourn, esperando que el estado de Lizzy fuera mejor de lo que parecía por su aspecto.

**Hola a todos,**

**espero que os guste esta historia, es la primera que escribo basada en Orgullo y Prejuicio, y sinceramente, espero que disfrutéis de leerla tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirla.**

**Creo que es diferente a lo que se acostumbra a leer, pero intento mantener más o menos, el mundo de Austen, aunque es realmente difícil.**

**Debo agradecerle su ayuda a **imaginandohistorias**, que durante los meses que llevo escribiéndola, me ha ayudado a corregir errores y a seguir cuando me veo atascada.**

**Aunque aun no está terminada, llevo ya escritos 12 capítulos, así que voy a intentar subir uno por semana, salvo casos de fuerza mayor, y normalmente será viernes, sábado o domingo.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios diciéndome que os parece.**

**Un saludo**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	2. 1º Consecuencias

**1º Consecuencias**

-¡Avisen al médico! ¡Rápido!- Gritó Darcy mientras corría al interior de la casa con Elizabeth en volandas.

Subió escaleras arriba, olvidando todos los buenos modales y las normas de cortesía. En esos momentos solo tenía una cosa en mente, el bienestar de su adorada esposa. Entró en la habitación de inmediato, depositándola en la cama, con el máximo cuidado posible.

-¿Señor Darcy?- Se escuchó la voz de Kitty desde la puerta- ¿Ocurre algo?- Su voz sonaba preocupada- Mi madre me ha mandado por si necesita... ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó asustada cuando vio a su hermana- ¡Padre! ¡Sube, rápido!

Kitty se adentró en la habitación, guiada por la preocupación por su hermana. Jamás había visto a nadie en aquel estado, y que fuera Elizabeth, la más enérgica y vital de las cinco hermanas, hizo que sintiera pánico.

El señor Bennet subió rápidamente, preocupado por el grito anterior del señor Darcy, y también por el de Kitty. La señora Bennet y Mary subieron tras él. Al entrar en la habitación, notó como si el aire le faltase al ver a su querida hija llena de marcas y con sangre en el rostro. La señora Bennet, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin habla de la impresión. Mary corrió junto a Kitty y ambas se abrazaron, totalmente aterradas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Consiguió decir, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-La he encontrado corriendo en este estado- Decía Darcy, atolondradamente- Se ha desplomado a pocos pasos de mí. Huía de unos hombres- De inmediato se puso en pie- Cuiden de ella.

Caminó con decisión hacia la puerta de la casa, cuando la mano del señor Bennet se posó en su hombro, haciéndolo parar justo en el umbral.

-¿A dónde va, señor Darcy?

-Voy en busca de los desgraciados que se han atrevido a dañarla- Dijo conteniendo la furia que sentía- No se lo hice pagar cuando la encontré porque ella necesitaba ayuda. Pero ahora que está aquí, y que están ustedes cuidándola, nada me impedirá vengar su honor.

-Mandaré a buscar al magistrado del condado. Creo que debería esperar a que él llegara.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados cuando han atacado a mi esposa!- Gritó perdiendo los nervios.

-Señor Darcy, escúcheme bien. Sé exactamente cómo se siente, y le doy mi palabra de que antes de que acabe la noche partiremos en busca de esos hombres- Le aseguró el señor Bennet- Pero antes de que salgamos, deberíamos llamar al señor Ferguson, y esperar a que el doctor nos comunique el estado de Elizabeth.

-¿Me promete que en cuanto llegue el magistrado saldremos en busca de esos hombres?

-Tiene mi palabra- Le tendió la mano. Darcy lo pensó unos segundos, y después se la estrechó- Ahora vayamos dentro. La señora Bennet no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que ha entrado en la habitación con Lizzy, y eso no es nada bueno, me temo.

De nuevo, subieron y se adentraron en la habitación. Darcy tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, cogiendo la mano de Elizabeth. Notar el contacto de su piel, le permitía estar un poco más sosegado mientras esperaban.

El primero en llegar fue el doctor McFee, que de inmediato, hizo que todos salieran de la habitación, a excepción de la señora Bennet. Los dos caballeros bajaron al salón junto a Mary y Kitty, que no terminaban de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Aún estaba el doctor revisando a Elizabeth, cuando entró por la puerta el matrimonio Bingley. Jane se apresuró en abrazar a su padre, con el rostro lloroso y desencajado, mientras que Bingley se colocaba junto a su amigo y cuñado.

-El señor Bennet mandó un sirviente a buscarnos y contarnos lo sucedido- Le comentó, explicando su aparición- Jane no quería estar ni un segundo apartada de Elizabeth, y yo pretendo ayudarte a buscar a los culpables.

-Gracias por venir- Los miró a los dos con agradecimiento.

Ya había oscurecido cuando llegó el magistrado Ferguson, que escuchó con atención toda la explicación que Darcy le hacía de cómo había encontrado a su esposa, y del aspecto que tenían los dos hombres que había visto en la distancia.

-Es muy probable que sean bandidos.

-¿Bandidos? ¿En Hertfordshire?- Jane estaba totalmente impactada- Nunca ha habido bandidos en esta zona.

-Desde que la milicia abandonó Meryton, se han avistado varios grupos de malhechores- Les informó de inmediato- Hasta ahora habían sido pequeños robos, pero esto es muy serio- Se puso en pie- De inmediato, reuniré un grupo de hombres para ir en su busca.

-Yo iré con usted- Dijo Darcy con rotundidad. Viendo en el rostro del magistrado desacuerdo, añadió- Señor Ferguson, mi esposa ha sido atacada y herida. No hay nada que me impida ir para vengar su honor. Si no voy con usted, iré por mi cuenta.

-Y yo iré también- Añadió Bingley- Elizabeth es mi hermana, y por nada del mundo permitiré que el culpable salga impune.

-Está bien, prefiero que formen parte del grupo de búsqueda a que vayan por su cuenta y puedan tener algún contratiempo- Miró al señor Bennet, que tenía la intención de hablar- Señor, creo que usted debería quedarse en la casa y hacer compañía a las mujeres- Se apresuró a explicarse- Nunca han asaltado ningún hogar en la zona, pero tampoco habían hecho nunca nada parecido a esto, y es mejor que haya alguien que pueda defenderlas en caso de que se atrevieran a entrar.

-El magistrado tiene razón, señor Bennet- Le dijo Darcy, colocándose ante su suegro- Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si se quedara cuidándolas, con usted en la casa sé que no tengo nada que temer.

-Está bien- Accedió, viendo la cara de desesperación de su yerno- Me quedaré cuidando de ellas.

Jane se abrazó a su padre mientras veía como los hombres salían por la puerta en busca de los bandidos que campaban a sus anchas por todo Hertfordshire. Una vez estuvieron a solas, los dos subieron a esperar ante la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth.

-Mary, Kitty, deberíais acostaros y descansar- Les pidió Jane.

-Está bien- Las dos asintieron, pero Kitty estaba muy asustada- Padre, ¿puedo compartir habitación con Mary esta noche?

-Claro, creo que hoy será mejor que ninguna de las dos esté sola.

Las dos fueron directas a la habitación de Mary. Tras cambiarse, se tumbaron en la cama, pero dejando la puerta entreabierta, de forma que pudieran escuchar todo lo que ocurriera fuera.

-Están muy asustadas.

-No es para menos- El señor Bennet suspiró nervioso- Nunca antes había ocurrido nada parecido por aquí, y justo le ha tenido que pasar a Lizzy- Se le escapó una pequeña lágrima- Mi Lizzy, mi pobre niña.

-Cuéntame cómo está. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía?

-Estaba llena de sangre, Jane. Tenía cardenales por todas las partes visibles, no vimos nada más, pero estoy seguro que bajo el vestido estaría igual, y eso sin contar que quizá hayan...- El señor Bennet rompió en llanto solo de pensar que podían haber deshonrado a su hija de la peor forma.

-No nos pongamos en lo peor, el doctor aún no ha dicho nada, así que esperemos a que él salga a informarnos- Le pidió Jane, intentando mantener la compostura.

Nunca antes había visto a su padre tan hundido como en ese momento, ni tan siquiera con la fuga de Lydia, estando en juego el honor de toda la familia. Jane siempre había sabido la predilección que su padre tenía por Lizzy, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de aquel sentimiento hasta esa misma noche. No por ello sentía celos, más bien todo lo contrario. Podía entenderlo, pues entre ellas siempre había existido ese mismo cariño y amor.

**/-&amp;-\**

No tardaron mucho en reunir un grupo bastante numeroso de personas que les ayudaran en la batida, emprendiendo así la búsqueda de los bandidos.

Darcy los condujo hasta el área donde había encontrado a Elizabeth Les explicó donde había visto a los hombres y la dirección de la que venían. El magistrado abría la comitiva con él, inspeccionando el camino con lentitud, intentando ver alguna pista que les condujera a aquellos forajidos.

Comprobando la zona, vieron el carruaje que horas antes Elizabeth había inspeccionado, y ahí encontraron a los señores Possy, inconscientes y mal heridos. El magistrado se apresuró en hacer que unos hombres los llevaran a su hogar y en que avisaran al doctor para que fuera a visitarlos una vez hubiera acabado con la señora Darcy.

Miraron alrededor, buscando alguna señal de los agresores, y ahí fue cuando Darcy vio en el suelo algo que conocía a la perfección. A unos pocos metros de la calesa, se encontraba la pulsera que Elizabeth llevaba puesta siempre, la pulsera que le había regalado Georgiana como regalo de bodas.

-Aquí fue donde agredieron a Elizabeth- Dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Lentamente, levantó la pulsera, mostrándosela a los demás. Bingley reconoció el objeto, y comentó con el comisario la posibilidad de que la agresión pudiera haberse efectuado en aquel lugar. El comisario también lo creyó posible.

De inmediato, se reagruparon todos para organizar partidas de búsqueda. El señor Ferguson se acercó a los dos caballeros, esperando que esta vez lo escucharan.

-Señor Darcy, señor Bingley, su presencia ha sido de gran ayuda para poder ubicar el lugar del ataque a la señora Darcy, pero me veo en la obligación de pedirles que vuelvan a Longbourn y esperen a que haya novedades.

-No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Le comprendo, señor Darcy, pero es lo mejor- Volvió a insistir el magistrado- Aunque encontráramos a esos rufianes, ustedes no podrían hacer nada al respecto- Darcy procesó lentamente lo que decía, intentando encontrar una forma de quedarse. Tenía la enorme necesidad de vengar a Elizabeth.

-Darcy, creo que el señor Ferguson tiene razón- Señaló Bingley- Poco más podemos hacer, y tu esposa agradecerá que estés en casa cuando despierte.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Señaló, soltando un gran suspiro- Aun así, quiero que me informe de todo lo que averigüe.

-No se preocupe, lo mantendré informado.

Bingley consiguió arrastrar a su amigo de nuevo hacia Longbourn, Ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo, y el camino fue largo y tenso. No intercambiaron palabra alguna, ni siquiera algo que pudiera apaciguar la ansiedad surgida ante la situación.

Una vez en la casa, al ver que no había nadie en el piso inferior, subieron de inmediato, queriendo tener noticias sobre Elizabeth. La puerta permanecía cerrada, y en la habitación de al lado, la que era la habitación de costura, permanecían Jane junto al señor Bennet.

-¡Por fin habéis vuelto!- Exclamó Jane, mostrando una sonrisa al ver a su esposo.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- Preguntó ansioso el señor Bennet.

-Ubicamos el lugar donde Elizabeth fue atacada, y también a dos víctimas más- Jane no pudo ocultar el horror que sentía al escucharlo- Los Possy estaban mal heridos dentro de su calesa. Pero no había ni rastro de los bandidos.

-¿Ha dicho algo el doctor?- Preguntó Darcy, realmente preocupado.

-Aún no ha salido de la habitación- Le indicó Jane- Tampoco me han permitido entrar con ella.

Darcy se sentó en uno de los sillones. Miró fijamente la chimenea encendida, intentando pensar en cosas que pudieran distraerlo, pero todo lo que cruzaba su mente, era la imagen de su Lizzy, herida y ensangrentada.

A punto de llegar la medianoche, la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth se abrió, dando paso al doctor y a la señora Bennet. Ambos tenían el rostro cansado, y la señora de la casa parecía haber envejecido varios años.

-¿Cómo está?- Se apresuró a preguntar el señor Darcy, levantándose del asiento que ocupada y acercándose a gran velocidad.

-La señora Darcy muestra heridas bastante serias. Hay signos de haber sido golpeada con fuerza en todo el cuerpo. He curado todas las heridas y vendado las zonas necesarias. Ha tenido suerte de que no le rompieran ningún hueso- La señora Bennet suspiraba a cada palabra que decía el doctor, mostrando lo mal que lo había pasado durante el examen médico- Fuera de eso, no parece haber sido agredida de ninguna otra forma- Darcy suspiró aliviado al entender con ello que la honra de su adorada esposa seguía intacta.

-Entonces, ¿se pondrá bien?

-Físicamente si, señora Bingley- Le aseguró el doctor- Pero hay algo más que deberían saber.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Señor Darcy, su esposa no ha estado consciente durante demasiado tiempo, pero el tiempo que ha conseguido salir del letargo en el que se encontraba, al intentar comunicarse con nosotros hemos descubierto algo perturbador y que nunca antes había visto en todos mis años como médico- El doctor tomó aire antes de hablar- La señora Darcy ha perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No sabría decirle el por qué. Puede ser debido a que los golpes le hayan afectado de alguna forma, o por algún trauma causado por el ataque. No lo sé, solo puedo hacer conjeturas- El doctor parecía tan consternado como ellos.

-¿No hay forma de que recupere el habla?

-Me temo que no tengo respuesta para ello, señor Darcy- El doctor le tendió la mano- Si hay algún cambio, no duden en avisarme. Saben que aprecio mucho a la señora Darcy.

Darcy apretó la mano, en señal de agradecimiento y despedida. El señor Bennet se asomó a mirar a su hija dormir tranquilamente, envuelta en vendajes y paños. La señora Bennet lloró en silencio, colocándose junto a su esposo. Jane se abrazó a Bingley en el salón de costura, incapaz de asomarse a mirar a suquerida hermana, por miedo a que la imagen le afectara a los nervios, y estos, al bebé.

El señor Bennet decidió que era el momento de dejar al señor Darcy a solas con su esposa. Así que le indicó a Jane que fueran a descansar a su antiguo dormitorio, cerró la puerta de la habitación donde descansaban sus hijas pequeñas y llevó a la señora Bennet hasta sus aposentos.

El señor Darcy esperó a estar totalmente a solas antes de entrar, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sintió como si todo su mundo se hubiera llenado de una niebla gris, oscureciendo la felicidad que los embargaba. Su Lizzy, su encantadora Lizzy había sido cruelmente agredida, y había perdido el habla, una de las cualidades que más la destacaban. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella a partir de ese momento?

**Hola a todos,**

**como dije, el fin de semana traigo capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a quienes han tenido la cortesía de dejarme su opinión, a los que he podido les he respondido, a los que entran como invitados y no he podido responder, deciros que estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que disfrutéis este también.**

**Además quiero darle las gracias especialmente a **imaginandohistorias**, que me está ayudando a corregir fallos y a que tenga coherencia alguna idea que se me va demasiado de las manos.**

**No me voy a alargar, espero que os guste y si sois tan amables de dejarme vuestra opinión, responderé encantada. Muchas gracias por dedicarle un poco de vuestro tiempo a esta historia, y cualquier crítica, buena o mala, será tenida en cuenta, siempre que se diga con respeto y de manera constructiva.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. 2º Comunicación dificultosa

**2º Comunicación dificultosa**

La noche pasó lenta y fría para el señor Darcy, que no se separaba de su esposa bajo ningún concepto. Rechazó la invitación para desayunar de su suegro y de su amigo Bingley, queriendo estar presente cuando Elizabeth abriera los ojos.

Darcy empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Las horas pasaban sin cambios en la convaleciente, que parecía que no iba a despertar. Al fin, Bingley consiguió convencerlo para salir a montar un rato para despejarse, dejando a Jane en la habitación cuidando de ella.

Kitty y Mary decidieron hacer compañía a su hermana mayor, así que las tres cosían en silencio junto a la cama, mientras la señora Bennet permanecía en el piso inferior. El señor Bennet había decidido hacerle una visita al magistrado Ferguson para saber si había novedades. A pesar de ser conocedor de la preocupación de su yerno, fue a escondidas, sabiendo que si había novedades y Darcy estaba presente, la sangre podía llegar al río.

Las tres hermanas estaban tan pendientes de lo que hacían, que no se percataron de que Elizabeth abría los ojos lentamente. Al principio parpadeó un poco, desorientada. Pero al enfocar bien, y ver donde se hallaba, las imágenes de lo ocurrido con aquellos rufianes vinieron a su mente, provocando que empezase a llorar en silencio.

La primera en darse cuenta de que estaba despierta fue Kitty. Al levantar la vista de su labor, vio como Elizabeth se cubría el rostro con las manos, intentando tapar sus lágrimas.

-¡Lizzy!- Exclamó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a la cama- ¡Por fin has despertado! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Lizzy está despierta!- Empezó a gritar eufórica.

-Kitty, cálmate- Le pidió Jane, apartándola de la cama para colocarse ella junto a su hermana querida- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Elizabeth se incorporó y se abrazó a Jane, llorando desconsoladamente- Ya ha pasado todo.

La señora Bennet entró minutos después, con el rostro lleno de preocupación por su segunda hija. Fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, cogiéndole la mano y mirándola con pesar.

-¡Oh, Lizzy! ¡Cómo me alegro de que estés despierta!- La señora Bennet la abrazó con fuerza- ¡Llegué a pensar que no lo harías!- Jane puso mala cara ante la exageración de su madre- ¿Te sientes bien?- Elizabeth no tuvo tiempo de intentar responderle- Siempre me pareció mal que fueras a caminar tú sola, y tenía razón- Continuó parloteando la dama, que parecía haber recuperado su locuacidad habitual después de la falta de habla que había tenido el día anterior- ¡Suerte hemos tenido de que no te haya sucedido nada peor!

-¡Basta ya, mamá!- Levantó la voz Jane, dejando tan sorprendida a su madre, que no pudo hacer más que cerrar la boca- Kitty, Mary, ¿podéis quedaros con Lizzy? Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Cla… Claro- Respondió Kitty, tan sorprendida como su madre por el tono de su hermana.

Jane dejó a sus hermanas pequeñas cuidando de Elizabeth, y cogiendo el brazo de su madre, tiró levemente de ella para que la acompañara. La señora Bennet no puso oposición, y sin replicar, la acompañó al salón de abajo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así después de lo que ha sufrido?- Le preguntó Jane, bastante enfadada, nada más llegar a los sofás- ¿No sabes que está enferma?

-Solo he dado mi opinión, no he dicho nada malo.

-No es justo que la acuses así, como si hubiera cometido un crimen- La recriminó- Lizzy no tiene culpa de lo ocurrido y tú solo estás consiguiendo que se sienta peor.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ya no puedo hablar ni en mi propia casa!- Continuó con los brazos cruzados, sentándose muy erguida en el sofá para mostrar su indignación - ¡Ahora me dirás también que no ha sido una mala hija al no venir a vernos durante todos estos meses!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al señor Darcy y al señor Bingley. Por el rostro de Darcy, supuso que ambos habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación, lo que hizo que Jane se sintiera más avergonzada de su madre.

-Señora Bennet, si Elizabeth y yo no hemos venido antes a Longbourn ha sido por decisión mía- Le dijo con el rostro serio y tenso- En primer lugar porque Elizabeth tenía que acostumbrarse a la vida en Pemberley, y me pareció que estar trasladándonos habiendo sido tan próxima la boda no la ayudaría- Su suegra quiso contestarle, pero él continuó, evitando que lo hiciera- Además, había en su casa otros huéspedes, con los que no creí conveniente encontrarnos.

-Las visitas no eran más que Wickham y Lydia. Podían haber venido a pasar unos días, a ellos no les hubiera importado.

-¡Pero a mí sí!- Levantó la voz más de lo que esperaba.

De las escaleras llegaron los sonidos de unos pasos, y los gritos de Kitty y Mary, pidiéndole a Elizabeth que volviera a la cama. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta, preocupados. En pocos segundos, apareció Lizzy, con el camisón puesto, apoyándose en la pared para no caer.

En su rostro se notaban las gotas de sudor, producto de la alta fiebre. También el cansancio y la preocupación. Darcy la miró a los ojos, y en ellos pudo ver algo que jamás antes había divisado, temor.

Elizabeth corrió a los brazos de su marido, sin importarle quien estuviera presente, ni la opinión que pudieran tener al respecto. Él no dudó en rodearla con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, queriendo protegerla de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

-No tenías que haberte levantado de la cama- La regañó con cariño- El doctor ha dicho que debes descansar- Elizabeth miró a su madre, y de inmediato se puso a llorar- No te preocupes por eso- Continuó acariciándole su hermoso cabello- Nos marchamos- El rostro de Elizabeth mostró sorpresa, aunque también algo de alivio.

-¿Qué se marchan?- Dijo la señora Bennet, alterada- ¡No puede exponer a Lizzy a un viaje en el estado en que se encuentra!

El señor Darcy tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no perder los nervios. Miró a su amigo, pidiéndole que se llevara a las dos hermanas al piso superior y que ordenase preparar sus cosas. Este lo entendió de inmediato, y cogiendo en volandas a Elizabeth, subió con Jane siguiéndole de cerca.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, el señor Darcy suspiró varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar. No quería hacer comentarios que luego pudieran llevarle a una mala relación familiar, pero tenía que poner a su suegra en su sitio con respecto a Elizabeth.

-Señora Bennet, espero que sea consciente de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia su hija- Esta asintió con nerviosismo al verse sola ante aquel hombre- Siendo así, no puede pensar de verdad que pondría en juego la salud de mi esposa, obligándola a realizar un viaje largo, como es el camino hasta Pemberley, en su estado- Ella no supo que responder- He dicho que nos marchamos, eso es cierto, pero no iremos lejos, ni tan siquiera saldremos del condado.

-¿Y a dónde irán?

-A Netherfield- Le respondió con rotundidad- El señor Bingley y yo hemos estado hablando sobre ello durante nuestro paseo- Le explicó- Tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero tras escuchar la conversación y ver la forma en la que se refiere a Elizabeth, mis dudas se han disipado.

-Disculpe mi forma de expresarme, no quería ofenderlo, se lo aseguro.

-Sé que no era su intención, pero aun así, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a Netherfield y, que si quieren, ustedes la visiten allí.

Darcy estaba totalmente decidido. Se le notaba en el rostro, así que no intentó disuadirlo, pues estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría. Solo pudo quedarse y observar como entre dos lacayos, bajaban todas las pertenencias del matrimonio Darcy, cargándolos en el carruaje. Y como, minutos después, Jane ayudaba a Elizabeth a bajar, vestida con un vestido sencillo, para partir los cuatro de Longbourn.

Kitty y Mary bajaron las escaleras y miraron como el carruaje de la familia Darcy se alejaba de la casa lentamente. Las dos sintieron una tremenda lástima por Lizzy. Para ellas, los bandidos eran cosas de libros. Jamás habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, y lo ocurrido con su hermana, les hacía pensar mucho en lo que podría pasarles a ellas de no andarse con cuidado. Aunque fue a Kitty a quien más le marcó el episodio. Tan parecida a Lydia, tan alocada y despreocupada, coqueteando siempre con oficiales y señores, se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido vulnerable a los hombres, aunque hasta ese momento, nunca se hubiese percatado de ello.

Durante el trayecto, Darcy permitió que fuera Jane quien estuviera al lado de Elizabeth, abrazándola y cuidándola. Bingley, por su parte, intentó mantenerlo ocupado, hablando sobre lo que harían cuando Elizabeth se encontrara mejor, y sobre lo que se alegraba de tenerlos en la casa.

Una vez en Netherfield, Jane se aseguró de que prepararan la mejor habitación para los Darcy. Pensaba darle a Elizabeth todas las comodidades, y asegurarse de que se recuperaba lo antes posible. La enferma fue depositada en la cama, y su esposo colocó un sillón a su lado, dispuesto a quedarse junto a ella, cuidándola. Pero tuvo que pelear con Jane por ver quién era el primero en atenderla, y hasta que Bingley no le sugirió a su esposa que debía descansar y recostarse un rato, esta no accedió a dejar a su cuñado al cargo.

-¿Te parece bien la decisión que he tomado de venirnos a Netherfield?- Le preguntó en cuanto se quedaron a solas, preocupado, ya que ni tan siquiera se lo había comentado antes a ella- Sé que querías estar con tu padre, pero en vista de la actitud de tu madre, he creído que era lo mejor.

Ella le tomó la mano con fuerza, haciendo que Darcy la mirara a la cara. En ella pudo ver una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Al verla, él imitó la sonrisa, aliviado de que ella pensara igual.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Ella abrió la boca para hablar, queriendo explicarle como se sentía, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios. Desesperada, las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos, haciendo que su marido se sintiera a morir- No llores, por favor, no quería hacerte sentir mal- La abrazó, haciendo que apoyase el rostro sobre su pecho- No te preocupes, superaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió levemente, apretándose más contra él- Todo saldrá bien.

**/-&amp;-\**

Cuando el señor Bennet llegó a la casa, descubrió la repentina partida de sus hijas mayores. Mary le relató a su padre lo sucedido, sin omitir ningún detalle, poniendo a la señora Bennet en un aprieto ante el caballero. Este encolerizó al saber cómo había actuado su esposa, y se dispuso a partir hacia Netherfield para ver cómo se encontraba su Lizzy.

-Papá, ¿puedo acompañarte?- Preguntó Kitty, que parecía ansiosa.

-Catherine, no estoy de humor para juegos.

-Lo digo muy en serio- Lo miró a los ojos- Déjame acompañarte.

-Está bien, vamos.

El señor Bennet cogió el carruaje familiar y, junto a su hija menor, partió hacia el hogar de los Bingley. Kitty iba silenciosa, mirando sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. El viaje se les hizo corto, ya que ambos estaban desesperados por llegar.

Nada más bajar de la calesa, el caballero se apresuró a entrar en la casa, seguido muy de cerca por su hija. Bingley apenas había tenido tiempo de bajar al piso inferior cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta.

-Señor Bennet, no esperábamos su visita tan pronto- Llegó hasta ellos- Supongo que se habrá enterado de lo ocurrido hace un rato en su casa.

-Desde luego, y quería saber cómo se encontraba Elizabeth y hablar con el señor Darcy, si es posible.

-Por supuesto, acompáñeme.

Bingley los condujo hasta la habitación en la que descansaban Elizabeth y Darcy, llamando a la puerta. Instantes después, su cuñado apareció, aun con la ropa de montar. Tenía los ojos algo llorosos, pero ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto.

-Tienes visita- Su amigo señaló a su suegro y a Kitty.

-Señor Darcy, sé que ha sido una tarde larga y difícil, pero me gustaría ver a Elizabeth, comprobar cómo se encuentra, y después quisiera hablar con usted a solas.

-Claro, pasen.

El señor Bennet entró nada más recibir el ofrecimiento. Fue hasta la cama donde su hija reposaba. Estaba despierta, pero su rostro estaba serio y sombrío. Nunca antes la había visto de aquella forma, y algo en su interior se rompió, al ver la falta de todo lo que a ella la caracterizaba.

Kitty se colocó junto a su padre, mirando a su hermana con lástima, intentando aguantar el llanto para no hacerla sentir peor.

-Lizzy, querida, ¿te sientes bien?- Ella asintió, haciendo que su padre le sonriera- Siempre has sido una joven fuerte y valiente- La abrazó, pero apenas pudo contener el llanto al notar el silencio tan poco usual en ella- Continuamente has estado pendiente de todos, más ahora te toca a ti dejar que te cuiden- Besó su frente- Se buena y haz caso a todo lo que tu esposo te diga.

Las palabras de su padre le recordaron a cuando tenía ocho años, intentando aplacar su carácter desafiante para que se dejara cuidar cuando estaba enferma. Una leve risa brotó de su boca, haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran esperanzados. Pero no salió nada más de esos labios, haciendo desaparecer ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

El señor Bennet salió a hablar con el señor Darcy y con el señor Bingley, dejando a Kitty cuidando de la enferma. La penúltima de los Bennet apenas miraba a su hermana, y Lizzy sintió que era porque no se sentía cómoda a su lado. Quiso hacerle algún gesto que le indicara que podía irse cuando quisiera, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Durante algunos minutos meditó la forma de comunicarse con su hermana, y de pronto tuvo una idea. Pegó un pequeño tirón de la mano de Kitty, llamando así su atención. Esta la miró, y vio como Elizabeth empezaba a gesticular.

-¿Qué ocurre Lizzy?- Su hermana siguió gesticulando- No te entiendo- Pero los gestos continuaban- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a…?- Al ver como Lizzy colocaba su mano sobre su frente, haciendo como si se desmayara, comprendió lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Quieres que adivine lo que dices con charadas? ¿Cómo cuando jugábamos de pequeñas?- Rápidamente asintió, emocionada de que su hermana pequeña por fin la entendiera- Está bien, solía ser buena en esto.

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, quedando completamente frente a Kitty, dispuesta a empezar la actuación.

-Cuando quieras- Elizabeth se señaló- Tú- Sonrió y apuntó a sus labios- ¿Estás contenta?- Negación- ¿Estás alegre?- Negativa de nuevo- ¿Estás bien?- Asintió con energía. Prosiguió dirigiendo su dedo índice hacia Kitty- Yo- Cogió la mano de Kitty y simuló controlar su temperatura, para después señalarse a sí misma- Te cuido- Asentimiento de nuevo. Volvió a apuntar a Kitty para después indicar la puerta, y por último, juntó ambas manos sobre el pecho y las alejó y acercó varias veces- Yo puedo irme si quiero- Elizabeth aplaudió, maravillada por el entendimiento de su hermana.

Kitty se quedó pensativa, intentando comprender el mensaje que su hermana acababa de mostrarle de la mejor manera que había encontrado. Juntó todas las frases que había dicho, y por fin comprendió.

-Lizzy, he venido a verte, no solo para cuidarte, también quería pedirte algo- Su hermana se sorprendió ante la confesión. Nunca antes habían sido confidentes, y desde luego Kitty no solía pedirle cosas que no fueran zapatos o cintas- Lo que te ha ocurrido me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo vulnerables que somos las chicas- Le explicó- Ahora comprendo la gravedad de lo que hizo Lydia. Podía haberle ocurrido como a ti, o algo peor- Suspiró con decepción- Y yo hubiera seguido sus pasos sin dudarlo de haber podido- Miró a su hermana y le tomó la mano con fuerza- Lizzy, quisiera irme contigo a Pemberley, quisiera que me enseñaras a ser como tú, a ser una señorita, a ser responsable- Bajó la mirada- Sé que ahora no es el mejor momento, que tú necesitas recuperarte, y si no quieres, lo comprenderé.

Kitty estaba prácticamente segura de que iba a recibir una negativa como respuesta, por eso, se sorprendió al notar el apretón cálido que Lizzy le hacía en la mano, pidiendo que la mirara. Al levantar sus ojos, vio como movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, dándole el consentimiento de ir con ellos.

Sin esperar un segundo, las dos se abrazaron, llorosas de la emoción. Elizabeth sintió que su hermana quería cambiar, quería ser mejor que Lydia, algo que meses atrás no habría podido ni soñar. Kitty comprendió el gran amor que su hermana tenía por toda su familia, y la fuerza de voluntad tan grande que debía tener para preocuparse por ella cuando estaba sufriendo.

Cuando volvieron los hombres, la joven les contó lo que habían hablado entre las dos. Darcy, de inmediato, pidió que le explicara cómo se había comunicado con ella, y al saber la forma en la que ella se había expresado, se quedó bastante impactado. Tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, tanto el señor Bennet como él mismo estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena idea, sobre todo, viendo que ella era capaz de entender a Elizabeth haciendo gestos.

El señor Bennet partió de nuevo hacia Longbourn, prometiendo volver al día siguiente, y todos los días mientras la familia Darcy permaneciera en Netherfield. Los siguientes dos días fueron bastante complicados para todos, especialmente para Elizabeth. Tras el primero guardando cama, se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, pero por más que intentaba hacerse entender, ni siquiera Kitty era capaz de descifrar sus gestos.

Su esposo estaba realmente frustrado por la situación. Quería cuidar de ella a toda costa, quería que se sintiera cómoda, y no entender lo que pedía, lo volvía loco por completo. Y la situación empeoró cuando, la tarde de ese segundo día, apareció la señorita Caroline Bingley en Netherfield.

-Señor Darcy, que sorpresa verle aquí- Lo saludó al verlo en el salón, escribiendo una carta para su hermana, relatándole todo lo sucedido- ¿Se ha cansado de la vida rústica y precaria en casa de los Bennet?- Rió escandalosamente- No me extrañaría que decidiera no volver por allí nunca más.

-Señorita Bingley- Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y se giró de nuevo hacia el escritorio, dándole la espalda- Mi residencia en Netherfield se debe a un suceso ocurrido a la señora Darcy- La informó- Aquí está mejor atendida que en Longbourn.

-Algo he oído sobre lo ocurrido a su esposa, señor Darcy- Se acercó a la mesa- Es una lástima- Darcy notó en su voz que no lo sentía lo más mínimo- ¿Se recuperará?

-Por supuesto. El médico le ha recomendado reposo durante unos días, eso es todo.

-¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Podré verla después? Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella.

Darcy levantó la mirada y vio como el rostro de Caroline reflejaba una amplia sonrisa, que hasta se podría calificar de perversa. De esa manera comprendió que conocía la situación de Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth no sale de sus aposentos salvo a las horas de las comidas, así que la verá durante la cena, cuando nos juntemos todos.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso- Se notó su disgusto ante la noticia.

-Si me disculpa, seguiré con la carta que estaba escribiendo.

La señorita Bingley esperaba que él le dedicara algo más de tiempo, que conversara con ella mientras escribía, e incluso que hablara sobre su familia política, pero nada salió de sus labios. Decepcionada, abandonó la estancia en busca de algún otro entretenimiento.

Elizabeth no permaneció sola en ningún momento, por lo que Caroline no tuvo ocasión de hablar con ella como había planeado. Veía como hacía tonterías para intentar expresarse, y como todos la observaban y estaban pendientes de ella, acaparando toda la atención.

Para sus adentros, Caroline maldecía las atenciones que recibía Elizabeth, convencida de que ella era quien debería haberse desposado con el señor Darcy. Los observaba a escondidas, cuando nadie la veía, y detestaba la manera cariñosa en la que él la trataba, y como ella aprovechaba esas atenciones para aproximarse a él y robarle algún beso.

Enfurecida por la falta de atenciones por parte, tanto de los Bingley como del señor Darcy, la señorita Bingley se dirigió a su habitación. Caminó decidida, pensando que cuando llegara el alba quizá cambiara su suerte y pudiera conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

**Hola de nuevo, **

**aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. ¿Qué os parece la forma de comunicarse de Lizzy y Kitty? Está claro que no siempre podrán comunicarse así, pero a mi personalmente me parece una buenas forma de hacerlo.**

**¿Y la petición que Kitty le hace a Lizzy? ¿Creéis que conseguirá cambiar?**

**¿Y la aparición de Caroline afectará al estado de ella?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Nos leemos**


	4. 3º La trampa de Caroline

**3º La trampa de Caroline**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó el señor Darcy al ver como Elizabeth se disponía a salir por la puerta.

Ella levantó su mano, colocó los dedos índice y corazón hacia abajo y los empezó a mover, simulando el movimiento de caminar. Rápidamente, el señor Darcy se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

-No, Elizabeth- Dio un gran suspiro- Sé cuánto te agrada caminar, pero esos hombres aún siguen sueltos, rondando la zona, y no estoy dispuesto a que deambules por ahí después de lo que sucedió la última vez- Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos, mostrando en su rostro una clara señal de enfado- He dicho que no, y es mi última palabra- Se giró, queriendo marchar de su presencia, pues sabía que si ella lo miraba mucho más tiempo a los ojos acabaría por salirse con la suya.

Elizabeth sintió rabia, en los meses que llevaban casados él nunca le había dado una orden. Furiosa por su manera de dejarla ante la puerta, y sabiendo que él podría escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, salió al exterior con rapidez y empezó a caminar de manera apresurada, esperando poder alejarse un buen trecho antes de que su esposo pudiera alcanzarla.

Apenas pudo llegar al camino que llevaba hacia Longbourn cuando notó las fuertes manos de su marido haciendo que parara en seco.

-¿¡Es que no me has oído!?- Le grito, furioso por su desobediencia y su mirada desafiante- ¡No puedes salir!- Elizabeth le dio un empujón, apartándolo de ella, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándole claro que no pensaba darse por vencida- Haz el favor de volver dentro- Ella giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección contraria a la que él demandaba- ¡Maldición!- Gritó exasperado, corriendo de nuevo a detenerla- ¿¡Por una vez en tu vida, quieres hacer el favor de hacer lo que se te dice!?- Ella frenó su avance, encarándolo- Escúchame, sé cuánto deseas salir, puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ti toda esta situación, pero por favor, hazme caso y vuelve dentro- Sin saber que más decirle, cogió una de sus manos con delicadeza- El día que te atacaron pasé más miedo que en toda mi vida al pensar que podía haberte ocurrido algo peor, no quiero volver a sentir nada parecido.

Por primera vez desde que había sido atacada, podía comprender la agonía que estaba viviendo su marido. No se había parado a pensar en cómo debía estar sintiéndose él ante la agresión y ante su falta de habla, y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de lo erróneo de su comportamiento.

Suavemente, le devolvió el apretón de manos que él le estaba dando, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarla. La sonrisa que ella le brindaba fue suficiente para calmar sus miedos y hacerle entender que aceptaba su petición.

Lentamente, cogidos del brazo, caminaron de vuelta a la casa. Desde la ventana del salón, Caroline observaba su cercanía, mientras simulaba mirar el paisaje del exterior. De nuevo sintió como la rabia la recorría por entero, ver que aquel caballero se derretía por una simple mirada de alguien tan vulgar, le era totalmente inaceptable.

La pareja entró en el salón de música, donde estaban reunidos. Jane y Bingley charlaban con Kitty sentados junto a la chimenea, el señor Bennet leía tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones. El matrimonio Darcy se sentó frente a los Bingley y la señorita Bennet, deseando pasar un buen rato en su compañía.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, el patriarca de los Bennet anunció que era hora de marcharse, se despidió de sus hijas menores y caminó hacia la entrada acompañado de los dos caballeros y de Jane.

-Señorita Bennet- Caroline se dirigió a Kitty, sorprendiendo a las dos hermanas, pues ella nunca cruzaba palabra alguna con ella, salvo si se veía obligada- ¿Es cierto que va a ir a Pemberley con los Darcy?

-Sí, así es- Sonrió ampliamente- Lizzy me ha dado permiso para acompañarlos y poder instruirme junto a la señorita Georgiana.

-¿Va a instruirse?- Esta vez, la sorprendida fue ella- Es una gran idea, desde luego, allí podrá recibir una educación y unos modales que jamás podría haber aprendido aquí- Elizabeth se sintió atacada por ese comentario- Pero, ¿por qué esperar hasta que su hermana se recupere y puedan partir? Yo podría ayudarla durante el tiempo que permanezcan en Netherfield.

-¿Lo está diciendo en serio? ¿Quiere enseñarme?

-Claro que quiero enseñarla, mi hermano y su hermana están casados, es casi como si fuéramos hermanas- Le dedicó una sonrisa superficial.

-Pues… Claro. Me encantaría empezar cuanto antes- Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar saltitos, emocionada.

-Para empezar, nada de dar saltos de esa forma- La reprendió- Una dama no se mueve de esa manera- Kitty miró a su hermana sonriendo a la vez que dejaba de saltar- Eso está mejor, ahora vaya a la biblioteca y tráigame tres o cuatro libros, vamos a practicar la manera adecuada de caminar.

-Por supuesto.

Kitty salió de la estancia rápidamente, dejando a las dos damas a solas mientras el señor Darcy y los anfitriones de la casa se despedían del señor Bennet. Caroline se acercó a Elizabeth y se sentó a su lado.

-Es una lástima lo que le ha ocurrido- Lizzy asintió, como queriendo darle las gracias- Una verdadera desgracia para usted, que tanto gustaba de conversar y dar sus opiniones, aunque estas no fueran propias de una dama- Elizabeth la miró fijamente, desafiándola- No se moleste por mi comentario, señora Darcy, usted ya está casada después de todo, y estoy segura de que el señor Darcy no se molestará por su falta de habla, más bien todo lo contrario- La preocupación apareció en el rostro de Lizzy, algo que la señorita Bingley notó de inmediato- Las dos últimas noches hemos podido conversar como hacíamos antes, y puedo asegurarle que él la prefiere más silenciosa, de esa forma puede disfrutar de una conversación a su nivel, con alguien de su clase.

Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Caroline al ver como ella en verdad tenía en consideración sus palabras. Meses atrás no hubiera creído que eso fuera posible, y sin embargo, en esos momentos, la vivaz y risueña Elizabeth Darcy, siempre segura de sí misma, tenía dudas sobre las preferencias de su marido para con ella.

Kitty apareció de nuevo, haciendo que la conversación entre las dos damas acabara. Inmediatamente, Caroline se dedicó a instruir a la señorita Bennet en la forma de caminar que debía tener una dama, dejando de lado a Elizabeth, que no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de la dama.

Cuando volvieron los dos caballeros, acompañados de Jane, se sentaron en los sillones, observando la gran labor que estaba haciendo la señorita Bingley y alabando la rapidez que tenía Kitty para aprender.

Viendo que era la única que no estaba disfrutando de la tarde, se marchó a su habitación. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y empezó a llorar, deseando que llegara el momento de volver a Pemberley.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, Jane apareció por la puerta. Rápidamente fue hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. Elizabeth no la miraba, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

-Así que estabas aquí- Le sonrió, aunque ella no pudo verlo- ¿Por qué te has marchado del salón sin avisar?- Rio levemente- Tu esposo está horrorizado pensando que has salido de casa aprovechando que estaba distraído, a pesar de su negativa a que lo hagas- Elizabeth solo pudo soltar un gimoteo como respuesta, poniendo en alerta a su hermana- ¿Lizzy? ¿Estás bien?- Esta levantó la cabeza, mostrando sus amargas lágrimas caer sin control- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

Elizabeth empezó a hacer gestos, intentando comunicarse con su hermana y explicarle como se sentía, contarle todo lo que Caroline había expresado aprovechando su falta de habla, pero ella no entendía nada de lo que le decía, para frustración de Lizzy.

El señor Darcy entró en la habitación, preocupado al ver que Jane no bajaba con su esposa, al ingresar en la estancia vio cómo su hermosa dama hacía gestos de manera brusca a la vez que lloraba. Corrió hasta ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. De inmediato, ella le devolvió el abrazó, llorando más intensamente que antes.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No lo sé, ya estaba llorando cuando la he encontrado- Le explicó Jane- Ha intentado explicármelo, pero no he entendido nada.

-Elizabeth- La apartó un poco de él y la miró a los ojos- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que te sucede?

Ella no estaba segura de intentar explicárselo, una parte de ella quería pensar que Caroline solo estaba intentando confundirla, pero desde el altercado se sentía mucho más insegura, y eso hacía que de verdad tuviera en cuenta las palabras de la señorita Bingley.

Al final, decidió no contarle nada de la conversación con Caroline, así que cuando volvió a preguntarle que le ocurría simplemente se encogió de hombros, desconcertando tanto a su marido como a su hermana.

Los tres bajaron juntos al comedor para la cena, esta transcurrió con total normalidad. Kitty reía mientras contaba como se había divertido recibiendo aquella clase y Charles comentaba las últimas indicaciones del médico para el embarazo de Jane. Elizabeth escuchaba con atención, queriendo ayudar a su hermana a sentirse mejor durante el tiempo que siguieran allí.

La señorita Bingley, sentada frente a Elizabeth, aprovechó para hablar con el señor Darcy, no fueron temas importantes, hablaron de sus conocidos, e incluso rieron ante algún comentario que hacía la joven, llamando así la atención de Elizabeth.

-Como entenderá, no iba a asistir a un baile de esas características, desentonaría con el resto de invitados.

-Usted nunca podría desentonar en un baile, Caroline- Le respondió el caballero, haciendo que Elizabeth se tensara.

Los miró a ambos, sonreían y se miraban a los ojos mientras hablaban, en otras circunstancias no le hubiera dado importancia al comentario, pero después de las palabras que Caroline le había dedicado esa tarde, podía comprobar por ella misma que él disfrutaba de una conversación que, de haber podido ella hablar, no se habría llevado a cabo.

Cuando los hombres se retiraron a tomar una copa y a charlar, dejando a las mujeres sentadas junto al fuego de la chimenea, Elizabeth no tenía ningunas ganas de permanecer allí, temiendo que la señorita Bingley le contara alguna novedad entre ella y su esposo debido a su falta de habla.

-¿Dónde vas, Lizzy?- Preguntó Jane, al ver que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Ella señaló hacia arriba- ¿Quieres subir a tu dormitorio?- Ella asintió cabizbaja- Aún es pronto, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más?- Rápidamente se señaló la cabeza, haciendo entender que le dolía- Está bien, ve a descansar.

-Espero que se recupere pronto y mañana podamos contar con su presencia.

Elizabeth no contestó, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Nada más salir de la estancia, corrió escaleras arriba y se desvistió, sin esperar a que llegara la sirvienta para ayudarla. Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, llorando de nuevo.

Media hora después, los caballeros volvieron a la sala, el señor Darcy se percató de inmediato de que su esposa no se encontraba allí. Jane le informó de que no se sentía bien y se había retirado muy temprano, haciendo que él también tuviera ganas de subir.

-Oh, vamos señor Darcy, no sea aguafiestas, la señora Darcy subió hace un buen rato, debe estar durmiendo- Se apresuró a decir Caroline al ver como el caballero tenía intención de abandonar la estancia- Quédese un rato, podemos jugar a las cartas, o quizá tocar el piano.

-Esta noche no me apetece ninguna de esas actividades.

-Pues conversemos entonces- Continuó, deseosa de que él no se marchara- Estoy segura de que todos podemos pasar un buen rato charlando.

-Quizá ustedes puedan, yo prefiero subir a comprobar si Elizabeth se siente bien, y ya que estoy arriba, me acostaré yo también, estoy algo cansado.

Darcy salió de allí antes de que alguien más pudiera decir alguna otra actividad para que se quedara. Necesitaba ver como se encontraba Elizabeth, llevaba rara desde poco después de marcharse su padre y no era capaz de comprender que era lo que le ocurría.

Se adentró en la habitación, esperando encontrarla despierta leyendo, o simplemente esperándolo, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cama, tan solo se podía deducir que Elizabeth se encontraba ahí por el bulto que había en la cama. Ella estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, como queriendo esconderse.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Estás despierta?- Ella no respondió, ni tan siquiera se movió. Con mucho cuidado, retiró la sábana de la cabeza de su esposa, mostrando su rostro apacible y sereno- Sí que te has dormido- Sonrió con ternura, acariciando su rostro. Y fue entonces cuando notó la humedad que había en ellas. Había estado llorando- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, mi amor?

Apenas pudo dormir esa noche, pensando en que podía estar afectando tanto a su esposa, que podía haberle sucedido tras la marcha de su padre, y no conseguía encontrar una respuesta. Durante la mañana siguiente, él no le quitó ojo de encima, la observaba desde las sombras, no queriendo asustarla, y pensando que así podría descubrir algo. No fue hasta llegar la tarde, cuando descubrió el motivo que afligía a su amada.

Poco después de la hora de la comida, el señor Ferguson se presentó en Netherfield, asegurando haber atrapado a los agresores de la señora Darcy. Pero para estar completamente seguros, debía ir a las dependencias del magistrado para reconocer a esos bandidos.

Viendo el miedo plasmado en el rostro de Elizabeth, le permitió ir al día siguiente, dándole tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que le esperaba.

Tras la visita, la señora Darcy subió a su habitación, queriendo estar completamente sola. Jane fue con Kitty al cuarto de costura, Bingley salió a cabalgar, el señor Darcy se sentó a escribir unas cartas de negocios, y Caroline se sentó cerca de él, simulando que leía.

-¿No es maravilloso el silencio que reina en la casa?- Preguntó Caroline.

-Hoy está muy tranquilo todo, se puede disfrutar de la calma, sin duda.

-No solamente hoy, señor Darcy, llevamos bastantes días de esta inusual calma- Sonrió mientras lo decía.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Me refiero a la situación de su esposa- Dijo por fin, haciendo que él se pusiera rígido- Desde que perdió el habla ha vuelto la tranquilidad que nunca debería haber perdido este sitio- Darcy no se movió, pero sentía como la ira se apoderaba de él- También ha contribuido que la señora Bennet no haya aparecido por aquí. ¡Lástima que no haya perdido el habla ella también!

-¡Basta ya, Caroline!- Se puso en pie, sobresaltando a la joven- No le permito que hable así sobre mi esposa o sobre cualquiera de los Bennet. Ellos ahora son parte también de mi familia, no lo olvide.

-No se haga el ofendido, señor Darcy, estas son las consecuencias de un matrimonio muy por debajo de sus posibilidades. Es normal que busque relacionarse con gente de su clase social, y que huya del alboroto campestre que causa su familia política.

-¿Alboroto campestre? ¿Relacionarme con gente de mi clase social? Si se refiere a que Elizabeth no da la talla como señora de Pemberley, está muy equivocada, Caroline. Se desenvuelve de maravilla, y la gente del pueblo la respeta, precisamente por su forma de hablar y de comportarse con ellos- Caroline pareció consternada por la defensa que el señor Darcy tenía con su esposa, él lo notó de inmediato- ¿Usted ha estado hablando con ella?- El nerviosismo fue visible de inmediato- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué fue lo que le dijo!?

-Únicamente que usted agradecía que ella hubiera perdido la voz, que así podía disfrutar de la compañía de un igual.

-¡Usted es la culpable de que Elizabeth esté tan decaída!- La acusó- ¡Si no fuera la hermana de mi mejor amigo, sería capaz de golpearla, aunque fuera una dama!- Se alejó de ella- No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a Elizabeth mientras estemos en Netherfield, y por el momento, tiene la entrada a Pemberley prohibida.

-Sé que no está hablando en serio, señor Darcy, como caballero que es, sé que no sería capaz de golpear a una dama, al igual que también sé que por nuestra amistad no me impedirá visitarles en Pemberley.

-No se confunda Caroline- Se levantó y la encaró- Por muy caballero que sea, el honor y bienestar de mi familia es lo primero- Caroline iba ha contestarle, pero él no se lo permitió- Y en cuanto a su amistad, es Charles quien es amigo mío, usted es su hermana, y siempre la he respetado como tal- Se encaminó a la puerta, dándole la espalda a la dama- Nunca creí que usted sería capaz de algo así, y espero que sea lo suficientemente lista como para mantenerse alejada de nosotros hasta que mañana partamos hacia Pemberley.

Darcy salió de la estancia, dejando a una Caroline totalmente consternada, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, desesperado por ver a su esposa, cuando se encontró con Bingley, que había vuelto de su paseo a caballo.

-Darcy, ¿estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

-He tenido una discusión con tu hermana- Le confesó- Si no te importa, después te contaré lo sucedido, ahora necesito ir con Elizabeth.

-Por supuesto, ve con ella.

-Gracias- Iba a empezar a subir, pero se detuvo y miró a su amigo de nuevo- Aunque agradezco tu hospitalidad y sé que Elizabeth está muy bien atendida aquí, me veo obligado a llevármela a casa, lejos de personas que puedan hacerle daño de manera intencionada.

-¿De manera intencionada?- Bingley se preocupó por sus palabras- ¿Qué ha sucedido para que actúes así?

-Te prometo contártelo después, por ahora, solo mantén a tu hermana lejos de Elizabeth.

Sin más, subió las escaleras, dejando al dueño de la casa bastante alarmado por la actuación de su amigo. Sabiendo que Darcy no se comportaría así sin motivo, fue en busca de su hermana, esperando que ella le diera una buena explicación de lo ocurrido, y así poder tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mientras, Darcy llegó a la habitación donde estaba su esposa y llamó levemente. No hubo ningún sonido que le indicara que podía pasar. A pesar de ello, se adentró, desesperado por hablar con ella, y la encontró aovillada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Elizabeth- Ella levantó el rostro, mostrando sus intensas lágrimas- Lizzy- Fue hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza- Siento lo que has tenido que pasar- Besó sus cabellos- Acabo de descubrir lo que Caroline te estaba haciendo, y lo lamento profundamente- Ella levantó la mirada hacia él- No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que prefiero tu silencio para poder hablar con otras personas, adoro tu forma de expresarte, tu vivacidad y tu completa sinceridad- Secó con los dedos las lágrimas que seguían cayendo- Estoy desesperado por que vuelvas a hablar, por saber que es lo que necesitas, e incluso, por volver a discutir contigo como solíamos hacerlo por pequeñas tonterías.

Elizabeth soltó una risa intensa y sincera sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que él también sonriera. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin perder esa maravillosa sonrisa, y lentamente fueron acercando sus labios, para por fin unirlos en un beso apasionado.

Con extremo cuidado, Darcy cogió a su esposa en volandas y la condujo a la cama, la depositó lentamente, se recostó junto a ella, y volvió a besarla de nuevo, dando así rienda suelta a su pasión.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
Hola, siento el retraso, la semana pasada no pude actualizar, estábamos en plena semana fallera y no he pasado por mi casa, llegué ayer, y hasta hoy no he podido dejar todo ordenado.**

**Espero poder seguir subiendo un capítulo por semana.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en dejarme vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante saber que os parece, y me alegra saber que os está gustando.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido Caroline? ¿Y Darcy no os tiene enamoradas? Yo lo estoy.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, y ¿alguno se aventura a predecir que va a ocurrir en el próximo capítulo?**

**No me voy a entretener más, espero que hayáis disfrutado.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4º La partida

**4º La partida**

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena cuando el señor Darcy hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Ni él ni Lizzy habían bajado a cenar, y el señor Bingley no había creído oportuno llamarlos después de la conversación que había mantenido con su hermana tras su encuentro con Darcy.

-Buenas noches, lamento haberme perdido la cena- Se disculpó.

-No se preocupe, señor Darcy. Puedo imaginarme lo que le habrá costado convencer a mi hermana para que creyera sus palabras- Le dijo Jane, confesando así que era conocedora de lo sucedido- Si tiene hambre, pediré que le suban algo, y también para Lizzy.

-Por mí no se moleste, Jane. La verdad es que no tengo apetito. Tan solo he bajado para hablar con Charles sobre los preparativos del viaje a Pemberley, pero si le agradecería que mandara algo para Elizabeth.

-De inmediato- Y levantándose se fue en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Partiremos pronto, señor Darcy?

-Así es, Kitty- Le anunció, recordando que ella desconocía lo sucedido entre su hermana y la señorita Bingley- Mañana, después de que Elizabeth y yo hagamos una visita al magistrado Ferguson, saldremos hacia Pemberley.

-¡En ese caso debo subir a preparar mis cosas!- Añadió antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, llamando a gritos a una de las sirvientas para que la ayudara. Su emoción era palpable.

-No tenéis porque marcharos- Le indicó su amigo- Caroline no volverá a hablar con Elizabeth si no quiere que la eche de aquí- Continuó, posando una mirada gélida sobre su hermana.

-Aun así, Elizabeth está alterada por lo ocurrido y necesita volver a casa.

-Cuanto lo lamento- Cogió el hombro de su amigo- Jane estaba tan contenta de tenerla aquí, y ya conoces mi aprecio por ambos - Darcy asintió, dedicándole una leve sonrisa- En cuanto vuelva Jane, podemos ir a mi despacho para hablar.

-Si es por mí, no se molesten- Intervino la señorita Bingley- Creo que por esta noche será mejor que me retire a mi habitación, el ambiente está muy tenso para mi gusto.

Caroline se levantó con la cabeza bien alta, haciéndose la ofendida, y salió del salón, dejando a los dos caballeros a solas. Sin embargo, no fue a sus aposentos tal y como había indicado que haría, sino que dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder seguir escuchando.

-¿Cómo está Elizabeth? ¿Sigue igual de decaída?

-No, una vez he hablado con ella las cosas han ido a mejor- Contestó girando levemente el rostro, intentando que su amigo no viera el rubor que apareció en él al recordar lo acontecido tras su charla.

-Me cuesta creer que haya tenido en cuenta las palabras de mi hermana. Elizabeth no es de las que se deja manipular.

-Desde el incidente no ha sido la misma- Suspiró con pesar- Y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he sido- Tras unos segundos, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada, miró su amigo a la cara con preocupación- Solo de pensar que esos… Bastardos- Escupió con rabia- Saber que estaban ahí fuera, que hubieran podido volver a hacerle daño si la dejaba salir, me hervía la sangre. Cuando veía a Elizabeth intentando alejarse de la casa, el miedo me carcomía por dentro y me hacía impedirle que lo hiciera.

-Los dos habéis estado sometidos a mucha presión. Demasiadas preocupaciones a vuestro alrededor.

-Ese es otro de los motivos por los que quiero volver a Pemberley- Le confesó- Aunque aquí estemos bien, nuestra casa es otra, y los dos necesitamos la intimidad de nuestro hogar para poder superar este bache. Espero que una vez allí, pudiendo tratarla con la naturalidad con que nos comportamos estando en casa, ella pueda recuperar el habla y ser la misma de siempre, la Lizzy a la que tanto adoro.

Caroline rechinaba los dientes al escuchar las palabras del señor Darcy. Aún no era capaz de comprender como podía preferir a una Bennet antes que a ella, que había sido educada para vivir en una gran casa, siendo la señora de un hombre adinerado y bien posicionado, con cualidades con las que las hermanas Bennet solo podían soñar.

Furiosa, subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, esperando que, al marchar a Pemberley, el señor Darcy se calmara con respecto a ella, y le permitiera en un futuro no muy lejano la entrada en su casa. Si conseguía eso, esperaba poder tener una nueva oportunidad para hacerle caer ante sus encantos.

Una vez hubieron organizado la partida para después de comer, Darcy subió de nuevo a su habitación, deseoso de estar con su esposa, de besarla, de acariciarla, de colmarla de atenciones para compensar los malos ratos que había pasado.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, procurando no hacer ruido, por si ella dormía. Pero no era así. Al buscarla con la mirada, pudo verla sentada en la cama, con una bandeja llena de alimentos que le había hecho llegar Jane.

-Me alegra comprobar que no has perdido el apetito- Le dijo sonriente mientras caminaba hacia ella- Parece que tienes hambre- Comentó al ver como devoraba un emparedado. Ella asintió enérgicamente- Aliméntate bien, necesitas coger fuerzas- Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender a que se refería- Tengo intención de retomar lo que estábamos haciendo esta tarde.

Elizabeth se sorprendió de lo directo de su comentario, pues aunque era verdad que con ella había perdido esa rigidez y sequedad al hablar, no solía hacerle ese tipo de observaciones. Él notó su asombro y le acarició la mejilla, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Aunque siempre estoy ansioso por estar contigo a solas, hoy siento la necesidad de mostrarte cuanto te amo- Continuó besó su nariz- No soporto verte como estos dos últimos días, y voy a compensarte todos los malos ratos que has pasado.

Emocionada y entusiasmada por las palabras de su marido, rápidamente apartó la bandeja para besarlo, deseando mostrarle el mismo amor que él le estaba ofreciendo.

**-/&amp;\\-**

A la mañana siguiente, el matrimonio Darcy fue a casa del magistrado Ferguson, tal como le había solicitado. El caballero los hizo subir al primer piso y colocarse ante una ventana que daba al patio interior.

-De inmediato, mis hombres colocarán ahí a esos malhechores, si identifica a alguno quiero que me lo diga- Ella asintió.

El magistrado hizo una señal para que empezaran a salir los hombres bajo su custodia. Estos empezaron a desfilar lentamente, esposados de pies y manos. Elizabeth fue mirando todos los rostros, hasta que vio a uno de ellos. Al fijarse mejor, reconoció al resto. Todos estaban allí.

Sin poder evitar que el miedo le recorriera por la columna, se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su marido, sin lograr apartar la mirada de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre Lizzy?- Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándolos- ¿Están ahí los que te asaltaron?- Lentamente, ella asintió.

-¿Quiénes son, señora?- Ella los señaló- Buen trabajo, señora Darcy- Hizo una leve reverencia antes de bajar a dar la orden de que los apresaran.

Darcy, al ver la palidez de esposa y lo rígida que estaba mientras observaba a esos hombres, la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que cayera al suelo en cualquier momento. Ella se derrumbó, empezando a llorar con intensidad.

-Ya está cariño- Besó sus cabellos mientras acariciaba su espalda en medio de ese cálido abrazo- Se acabó, esos hombres no volverán a hacerte daño- Ella se apretó más fuerte contra él- Serán juzgados y nosotros volveremos hoy mismo a nuestro hogar.

Elizabeth aun lloraba cuando salieron de las dependencias del magistrado. Durante el viaje de vuelta a Netherfield, Darcy le dedicó caricias y ligeros besos, miradas cariñosas y palabras tranquilizadoras, consiguiendo así que ella se calmara antes de llegar.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Preguntó Bingley ayudándolos a bajar del carruaje- ¿Eran ellos? ¿Han atrapado realmente a los bandidos?

-Así es- Le confirmó su amigo- Elizabeth los reconoció y ahora mismo van camino del calabozo.

-¡Qué gran noticia!

Los tres se adentraron en la casa, para pasar directamente al comedor donde, para sorpresa de Lizzy, estaban sus padres y hermanas, para desearles un feliz viaje. Comparable a la dicha que sentía la señora Darcy, era el desagrado de Caroline, poco resignada a tener que pasar la velada en compañía de aquella familia. Pero nadie pareció notar el malestar de la señorita Bingley. Todos estaban pendientes del matrimonio Darcy, haciendo que ella se viera aislada prácticamente de todo tipo de conversación.

Una vez finalizada la comida, los sirvientes prepararon la calesa con el equipaje de los Darcy y el de Kitty. Antes de dejarla marchar, el señor Bennet le dio instrucciones muy precisas a su hija menor sobre cómo debía comportarse mientras permaneciera en Pemberley, y sobre las consecuencias que tendría si realizaba alguna hazaña como la de Lydia al fugarse con Wickham.

Lejos de lo que pensaba su padre, Kitty había perdido la necesidad de ser constantemente admirada por algún joven. Tras lo sucedido con Elizabeth, había adoptado una forma diferente de ver a los caballeros. Por ello estaba tan deseosa de ir a Pemberley y convertirse en una dama, esperando así poder tener la suerte de sus hermanas mayores y desposarse con un buen hombre.

Elizabeth fue la última en subir. No quería soltar a su padre, sabedora de que posiblemente no se volverían a ver hasta que Jane fuera a dar a luz. Lentamente se soltó de sus brazos, besó su mejilla y subió al carruaje. Su esposo, que la ayudó a acomodarse en el asiento junto a él, le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, intentando que la separación fuera menos dura.

Ella le devolvió una tierna mirada, y tras cogerle la mano, miró a su hermana menor, sentada ante ella con una sonrisa radiante y llena de esperanza.

**Buenas, siento mucho el retraso con la actualización de la historia, pero estoy embarazada y estas últimas semanas han sido bastante malas para mi, he estado vomitando cada dos por tres y con muy poca energía.**

**Pero para compensar, esta noche subiré el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos**


	6. 5º Un pequeño atisbo de luz

**5º Una pequeño atisbo de luz**

El viaje a Pemberley fue bastante extraño para los tres. La mayor parte del camino fue en silencio, ya que normalmente era Elizabeth la que sacaba los temas de conversación. El señor Darcy no era muy hablador, y aunque Kitty intentaba mantener con él una charla amena, éste se limitaba a responder con educación.

En la segunda jornada del viaje, tras haber parado a pasar la noche en un pequeño pueblo que había en el camino, Elizabeth no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría dentro del carruaje. Bastante distraída, apenas fue consciente de nada hasta que se quedó dormida. No despertó hasta que notó un leve zarandeo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a su marido.

-Elizabeth, cielo, estamos llegando- Ella se incorporó rápidamente, mirando el paisaje, y reconociendo aquel paseo que tanto le gustaba recorrer.

De inmediato tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir y disfrutar de aquella frescura y calma que tanto había echado de menos. Ansiosa, empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos, queriendo salir del carruaje, pero poniendo nerviosos a su hermana y a su marido.

.¿Qué te ocurre, Lizzy?- Preguntó su hermana, preocupada por la cantidad de movimientos que hacía- ¿Has visto algo fuera?

Consternada porque no pudieran entenderla, negó enérgicamente, señalando el exterior una y otra vez. Tanto el señor Darcy como Kitty se miraban extrañados, incapaces de comprender que sucedía. Lizzy, viendo que no conseguiría hacerse entender, sacó el brazo por la ventanilla de la calesa y golpeó varias veces la puerta, haciendo que el cochero parara de inmediato.

En cuanto cesó el movimiento, Elizabeth abrió la puerta y bajó, deseando tocar aquel terreno con sus pies. Darcy bajó tras ella rápidamente. El comportamiento tan extraño de su esposa lo tenía desconcertado. Asombrado, vio cómo se acercaba rápidamente al riachuelo que había al borde del camino, se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en el borde, metiendo los pies en el agua fría.

-Cariño, por favor, sube al carruaje, ha sido un viaje muy largo y tengo ganas de llegar a casa- Ella lo miró sonriente, disfrutando del contacto con el agua, y le hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole que se adelantara con el carruaje- Lizzy, sube al carruaje- Su voz sonó tensa. Ella volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida de aquel tono, y negó lentamente- Elizabeth, no voy a volver a repetirlo, sube al carruaje- Ella levantó la mano y simuló el movimiento de caminar. Darcy suspiró antes de responder- No, Elizabeth, no vas a salir sola, así que haz el favor de subir al carruaje si no quieres que te suba yo mismo.

Asombrada por aquella amenaza, nada propia de él, Elizabeth se puso en pie, volvió a colocarse los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el carruaje. Su esposo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, pero dominada por su orgullo herido, Lizzy rechazó su brazo y subió por su propio pie.

Segundos después subió él, con la mirada iracunda, y el ver como Elizabeth se había sentado junto a su hermana en lugar de volver al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente, a su lado, le hizo hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, por respeto a su cuñada, decidió callarse.

La calesa continuó su recorrido por el camino hasta llegar a la gran mansión de Pemberley. Al llegar, Kitty, guiada por un enorme entusiasmo, bajó rápidamente, antes incluso que el señor Darcy, admirando aquel lugar tan maravilloso. Darcy descendió tras su cuñada y se volvió para tender su brazo a su esposa, pero de nuevo fue rechazado.

Haciendo alarde de todo su autocontrol, el dueño de la casa las condujo al interior, donde se escuchaba una hermosa melodía procedente de la sala de música. Como si alguien la estuviera llamando, Lizzy echó a correr en dirección a esa habitación, donde encontró a Georgiana, sentada al piano, practicando una de sus muchas partituras.

-¡Lizzy!- Exclamó, levantándose de la banqueta y corriendo a su encuentro- ¡Por fin estáis en casa!- Las dos se abrazaron- ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!

Un carraspeo desde la puerta las hizo separarse. Georgiana miró en esa dirección y vio a su hermano allí, sonriéndole, esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Sin dudarlo, corrió hasta él, lanzándose al regazo, deseosa de ese abrazo que la esperaba.

Kitty observaba la escena desde el pasillo, anonadada por la relación que la señorita Darcy mantenía con su hermano, y con la misma Elizabeth. Al verlos así, se dio cuenta de que ellas nunca realizaban ese tipo de relaciones afectivas. Tan solo Jane y Lizzy se trataban así. Mientras el resto de las hermanas Bennet, rara vez se demostraban el aprecio que sentían.

-Georgiana, ¿recuerdas a Catherine?- Le preguntó Darcy una vez hubo finalizado el abrazo- Es la hermana de Elizabeth.

-Claro que la recuerdo- Contestó sonriendo, y fue hasta ella- Me alegro mucho de verla otra vez, señorita Bennet- Le cogió las manos- Espero que disfrute de su estancia con nosotros. Estoy convencida de que nos llevaremos de maravilla.

-Es muy amable, señorita Darcy-Afirmó Kitty, todavía bastante azorada ante el escenario en que se encontraba.

Georgiana se ofreció a acompañar a la joven a sus aposentos, alegando que el matrimonio Darcy necesitaba descansar. En silencio, los dos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, comunicadas por una puerta interior.

Normalmente utilizaban la habitación de Fitzwilliam, puesto que era más grande; así que abrió la puerta, esperando que ella entrara. Una vez más, Elizabeth ignoró a su esposo y continuó hasta la puerta de su habitación, entrando sin tan siquiera dedicarle una mirada, y cerrándola tras de sí.

-Elizabeth- Llamó su marido, intentando pasar, pero ella había cerrado por dentro- Elizabeth, abre la puerta, por favor- No hubo respuesta- Elizabeth, déjate de tonterías y abre de una condenada vez- Pero no hubo cambio.

Frustrado, regresó a la suya, donde fue directo a la puerta que comunicaba las estancias de ambos. Tuvo la suerte de que su esposa no se había acordado de aquella entrada, y por lo tanto, permanecía abierta.

Se adentró en la pieza de Elizabeth, encontrándola sentada en la cama, llorando. Ni tan siquiera se había quitado el abrigo. El verla de aquella manera desencadenó una lucha interior. Por un lado, estaba furioso por el comportamiento que ella había mostrado desde que habían llegado a los terrenos de Pemberley, pero el verla de aquella manera le rompía el corazón.

Dando un gran suspiro, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de sus ojos. Lizzy levantó la mirada hacia él, mostrándole un dolor y un miedo poco común en ella.

-Elizabeth- Levantó la mano y le colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que le caía por delante de sus ojos- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Ella se quedó mirándolo, esperando que sus ojos hablaran por ella- Estoy intentando que te sientas cómoda, solo busco hacer lo mejor para ti, pero parece que no consigo hacer nada que te ayude a sentirte mejor- Su voz sonaba desesperada- Quiero ayudarte, cariño, y para eso, necesito que intentes comunicarte conmigo.

Elizabeth lo miró consternada, eso era lo que ella intentaba. Desde que la atacaron y se percató de que había perdido la capacidad de hablar, lo único que quería era poder hacerse entender a sus seres queridos, especialmente a su amado Fitzwilliam.

Queriendo complacerle, empezó a mover las manos, haciendo gestos, explicándole como se sentía, lo mucho que deseaba poder salir a caminar de nuevo, como ansiaba poder volver a su vida tal cual era antes de haber hecho la visita a Longbourn.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerse entender, su esposo no era capaz de interpretar ninguna de sus señas. La miraba atentamente, esperando captar lo que ella estaba transmitiéndole, pero sus esfuerzos no valían para nada, no era capaz de comprender nada de lo que ella quería decir.

-Lo siento Lizzy, no te entiendo- Su voz sonó llorosa, imaginándose lo mal que tendría que sentirse ella- Lo lamento, de verdad.

Elizabeth se sintió derrotada. Cayó de rodillas y lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes. Esperaba que al volver a casa las cosas mejoraran, pero estaba claramente equivocada. Darcy, que aún permanecía arrodillado, la abrazó con fuerza, frotando su espalda, besando sus cabellos, intentando que se sintiera mejor.

-Encontraré la forma de ayudarte, te lo prometo.

Pero por más empeño que ponía, el señor Darcy no era capaz de encontrar una manera para poder entender a Elizabeth. Cada día que pasaba, ella parecía más marchita, más deprimida. Estando ante Kitty y Georgiana, simulaba estar alegre, pero en cuanto ellas dejaban la estancia, la tristeza y el desánimo volvían a embargarla.

Tras varias semanas en aquellas circunstancias, la desesperación se había apoderado de su estado de ánimo, hasta el punto de dejar de lado los negocios. Una tarde de principios de Noviembre, decidió ponerse al día con los asuntos pendientes, aprovechando que Georgiana y Kitty habían llevado a Elizabeth a dar un paseo por los jardines de Pemberley.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, mirando el cúmulo de cartas que tenía que leer y responder. Soltó un gran suspiro antes de coger el montón y revisar de quien era cada una. Pasó varias sin darles mucha importancia, hasta que vio una que le llamó la atención especialmente.

Apartó el resto de misivas y miró fijamente las letras escritas, con una caligrafía que reconocería en cualquier parte. Pasó la yema de los dedos por las finas líneas que dibujaban el nombre de su amada Elizabeth.

Con cierto nerviosismo abrió el sobre y sacó el papel, mostrando una carta de su adorada esposa dirigida a él.

"_Querido Fitzwilliam,_

_Después de tanto intentar hacerte entender como me siento, he concluido con que esta es la única forma de hacerlo. Con esto no pretendo ponerme a escribir cartas sin ton ni son, pero necesito que sepas todo lo que guardo dentro y no puedo contar a nadie._

_Hace semanas que siento como si cayera por un pozo oscuro y frío, y no hubiera forma de salir de él. Cada vez que intento comunicarme con alguien y no lo consigo, y por desgracia eso ocurre la mayoría de las veces, es como si el pozo se hiciera más profundo. Y cada día que pasa veo más lejana la salida._

_Todos os preocupáis por mí, estáis pendientes de cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar, y sin embargo, no queréis darme lo que más ansío, mi libertad. Puede que te extrañe esto. No pretendo echarte nada en cara, sé que todo lo haces pensando en mi bien, pero desde aquel horrible día que cambió nuestras vidas, no ha habido cosa que haya hecho que no haya estado supervisada. No puedo pasear sola bajo ninguna circunstancia, y no es que no me guste la compañía, pero en ocasiones, todos necesitamos momentos de soledad y silencio._

_El silencio. Nunca creí que esa palabra pudiera ser tan devastadora hasta que ocurrió el altercado. Me siento impotente al querer decir cualquier cosa y no poder hacerme entender. Me siento vulnerable, me siento frágil._

_¡Oh, Fitzwilliam! Cuánto añoro poder charlar contigo, reír junto a Georgiana, hacerte rabiar con mis frases impertinentes, hasta echo de menos discutir. Añoro compartir mis opiniones, caminar por los bosques y prados de Pemberley, sentirme libre de ir por donde se me antoje…_

_Quizá te parezca desagradecida con este comentario, pero es lo que siento, y pretendo ser totalmente sincera. Veo todo lo que tú haces por mí, todos los detalles que cada habitante de Pemberley tiene conmigo. Sé cuántos desvelos has tenido estas últimas semanas, y me detesto por no poder mostrarte más agradecimiento._

_A pesar de todo esto, hay algo que quiero que sepas, por encima de todo. Aunque no pueda dejar de lado el desánimo y toda la tristeza que me invade, necesito que sepas lo mucho que te quiero. Te amo más cada día. Con cada cosa que haces, mi amor por ti crece, y solo espero que este silencio que me acompaña no te aleje de mí._

_No quiero hacer esta carta muy larga, solo quería poder comunicarme contigo una vez, al menos, y que supieras porque ya no sonrío, porque estoy tan apagada. Te pido que tengas paciencia, que recuerdes esta carta cuando creas que actúo de forma inadecuada, y que mantengas la fuerza que a mí me falta en estos momentos para seguir adelante._

_Tu esposa que te quiere,_

_Elizabeth"_

Fitzwilliam miró aquella pulcra caligrafía mientras notaba como sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Podía escuchar la voz de Elizabeth pronunciando las palabras que estaban en aquella carta, y eso le revolvió las entrañas.

Jamás pensó que Elizabeth se sintiera tan desgraciada, ya no solo por su situación, sino también por las atenciones con las que él la colmaba. Y al pensarlo, debía admitir que posiblemente se había extralimitado en protegerla, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien en todo momento.

Estuvo varios minutos pensativo, observando la carta fijamente, releyéndola, en busca de alguna solución, sin llegar a ver nada claro. Enfrascado estaba en ello, cuando los gritos de su hermana lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Qué venga alguien!

De inmediato, salió corriendo hacia la entrada del jardín, desde donde vio a Georgiana correr desesperada. Bajó los escalones y fue a su encuentro. Preocupado por su llamada de auxilio, la observó pero no parecía ocurrirle nada. Entonces Darcy se percató de que ni Elizabeth ni Kitty iban con ella, y eso lo alarmó más todavía.

-¡Georgiana!- La abrazó cuando llegó hasta ella. La joven señorita Darcy paró al notar sus brazos, intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A que vienen esos gritos?

-Se trata de Elizabeth- Dijo de manera entrecortada, a la vez que veía como varios sirvientes se acercaban a ellos, alarmados.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Estábamos en mitad de nuestro paseo, Catherine y yo le contábamos nuestros planes para esta tarde, cuando Elizabeth se ha desvanecido sin más- Empezó a recobrar el aliento- Hemos intentado despertarla, pero no respondía. También hemos tratado de traerla hasta aquí, aunque ha sido en vano, nosotras no podemos con ella.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó pálido, horrorizado porque algo le sucediera.

-Junto al riachuelo, si vas en línea recta llegarás.

-¿Podemos ayudarle, señor?- Preguntó el jardinero, que había escuchado los gritos de su joven ama.

-Mande a alguien a por el doctor, y que la señora Reynolds caliente la habitación de la señora- Ordenó comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar indicado por Georgiana.

-¿Y qué hago yo, hermano? Quiero ayudar.

-Ve a la casa y ayuda a la señora Reynolds, no tardaré- Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo en busca de su esposa.

No tardó en divisar a su cuñada y a Lizzy a lo lejos. En cuanto las reconoció aceleró, llegando antes junto a ellas. Podía escuchar a Kitty desesperada, intentando despertarla. Al verlo, sintió cierto alivio, aunque no podía apartar la sensación de preocupación.

-Señor Darcy, no sé qué le sucede, no he conseguido que despierte- Dijo llorando.

-Está bien Kitty, vamos a llevarla a la casa, ya he hecho llamar al doctor.

Darcy cogió en brazos a Elizabeth y emprendió el camino de vuelta, con su cuñada siguiéndole, andando justo por detrás de él.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, la subieron a la habitación y la tumbaron en la cama, tapándola, intentando que no perdiera calor. Georgiana los esperaba ahí, junto a la señora Reynolds, que no tardó en ponerse a examinar a su señora de manera superficial, esperando encontrar la causa de su desvanecimiento, aunque sin éxito.

El doctor apareció en la habitación media hora después, acompañado del jardinero. Todos fueron echados de la habitación, a excepción del ama de llaves, que se quedó para observar el trabajo del médico.

La espera fue silenciosa y tensa. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia se atrevía a decir nada. Al jardinero le hubiera gustado quedarse y saber cómo se encontraba la señora Darcy, pero creyó conveniente abandonar el lugar.

Fitzwilliam no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando la salida al doctor junto a la señora Reynolds.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Ha despertado durante el examen de reconocimiento- El doctor se mostró tranquilo- Voy a bajar a la cocina con la señora Reynolds para prepararle un brebaje a su esposa y subiré a hablar con usted, ¿de acuerdo?- Él asintió rápidamente- Debería entrar con ella, está ansiosa por verlo- La señora Reynolds sonrió, aunque él no lo percibió- Las señoritas deberán esperar fuera un rato más.

Nada más traspasar la puerta y cerrarla tras de si, notó los brazos de Elizabeth alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sorprendido, se giró y la abrazó también, alzándola y llevándola hacia la cama.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Le preguntó nervioso- Vas a meterte en la cama de inmediato.

Ella se soltó del abrazo e intentó apartarse de él, queriendo mirarlo a la cara. Después de forcejear con ella, cesó en su camino hacia el lecho y la miró a los ojos. Al mirarla, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Por primera vez desde su viaje a Longbourn, los ojos de Elizabeth volvían a brillar, mostraban alegría y felicidad.

-Lizzy, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás distinta- Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla- Puedo ver en tus ojos que algo te sucede.

Elizabeth le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su extrema felicidad. Le apartó la mano de su mejilla, bajándola hasta colocarla sobre su vientre, apretándola hacia ella

-Oh, Dios mío- Miró el lugar donde descansaba su mano, después miró a su esposa, que lo miraba expectante- ¿Estás embarazada?- Ese movimiento de asentimiento hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción y felicidad. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión- ¡Lizzy!- Y empezó a girar con ella, riendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Al empezar el día no pensaba que todo pudiera cambiar en tan solo unas horas, y mucho menos de aquella manera tan maravillosa. Por primera vez desde hacía un mes, los dos podían sonreír sinceramente, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, todo iría a mejor.


	7. 6º La catástrofe de Bunratty

**6º La catástrofe de Bunratty**

La noticia del embarazo de Elizabeth fue motivo de alegría, tanto en Pemberley como en Netherfield y Longbourn. El señor Bennet había decidido realizar una corta visita, emocionado porque su adorada hija fuera a hacerle abuelo. Aunque Jane también esperaba un pequeño y para meses antes que ella, el señor Bennet nunca había podido ocultar su predilección por Lizzy.

Previamente a partir de vuelta a Longbourn, consiguió convencer a Darcy para que volvieran a Hertfordshire para el alumbramiento de Jane, antes de que el viaje fuera demasiado cansado para Elizabeth.

Ante tal promesa, Lizzy aceptó con una sonrisa y sin quejas las excesivas atenciones que le prestaban, no solo su marido, sino también su hermana, su cuñada y todo el personal de servicio.

Durante los cuatro primeros meses de embarazo, Pemberley parecía de nuevo lleno de vida y de encanto. Fitzwilliam estaba extasiado ante la idea de tener un pequeño con su esposa. Estaba totalmente embrujado por el brillo de los ojos de su mujer, que desde que aquella mañana le comunicara su embarazo, no había momento en el que ella estuviera sola. Siempre que podía estaba él, pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Y cuando por fuerza mayor había tenido que ausentarse, se había encargado de que Georgiana y Kitty estuvieran con ella, o de que algún sirviente estuviera haciendo sus labores en la misma habitación.

Pero el estar tan pendiente de Elizabeth, también tenía sus consecuencias. Darcy no se había percatado, pero prácticamente había abandonado los negocios durante esos meses. Solo tenía ojos para su esposa, sin apenas mostrar interés por los otros menesteres. Sin embargo, a mediados de marzo, la llegada a Pemberley del administrador de Bunratty le obligó a poner los pies en la tierra.

Bunratty era la finca que la familia Darcy tenía en el condado de Clare, en Irlanda, y de la que el caballero se hacía cargo normalmente a través de cartas y pequeños pagos a los empleados de allí.

-Señor Gallagher, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Disculpe mi visita inesperada, señor, pero hace semanas que esperamos una respuesta suya y no ha llegado- Explicó el hombre- Temíamos que algo hubiera sucedido, usted nunca se retrasa en la correspondencia.

-¡Rayos!- Maldijo hacia sus adentros, al percatarse de lo desatendidos que tenía los negocios- Por favor, venga conmigo y cuénteme que ha sucedido.

El administrador de Bunratty siguió a su señor hasta el despacho, se sentó frente a él en el escritorio y le narró el motivo de su visita.

-Hace algunos meses sufrimos una de las peores épocas de lluvia que recordamos por aquel lugar. Estuvimos días sin poder salir a las calles por miedo a enfermar o ser arrastrados por los vientos huracanados que se formaban.

-¿Tan fuertes fueron?- El señor Darcy estaba bastante alarmado por el tono lastimero que su empleado tenía en la voz.

-Devastadoras, señor. Llovió tanto que el río se desbordó, arrollando gran parte del pueblo, derribando muros y casas a su paso- Darcy lo miró asustado- En la casa estamos todos bien, señor, pero en el pueblo ha habido muchas muertes, además de que los muros de la zona sur de sus tierras cedieron ante el agua, destrozando los cultivos que teníamos en aquella parte- El hombre intentó permanecer tranquilo- Muchos campos quedaron inservibles a no ser que se haga una gran obra y se limpien. Hay muchas familias desesperadas por conseguir alimentos en la zona, y la mayoría de ellos no tienen donde alojarse.

-¡Por Dios!- Se levantó de su asiento, totalmente consternado. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera suceder. Además, junto a esos sentimientos surgía la culpa por haber descuidado sus deberes como cabeza de familia- Gracias por venir a verme señor Gallagher. Vuelva a Bunratty y dígales a todos que en una semana estaré allí con dinero, hombres y materiales para ayudar a reconstruir los desperfectos y ayudar a los afectados.

-Muchas gracias señor, sabía que usted no podía habernos ignorado sin más.

-No, por supuesto que no. Lamento no haber acudido antes en su ayuda- Fue hasta el administrador y lo acompañó a la puerta- Vaya a las cocinas y recupere fuerzas antes de partir, la señora Reynolds se encargará de que sea bien atendido- Llamó al ama de llaves que no tardó en ir hasta él- Acompáñela, para cuando haya terminado, tendrá un caballo listo para que lo lleve hasta el puerto y pueda volver a Irlanda, y yo tendré listas las instrucciones y el dinero para que pueda ayudar a las familias que más lo necesiten hasta que yo llegue.

El hombre obedeció, y Darcy se apresuró en escribir todas las indicaciones que debían seguirse durante esa semana. Fue a la caja fuerte y sacó el dinero que creyó oportuno y lo metió en el mismo sobre. Después fue a las cuadras y mandó ensillar uno de los caballos, e incluso pidió al joven Harry Stilton, el hijo del capataz, que acompañara al señor Gallagher hasta que subiera al barco que lo llevara de vuelta a Irlanda. No mucho después apareció el aludido. El patrón le dio las instrucciones y el dinero y le tendió la mano.

\- Muchísimas gracias señor, Dios pagará toda su gratitud, estoy seguro de ello- Y tras hacer una reverencia, subió al caballo y partió de vuelta a Bunratty

Darcy miró la gran cantidad de correo pendiente, encontrando la de su administrador irlandés, la abrió rápidamente y la leyó, corroborando la historia que le había narrado. Durante un buen rato estuvo pensando que debía hacer, como debía actuar. No quería dejar sola a Elizabeth, pero sabía que ese viaje era inevitable, y por lo que contaba el señor Gallagher seguramente duraría varias semanas.

Con pesar, cogió la carta de nuevo y fue en busca de Elizabeth, que descansaba en el salón de té mientras leía una novela romántica que estaba muy de moda entre las damas por esas fechas.

Al verlo entrar, ella abandonó la lectura, incorporándose en su asiento y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Pero al ver que la sonrisa que él le devolvía no era radiante y que en sus ojos podía leer la preocupación, se alarmó.

Su marido se sentó junto a ella, tomándole la mano con nerviosismo y algo de preocupación. Lentamente le tendió la carta para que la leyera. Ella de inmediato cogió el pliegue de papel y descubrió la catástrofe sucedida. Horrorizada, miró en dirección a su esposo, realmente alarmada.

-Bunratty es una propiedad que tenemos en Irlanda desde hace generaciones. Solemos ir por allí una vez al año, normalmente para el final del verano, aunque este año la verdad es que no hemos tenido ocasión con todo lo ocurrido- Le narró con rapidez- Como puedes leer en la carta, los daños han sido devastadores- Ella asintió- Debo ir para ayudar, pero no quiero dejarte aquí sola- Apretó la mano de su esposa con culpabilidad- Sé que aquí tienes a Georgiana y a Kitty, pero me gustaría que hubiera algún adulto de la familia contigo, por si sucediera algo.

Elizabeth soltó su mano, exasperada por el exceso de protección de él. Adoraba sus atenciones, pero en momentos como ese, de necesidad para otras personas, detestaba que la pusiera por delante de sus obligaciones. Sin saber cómo decirle cómo se sentía, se cruzó de brazos y fue hasta la ventana, mirando el exterior para tranquilizarse.

-No te alteres, ya he pensado una solución- Ella no se giró hacia él, sino que siguió mirando el paisaje del jardín- Había pensado que podría acompañaros a Kitty y a ti hasta Longbourn, y luego continuar el camino hacia Bunratty- Elizabeth se giró rápidamente, sorprendida por aquella idea- Le prometí a tu padre que te llevaría para el alumbramiento de Jane, y he pensado que podríamos ir un poco antes, para que tú pudieras estar con ellos más tiempo- Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla- De esa forma, tú no estarás sola y yo podré partir mucho más tranquilo.

Lizzy lo abrazó con fuerza, depositando sus labios sobre los de él en un ardiente y apasionado beso. Aquella idea le parecía la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Deseaba ver a su padre, volver a los paisajes de su infancia, pero sobretodo, anhelaba ver a su adorada hermana Jane.

Darcy se dedicó a preparar el viaje el resto del día. Buscó hombres que poder llevarse a Irlanda a trabajar, compró materiales y todo lo que era necesario para la reconstrucción de las casas y para ayudar a las familias afectadas.

Todo el material para las obras y los trabajadores partieron a primera hora de la mañana camino de Bunratty, mientras las hermanas Bennet se despedían de Georgiana, prometiendo volver en cuanto Jane tuviera al pequeño bebé que esperaba.

El camino resultó un tanto pesado para Elizabeth. A pesar de la parada para descansar y pasar la noche, su espalda le dolía constantemente, y eso que dormitó durante la mayor parte del viaje. Darcy no le quitó el ojo de encima, preocupado por su cansancio, pero prefirió dejarla dormir. No quería alterarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por fin llegaron a Longbourn, donde el señor Bennet salió a darles la bienvenida, seguido de la señora Bennet. El primero en bajar fue el señor Darcy, que saludó a su suegro y después ayudó a bajar a las dos damas del carruaje.

Elizabeth, ansiosa, saltó prácticamente del carruaje y abrazó a su querido padre, llorando de felicidad por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

-¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje?- Preguntó mirando a su hija, aunque la pregunta en realidad iba dirigida a su yerno.

-Sí, señor, no ha habido ningún contratiempo.

-¿Y cómo se ha comportado Kitty?- Preguntó la señora Bennet, dispuesta a criticar el mal comportamiento de su hija pequeña.

-No podría haber sido una mejor invitada- Se apresuró a decir el señor Darcy, viendo el nerviosismo de Kitty ante la pregunta de su madre- De hecho, ha sido tan buena compañía para Elizabeth y para mi hermana, la señorita Georgiana, que esperaba poder pedirles que cuando volvamos pudiera venir de nuevo con nosotros.

-¿Volver a Pemberley?- La señora Bennet estaba escandalizada con la idea de que su hija pequeña volviera a marchar durante un largo tiempo lejos de ella. Desde que Lydia se había casado, ella era la única que mostraba su entusiasmo ante los oficiales y los cotilleos del condado.

-Si a Lizzy le hace bien, y ella quiere, claro que puede volver a Pemberley con ustedes- Le aseguró el señor Bennet, viendo la sonrisa de ambas hermanas.

Darcy se alegró ante la respuesta de su suegro. Kitty había mejorado mucho en su comportamiento y sus maneras desde que había abandonado la influencia de la señora Bennet y Lydia, y con la compañía de Georgiana y Elizabeth, había hecho grandes avances en su forma de hablar y en controlar su risa infantil. Mostraba interés por temas que antes hubiera desdeñado sin ningún rubor. Leía más, había comenzado a defenderse con sencillas melodías ante el piano, se interesaba por los problemas de los arrendatarios de la zona, e incluso por el bienestar de la servidumbre. Hasta había empezado a arreglarse de manera más recatada, utilizando vestidos de Elizabeth o Georgiana, en lugar de aquellos tan llamativos que tenía antes.

El señor Bennet les acompañó hacia la entrada de la casa para acomodar a los recién llegados. Darcy caminó tras su esposa, sonriendo al ver la felicidad en su rostro por estar con su padre, cuando se paró tras mirar la puerta de entrada.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba George Wickham, observándolos con recelo, para pasar a dedicarle a Darcy una amenazadora mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

**Hola, siento mucho el retraso, he estado bastante liada con los exámenes y las nauseas tampoco me han dejado mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero ya queda poco, en tres semanas acabo los exámenes y volveré a ser libre para llevar la marcha de siempre. Aun así, os subo dos capítulos de golpe, que la vez anterior os dije que lo haría y no pude.**

**Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero pienso acabar la historia, nunca he dejado una a medias y no pienso hacerlo ahora. **

**Gracias a los que dejáis reviews y me dais vuestra opinión, para mi es importante saber que os gusta y lo que opináis. Y es agradable ver que el esfuerzo realizado tiene sus frutos.**

**No me enrollo más, nos leemos pronto.**


	8. 7º El plan de Wickham

**7º El plan de Wickham**

Darcy permaneció quieto, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada de la casa, sin poder evitar aquella mirada que destilaba tanta animadversión hacia aquel hombre que años atrás había considerado su compañero de juegos.

Elizabeth, al percatarse de que su esposo no estaba sosteniendo su brazo, algo casi obsesivo en él durante los últimos meses desde que se enteró de su estado, se giró, descubriendo que todavía permanecía cerca del carruaje. Lo observó examinando un punto fijo, y al seguir su mirada, fue cuando descubrió a Wickham.

Rápidamente volvió a mirar a su marido, viendo en sus ojos la determinación de quedarse fuera y no compartir el mismo aire que aquel hombre al que despreciaba. Y temiendo que decidiera partir hacia Bunratty ese mismo día, regresó hasta donde se encontraba, cogiéndole la mano con firmeza. Al sentir el contacto de su amada, Darcy apartó la mirada de Wickham y enfocó sus ojos en ella. Su rostro mostraba ansiedad, preocupación y temor. Con tan solo mirarla supo que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No te dejaré sola con ese rufián en casa- Le devolvió el apretón que ella le daba en la mano- Esta noche me quedaré contigo, y hablaré con tu padre antes de partir- Ella asintió, con algo de alivio. Él tomó aire y, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control, se decidió- Vayamos dentro.

Por fin, reanudaron el camino hacia la casa, mirándose el uno al otro, dándose fuerza para soportar aquella velada. Cerca de las escaleras del porche, Darcy volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia aquel indeseable que era su cuñado. Wickham, que esperaba que Darcy se marchara para así no tener que soportar su presencia, se amilanó al ver como se acercaba el matrimonio, teniendo que apartar la vista para evitar los ojos del hombre al que tanto odiaba.

Los dos pasaron por su lado. Elizabeth le dedicó una leve mirada sombría, pudiendo ver como Wickham le correspondía con una reverencia.

-Que gusto volver a verla, Elizabeth- Ella se tensó al escuchar como la llamaba de aquella forma tan familiar- Me alegra saber que voy a tener el placer de su compañía durante algunas semanas- Prosiguió sin borrar la sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca- Es una lástima que el señor Darcy no pueda acompañarnos.

-Para usted es señora Darcy- Respondió Fitzwilliam en un tono gélido- Y no se preocupe por mi ausencia. Mi buen amigo, el señor Bingley, me ha asegurado que vendrá todos los días para llevarla junto a su señora, así que no hará falta que le haga compañía- Y pasando de largo continuó hasta el pie de la escalera donde, deteniéndose junto a Lizzy, continuó- Debería estar más pendiente de su esposa y dejar a las de los demás en paz si no quiere verse en una situación desventajosa para usted.

-¿Me está amenazando, señor Darcy?

-Nada más lejos- Lo miró una vez más- Solo es una advertencia.

Y sin más, se giró de nuevo hacia la escalera y subió junto a Elizabeth, dejando a Wickham mucho menos cómodo y tranquilo de lo que esperaba unas horas antes, al saber que iba a ver de nuevo a aquel matrimonio.

Los Darcy no bajaron hasta la hora del té. Fitzwilliam, que había decidido que era mejor descansar tras el agotador viaje, había puesto como excusa el embarazo de su esposa. Pero la verdadera razón era evitar cruzarse con George Wickham.

Cuando por fin bajaron, y al entrar en el salón, Lydia saltó a los brazos de Elizabeth, abrazándola con fuerza y hablando atolondradamente, como era característico de ella.

-¡Oh, Lizzy! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verte!- Tiró de su mano y la hizo sentar a su lado, dejando a Darcy de pie, junto al sillón donde ella se encontraba- Me han contado lo que te sucedió y aun no puedo creerlo. ¡Jamás había ocurrido nada parecido por aquí!- Y cambiando la entonación de su voz, como si fuera a llorar prosiguió - ¿De verdad no puedes hablar?- Lizzy asintió, sorprendida de la preocupación de su hermana pequeña, con la que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien- ¡Eso es terrible! Con lo que te gustaba conversar- Entonces Lydia puso aquella sonrisa que Elizabeth tanto conocía, la sonrisa de burla que ponía siempre que hablaba de alguien cuando no debía- Pero todo tiene algo bueno, así no podrás regañarme como siempre hacías.

-¡Lydia!- La regañó Kitty en esta ocasión- Ese comentario está fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo puedes verle un lado bueno a la desgracia de nuestra hermana?

-¡Oh, vamos Kitty, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! ¡Solo he dicho la verdad!

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Todas las miradas, a excepción de las de los Wickham, se dirigieron al rostro de Elizabeth, preocupados por su falta de reacción ante las palabras de su hermana pequeña. Pero ella les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, haciéndoles ver que todo estaba en orden.

La verdad es que a Lizzy le había dolido el comentario de su hermana, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a sus salidas fuera de lugar que lo que realmente le había reconfortado era ver como Kitty la había defendido, haciendo patente el gran cambio que se estaba forjando en ella.

El resto de la tarde, el señor Bennet la pasó conversando con el señor Darcy, dejando al margen a Wickham, que tampoco tenía ninguna intención de participar. En lugar de ello, se dedicó a mirar hacia el jardín por una de las ventanas del salón, aburriéndose extremadamente al no encontrar nada que pudiera entretenerle. La señora Bennet y Lydia empezaron a hablar de los oficiales que servían con Wickham, y de lo apuestos que estaban todos vestidos con aquellos uniformes. Mary fue a tocar el piano, intentando apartarse un poco de las conversaciones triviales que mantenían en el salón. Lydia intentó que Kitty participara en el diálogo, pero ella rechazó la invitación, no viendo la diversión en aquel entretenimiento.

En lugar de eso, fue a donde estaba Elizabeth leyendo. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón y miró las páginas de aquel libro. Después le acarició la mano, buscando llamar su atención. Elizabeth levantó la mirada hacia su hermana.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo juntas?- El rostro de Lizzy se iluminó, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia Fitzwilliam, segura de que no se lo permitiría. Kitty vio la ansiedad de su hermana y de inmediato sonrió- Voy a preguntarle a tu esposo si no se opone.

Kitty se levantó y caminó hacia donde su padre y su cuñado charlaban amenamente. Al tenerla cerca, ambos caballeros dejaron la conversación y le prestaron atención.

-¿Ocurre algo Kitty?

-Solo quería pedirle algo al señor Darcy, papá- Y dirigiéndose sonriente hacia su cuñado continuó- ¿Le importaría que Lizzy y yo saliéramos a pasear un rato?- El rostro de Darcy palideció solo de pensarlo- Le prometo que no nos alejaremos demasiado, pero después del largo viaje, las dos necesitamos estirar un poco las piernas.

-Pues...- Miró a su esposa, que esperaba su respuesta con ansiedad. Verla de aquella manera le conmovió y no pudo resistirse- Está bien, pero tomad el sendero que discurre hacia Meryton y no os alejéis mucho. Dentro de un rato me uniré a vosotras.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Darcy!- Kitty dio un par de saltitos emocionada, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tosió un poco y se acomodó el vestido, intentando hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada segundos antes. Fue hasta su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse- Vamos Lizzy, hace una tarde estupenda para pasear.

-¿Pasear?- Se sorprendió Lydia al escuchar a Kitty- ¿Desde cuándo prefieres pasear a hablar conmigo y con mamá de apuestos oficiales?

-El tiempo que he pasado en Pemberley me ha enseñado a apreciar otros entretenimientos, y el pasear es uno de ellos, aunque he conocido muchos otros que también me agradan- Kitty no lo dijo con maldad ni con intención de echarle nada en cara a Lydia, pero esta sintió que la estaba menospreciando y puso cara de enfado, algo a lo que Kitty prefirió no hacerle caso. Y cogiendo el brazo de Elizabeth, las dos salieron a caminar juntas.

-Es increíble el cambio que ha dado Kitty en los meses que ha permanecido en Pemberley- Aseguró el señor Bennet, totalmente asombrado- Ha sido muy bueno para ella el pasar tiempo con ustedes, señor Darcy.

-Me alegro de que coincidamos en eso- Le aseguró, contento de que su familia también viera la transformación- La verdad es que ha sido de gran ayuda para Elizabeth el tenerla allí, y por eso creo que sería bueno que volviera con nosotros cuando regresemos a Pemberley.

-Yo también lo creo- Sonrió el señor Bennet- Nunca había visto a mi hija tan centrada y tan formal.

-Catherine se está convirtiendo en una joven encantadora. Y realmente está poniendo bastante de su parte. Asiste a clases con mi hermana, que además le está enseñando a tocar el piano y a dibujar. Y debo de reconocer que no se le da nada mal.

-Tocar el piano y dibujar, que aficiones más aburridas- Dijo Lydia, metiéndose en la conversación, intentando ser el centro de atención- Es mucho mejor ir a bailes y conocer gente nueva. Bailar es lo más divertido que existe.

-Que razón tienes, Lydia, no hay nada en el mundo mejor que un baile. Es la mejor forma de que te presenten a nuevas personas. -Concordó con ella la señora Bennet- Y si Kitty ha dejado de disfrutar de ellos seguro que ha sido por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de su madre- Miró a su marido- No creo que dejar que se vuelva a marchar sea adecuado, ¡que va a pensar la gente!

-La gente no tiene que pensar nada raro de que la señorita Catherine Bennet pase una temporada en casa de su hermana- Le aseguró el señor Darcy.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señor Darcy. Su estadía en Pemberley ha sido muy beneficiosa para Kitty, y por lo que me ha contado, también para Lizzy, así que no tengo motivos para impedir que vuelva a ir cuando las dos lo desean- El señor Bennet dirigió su mirada a su hija pequeña- Y por supuesto que los bailes son divertidos, Lydia- Le respondió a su comentario de antes, no queriendo que su yerno se viera en la obligación de darle una mala respuesta a su hija si se ponía difícil- Pero hay otros entretenimientos que deben ocupar la vida de una dama.

-¿Y para que le va a servir todo eso? Ningún oficial se fijará en ella porque sepa dibujar o tocar el piano. Los oficiales buscan a chicas bonitas, divertidas y alegres, por eso se casó conmigo mi querido Wickham- Este se tensó al escuchar que lo metía en la conversación, y prefirió no responder.

-Kitty no se casará con ningún oficial- Aseguró el señor Bennet con rotundidad- ¡Y no quiero oír que vuelves a menospreciar los talentos de tu hermana! ¿Entendido?- Lydia asintió, bajando la mirada. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a su padre hablar con ese tono tan reprobatorio, y se sintió como cuando tenía cinco años y hacía alguna trastada.

Tras ese comentario, la joven se sintió menospreciada y humillada, así que empezó a llorar, haciendo pucheros, consiguiendo que su madre la compadeciera y la consolara, asegurándole que ella tenía razón.

El señor Darcy conversó un poco más con su suegro y, por fin, decidió salir en busca de su esposa y su cuñada, para unirse a su paseo. Salió y caminó por el sendero que lo llevaba fuera de los terrenos de la finca, y se sorprendió al encontrarlas poco más allá, sentadas junto a un pequeño árbol en lugar de estar disfrutando de los paisajes de la zona.

Al aproximarse a ellas, pudo ver como Elizabeth lloraba abrazada a su hermana. Alarmado se acercó a ella, temiendo que se hubiera lastimado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-No se alarme, señor Darcy- Le dijo Kitty intentando calmarlo- Lizzy está un poco sensible, y los comentarios de Lydia la han alterado un poco.

-Ya veo- Se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por el hombro- Anímate, piensa en que mañana verás a Jane y podrás disfrutar de tiempo con ella y olvidarte un poco de las cosas que te desagradan y te alteran- Ante la expectativa de ver a su hermana mayor, Elizabeth sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas- Cuando salisteis de la casa queríais pasear, ¿y si retomamos ese plan?- Las dos asintieron, se pusieron en pie y comenzaron un agradable paseo por las cercanías de Longbourn.

La cena fue bastante tranquila. Lydia estuvo con un mohín durante toda la velada, mostrando su desagrado por la actitud de su padre y de su hermana Kitty. La señora Bennet intentó hablar de temas de la sociedad de la zona, pero nadie parecía poner mucho esmero en seguirle la conversación. Wickham pasó gran parte del tiempo intentando hablar con el señor Bennet, contándole sus planes de futuro, aunque su suegro le respondía de forma muy escueta, sin mostrarle verdadero interés por lo que decía. Mary y Kitty conversaban sobre música. La primera de ellas estaba entusiasmada por las cosas que podría aprender de su hermana ahora que estaba compartiendo su educación con la señorita Darcy. Elizabeth por su parte, escuchaba a sus dos hermanas charlar de forma amena y divertida, disfrutando de verlas tan alegres. Mientras que el señor Darcy, se limitó a cenar, observando a su esposa disfrutar de la velada.

Tras la cena, los Darcy se retiraron a descasar. Elizabeth estaba realmente cansada tras el viaje de ida, y Fitzwilliam tenía que partir muy temprano hacia Bunratty.

A la mañana siguiente, Darcy estaba junto a su caballo con su esposa a su lado. Apenas había despuntado el alba, por lo que nadie más se había levantado aun, así que pudieron despedirse a solas.

-Como detesto tener que irme y dejarte aquí, sobretodo sabiendo que está ese indeseable por aquí- Elizabeth lo abrazó con fuerza- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que harás caso de todo lo que te diga tu padre- Ella asintió, intentando contener las lágrimas- Y si necesitas huir de los comentarios de tu madre o de tu hermana, Charles me ha asegurado que vendrá a por ti en cuanto se lo pidas. Jane está ansiosa por tenerte en Netherfield para ella sola- La sonrisa de ella fue inmediata- Te quiero cariño- Levantó la barbilla de Lizzy con el pulgar y besó sus labios- Te escribiré en cuanto llegue, y siempre que tenga ocasión volveré a escribirte, ¿de acuerdo?- Volvió a asentir- Volveré pronto- Besó una vez más a su esposa, para después subirse a la montura y partir.

Elizabeth acarició su vientre mientras lo veía alejarse rápidamente. No le gustaba tenerlo lejos, pero entendía la necesidad del viaje. Se quedó largo rato observando aquel camino por el que su amor había partido, con una extraña sensación en su pecho, una sensación un tanto desagradable.

Desde una de las ventanas del piso superior, un hombre rubio había presenciado la escena sin ser descubierto. ¡Odiaba a Darcy desde hacía tanto tiempo! Cuando eran niños y jugaban juntos, no era consciente de sus diferencias, pero conforme fue creciendo, pudo entender que jamás tendría nada de lo que tendría Fitzwilliam Darcy.

El difunto señor Darcy había gastado mucho dinero en su educación, igual que había hecho con su propio hijo, e incluso le había dejado en herencia aquella mísera vicaría. Pero él quería mucho más que eso, sabía que merecía mucho más. Ahora Darcy lo tenía todo mientras él se veía obligado a servir en el ejército para obtener un sueldo mínimamente decente, y eso le carcomía por dentro. Y cuando primero frustró su fuga con Georgiana Darcy, y después le obligó a casarse con la más joven de los Bennet, tan solo por haber pasado unos días de diversión, su odio aumentó hasta niveles insospechados. Niveles que no creyó que pudieran superarse hasta que supo que se había casado con Elizabeth Bennet.

No es que Wickham estuviera enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos. Su estilo de vida no le permitía pensar en el amor como algo real. Pero saber que él había conseguido ganarse a aquella dama que tanto transmitía y que tanto carácter mostraba, a pesar de haberle dado una imagen terrible de Darcy, le hizo comprender que no solo tenía más dinero y posesiones que él, sino que además, sabía jugar en un campo en el que nunca lo había visto moverse, el terreno femenino.

-Si crees que voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de convertirte en un infeliz, estás muy equivocado Darcy- Dijo para sí mismo- Tu mujercita es muy susceptible ahora mismo. Veremos cuanto puede aguantar a mis comentarios sobre Brea Kelly.

-¿Wickham?- Se escuchó la voz de Lydia medio adormilada desde la cama- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Solo contemplaba el amanecer, querida- Se separó de la ventana y volvió al lecho, maquinando como llevar a cabo su plan en la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que iba a divertirse mucho con su cuñada privada de voz y el gran número de historias que podía inventarse sobre la conocida que tenían en común Darcy y él allí, en Irlanda.

Una semana después, llegó a Longbourn la primera carta de Darcy para Elizabeth. Apresuradamente fue hasta el salón, donde pudo leerla tranquilamente mientas el resto de habitantes de la casa se dedicaban a otros menesteres.

"_Querida Elizabeth,_

_Hace apenas unas horas que he llegado a Bunratty. __He__ estado revisando con el administrador todos los terrenos afectados y estoy realmente preocupado._

_Cuando partí hacia aquí no pensé que los daños fueran tan __importantes__. Grandes extensiones de cultivos están totalmente destrozados, el pueblo está prácticamente devastado, y hay muchísimas familias sin nada que comer o donde alojarse... Es todo un completo caos._

_Esperaba poder acabar aquí en una o dos semanas, pero me temo que con todo lo que hay que hacer, el viaje puede alargarse. Los hombres que contraté están haciendo un gran __trabajo.__ Son rápidos y eficaces, pero aun así, sospecho que llevará bastante tiempo._

_Te prometo que en cuanto pueda volveré a tu lado. No soporto estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo._

_¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Ha habido algún contratiempo desde que me marché? Espero que estés disfrutando de una agradable estancia con tus padres y que ver a Jane te haya hecho sonreír._

_No puedo entretenerme más __ahora__. Debo ir a supervisar unas obras. En cuanto pueda volveré a escribirte._

_Te quiero con todo mí ser y ansío volver a tu lado._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_F. Darcy"_

Elizabeth sonrió al leer aquellas líneas. Desde que lo había visto partir, tenía esa sensación que no se le iba. Pero había llegado a su destino sin ningún contratiempo, lo que hizo que pudiera respirar con calma de nuevo.

Mucho más tranquila, subió a su habitación, dejó su carta y bajó de nuevo al salón en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde poder leer. Al entrar, se encontró con su cuñado observando el exterior por la ventana.

Lo ignoró deliberadamente y fue a uno de los sillones para acomodarse y comenzar con su lectura. No llevaba ni dos líneas cuando la voz de Wickham la interrumpió.

-Me ha dicho Lydia que ha recibido noticias de su esposo, señora Darcy- Esta asintió sin despegar la mirada del libro- ¿Y qué le cuenta?-

Ante su silencio, se giró hacia ella, que de nuevo lo ignoraba. Irritado por ello, no pudo evitar hacer comentarios inapropiados- Se me olvidaba que no puede hablar- Fue hasta ella y se sentó en el sillón que había frente a Elizabeth- La verdad, ignoro los motivos que ha podido tener para partir a Irlanda él solo, siempre había sido la residencia de veraneo familiar, después de todo.

Ella, que si sabía los motivos, continuó con su lectura.

-¿Sabe? Yo veraneaba en aquella casa con su esposo. Pude disfrutar durante muchos años de aquel lugar y de sus gentes.

Lizzy levantó levemente la mirada ante el tono con el que había dicho aquello. Y Wickham sonrió internamente, sabiendo que por fin empezaba a captar su atención.

-Yo tengo muchos amigos de aquella época en Bunratty. Darcy, por el contrario, apenas mantenía contacto con las gentes de allí.

Sus aires de superioridad comenzaban a molestar a Elizabeth.

-Sin embargo, sí que recuerdo a una jovencita con la que ambos teníamos contacto- Elizabeth lo miró directamente- Brea Kelly se llamaba, y era una muchacha muy hermosa- Sonrió- Darcy y yo competíamos por sus atenciones, aunque siempre acababa ganando él. El dinero tiene ese efecto en la gente.

La sangre de Elizabeth hervía.

-No sé qué es lo que hacían a solas, pero recuerdo que pasaban largas horas sin compañía por los bosques que rodeaban la casa.

Lizzy, decidida a no escuchar nada más, cerró el libro con fuerza, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Oh, no se tome mis comentarios en serio, señora Darcy! Son solo recuerdos de juventud- Ella siguió su camino hacia la puerta- Darcy no tiene nada que buscar en Brea teniendo en su casa a una esposa que le proporciona todo lo que necesita, ¿verdad?

Elizabeth salió dando un portazo, dejando a Wickham sonriendo, triunfante ante la facilidad con la que había molestado a su cuñada. Por su reacción supo que si insistía un poco más y jugaba bien sus cartas, pronto podría hacerla dudar de los motivos de su estancia en Irlanda.

Tras ese día, convivir en Longbourn era un auténtico suplicio para ella. Wickham aprovechaba cada momento en que por desgracia se quedaban a solas para hacer comentarios sobre las cosas que hacía su marido cuando iba a Irlanda antes de que ella llegara. Lydia tampoco ayudaba soltando comentarios sobre la poca ayuda que los Darcy les daban a ellos, criticando su desconsideración hacia la labor que Wickham hacía por el país. Y para terminar de crispar los nervios de Elizabeth, la señora Bennet no dejaba de hacer referencia a lo despreocupado que era su marido por mantenerse alejado de su esposa sin mandar nada más que una carta.

Y es que, a pesar de que ella había contestado ese mismo día a la misiva de su esposo, rogándole que le escribiera una carta en la que le contara más a fondo la situación y que le narrara que otras cosas hacía por allí, no había recibido ninguna contestación, haciendo que los temores que se habían apoderado de ella salieran a flote.

Llevaba días pensando en las cosas que le decía Wickham, en los motivos por los que podría estar relatándole aquellas historias, y no lograba entender que ganaba él con ello, salvo que esos comentarios tuvieran algo de verdad detrás. Pero a pesar de ello, sabía que no podía fiarse de aquel hombre. Su esposo le enviaría una carta que la tranquilizaría, tardara lo que tardara.

Una semana y media más fue todo lo que Lizzy pudo aguantar en Longbourn. Una semana y media esperando cada día una carta de Fitzwilliam que no llegaba. El miércoles, veinticinco días después de que Darcy marchara a Bunratty, tomando el té con sus hermanas y su madre, no pudo soportarlo más.

-No es culpa mía que envíen a Wickham tan lejos de aquí, mamá. Él obedece órdenes de sus superiores- Lydia continuó, mirando a su hermana- Pero como nadie hace nada por ayudarnos, pues no nos queda más remedio que sobrellevarlo- Ahí sus ojos se endurecieron todavía más- No comprendo cómo la gente con recursos más que suficientes no tiene detalles con gente como nosotros. Después de todo, Wickham está al servicio del país. Es un héroe, y no es justo que por envidia, la envidia de ciertos caballeros, no reciba lo que realmente se merece.

-¡Lydia!- La recriminó Kitty- Eso que has dicho está fuera de lugar, sobretodo porque todos los presentes sabemos por qué lo estás diciendo.

-No sé a qué te refieres, solo digo que hay gente muy envidiosa rodeándonos y que no es justo. Otra cosa es la desconsideración que tengan los miembros de la familia con respecto a nosotros...

Un sonoro bofetón impactó de lleno en la mejilla de Lydia, haciéndola callar de inmediato. Esta miró la mano de su hermana Elizabeth, quien le había propinado el golpe, totalmente sorprendida, mientras se llevaba su propia mano a la mejilla roja y adolorida.

Los ojos de Lizzy mostraban tal rabia y rencor por las palabras que estaba diciendo, que se sintió totalmente impotente al no poder expresar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Le hizo un gesto a Kitty para que la acompañara arriba, y esta la siguió sin pensarlo. Mary también subió, dejando a la señora Bennet totalmente desconcertada. Arriba, en su habitación, Lizzy les escribió una pequeña nota en la que les solicitaba a sus hermanas que la ayudaran con el equipaje mientras ella escribía una carta.

Mary y Kitty metieron toda la ropa de Elizabeth en los baúles. Llamaron a dos sirvientes y dieron instrucción de que los colocaran en el carruaje de los Darcy para llevarlos a Netherfield. Después Mary fue en busca de su padre para contarle lo ocurrido, mientras Kitty volvió junto a su hermana, preocupada por lo nerviosa que se la veía.

La encontró doblando la carta y colocándola dentro de un sobre, donde ponía la dirección de Darcy en Irlanda. Después se la entregó a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo la enviaré- Lizzy asintió, agradeciéndole su ayuda- ¿Estás bien?- Volvió a asentir- No debes hacerle caso a Lydia, ¿de acuerdo?- Un nuevo asentimiento- Iré a verte en uno o dos días- Abrazó a su hermana- Lamento de veras que haya dicho todas esas cosas, y es increíble que se crea con derecho a decirlas. Pero no te preocupes, aunque tú no puedas hablar, yo me encargaré de que sepa lo equivocada que está.

Las dos hermanas se miraron, dedicándose una sonrisa de complicidad y bajaron juntas. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba el señor Bennet, esperándola con los ojos llorosos. En cuanto la vio, la abrazó antes de acompañarla al carruaje.

Kitty dejó la carta de su hermana bajo la bandeja de plata que había en el recibidor destinada para el correo, para verla al día siguiente y recordar que tenía que enviarla, y salió a despedir a su hermana, sin pensar que había alguien ahí, observando donde la dejaba.

Wickham cogió la misiva y la leyó, viendo en sus palabras su inseguridad y su miedo, además de su enfado con Lydia. En ella le comunicaba que partía hacia Netherfield, donde pasaría el resto de su estancia hasta que él volviera, y que si de verdad ella le importaba, que tuviera la decencia de responderle.

Se notaba que las palabras de la señora Darcy estaban escritas con furia, fruto del enfado que tenía, y eso solo ayudaría a su propósito de hacerle la vida insoportable al señor Darcy. Así que cogió la carta y se la guardó, esperando que al no recibir respuesta en Netherfield, Elisabeth pensara lo peor de él. Sabía que a partir de entonces debería abordar al cartero antes de que llegara a la casa para poder coger cualquier misiva que llegara desde Bunratty, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena.

En la entrada, Kitty, Mary y el señor Bennet movían la mano en el aire, despidiéndose de Elizabeth con una amarga sensación. Los tres estaban ansiosos de que George Wickham fuera reclamado por sus superiores y así, él y Lydia tuvieran que abandonar Longbourn.

**Buenas, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. ****Espero que os guste.**

**Esta semana que viene tengo un montón de exámenes así que no se cuando podré subir el siguiente, pero os aseguro que lo tendréis lo antes posible.**

**Gracias a los que me dejáis un comentario dándome vuestra opinión, para mi es importante saber que os gusta o lo que pensáis si no os gusta.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	9. 8º La sorpresa de Elisabeth

**8º La sorpresa de Elizabeth**

Después de una silenciosa y sombría cena, los Wickham se retiraron a su habitación. Lydia estaba indignada con el comportamiento de su padre y sus hermanas con respecto a Lizzy. No comprendía la constante defensa de la que era objeto, cuando eran palpables las dificultades por las que ellos tenían que atravesar a diario. Y lo peor de todo era que era notorio lo bien que vivía el matrimonio Darcy. Por tanto, la única explicación aceptable que podía concebir es que se comportaban así por envidia. Al fin y al cabo era ella la que se había casado con Wickham.

George notó el malestar de su mujer, y aunque generalmente estaba poco dispuesto a soportar una rabieta de su inmadura esposa, esta vez veía claramente una oportunidad para sacar ventaja de ello. Así que se acercó a ella, para acompañarla hasta el escritorio, la hizo sentar frente al espejo y comenzó a masajear sus hombros con cariño.

-Pareces tensa, ¿qué te tiene en ese estado, querida?

-¿Es qué no lo has visto? ¿No te has percatado de que todas las atenciones las dedican a Lizzy? ¿Y yo qué? ¡Nadie se preocupa por mí!- Se cruzó de brazos molesta- La muy tonta pierde el habla, y todos van detrás de ella como si eso fuera importante- Bufó enfadada- Y mientras, nadie se compadece de mí y de lo aburrida que estoy. Si ni siquiera organizan ya cenas en casa y apenas salimos excepto a Netherfield por ella.

-Tienes toda la razón, querida- Asintió, sonriéndole a través del espejo. Y profundizando en su masaje, como tantas otras veces había hecho cuando tenía en mente un propósito en concreto, añadió - ¿Y si hubiera una forma de hacer que tu hermana pagase un pequeño tributo por el exceso de atención?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó, mirándole algo sorprendida- Estoy enfadada con ella, pero Lizzy es mi hermana y no quiero hacerle daño.

-No vas a hacerle daño. Además, ¿cómo piensas que yo sería capaz de algo así?

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, tú jamás serías capaz de hacerle mal a nadie- Admitió ella con una sonrisa zalamera - Explícame que querías decir.

-Pues verás, tu hermana Elizabeth ha dejado una carta para que Kitty se la mande al señor Darcy mañana por la mañana, informándole de su partida, y había pensado que podríamos cambiar la carta- Lydia saltó en su sitio. Parecía horrorizada con la idea- Piénsalo, nosotros escribimos una carta diciéndole lo bien que está aquí, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Solo omitimos el hecho de que ella se ha mudado a Netherfield, y así, toda la correspondencia que llegue vendrá a Longbourn.

-No entiendo que conseguimos con eso.

-Es muy sencillo, el señor Darcy creerá que todo va bien y no hará planes de adelantar su regreso. Su respuesta llegará a Longbourn y no a Netherfield, de modo que tu hermana no tendrá noticias suyas- Lydia sopesó sus palabras, creyendo que con ello lo único que haría sería volver infeliz a su hermana- Piénsalo de este modo, si Darcy regresa más pronto, tendremos que estar en su aburrida compañía el tiempo que nos queda aquí. En cambio, si se retrasa un par de semanas más, a tu hermana no le va a pasar nada y nosotros lo disfrutaremos. Además cuando vuelva Darcy, Elizabeth estará tan emocionada y feliz, que ni le importará la broma.

-No estoy convencida.

-Vamos- Wickham puso una voz melosa y besó suavemente el cuello de su esposa- Sabes que yo jamás haría algo que pudiera herir a tu familia- Declaró, besando de nuevo su cuello- Me has dicho que estás aburrida, y esta es una forma de entretenerte- Prosiguió, ascendiendo hasta morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella jadeara- Y no puede salir nada malo de esto- Continuó, besando su mejilla, para avanzar después hacia la comisura de sus labios- ¿Confías en mí?- Susurró, antes de besar sus labios.

-Claro que confío en ti- Respondió dando un gran suspiro, anonadada por las atenciones que le prestaba su marido- Está bien, pero si Lizzy sufre diremos la verdad.

-Por supuesto, querida- Aceptó, antes de dedicarse de nuevo a su cuello - Escribamos la carta y después vayamos a la cama- Y abrazándola por la cintura, volvió a morder su oreja antes de prometerle toda su atención en cuanto la terminaran.

Lydia, ansiosa y emocionada por las palabras de su esposo, sacó papel, tinta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir todo lo que Wickham le dictaba. Las primeras líneas las anotó tal cual salieron de los labios de su esposo. Pero después, al empezar a divertirse con la situación, no pudo evitar cambiar algunas frases, buscando algo más tangible, pero dejando al descubierto que no era Elizabeth Darcy quien mandaba la misiva.

Una vez acabada, Wickham imitó la firma de la señora Darcy con gran maestría, sin molestarse en releer lo que Lydia había escrito, al creer que tenía completamente bajo su embrujo a la menor de las hermanas Bennet. Su gran experiencia en comprender y complacer a damiselas, había supuesto la adquisición de habilidades de innegable utilidad como la de imitar la caligrafía femenina con bastante convicción, por lo que estaba convencido de que nadie notaría la falsificación.

Después la metió en el sobre en el que estaba la otra carta, y rápidamente lo volvió a dejar en la bandeja de plata donde descansaba antes la misiva original. Sintiéndose triunfante, subió de nuevo a sus aposentos, dispuesto a complacer a su ingenua esposa.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como le había prometido a Lizzy, Kitty envió el mensaje a Bunratty, esperando que el señor Darcy no tardara en responder.

Unos días después, el escrito llegaba a su destino, aunque el señor Darcy no pudo leerla hasta varios días después.

Cuando vio la carta sobre la mesa de su escritorio, sonrió ampliamente. Añoraba a su esposa desesperadamente, y se escandalizó cuando, al desplegar el papel, vio la fecha. Había pasado un mes desde que estaba en Irlanda y ni tan siquiera había sido consciente del rápido paso de los días. Pues aunque en los breves segundos que transcurría antes de quedarse dormido, su nostalgia por Lizzy le hacía prometerse que no pasaría muchos más días lejos de ella, la frenética actividad diaria no le dejaba ni un momento para sí mismo antes de caer rendido en el lecho. Solo en una ocasión fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y poder escribirle unas pocas líneas, preguntándole por su salud.

Sabiendo lo temperamental que era Elizabeth, y lo alterada que podría estar por su estancia en Longbourn, comenzó a leer con nerviosismo, esperando una fuerte reprimenda.

"_Querido señor Darcy,_

_Espero que su estancia en Bunratty esté siendo tan agradable como los días que estoy pasando junto a mi familia._

_Aquí en Longbourn todo transcurre con tranquilidad. Paso los días leyendo frente a la chimenea, o paseando por los jardines con Kitty. Algunos días, en los que mamá y Lydia se van con ella al pueblo, me acerco a Netherfield a estar con Jane._

_Y sobre __todo__, paso mucho tiempo con mi padre. En la biblioteca podemos estar horas, cada uno con nuestro libro, aunque también habla mucho sobre la familia. Sobre todo de Lydia y su deseo de que viva más cerca. Que vivieran en las proximidades de Longbourn sería lo ideal, aunque cualquier lugar cercano a Meryton les gustaría, y así podrían visitarla más a menudo. _

_Pero está el problema del destino de su marido, y claro siendo solamente teniente, no puede solicitar un nuevo destino, ni tampoco podría permitirse vivir en Londres con suficiente holgura. _

_Mi querido padre está decidido a solicitar ayuda al coronel Foster, pues sabe del aprecio que tiene a su yerno, y creo que teme pedirme a mi __ayuda__, más cuando sabe que yo no podría negarme a nada que lo hiciese feliz. ¿Verdad que ambos haríamos cualquier cosa para alegrar sus últimos años?_

_Por otro lado, mi madre está muy complaciente e intenta hacer que me sienta cómoda y tranquila. Así que aunque le eche mucho de menos, entiendo que esté ocupado, así que tómese el tiempo que necesite para terminar esos asuntos que le tienen tan concentrado. Yo estaré muy bien cuidada._

_Su afectuosa esposa,_

_E. Darcy"_

Nada más leer las líneas que había en aquel trozo de papel supo que esa no podía ser su Elizabeth.

Había claras evidencias de que ella no había sido la autora de aquellas líneas. En primer lugar estaba el distanciamiento que había en la carta. Ella jamás se dirigía a él de usted, y mucho menos a través de la correspondencia. Además, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tras un mes entero sin apenas noticias, su Lizzy le hubiera reprochado su falta de comunicación, sobretodo después de haber prometido escribir con frecuencia.

Después estaba el hecho de que hiciera referencia a los Wickham con tanta despreocupación, hablando de ayudarlos como si nada hubiera ocurrido con ellos anteriormente, cuando en Pemberley apenas se les mencionaba.

Otro punto que demostraba que aquella carta era una falsificación era que hablaba de su estancia en Bunratty como algo placentero. Le deseaba una agradable estancia, cuando ella era plenamente consciente de lo ocurrido allí y de lo que había sufrido su gente.

Y por último, estaba la firma de Elizabeth. Se detuvo a observarla detenidamente, y cuanto más la miraba, más convencido estaba de su falsificación. Puede que cualquier otro hombre no advirtiese ninguna diferencia, pero para él, profundamente enamorado de su esposa, y conociéndola mejor que nadie, era claramente una mala imitación.

Después recibir la carta contándole sus sentimientos meses atrás, en Pemberley, tras su pérdida de habla, había memorizado cada curva que hacían sus letras, cada forma de arrastrar la pluma cuando escribía puntos, y la floritura que hacía con la letra "D" de su apellido cuando firmaba, floritura que le faltaba a la firma que tenía delante.

Mirando aquel trozo de papel, no era capaz de comprender quien podía hacer algo así. Pero al releerla le vino un nombre a la cabeza, George Wickham. Quién si no podía ser capaz de algo tan retorcido. Tras descubrir al autor, su mente intentaba averiguar el motivo, y solo encontró una respuesta, que algo le había sucedido a Elizabeth. No podía ser algo grave, pues de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que su suegro o su amigo Charles Bingley se hubieran cerciorado de mandar a alguien a buscarlo o de enviar una misiva personalmente.

La preocupación comenzó a invadirle, pues no teniendo forma de averiguar inmediatamente lo que había sucedido, no había nada que pudiera calmar su inquietud. Y fue entonces cuando tomó la determinación de partir presto hacia Longbourn. Además las cosas por Bunratty habían avanzado notablemente, pues las obras necesarias estaban en marcha, las familias desfavorecidas habían sido atendidas, los campos limpiados, y poco a poco, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, hizo llamar a su administrador y ordenó que le prepararan el equipaje y ensillaran su caballo. Bastante acelerado, escribió indicaciones rápidamente, para después tener que esperar, moviéndose de un lado para otro constantemente, sin poder mantenerse quieto.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor?

-Así es, señor Gallagher- Afirmó, señalando el asiento frente a su escritorio- Debo partir hoy mismo, y quería dejarle las indicaciones pertinentes para que continuaran las obras- Y tendiéndole una hoja de papel garabateada, continuó- Ahí tiene las instrucciones y las cosas que quedan por realizarse- El hombre las leyó rápidamente- ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo sin mi presencia?

-Por supuesto, señor Darcy, puede confiar en mí. Los trabajos seguirán adelante, tal como estaban previstos.

-Bien, en ese caso, me marcho. Espero tener noticias suyas de cómo va todo de aquí a dos semanas-

Salió del despacho apresuradamente, acompañado de su administrador. En la entrada lo esperaba un carruaje con el equipaje ya preparado, y junto a él estaba su caballo, listo para partir.

-Señor... ¿No estará pensando en ir cabalgando hasta Meryton, verdad?- Preguntó viendo en la cara de su señor la determinación para hacerlo- Es un viaje demasiado largo para ello. Debería ir en el carruaje.

-Agradezco su preocupación, señor Gallagher, pero me urge llegar a Longbourn cuanto antes. No se preocupe- Y subiendo a su montura añadió- Confío en usted. Manténgame informado.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, señor.

Darcy espoleó al caballo y este comenzó a galopar para llegar lo más rápido posible junto a Elizabeth. Cualquiera pensaría que cometía un disparate, haciendo a caballo todo el trayecto sobre tierra firme, adelantándose a su equipaje, y sin apenas parar a descansar. De esta manera se ahorraría casi dos días de viaje, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una absoluta locura.

**-/&amp;\\-**

Desde su llegada a Netherfield, Lizzy gozaba de una calma con la que solo podía soñar estando en Longbourn. Y disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana mayor durante su último mes de embarazo hacía que su estancia fuera mucho más placentera. Pero ni siquiera eso podía borrar de su mente las palabras que Wickham había ido metiendo semana tras semana en su cabeza desde la partida de su esposo.

Nadie sabía lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, su agonía y desasosiego eran visibles para todos. Jane había intentado averiguar que le sucedía sin ningún éxito. Nada la reconfortaba. Cuando tenían visitas prefería quedarse encerrada en su habitación, totalmente sola, llorando cuando nadie la observaba.

Cada vez que llegaba el correo, corría a la entrada, esperando que alguna de aquellas cartas fuera para ella. Y cuando comprobaba que no había ninguna, su estado de ánimo decaía un poco más.

Tras una de sus visitas a Netherfield, Kitty volvió a casa bastante angustiada por el estado de su hermana. Durante la cena les contó a los demás su impresión.

-No entiendo porque el señor Darcy no responde a su última carta. Ya hace más de una semana que la envié. Al igual que tampoco comprendo cómo no ha podido dirigirle ni unas míseras líneas en todo un mes- Se indignó Kitty- Lizzy está sufriendo por su falta de consideración.

-No será para tanto- Comenzó a reír Lydia- Seguro que está fastidiada por estar encerrada en Netherfield- Hablaba con guasa- Siempre ha sido aburrida, pero desde que perdió el habla no hay quien la soporte.

-¡Ten un poco más de respeto por ella!- Exclamó mirándola con rabia - Puede que para ti todo sea un juego, pero para ella no- Se puso en pie, apartando la silla bruscamente- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido nuestra hermana durante estos meses! ¡De como el señor Darcy ha hecho lo indecible por complacerla y ayudarla!- Kitty estaba roja de la rabia, mientras que los señores Bennet y Mary la miraban con incredulidad, sorprendidos ante las palabras que demostraban que estaban ante toda una dama adulta - ¡Tú crees que todo es un juego, que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sin importar a quién le afecte o de qué forma!¡ Pero la verdad es que no eres más que una chiquilla malcriada que se regocija del sufrimiento de su hermana!- Terminó, saliendo del comedor antes de decir algo de lo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse, dejando tras de sí un ambiente tenso y frío en el comedor.

Lydia, sorprendida por el arrebato de su hermana, sintió esas palabras como una bofetada. Así que sin hacer otro comentario, imitó a Kitty y abandonó la sala. El resto de los Bennet miraba la puerta por la que habían salido sin saber cómo actuar. El único que continuaba indiferente era Wickham, que siguió cenando con total tranquilidad, ignorando lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, se escuchó el sonido de unos cascos acercándose hacia la casa. Mary se levantó de la mesa del desayuno y miró por la ventana.

-¡Es el señor Darcy!

Wickham se atragantó con el café, Lydia palideció y Kitty se preparó para mantener una discusión con su cuñado, dispuesto a defender a su hermana ante la actitud del caballero.

Unos segundos después, uno de los sirvientes entró acompañando a un cansado Darcy hasta ellos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, señor Darcy, no esperábamos su llegada- Aunque el señor Bennet no mostró ningún tono amenazante, Fitzwilliam pudo notar el reproche implícito en aquel saludo.

-Lamento no haber avisado de mi llegada, pero salí de Bunratty en cuanto recibí esta carta- Mostró la misiva que supuestamente le había enviado Lizzy- ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

-¿Es qué ni siquiera ha leído la carta?- La indignación de Kitty fue de tal magnitud, que hizo que dejara de lado el respeto que le producía su presencia- Ha estado más de un mes en Irlanda, un mes en el que no se ha dignado a escribir más que una miserable carta a mi hermana, dejando que ella sufriera por no saber nada de usted, y encima tiene la desfachatez de venir a buscarla a Longbourn ignorando la carta que ella le envía.

-Perdóneme, Catherine, pero no sé de qué está hablando- Respondió, sorprendido por la elocuencia y claridez de su cuñada, pero enfadado por el ataque contra él- Claro que he leído la carta, y precisamente por ello estoy aquí- Desplegó la misiva- Es cierto que he estado un mes fuera y tan solo he enviado un par de cartas, algo que más tarde aclararé con mi esposa, pero eso no justifica que alguien haya escrito este mensaje haciéndose pasar por Elizabeth.

-¿Qué?- Kitty lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice, señor Darcy?- El señor Bennet estaba tan sorprendido como su hija.

-Lo estoy, señor Bennet, pero compruébelo si quiere- Le entregó la carta. Este la leyó, con Kitty pegada a él, queriendo examinarla también.

-Es imposible que eso lo haya escrito Lizzy- Aseguró Kitty- Ella jamás se expresaría de esa manera.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Concordó con ella el señor Bennet.

-Eso es una estupidez- Dijo la señora Bennet, escandalizada ante tal idea, mirando a su yerno como si tuviera dos cabezas- ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? Nadie de esta casa podría realizar algo tan absurdo.

-Lo cierto es... que lo hicimos nosotros- Confesó Lydia, angustiada por lo que había provocado lo que ella pensaba que sería una diversión sin consecuencias - Wickham me aseguró que eso no haría daño a nadie, y yo creí que sería una buena broma y que nos divertiríamos todos cuando se supiera la verdad.

-A mi no me metas en esto, Lydia- Wickham intentó escabullirse- Tú escribiste la carta, no me culpes de tus actos.

-Pero...- Wickham le dedicó tal mirada a su esposa que esta calló de inmediato.

-Ahora mismo me importa bien poco quien haya sido- Aclaró Darcy, pero fijando sus ojos en Wickham, haciéndole ver que sabía que él era el responsable de aquella carta- ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

-Está en Netherfield- Le respondió Mary- Prefirió marcharse tras unos malentendidos con Lydia- Esta se puso roja de vergüenza, pues a pesar de todo, ella no quería herir a su hermana.

-Bien, en ese caso marcho hacia allí- Informó, haciendo una reverencia- Más tarde volveré para hablar.

Y sin más, partió hacia Netherfield, deseoso de reencontrarse con su amada. Pues aunque sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su prolongado silencio, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguir ser perdonado y ganarse un beso de su esposa.

Cabalgó raudo por los caminos hasta llegar a los terrenos de los Bingley. Al llegar vio a su amigo salir a su encuentro, mientras el bajaba del caballo.

-¡Darcy! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!- Le estrechó en un abrazo cuando estuvo a su lado- No te esperábamos. Pero quizá sea mejor, puede que la sorpresa haga sonreír de una vez a tu esposa.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Físicamente está bien, aunque debo decir que de ánimos no demasiado- Le confesó- Ninguno hemos podido averiguar qué es lo que le sucede.

-Me temo que la culpa es mía, he estado tan pendiente de las obras de la finca en Irlanda que no me percaté del paso del tiempo- Bajó la mirada decepcionado consigo mismo- Apenas le he escrito durante este periodo.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? ¡Tú jamás olvidas nada! ¡Mucho menos algo así!

-No lo sé- Retorció los guantes- Espero que Lizzy pueda perdonarme el mal trago que le he hecho pasar, ¿puedes llevarme con ella?

-Claro, entremos.

Los dos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa, pasando primero por el salón donde Jane bordaba junto al fuego. Darcy la saludó con afecto y le preguntó por su salud antes de seguir a Charles hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué está encerrada en su habitación? ¿No habías dicho que se sentía bien?

-Y así es. Pero desde que llegó, el tiempo que no pasa con Jane lo pasa en el dormitorio sola- Suspiró con preocupación- Ya no sabíamos que más hacer para que no estuviese tanto tiempo aislada.

-Algo más tiene que sucederle. No puede estar así solo por mi falta de correspondencia.

-Opino igual.

Por fin paró ante la puerta de la habitación y llamó. Normalmente, Elizabeth iba hasta ella y abría, dando así paso para entrar o saliendo ella para ver que querían. Pero en esta ocasión, la puerta no se abrió.

-Qué extraño- La franquearon para comprobar que no estaba dentro- Pensé que había vuelto a subir tras el desayuno.

Rápidamente buscaron por el resto de la casa, sin saber donde podría estar, hasta que una sirvienta les aseguró haberla visto en el jardín trasero paseando.

Algo más tranquilo, decidió ir solo a su encuentro, esperando de esa manera poder aclararle lo sucedido y poder pedirle perdón con sinceridad, sin tener que guardar las apariencias ante nadie.

**-/&amp;\\-**

Esa mañana, Elizabeth se sentía más abatida que nunca, así que tras el desayuno con su hermana y su cuñado, decidió salir al jardín a despejarse un poco. Sabía que no era bueno para el bebé el estado en el que se encontraba, y se había propuesto cambiar sus hábitos. Por su hijo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su esposo y a toda la sociedad si era necesario.

Se abrigó, y saliendo a la pradera, caminó durante largo rato, deseando sentir el viento fresco en su rostro. Encontró un gran árbol deshojado por la época invernal y sintiéndose exhausta de su caminata, se sentó en una de las raíces que sobresalía. Al acariciar su vientre aun poco abultado, notó como su pequeño se movía levemente.

Mirando el horizonte vino a su mente la imagen de su esposo. Cuánto lo amaba. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera olvidado de ella? ¿Acaso estaría haciendo como la gran mayoría de grandes señores de la alta sociedad?

Era consciente de que entre los aristócratas y la clase noble, era común buscar a alguien que suplantara a la esposa durante los meses en que debía permanecer tranquila, a la espera de la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia. Se decía entre los caballeros que era de buenos esposos el apartarse de ellas para dejarlas descansar, y de buenas esposas el comprender que ellos necesitaran buscar entretenimiento en otra parte.

Solo de pensar que Darcy hubiera adoptado esa idea como un hecho lógico en su relación, le rompía el corazón. En otras circunstancias no hubiera creído que él fuera capaz de algo así, pues sabía que la amaba, o al menos, eso había creído hasta ahora. Pero después del tiempo que había transcurrido sin tener noticias suyas, y de las palabras de Wickham, cada día que pasaba sin una carta por su parte, era una confirmación de su infidelidad.

Escuchó una voz masculina llamándola, una voz muy parecida a la de su esposo. Convencida de que era todo producto de su imaginación, ignoró la llamada y continuó mirando el horizonte.

-¡Elizabeth!- De nuevo aquella voz. Giró el rostro, buscando quien era el que la llamaba- ¡Lizzy!- Por fin lo encontró y no podía creerlo.

A grandes zancadas se acercaba su esposo, con la ropa de viaje aun puesta, sonriéndole ampliamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Se levantó y esperó a que él llegara hasta ella.

Cuando lo tuvo a unos pasos, dispuesto a abrazarla con fuerza y a besarla, la mano de Elizabeth se deslizó por el aire. Golpeó fuertemente contra el rostro de su esposo, que la miraba a los ojos totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Maldito seas Fitzwilliam Darcy!- Gritó sin ser consciente de ello- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí después de lo que me has hecho pasar? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? ¿Qué no tengo sentimientos? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado!

-Lizzy...- Salió de sus labios en forma de murmullo, observándola con cierto temor ante sus palabras, pero con adoración al poder escucharla.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estás hablando!- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues claro que estoy…- Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que él tenía razón, de que todo lo que había pasado por su mente durante el último minuto lo había dicho en alto, sin ser consciente de ello- ¡Estoy hablando! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy hablando!- Y sin pensarlo, se abrazó a su marido con fuerza.

-Cariño mío- Le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar- Me siento tan feliz de que por fin puedas hablar que no me importa que me insultes o me grites. Aceptaré todo lo que tengas que decirme.

-¿De verdad te alegras de que pueda hablar?- Se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar en círculos, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, volviendo de nuevo a su enfado- ¿Acaso piensas que soy como uno de tus muchos objetos caros? ¿Qué puedes dejarme a un lado cuando a ti te convenga?- Lo miró, dejando escapar unas lágrimas- ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Maldita sea!- Volvió hasta él y golpeó su pecho varias veces con los puños- ¡No tienes derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos como si no tuvieran ningún valor!- Dejó de sacudirle, pero con una mirada herida le atizó un mazazo mucho más doloroso para él cuando dijo- Pensaba que me amabas, que te importaba de verdad.

-Claro que si, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Ha pasado más de un mes desde tu última carta. Está claro que has aprovechado tu viaje a Bunratty para buscar otras distracciones, como es común entre los caballeros- Nuevamente se alejó de él unos pasos, dispuesta a ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo por su hijo y por ella misma- No voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacerme algo así. Si lo que quieres es distancia, eso tendrás, pero te pediré que sea permanente- Sentenció dándole la espalda, al no poder ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos, temiendo su respuesta.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de traicionarte de esa manera?

-Antes no lo creía, pero...- Decidió callarse.

-Pero...

-Wickham nombró a alguien- Le confesó, mientras notaba unas suaves caricias en su mejilla, seguidas de las manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros- Dijo que había por allí una mujer con la que pasabas mucho tiempo antes de conocerme, Brea Kelly.

-¿Y tú le has creído?- Le preguntó, girándola hacia él. No se lo dijo como un reproche. Sabía la capacidad de Wickham para manipular a las damas, y la fragilidad de Elizabeth esos últimos meses- ¿Sabes quién es Brea Kelly?- Ella negó- Era la niñera que teníamos Wickham y yo cuando éramos unos críos allí en Irlanda, y es cierto que cuando voy a Bunratty la visito, pero jamás con las intenciones que te ha hecho creer ese sinvergüenza.

-¿Tu niñera?- Él asintió, dedicándole la más sincera de las sonrisas- ¡Qué estúpida he sido! ¡Me he dejado engañar como una tonta!- Dijo, totalmente avergonzada.

-No eres estúpida- Juntó sus frentes, queriendo mirarla a los ojos- Jamás dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario- Ella, en cambio, los cerró, intentando comprender como había podido caer ante Wickham- Cariño- Insistió suavemente- Wickham sabía cómo estabas y se aprovechó. No debes culparte por eso- Ella volvió a abrazarlo.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Solo si me perdonas tú a mi por no haberte escrito como lo prometí, tras la segunda carta que te mandé perdí la noción del tiempo- Besó su frente- Estuve tan pendiente de las obras que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Solo fui consciente cuando llegó la carta de Lydia haciéndose pasar por ti.

-¿Segunda carta? No he recibido una segunda carta.

-Puedo asegurarte que la envié- Se quedó pensativo- Puede que se extraviara.

-Tal vez- Suspiró nerviosa- ¿Y qué es eso de la carta de Lydia haciéndose pasar por mí?- Quiso apartarse de él.

-Luego te lo contaré, ahora bésame- Y los dos juntaron sus labios ansiosos, deseando volver a sentir su sabor.

Tras varios segundos en los que la pasión se apoderó de ellos, rápidamente, él la tomó en volandas y se encaminó a la gran casa. Subió hasta la habitación en la que habían alojado a su esposa, pidiéndole antes a un criado que avisara a los señores de la casa de que ambos bajarían para la hora de la comida, y se internó con ella.

Lentamente la depositó en la cama, antes de comenzar a arrebatarle la ropa con urgencia y quitarse el mismo su traje con torpeza. Segundos después, se tumbó junto a ella y la besó, dando paso a todas las sensaciones y placeres que durante semanas les habían sido negados.

**Hola a todos,**

**no he podido subirla el fin de semana, pero no he tardado tanto en actualizar como otras veces, y a partir de ahora espero poder hacerlo como al principio, hasta Junio he acabado exámenes y dispongo de algo más de tiempo, así que si no pasa nada raro, subiré otra vez un capítulo por semana.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os gusta o hay algo que os disguste? ¿Qué opináis de la idea de Wickham? ¿Y del comportamiento de Lydia? ¿No os gusta el cambio que ha habido en Kitty? ¿Y del reencuentro? ¿Os lo imaginabais así o de otra forma?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios dando vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante saber que es lo que pensáis. Y muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis vuestras opiniones en el capítulo anterior, no pude responderlos, pero esta vez pienso responderlos todos.**

**Un beso muy grande. Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. 9º Acorralando a Wickham

**9º Acorralando a Wickham**

Los dos yacían abrazados en la cama, Fitzwilliam tumbado boca arriba y Lizzy recostada de lado sobre su pecho, haciendo que su vientre, aun poco abultado, rozara con el costado de él. La mano de Darcy recorría suavemente la espalda de su amada, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Ella suspiró sonoramente, acurrucándose más contra él, rozando su nariz contra su pecho, sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Darcy apretó su agarre, queriendo sentirla más cerca si eso era posible, sabedor de todo lo que había sufrido durante su estancia en Longbourn.

-No sabes cuánto echaba de menos tu dulce voz- Le dijo mientras besaba sus cabellos- Y escucharte suspirando mi nombre ha sido lo más maravilloso que he oído en mucho tiempo.

-¿Seguro que la echabas de menos?- Fitzwilliam se tensó, al pensar que Lizzy volvía a mostrar la misma inseguridad que la expuesta a su llegada- Ahora tendrás que volver a escuchar mis comentarios impertinentes, e indudablemente, volveremos a pelear por tonterías- Ella se rio, incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos- Si incluso estando sin habla, discutíamos- Su sonrisa sincera y la tranquilidad de su rostro hizo que él se relajara de nuevo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó.

-Nada, no te preocupes- Le acarició la mejilla, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Sin embargo, en el rostro de ella veía su determinación de seguir interrogándole si no le proporcionaba una respuesta que la satisficiera. Así que decidió continuar por el camino que había querido descartar unos segundos antes- ¿De verdad llegaste a pensar que me había despreocupado de ti?

-Así es- Admitió bajando la mirada avergonzada- No tenía noticias tuyas desde hacía semanas.- Suspiró abatida antes de proseguir- No es que aguardara una carta cada día, pero tras darme tu palabra de escribir a menudo, al menos esperaba una misiva a la semana- Lo miró con los ojos llorosos- Tu siempre cumples tus promesas, así que asumí que tu falta de correspondencia, sumado a las cosas que me contaba Wickham... - Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una rabia intensa invadirla- Me siento tan estúpida por haber creído en sus palabras- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-No llores. No ha sucedido nada que no se pueda remediar- La consoló mientras le limpiaba sus mojadas mejillas, antes de obligarla a dirigir su mirada hacia él, levantándole el mentón- Además, aunque Wickham tenga parte de culpa en todo esto, no la tiene toda- Esta vez el avergonzado fue él- Debí escribir más a menudo- Suspiró resignado- Envié una segunda carta una o dos semanas después de la primera, aunque por lo visto nunca llegó. Apenas eran unas líneas que escribí una noche, agotado después de estar todo el día trabajando, pero eso al menos hubiera mitigado un poco tu angustia- La mirada que ella le dedicaba no era acusatoria o de enfado, más bien de comprensión- Soy un miserable, debí estar más pendiente de ti, aunque estuviera lejos.

-No te lamentes más- Depositó un suave beso en la mano que él mantenía sobre su rostro- Yo también soy responsable, por creer en un hombre como Wickham antes que en ti, cuando siempre me has demostrado lo mucho que significo para ti. Así que dejemos los dos de culparnos- Volvió a acurrucarse contra él- Lo único que importa ahora es que estás aquí, a mi lado.

-Y que puedes volver a hablar- Añadió besando sus cabellos sonriente- Es irónico que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, le debamos nuestro reencuentro y tu recuperación a los Wickham.

-¿A los Wickham?- Elizabeth se incorporó de golpe, mirándolo con seriedad- ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Podemos hablarlo después? No quiero romper esta burbuja de paz en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo.

-No, vamos a hablarlo ahora.

Y levantándose de la cama, se colocó la bata y se sentó en un sillón a esperar a que su marido comenzara a narrar lo ocurrido. Sin tener más elección, Darcy se levantó, colocándose la bata también, y fue a acomodarse junto a ella.

Elizabeth lo notó nervioso y eso la alarmaba. Él por su parte la miraba con preocupación, ya que no sabía cómo podría tomarse ella lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

-Antes de nada, debes prometerme que mantendrás la calma- Sus palabras la pusieron más excitada, sin embargo, asintió, ansiosa por saber qué había ocurrido- Hace unos días recibí una carta de tu parte en Bunratty.

-Claro, te la envié yo antes de partir hacia aquí.

-¿Estás segura de que la remitiste tú?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, se la dejé a Kitty para que te la mandase.

-Pues parece ser que alguien cambió la carta antes de que tu hermana la enviara- Elizabeth lo miró desconcertada- Cuando he ido a buscarte a Longbourn, Lydia ha confesado que fueron ellos los autores, aunque como era de suponer, Wickham ha negado tener algo que ver en ello y le ha echado toda la culpa a su esposa.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan mezquino?- Unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mostrando lo dolida que se sentía por aquel acto tan ruin.

-Lizzy...- Intento acariciarla, pero ella paró su mano, necesitando saber todo lo ocurrido.

-Quiero leer la carta.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente- Dijo con preocupación, temiendo que se alterará más.

-Necesito hacerlo. Por favor, deja que la lea.

-Cariño, piensa en tu estado. Debes mantener la calma- Le señaló intentando razonar con ella. Pero al instante pudo ver en aquellos ojos que había aprendido a interpretar tan bien, que no iba a ser capaz de convencerla- Está bien- Suspiró resignado, ante el temor de que una discusión tuviera peores consecuencias.

Se levantó en busca de su chaqueta, y del bolsillo interior sacó un pliegue de papel. Volvió de nuevo al sillón donde ella estaba y se lo entregó, intentando ocultar el desasosiego que le producía la posible reacción de su esposa.

Elizabeth cogió la carta y la desplegó. Lentamente, leyó las letras plasmadas en ella, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía con cada palabra que examinaba. Sabía que esa forma de expresarse era propia de Lydia, y el pensar en que su propia hermana hubiera sido capaz de jugar con ellos de esa manera, hizo que unas fuertes náuseas se apoderaran de ella.

Sin ser capaz de contener su malestar, se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de su esposo. Pero antes de poder llegar a la ventana, vació el contenido de su estómago en mitad de la habitación.

-¡Elizabeth!- Darcy corrió hasta ella, temiendo que cayera al suelo. Rápidamente rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la sostuvo, esperando que mejorara pronto. Poco a poco fue recobrándose.

-Lo lamento, he manchado todo el suelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, después llamaré a uno de los sirvientes para que lo limpie. Ahora vuelve a sentarte, estás muy pálida- La condujo de nuevo a su asiento- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No lo sé.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo traerte alguna cosa? ¿Agua, té...?- Su marido estaba realmente preocupado.

-No, solo necesito estar quieta durante unos minutos.

Se acomodó en el sillón, buscando estirar su espalda. Su mano se paseó por su estómago, mientras que su rostro se mostraba tenso y demacrado, con una capa de sudor frío cubriendo su frente. Fitzwilliam colocó su mano sobre la de su esposa, haciendo que ambas quedarán quietas sobre el centro de su vientre.

-¿Sientes alguna molestia? ¿Necesitas que haga llamar al médico?

-Se me pasará enseguida- Sus palabras, más que calmarlo, lo alteraron más. Elizabeth pudo ver el temor reflejado en su rostro- Siento una ligera molestia aquí- Colocó sus manos en la parte de su barriga donde lo sentía- Pero no debes preocuparte, ya lo había sentido antes y se me pasará cuando me calme.

-¿Antes? ¿Cómo que antes? ¿Cuándo?

-El día que vine a Netherfield. Estaba tan alterada que el dolor vino sin más- Le confesó, mientras empezaba a relajarse- Me puse muy nerviosa pensando que podía estar pasándole algo al bebé, pero Jane, que notó como me frotaba el vientre con insistencia y mi preocupación, me aseguró que si me calmada se me pasaría, y así fue.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, tranquilo- Le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrándole que ya se sentía mejor.

Viendo que poco a poco ella iba relajando su postura, Darcy sintió alivio aunque no terminaba de estar tranquilo. Estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle cómo se sentía cuando notó algo en el vientre de su esposa, justo donde tenían ellos apoyadas las manos.

Se irguió, observando el lugar donde había notado aquello, pero sin levantar su mano. No quería asustar a Elizabeth, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a notarlo, no pudo evitar levantarse, sobresaltando a su esposa.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

-¿Qué ha sido qué?- Preguntó ella, totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Es que no lo has notado?- Caminó lentamente hasta ella y colocó de nuevo la mano sobre el lugar donde había sentido aquello- Algo se ha movido aquí- Elizabeth comenzó a reír, viendo el pánico que sentía su marido- Yo no le veo la gracia, ¿qué es lo que he notado?

-No puedo creer que no sepas lo que es- Divertida, le apretó la mano-Espera un momento- Segundos después, volvió a sentirlo- Eso, mi querido señor Darcy, es su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo?- Fijo su mirada donde estaban colocadas sus manos- ¡Mi hijo!- Impresionado y fascinado con aquellos movimientos que podía notar, sonrió, mirando a su esposa.

-Hace algunas semanas que comencé a sentir sus patadas- Le explicó- Me he acostumbrado a percibirlas cada día, por lo que no se me ha ocurrido pensar que te impresionaría tanto advertirlo.

-Nunca había notado nada parecido- Le explicó, mucho más tranquilo y sonriente- El único embarazo que he vivido de cerca es el de mi madre cuando esperaba a Georgiana, y por aquel entonces estaba en el internado, así que reconozco que tampoco estuve muy pendiente de esos detalles.

Durante los minutos que el bebé continuó dando patadas, los dos estuvieron en silencio, tranquilos, olvidando sus preocupaciones. Pero una vez cesaron, ambos sintieron como la realidad caía sobre ellos.

-Aun no puedo creer que Lydia haya sido capaz de hacer algo así.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que se siente realmente arrepentida- Le tomó las manos- Antes, cuando hablé con ellos en Longbourn, dijo que ella pensaba que sería una broma divertida.

-¡Divertida!

-No te alteres- Le pidió, esperando que no volviera a ponerse como antes- Estoy convencido de que Wickham le hizo creer que algo así podía ser entretenido.

-¡Estoy furiosa!

-Esta tarde, cuando vayamos a Longbourn podrás decirle lo que quieras- Le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla- Tengo ganas de ver sus caras cuando vean que puedes decirles tu misma todo lo que piensas.

-Yo también.

Esperando a que los avisarán para comer, Darcy le contó todo lo ocurrido en Bunratty, haciendo que ella comprendiera su falta de tiempo para escribir. Por su parte, Elizabeth le relató todo lo acontecido en Longbourn, por lo que de inmediato él adivinó el origen de sus inseguridades.

Cuando por fin los llamaron para bajar al comedor, Elizabeth estaba preocupada por la reacción de Jane cuando la escuchara. Con la fecha de alumbramiento tan cercana, temía que la situación la alterara demasiado. Sin embargo, Darcy, que irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel, le pidió que le dejara a él encargarse de todo.

Juntos, entraron en el gran comedor, donde el matrimonio Bingley no les quitaba ojo de encima. Ambos se alegraron al ver las sonrisas cómplices entre ellos, dedicándose miradas a cada momento.

Una vez estuvieron los dos acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, Bingley, tan alegre como siempre, no pudo quedarse callado.

-Qué alegría veros a los dos con tan buen humor. Al no presentaros ninguno de los dos desde la llegada de Darcy, temía que os hubiera sucedido algo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero la verdad es que hemos estado hablando de todo lo sucedido durante estas semanas- Le respondió su amigo, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y qué novedades le ha contado Lizzy?- Preguntó Jane, animada a tener una conversación con su cuñado para completar las posibles lagunas que Elizabeth hubiera podido dejar al intentar explicarle todo lo sucedido.

-Me ha relatado lo ocurrido en Longbourn, las disputas que ha tenido con la señora Bennet y la poca delicadeza de Lydia al hablar de ciertos temas.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó, sorprendida de que su hermana hubiera podido describirle todas esas cosas- Lizzy, desde luego has mejorado con tu forma de comunicarte si has sido capaz de relatarle todo eso sin tener voz y valiéndote solo de gestos

Sin poder evitarlo, Elizabeth empezó a reír, emocionada ante la expectativa de que Jane supiera de su recuperación. Su esposo le tomó la mano y le sonrió, antes de girarse a su cuñada y revelar la verdad sobre el estado de Lizzy.

-Para ser sinceros, Elizabeth no me ha contado lo sucedido con ningún gesto.

-¿Ah, no?- Ella negó sonriente- ¿Entonces ha sido a través de una carta?- Una nueva negativa dejó a Jane totalmente desconcertada.

-Jane, Charles, sabéis cuanto os apreciamos, y por ello, me alegro de que seáis los primeros en ser testigos de una maravillosa noticia- El matrimonio Darcy se miró con complicidad- Hace unas horas, cuando nos hemos reencontrado en el jardín trasero, tras meses de silencio, Elizabeth ha recuperado su voz.

-¿Su voz…?- Jane miró a su hermana con los ojos llorosos, sin poder creer que esa maravilloso acontecimiento fuera verdad.

-Así es, Jane- Dijo por fin, haciendo que su hermana soltara un pequeño grito de alegría mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas por las mejillas. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca, temblando de emoción.

-¡Lizzy!

Las dos hermanas se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron la una junto a la otra, abrazándose al momento. Sus maridos las miraban con adoración, maravillados con el amor fraternal que ambas se tenían.

Bingley no tardó en mostrar su alegría y entusiasmo ante la recuperación de su cuñada favorita, así que cuando Jane la soltó, no tardó en abrazarla también.

Tras las felicitaciones y las muestras de afecto, la comida transcurrió entre risas y palabras de cariño, pudiendo ahora disfrutar de la siempre amena conversación de la que Elizabeth hacía gala. Pero tras acabar, Fitzwilliam estaba decidido a aclarar todo lo ocurrido con los Wickham, así que sin demorarse mucho, los Darcy salieron en el carruaje hacia Longbourn.

Kitty estaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, leyendo cubierta con una manta, cuando oyó los cascos de los caballos acercarse por el camino. Al levantar la mirada y ver que era el carruaje de su hermana Elizabeth, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se puso en pie y rápidamente bajó a esperar que la calesa parara ante la casa. De su interior descendieron, primero el señor Darcy, y segundos después, Elizabeth. Kitty se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, aliviada de verla con una sonrisa acompañada de su esposo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el interior, salió a su encuentro la señora Bennet, sorprendida de encontrarlos allí ese mismo día. Rápidamente los hizo pasar al salón e hizo llamar al señor Bennet, el cual apareció al momento, deseoso de ver a su hija querida.

-Señor y señora Bennet, en mi visita de esta mañana ha quedado en claro que la señora Wickham había escrito una carta en nombre de mi esposa- Ambos asintieron- Bien, pues creo conveniente que aclaremos lo ocurrido cuanto antes, evitando así posibles malentendidos, y creo que lo justo es que Elizabeth esté delante.

-Como esposo suyo, lo que usted disponga estará bien- Señaló la señora Bennet.

-Por supuesto- Concordó con ellos el señor Bennet- Pero me temo que tendremos que esperar. Lydia se ha empeñado en llevar a Wickham a ver a una amiga suya, así que no se encuentran aquí ahora mismo.

-Esperaremos.

Elizabeth miró a sus dos hermanas, observándola con atención, aunque estaba deseosa de contarles la gran noticia de su recuperación, creía que era preferible esperar a que los Wickham llegaran, y de esa forma, poder pillar a aquel mal hombre desprevenido. Así que miró a Kitty, suplicando que ésta entendiera lo que quería transmitirle.

La joven, a pesar de querer escuchar la conversación que se llevaría a cabo una vez llegaran Lydia y su marido, y darle apoyo a su hermana Elizabeth, no creyó que su presencia fuera de ayuda, así que, entendiendo lo que le pedía Lizzy al mirarla de aquella manera, cogió a Mary, que se había quedado junto al fuego, escuchando la conversación de su padre y su cuñado, y ambas subieron a sus habitaciones.

Una hora fue el tiempo que tuvieron que aguardar hasta que los Wickham aparecieron por la puerta de la casa, y durante esa hora, Darcy decidió contarles a sus suegros la situación de su esposa, esperando que eso ayudara a que la señora Bennet estuviera más calmada ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

Los Wickham por fin hicieron acto de presencia, siendo anunciados por la risa escandalosa de Lydia, que ya se escuchaba minutos antes de verlos traspasar el umbral.

Lydia, al mirar a su hermana a la cara, se sintió terriblemente mal, y toda la alegría que había traído de su visita se había evaporado. Durante todo el día había intentado apartar de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana, quitándole importancia a la actitud adoptada por su esposo, pero tras ver los ojos de Elizabeth, la verdad cayó sobre ella.

Sin embargo, George Wickham se mostraba altanero y prepotente, mirando al resto con aires de superioridad.

-Lizzy…- Lydia fue hasta ella, se arrodilló, apoyando la frente en las rodillas de su hermana, y comenzó a llorar- Lo lamento, jamás quise hacerte daño- Apretó su agarre, mostrando su sufrimiento- Estaba celosa por todas las atenciones que los demás te tenían. Sentía que nadie me hacía caso, y Wickham me convenció de que escribir esa carta sería una broma divertida y que tú no te enfadarías.

-Te he dicho antes que a mí no me metas en esto- Le reprochó su esposo de inmediato- No es culpa mía que seas una insensata.

-¿Y usted no ha tenido nada que ver en el malestar de mi esposa, señor Wickham?- La mirada que Darcy le dedicó al caballero le hizo saber que, de alguna manera, Elizabeth le había contado lo ocurrido- Porque mi esposa no sabía que su carta había sido sustituida, y sin embargo, tengo entendido que ha sufrido por ciertos comentarios.

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando Darcy!

Elizabeth, llevada por la rabia y sus hormonas descontroladas, no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó, y apartando con cuidado a su hermana pequeña, fue hasta su cuñado, al que con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, abofeteó en el rostro.

-¡Mentiroso!- Le gritó, dejándolo a él y a Lydia con la boca abierta- ¡Desde que se marchó mi esposo, y hasta que partí yo a Netherfield, se ha pasado cada momento que ha podido contándome mentiras sobre los motivos que mi marido tenía para ir a Irlanda! ¡Se ha aprovechado de mi vulnerabilidad y me ha hecho pasar un infierno!

-Yo… Yo…- Wickham estaba tan impactado con la reacción de Elizabeth que era incapaz de articular las palabras.

-¿No tiene nada que decir, señor Wickham?- Preguntó Darcy con total calma, mostrando que ya era conocedor de la recuperación de Elizabeth.

-Yo…- Aun no salía de su asombro, pero al dirigir la mirada a su antiguo compañero de juegos, la rabia se apoderó de él, soltando su afilada y entrenada lengua- Me parece increíble que se me acuse de esta manera. Todos aquí saben que me he comportado como corresponde, y no es culpa mía que Lydia haya cometido una estupidez mandando aquella carta, ni que la señora Darcy posea tanta imaginación como para inventarse algo así sobre mi persona.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así?- Darcy estaba iracundo. Poniéndose en pie, echó con suavidad a su esposa a un lado y lo miró fijamente, mostrándole su imponente figura y una despiadada mirada- ¿Se atreve a llamarla mentirosa? ¿Usted? ¿Es que quiere que haga públicos todos los trapos sucios que he tenido que cubrir desde que rechazó la vicaría que mi padre le cedió en herencia?

La señora Bennet y Lydia, las únicas presentes que no conocían ese hecho de la historia, soltaron un pequeño grito, asombradas y escandalizadas. Wickham, desesperado y viéndose acorralado, se dejó llevar por el pánico y no pensó en lo que hacía.

-¡Vamos Darcy! ¿Vas a creer en una mujer que no respeta lo suficiente a su marido como para callar y obedecer ante cualquier cosa que hagas? ¡No son más que mentiras! ¡Viles mentiras de una mujer despechada que quiere hacerme daño únicamente porque siente celos de su hermana pequeña!

Wickham esperaba que con esa última frase, Lydia saliera en su ayuda, apoyándolo como había hecho siempre desde que estaban casados. Pero en lugar de eso, Lydia miró a su esposo con enfado y dolor. Era la primera vez que lo veía tal como era, y sin poder remediarlo, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, sintiéndose como una completa estúpida por haberse dejado embaucar.

Darcy observó a su joven cuñada subir por las escaleras, compadeciéndose de ella por haber sido tan alocada, y haber tenido que contraer matrimonio con una persona como George Wickham. De nuevo, desvió la mirada hacia ese hombre al que tanto despreciaba, y viendo que se disponía a seguir hablando, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de él. Después de todo, golpearlo como deseaba hacer, solo lo rebajaría al mismo nivel que Wickham, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, el señor Bennet se levantó raudo de su asiento y fue hasta Wickham, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa. Nadie en toda la casa había visto jamás así al dueño de Longbourn. Lo arrastró hasta el umbral y lo empujó fuera de la casa.

-¡No quiero volver a verle por aquí nunca más!- Gritó enfurecido- ¡Callé ante lo que ocurrió con Lydia, pero no volveré a callar! ¡Lo que le ha hecho a Elizabeth ha sido el colmo! ¡Ha abusado de mi hospitalidad y de su matrimonio con mi hija pequeña! ¡No volverá a hacerlo!

-Señor Bennet, creo que está llevando las cosas al extremo. Estoy convencido de que podremos llegar a entendernos si conversamos.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar con usted, señor Wickham!- Le dio la espalda- Lydia irá con usted al cuartel de Meryton cuando ella así lo decida. Mientras, le recomiendo que vaya hasta allí y la espere. ¡Como siga aquí más tiempo no respondo de mis actos!

Realmente consternado por el resultado que habían tenido sus planes, Wickham caminó sin mirar atrás, maldiciéndose internamente ante su mala suerte. Por su parte el señor Bennet volvió a ingresar en la casa, y al hacerlo, de inmediato, sintió los brazos de su adorada Lizzy alrededor de su cuello.

-Gracias papá.

-No podía permitir que te humillara de esa forma- Besó sus cabellos, envolviéndola con sus brazos- No a ti, no después de todo lo que has sufrido- Comenzó a llorar con amargura- Mi Lizzy, mi adorada Lizzy, vuelves a hablar.

-Si papá, vuelvo a ser la de siempre.

-Lizzy, querida- La llamó su madre, aun algo traumatizada por todo lo acontecido con el que, hasta entonces, era su yerno favorito- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- Preguntó dudosa, pero quería mostrarle lo feliz que se sentía porque hubiera recobrado el habla.

-Claro mamá.

La señora Bennet caminó hasta donde estaban abrazados su esposo y su hija, y de inmediato se unió a ellos. Ninguno de ellos recordaba haber presenciado o vivido algo tan hermoso como esa escena en los últimos años, y Darcy sonreía al ver cómo unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por las mejillas de Elizabeth.

Cuando por fin todo se hubo calmado, Lizzy decidió subir a hablar con Lydia, y a ver a Kitty y a Mary, las únicas que aún no sabían nada de su mejoría. Lentamente subió las escaleras y se encaminó por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Al oír unos pasos conocidos por el corredor, ambas jóvenes asomaron sus rostros y sonrieron al verla.

-¿Pensáis venir a saludarme o vais a quedaros ahí quietas toda la tarde?- Preguntó divertida, antes de comenzar a reír al ver las caras de asombro de sus hermanas al escucharla hablar.

-¡Puedes hablar!- Gritó una emocionada Kitty que, pese a toda la educación que había recibido durante el tiempo que había residido en Pemberley, no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de su hermana y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Así es, Kitty, he recuperado mi voz.

Las dos permanecieron así unidas durante unos minutos. En ese tiempo, Mary no dejó de observarlas. Era increíble el cambio que se había operado entre ellas. Su relación, que nunca había pasado de lo formal, se había vuelto más íntima, más cariñosa. Viendo a sus dos hermanas de aquella manera, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pues ver a Kitty tan sensata y pendiente de los demás, era algo que nunca hubiera creído posible.

-Lizzy- La llamó, acercándose a ellas, uniéndose al abrazo- Cuanto me alegro de que por fin estés bien.

-Gracias.

Después de varios minutos, Elizabeth se despidió de ellas y retomó su camino a la habitación que había pertenecido a su hermana pequeña. Al entrar la encontró llorando sobre la cama.

-Lydia- La llamó suavemente, mostrando que no iba con intención de discutir o reprochar algo.

-¡Lizzy!- Se incorporó rápidamente, sorprendida de encontrarla allí y de escucharla.

-He subido a hablar contigo- Se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando a la misma altura que ella.

-Lizzy, te juro que jamás pretendí hacerte daño- Su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto que intentaba contener- Ya sabes cómo me gusta que todos estén pendientes de mí, y al ver que todos te daban tantas atenciones, me pudo la envidia- Miró el rostro de su hermana, esperando encontrar rencor o enojo, pero fue cariño y comprensión lo que halló.

-Veo cuanto estás sufriendo por lo que ha sucedido, y te perdono, siempre que me prometas no volver a hacer nada parecido.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó abrazando a su hermana de inmediato- No volveré a dejar que mis celos me hagan cometer estupideces como esta. Ya he cometido demasiadas- Elizabeth supo de inmediato que se refería a su esposo, y a todas las veces en que la había manipulado para conseguir su propio beneficio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Iré junto a él- Elizabeth la miró sorprendida y consternada- Es mi esposo Lizzy, para bien o para mal- Le recordó, tomándole la mano- Fue mi decisión y ya no tiene remedio.

-Aun así no tienes el porqué de volver con él.

-¿Y a dónde iría? ¿Con vosotros? ¿Con Jane? ¿Aquí con nuestros padres?- Rio sin ganas- No, es hora de asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Lydia- Estaba realmente sorprendida por la madurez de las palabras de su hermana pequeña. Y de inmediato, se convenció de que el desengaño que se había llevado con Wickham había hecho que cambiara su forma de ver el mundo- Estoy orgullosa de ti, y si en algún momento necesitas un lugar donde hospedarte, Pemberley tendrá sus puertas abiertas para ti.

-Gracias- La abrazó con fuerza- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Darcy observaba la escena desde la puerta, sintiendo un calor en su interior al ver el amor que se tenían todas las hermanas Bennet aunque ni ellas mismas lo supieran.

**Hola a todos, me he retrasado unos días, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé si este será el final de Wickham en esta historia o más adelante aparecerá, pero de momento lo he sacado de circulación para dar paso a otros personajes y situaciones importantes.**

**Gracias por los que me dejáis vuestra opinión, para mí es importante saber lo que pensáis, y si alguno quisiera que sucediera alguna cosa en particular no estaría de más que la pusierais para tenerla en cuenta, que para mi todas las opiniones son importantes.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	11. 10º El alumbramiento de Jane

**10º El alumbramiento de Jane**

Lydia permaneció en Longbourn durante tres días más antes de regresar al cuartel de Meryton junto a su marido. Durante ese tiempo, intentó resarcir a su hermana con todas las atenciones posibles. Todas las mañanas iba con Kitty hasta Netherfield y pasaban la mañana en compañía de Lizzy y Jane. Hablaban de los embarazos de ambas, de cómo mimarían a los bebés cuando nacieran, y lo feliz que sería la señora Bennet si eran varones.

Tras ese paréntesis de felicidad, Lydia partió, dejando a su madre desconsolada. Pensaba en lo atormentada que se iba a sentir su hija menor con aquel hombre al que ahora miraba con otros ojos.

Lizzy, aunque no lo reconociera, también sintió la marcha de su hermana. Darcy percibía como su humor decaía ligeramente, aunque se esforzaba por que no se le notara.

Sabiendo que el alumbramiento de Jane estaba tan cercano, el caballero intentó que su atención recayera en hacerla sentir cómoda, en ayudarla y acompañarla, consiguiendo así que Elizabeth se olvidara de la situación de Lydia por unos días.

Además, estando al corriente del afecto que sentía Lizzy por todas sus hermanas, estaba decidido a hacer algo para facilitar la vida de Lydia, pero no quería decirle nada hasta que estuviera seguro de conocer lo que su influencia podía hacer por los Wickham.

La mañana del 15 de Marzo, aprovechando el soleado día que hacía, Elizabeth convenció a Jane para salir a pasear un poco pese a la negativa de su esposo y a la cantidad de motivos que enumeró para evitar la salida. Kitty y Mary, que habían ido a visitarlas esa mañana, decidieron acompañarlas, haciendo que Darcy se sintiera un poco más tranquilo.

-Paremos un poco- Pidió Jane, tras quince minutos de caminata.

-Claro, no tenemos prisa- Dijo ayudándola a sentarse sobre una gran roca para que descansara. La observó un momento, y notando que respiraba un poco más acelerado de lo normal, le preguntó- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has agotado mucho?

-Quizá deberíamos volver, no creo que deba cansarse demasiado- Sugirió Mary.

-No es cansancio- Dijo por fin Jane, respirando de nuevo con normalidad.

-¿Y qué era entonces?- Preguntó Kitty, preocupada por la palidez de su hermana.

-He sentido pequeños dolores, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Dolores?- Elizabeth se preocupó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, ya los he sentido antes- Intentó calmar a sus hermanas- El doctor dijo que era normal sentirlos una o dos semanas antes del parto. Llevo sintiéndolos desde hace una semana.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente- Dijo con rotundidad. Y poniéndose en pie, se dispuso a continuar su paseo- ¿Seguimos?

Algo dubitativas, sus hermanas asintieron, pero al ver como caminaba, con premura y sonriente, le quitaron importancia al asunto. Después de todo, ninguna de ellas tenía experiencia en ese aspecto.

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después tuvieron que volver a parar de nuevo, pues Jane sintió de nuevo esas mismas molestias. Al igual que había sucedido la vez anterior, estas desaparecieron igual que habían venido, permitiéndoles continuar. Pero cuando tuvieron que detenerse por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, Elizabeth estaba segura de que eso no podía ser normal.

-Vamos a volver, Jane.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- Intentó hacerla entrar en razón- Son molestias por el esfuerzo del paseo, nada más.

-Por favor, tengo un presentimiento- La voz de Lizzy sonaba suplicante- Hazme caso y volvamos ya.

-De acuerdo- Cedió por fin, levantándose de nuevo para comenzar el camino de vuelta.

Aún no había emprendido la marcha cuando tuvo que cogerse de una de sus hermanas. Mary, que era la que la sostenía, pudo ver que en su rostro había signos de dolor. Asustada, miró a Lizzy, esperando que ella supiera que hacer.

-Lo siento- Dijo Jane, cuando el dolor cesó- No sé qué sucede hoy, nunca me había dolido así.

-No soy ninguna experta, pero querida Jane, yo diría que eso que sientes son contracciones.

-¿Contracciones? ¿Ahora?- Lizzy asintió- ¡Pero estamos muy lejos de casa!

-Intenta calmarte- Le pidió Elizabeth- Kitty, quiero que vayas corriendo a Netherfield y mandes a alguien a por Jane, ¿de acuerdo?- Esta asintió- Y pide que vayan en busca del doctor.

-Ahora mismo- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Y nosotras vamos a quedarnos aquí, intentando mantener la calma, hasta que lleguen- Mary asintió, mostrando pánico en su mirada. Jane, sin embargo, parecía estar tranquila. Confiaba en su hermana, a pesar de que esta no tenía la menor idea de que podía hacer.

Kitty corrió cuanto pudo hasta llegar a Netherfield, y casi no podía respirar de lo acelerada que iba cuando arribó.

-¡Señor Bingley! ¡Señor Bingley!- Lo llamó a gritos nada más traspasó las puertas de la casa- ¡Señor Bingley!- Continuó, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio.

Al escuchar los gritos de su cuñada, tanto Bingley como Darcy salieron a su encuentro, preocupados por la insistencia de estos. La vieron correr por los pasillos, casi sin aliento, llamándolo sin cesar.

-¿Qué sucede Kitty?

-Tienen que ir por Jane- Dijo como pudo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por Jane? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Jane?- Bingley se puso pálido.

-No lo sé, señor Bingley. Estábamos paseando, como tantas otras veces hemos hecho. Sin embargo, hoy hemos tenido que parar unas cuantas veces porque Jane sentía molestias- Explicó lo mejor que pudo- Ella decía que no eran nada, pero Elizabeth está convencida de que se trata de contracciones. Ella y Mary se han quedado junto a Jane y me ha pedido que venga a buscarle y a solicitarle que manden a alguien a avisar al médico- Terminó a trompicones.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo histérico- ¡Señor Johnson!- El hombre apareció de inmediato- ¡Traigan al doctor de inmediato!- Este salió corriendo a cumplir la orden de su señor.

Bingley empezó a dar vueltas en el sitio, sin saber que tenía que hacer. Kitty lo miraba preocupada, temiendo que enloqueciera de nerviosismo. Por suerte para él, Darcy tuvo suficiente sangre fría y reaccionó de inmediato.

-Kitty, ¿puedes llevarnos hasta donde se encuentra Jane?

-Por supuesto- Respondía contenta al ver que uno de sus cuñados reaccionaba con premura.

-De acuerdo, pues vayamos en su busca.

Bingley asintió, temblando por completo. Kitty volvió a emprender la carrera, seguida por los dos caballeros, que le pisaban los talones. En cuanto divisaron las siluetas de las tres hermanas, Bingley aceleró, llegando junto a Jane, que sostenía con fuerza la mano de Lizzy, soportando una nueva contracción.

-¡Jane!- La llamó, haciendo que esta lo mirara, aliviada de verlo allí- ¿Estás bien?- Le cogió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Si- Suspiró cuando por fin pasó la contracción- Los dolores han aparecido de repente, y son tan seguidos...

-No te preocupes- La cogió en volandas- Ya hemos avisado al doctor así que vayamos a casa.

Bingley inició la marcha de regreso con rapidez. Intentaba que Jane estuviera cómoda, pero los nervios le hacían ir más deprisa de lo que quería. Mary y Kitty iban junto a él, pendientes de su hermana en todo momento.

Elizabeth y Darcy caminaban tras ellos, un poco más despacio, pues aunque a ella le encantaría estar al lado de los demás, su condición no le permitía seguirles el ritmo. Fitzwilliam notó la ansiedad que ella tenía, y tomándola de la mano, le sonrió, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Bastante- Respondió sin mirarle- Quisiera estar junto a Jane.

-En cuanto lleguemos a la casa me aseguraré de que estés con ella todo el tiempo posible.

-Gracias- Paró un momento para darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó, notando su nerviosismo.

-Estoy asustada.

-¿Asustada?- Darcy estaba sorprendido- Por cómo has dirigido a tus hermanas y has llevado la situación, nadie diría que lo estás.

-Pues lo estoy, y mucho- Apretó su agarre, queriendo sentirse lo más cerca de él que pudiera- ¿Crees que Jane estará bien?

-Estoy convencido de ello- Acarició sus cabellos- Ahora vayamos a la casa, Jane te necesita.

Elizabeth entró a la habitación de su hermana. Ésta estaba recostada en la cama, con expresión tranquila en el rostro. Se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Cuando vienen los dolores me cuesta respirar, pero todavía puedo soportarlos- Le contestó, con una leve sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Te traigo algo para ponerte cómoda?

-Un paño de agua fría me iría bien.

Elizabeth ordenó a una criada que le trajera lo necesario. No pensaba despegarse de su lado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Poco después llegó a Netherfield el médico, que de inmediato revisó como se encontraba Jane, y tras asegurarle que aún quedaba bastante para que pudiera empezar a empujar, salió a dar algunas indicaciones.

La señora Bennet se internó en la estancia, junto a sus hijas en cuanto llegó, puesto que tras tener cinco retoños, era una experta en alumbramientos. Demostrando una sabiduría desconocida por sus niñas, indicó a Jane formas de canalizar el dolor, haciéndola respirar con cada contracción.

A media mañana, una criada entró para avisar a Elizabeth de que su esposo la llamaba. Tras la insistencia de Jane y de su madre, Lizzy se asomó al corredor y encontró a Darcy muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo está Jane?

-Se encuentra bien, cansada sobretodo- Le informó- Las contracciones son más intensas cada vez y el doctor dice que aún falta.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Un poco agotada y con dolor de espalda- Le contestó, masajeándose la zona con la esperanza de aliviarse algo aunque fuera un momento.

-Tómate un descanso. Tu madre está con ella, no estará sola y solo serán unos minutos.

-No…no quiero estar lejos.

-Entonces permíteme que te envíe algo para comer. Necesitas recobrar fuerzas- Le dijo, besándola en la cabeza. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y lo abrazó. Necesitaba sus fuerzas- Amor, todo saldrá bien- La tranquilizó.

Apenas unos segundos después, Elizabeth ya estaba de vuelta junto a su hermana. Al entrar, la encontró en medio del dolor de una contracción, así que se sentó junto a ella, al otro extremo de la cama que su madre, y entre las dos, la ayudaron a superarla.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, el bebé aún no había nacido. El doctor empezaba a temer que algo estuviera sucediendo. Las contracciones eran muy seguidas, apenas tenía tiempo para reponerse de una cuando comenzaba la siguiente, haciendo que Jane no pudiera evitar gritar del dolor.

En el salón, Charles daba vueltas sin parar. Cada grito que escuchaba era como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón. El señor Bennet intentaba calmarlo narrándole como se había sentido él cuando nació Jane, ya que después de todo, había sido la primogénita. Mary y Kitty escuchaban la historia con interés. Sin embargo, Darcy y Bingley, aunque prestaban atención, tenían sus mentes en el piso superior.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando en el interior de la habitación el doctor dio el visto bueno para que Jane empezara a empujar. Así que de inmediato, le indicó como debía colocarse y comenzaron con la verdadera labor de parto.

Después de muchas horas, Jane dio a luz a una hermosa niña, que, nada más salir al mundo, llenó la estancia con su incesante llanto. Los lloros de la pequeña se escucharon en el salón donde todos esperaban expectantes. Bingley sonrió en cuanto lo escuchó.

Minutos después, apareció el doctor mostrando en su cara satisfacción y alegría. Bingley corrió junto a él, deseoso de saber cómo había ido todo.

-Señor Bingley, tras un parto largo y tedioso, su esposa ha dado a luz una hermosa niña.

-Una niña- Sonrió inmensamente, abrazando al doctor en un arrebato de alegría. Después se giró a su cuñado y lo abrazó fuertemente, emocionado- Una niña, tengo una hija.

-Así es amigo- Le felicitó, mostrándose casi tan radiante como el nuevo padre.

Tras ellos, Mary y Kitty gritaban de felicidad al saber que eran tías de una niña, mientras que el señor Bennet derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad al pensar que era abuelo.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Jane?- Preguntó Bingley de pronto, al darse cuenta de que no había preguntado por ella.

-Su esposa se encuentra bien, agotada por las horas de parto, pero saludable- Le confirmó, haciendo que una calma lo invadiera- Ahora volveré con ella para terminar mi trabajo y en unos minutos podrá pasar a verla.

-De acuerdo doctor, y muchas gracias.

-No me las de, señor Bingley, es mi trabajo- Le estrechó la mano- Dadas las horas que son, espero que tenga a bien cederme una de sus habitaciones para pasar la noche.

-Por supuesto, doctor McFee.

El doctor volvió a la habitación, comprobando que todo estuviera como debía. Examinó a la pequeña que lloraba con insistencia y se la entregó a la madre.

-Es tan hermosa Jane- Exclamó Elizabeth, llorando de emoción.

-Ya lo creo- Concordó con ella la señora Bennet- Se parece mucho a ti cuando naciste, aunque tiene el pelo rojizo como su padre.

-Es más hermosa de lo que había imaginado- Jane lloraba junto a su hermana meciendo levemente a la pequeña.

-Señora Bingley, en unos minutos dejaré entrar a su esposo, pero tendrá que ser un encuentro breve. Después hay que alimentar a la niña y dormir. Necesita descansar- Le indicó el médico antes de salir.

-No se preocupe, doctor. Me aseguraré de que cumpla sus órdenes.

-Bien, pasaré aquí la noche, así que ante cualquier signo de fiebre en cualquiera de las dos deben avisarme de inmediato- Les informó- De lo contrario, nos veremos mañana por la mañana para comprobar que todo continua correctamente.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor.

El doctor le sonrió como respuesta y salió, dando paso por fin a un ansioso Bingley, que entró corriendo a la estancia. Fue rápidamente hasta la cama de su esposa, la abrazó con dulzura y observó a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar la pequeña?- Preguntó la señora Bennet, levantándose de la cama junto a Lizzy.

-Habíamos decidido llamarla como mi madre, Gertrud- Anunció Charles.

-¿Gertrud?- La señora Bennet iba a opinar al respecto, no considerándolo un nombre apropiado para esa niña tan hermosa, pero Elizabeth se apresuró a impedirlo.

-Es muy hermoso el gesto de llamarla igual que una de sus abuelas- Cogió la mano de su madre y tiró de ella- Os dejaremos solos unos minutos. Después Jane tiene que descansar.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguró Bingley, mirando con adoración a su esposa- No tardaré en salir.

Lizzy llevó a su madre hasta el salón, que al ver la felicidad de su marido y sus hijas, olvidó el desagrado ante el nombre elegido para la pequeña, y fue hasta ellos para abrazarlos y celebrar la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia.

Fitzwilliam abrazó a su esposa, dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas. Tiró de ella suavemente y la llevó a los pasillos, lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas, y una vez allí, la abrazó y la besó de una manera que hubiera sido vista de forma indecorosa de haber tenido público.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Has sido muy valiente quedándote junto a tu hermana hasta el final- Le susurró, sujetándole el rostro entre sus manos para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Me siento tan feliz por Jane y Charles- Declaró, abrazándolo de nuevo, sintiéndose completamente extasiada- Es una niña tan hermosa.

Restregó su nariz en la chaqueta de su marido cariñosamente, y este no pudo hacer más que sonreír, feliz de tenerla de aquella manera tan tierna.

-Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien, Charles y Jane deben estar en una nube de felicidad.

\- Ahora mismo siento envidia porque ellos tienen a esa pequeña como muestra de su amor-Confesó Elizabeth, mirando a Fitzwilliam a los ojos.

-Nosotros lo tendremos dentro de unos meses.

-Sí, es cierto- Soltó su abrazó y colocó sus manos sobre su vientre- Aunque espero que tengamos un varón para perpetuar el apellido Darcy.

-Pues yo sin embargo prefiero una niña- Le acarició la mejilla- Una hermosa niña de pelo castaño, ojos vivaces y que siempre me lleve la contraria.

Ambos rieron. La dicha los envolvía y no había nada que les hiciera pensar que la felicidad que sentían pudiera evaporarse.

Una vez Bingley salió de la habitación, hubo una disputa entre la señora Bennet y Elizabeth por ver quién debía quedarse con Jane durante la noche. La señora Bennet, como madre, podía proporcionarle consejo con la pequeña en caso de necesitarlo, pero la relación que tenían entre las dos hermanas era muy fuerte, y Jane deseaba tener a su Lizzy junto a ella.

Tras mucho debatirlo, Charles, que no podía negarle nada a su esposa en esos momentos, decidió que sería Elizabeth quien pasara la noche con ella, tal y como quería Jane. Darcy tampoco quiso negarse, sabiendo que en esos momentos lo más importante para Lizzy era su hermana.

Elizabeth se acomodó en un sillón junto a la cama de Jane, teniendo la cuna de la pequeña junto a ella. Jane y la niña se durmieron de inmediato, ya que ambas estaban exhaustas tras el largo día vivido. Así que con tranquilidad cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Aún no se había consumido el fuego de la chimenea cuando unos sonidos despertaron a Elizabeth. Rápidamente se incorporó, preocupada porque algo le estuviera sucediendo a la pequeña, pero tras comprobar que ella estaba bien, se giró hacia su hermana.

Lizzy se asustó al ver el color pálido que mostraba el rostro de Jane. De su frente brotaban abundantes gotas de sudor, y no paraba de moverse, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado con fuerza.

-¿Jane?- Se sentó en la cama, pensando que quizá tenía una pesadilla- Jane despierta- La llamó. Pero al tocarle el rostro, esperando despertarla, se asustó- ¡Dios mío, estás ardiendo!- Rápidamente fue hacia la campanilla de servicio, haciéndola sonar con urgencia- ¡Por favor! ¡Que venga alguien!- De inmediato apareció un sirviente.

-¿Qué ocurre señora Darcy?

-¡Haga llamar al doctor y al señor Bingley!- Elizabeth tenía la voz quebrada y en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- ¡Algo le ocurre a la señora Bingley!

El sirviente salió corriendo en busca de los dos hombres, mientras que Elizabeth volvía de nuevo a la cama junto a su hermana, llamándola a cada momento, moviéndola levemente, esperando que reaccionara, pero sin ningún éxito.

Segundos después, Charles traspasaba la puerta con el traje de dormir y la bata. Sin dilación, fue hasta donde se encontraban las dos hermanas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé- Admitió sin poder evitar llorar- Me ha despertado un ruido, y cuando he mirado, me he dado cuenta de que era ella- Se limpió como pudo las lágrimas, pero de inmediato cayeron más- Tiene mucha fiebre y aunque intento despertarla, no reacciona.

-¿Jane?- La llamó él, esperando tener más éxito que su cuñada- Cariño, despierta, por favor- De nada sirvieron sus palabras, el estado de Jane no cambió lo más mínimo.

El doctor entró raudo en la habitación, seguido por el señor Darcy, que se había despertado al escuchar como el sirviente llamaba al doctor por los pasillos. De inmediato, el médico hizo salir a todos los presentes y les obligó a sacar a la niña de la habitación por precaución.

Darcy sujetó a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, temiendo que cayera al suelo, y con ella se acercó a su amigo y cuñado, que sostenía a su hija mientras temblaba. Rápidamente hizo que el sirviente trajera dos sillas y pidió que les preparasen unas tisanas para calmar sus nervios.

Aún no había vuelto aquel sirviente cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salió el doctor con el rostro serio y sombrío.

-¿Cómo está Jane? ¿Qué le sucede?- Se apresuró a preguntar Charles, acercándose a él.

-Señor Bingley, me temo que su esposa ha sido víctima de una infección postparto- Le informó- Por desgracia, esto es más común de lo que parece, y el pronóstico no es muy favorable.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Lamento decirles que, si durante las próximas 24 horas no ha disminuido la fiebre, no se podrá hacer nada por ella.

**No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero he estado muy liada y aun me queda. Espero poder subir otro a lo largo de la semana, antes de irme al pueblo.**

**Ante todo, gracias por vuestra paciencia, y espero que la espera no haya supuesto que abandonéis la historia, porque de verdad que sigo escribiendo, pero el calor me está dejando exhausta y con el embarazo, el fin de curso, y los dos peques, voy bastante de cabeza. Aun así, tengo que intentar conectarme más a menudo y subir capítulos.**

**Entrando en este capítulo, espero que os guste, y me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones sobre lo que sucede y lo que pensáis que va a suceder.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. 11º Las sombras de Netherfield

**11º Las sombras de Netherfield**

Tras aquella frase del médico, Netherfield se convirtió en un auténtico caos. El señor Bingley estaba histérico, ni le dejaban entrar con su mujer, ni tampoco podía hacer nada desde fuera para ayudarla. Darcy, temiendo que su amigo dijera o hiciera alguna tontería en su desesperación, se lo llevó al estudio para intentar calmarlo.

El doctor, mientras tanto, no se separaba de Jane, esperando poder bajarle la fiebre. Pero por más que la refrescaban, la sumergían en agua tibia o le ponían paños fríos en las muñecas y tobillos, nada conseguía hacer disminuir la temperatura de la señora Bingley.

Ante tanto alboroto, los señores Bennet, que se habían quedado a pasar la noche tras el alumbramiento de la pequeña, se habían despertado, y, al enterarse del motivo, el padre tuvo que sentarse en un sillón, temiendo caer al suelo de la impresión; la señora Bennet, en cambio, estaba al borde de un ataque de histerismo, y los demás eran conscientes de ello, algo raro, ya que la señora Bennet era dada a exagerar el estado de sus nervios.

Elizabeth, por su parte, no estaba mejor. Sentada en uno de los sofás del salón, frente a sus padres, temblaba ante el miedo de perder a su hermana más querida. Kitty y Mary estaban sentadas junto a ella, abrazándola, pero incapaces de asimilar la situación.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!- Escupió su madre, poniéndose en pie y mirando a Lizzy directamente- ¡Tenía que haberme quedado yo con Jane y no tú! ¡Si yo hubiera estado ahí, hubiera sabido que ella no estaba bien antes de que la fiebre hubiera subido tanto! ¡Pero no! ¡Tú y tu terquedad!

-¿Crees que he dejado que Jane enferme a sabiendas?- Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Adoro a Jane! ¡Jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarla!

-¡Da igual que no haya sido intencionado! ¡Tú no tenías ninguna experiencia!- Dijo desesperada, caminando hacia ella- ¡Si le sucede algo a Jane no podré volver a mirarte a la cara! ¡Tú eres la única responsable!

-¡Basta ya!- Gritó el señor Bennet, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta su mujer- Lizzy no tiene culpa de nada, Emily- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su mujer- Es una desgracia lo que está ocurriendo, y esperemos que Dios tenga a bien dejarnos disfrutar de nuestra niña durante muchos más años, pero si no es así, quiero que entiendas que no es culpa de nadie.

La señora Bennet lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando con desesperación ante la mirada asombrada de las tres hermanas, ya que jamás los habían visto comportarse tan afectuosamente.

-Lizzy, no hagas caso de lo que mamá ha dicho- Le susurró Kitty, tomando con fuerza su mano- No eres responsable de lo ocurrido.

-Claro que no- Añadió Mary- Mamá solo está asustada por la situación.

-Gracias- Les medio sonrió a sus hermanas en señal de agradecimiento.

Elizabeth sabía que su padre y sus hermanas tenían razón. Ella no podía haber evitado que Jane enfermara, pero las palabras de su madre la estaban atormentando, así que decidió salir de la habitación. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, un lugar donde poder llorar sin que nadie la molestara.

Kitty y Mary la vieron marchar. Preocupadas, quisieron ir tras ella, pero su padre les hizo una señal para que la dejaran tranquila. Conocía muy bien a su hija, y sabía que precisaba estar sola.

Al principio, Lizzy pensó en escaparse al jardín a pasear, pero si lo hacía, no podría enterarse de cualquier cosa que sucediera, así que lo descartó de inmediato. Además, el alba aun no había despuntado y podría enfermar ella misma si salía. Después pensó en ir a la biblioteca, y de nuevo desechó la idea, pues todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba leer y de inmediato irían a buscarla allí, impidiendo así que tuviera unos minutos para ella. Y lo mismo sucedía con su dormitorio.

Desesperada por no saber dónde esconderse, se metió en la habitación de su sobrina. Allí estaba una de las sirvientas, haciendo las funciones de niñera hasta que Bingley pudiera contratar una. Queriendo estar sola, le pidió a la mujer que se marchara, quedándose ella al cargo de la pequeña.

Como si supiera que ella necesitaba sentir algo de calor en aquellos momentos, la niña empezó a llorar, reclamando la atención de su tía. Elizabeth la cogió entre sus brazos y la meció con suavidad. La niña se acurrucó levemente, agradecida por el contacto que le proporcionaban los brazos de Lizzy.

Cerca del mediodía, llegaron a Netherfield los Hurt junto a Caroline Bingley, que habían decidido ir a casa de su hermano antes de la fecha prevista de parto para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia nada más nacer, sin saber aún lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes. En cuanto entraron, fueron conducidos al despacho, donde Darcy seguía intentando animar y consolar a Charles, que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la estancia.

Rápidamente, el señor Darcy les explicó lo sucedido, causando una gran consternación en los recién llegados. Las hermanas Bingley fueron a abrazar a su hermano, con lo que viendo que su amigo ya no estaba solo, decidió salir él un rato. Hacía horas que no veía a su esposa, y ella también necesitaría de su consuelo.

La buscó en el salón, en el jardín, en la biblioteca y en su habitación, pero no había rastro de ella en ninguna de las estancias. Temeroso de que le hubiera pasado algo, empezó a buscarla por el resto de la casa, sin obtener ningún resultado.

Sin saber dónde más podría estar, fue a la habitación de su cuñada, pensando que quizá había conseguido que la dejaran entrar. Pero de nuevo, el doctor lo echó, asegurándole que ahí no se encontraba su esposa.

La desesperación se apoderó de él, y se disponía a salir de la casa en su busca, cuando escuchó una suave melodía proveniente de la habitación de su pequeña sobrina. De inmediato reconoció la voz que tarareaba, para él inconfundible.

Al asomarse se quedó maravillado. Ante él tenía la más tierna escena que jamás había presenciado. Su Elizabeth estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la niña en sus brazos, meciéndola y tarareando una canción de cuna para que se durmiera, mientras le dedicaba una de las miradas más cargadas de amor que había visto.

Sin querer romper ese momento tan hermoso, Darcy se quedó ahí, observándolas, anonadado, preguntándose si en unos meses sentiría aquella cálida sensación de nuevo, cuando volviera a revivir esa misma escena con su propio hijo.

Elizabeth, al notar que la niña ya se había dormido, se alejó de la ventana, caminó hacia la cuna y dejó cuidadosamente a su sobrinita entre las suaves sábanas blancas. La tapó con la mantita que su madre había llevado desde Longbourn, la misma manta con la que había protegido del frío a cada una de las hermanas Bennet. Y por último, besó sus suaves rizos pelirrojos, antes de empezar a sollozar.

En esa ocasión, Fitzwilliam no pudo quedarse quieto. Rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, quedándose pegado a su espalda. Al sentir el calor de su esposo, se echó un poco hacia atrás y se apoyó en él.

-Lo siento- Dijo Elizabeth sin poder contener su llanto.

-No tienes el porqué.

-Debo parecerte una tonta, llorando de esta forma por arropar a un bebé- Susurró, intentando amainar los espasmos que le daban.

-Todo lo contrario- Dijo, intentando consolarla- Es normal que solloces, cariño- Besó sus cabellos- Se cuánto quieres a Jane, así que llora todo lo que necesites.

Lizzy se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que saliera toda la amargura que tenía guardada desde que había encontrado a su hermana ardiendo de fiebre. Darcy, mientras, la arrastró suavemente hacia la mecedora que había junto a la ventana, se sentó en ella y la colocó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó sorprendida, al ver como la tenía sujeta.

-Consolarte, que es lo que necesitas en estos momentos.

-Si entra alguien y nos ve así, tendrás que dar unas cuantas explicaciones- Le dijo con una medio sonrisa.

-Tenerte así ha conseguido que dejes de llorar y sonrías- Elizabeth se quedó sorprendida al comprobar que tenía razón- De modo que, aunque me tocara responder ante media Inglaterra por estar con mi esposa en brazos, la vergüenza vale la pena.

Con una mirada cargada de amor, besó los labios de su esposo. Aunque siempre era maravilloso tenerlo para ella, verlo tan atento en las situaciones más difíciles era un gran consuelo.

Ocupados en consolar y ser consolado, ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien los observaba desde la entrada. Caroline, que había visto al señor Darcy parado en la puerta, se había acercado esperando poder hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido la última vez que se habían visto, no porque sintiera haber dicho aquellas palabras sobre Elizabeth y los Bennet, sino porque no quería perder la amistad que tenía con la familia Darcy.

Pero al asomarse, había sido testigo de toda la conversación entre el matrimonio, al igual que de todas sus muestras de afecto, y eso solo hizo que le hirviera la sangre. En todos los años que llevaba entre la alta sociedad jamás había visto esas demostraciones de cariño entre esposos, ni siquiera entre los Hurt, y eso que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos.

Frustrada y enfadada por no ser ella la destinataria de todas las palabras de amor de Darcy, se alejó de la puerta maldiciendo a Elizabeth por quitarle lo que ella consideraba suyo, insultando a Fitzwilliam por dejarse embaucar por una pueblerina, e injuriándose a sí misma por no haber sido más astuta para desposarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una vez se hubo calmado, Darcy tomó la mano de Elizabeth y la llevó hasta el salón con los demás, pidiendo a una sirvienta que fuera con la niña.

Durante el resto del día, tanto los Bennet como los Darcy, los Bingley y los Hurt permanecieron en el salón, esperando a que el doctor les diera alguna noticia del estado de Jane. Y no fue hasta cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando hizo acto de presencia y con no muy buena cara.

-Dígame como se encuentra mi esposa- Le preguntó Bingley con nerviosismo, colocándose ante el doctor.

-Yo… Lo lamento mucho, señor Bingley.

-¿Qué lo lamenta? ¿Qué es lo que lamenta?- Preguntó con miedo, sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

-La señora Bingley no solo no ha mejorado, sino que ha empeorado- Bajó la mirada con pesar- Lo más probable es que no pase de esta noche.

Charles cayó de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a llorar con desesperación. Darcy caminó hasta él, ayudándolo a levantarse y dejando que lo abrazara, totalmente preso del llanto y la desesperanza. La señora Bennet se estrujó a su esposo mientras Mary y Kitty comenzaron a llorar desconsoladas. Los Hurt y Caroline miraban a Charles con compasión… Y Elizabeth permanecía en shock sentada en el sofá, incapaz de asimilar lo que el doctor acababa de decir.

-Deberían subir para despedirse de ella. Yo haré que traigan al párroco para que le otorgue la extrema unción- Les aconsejó el doctor, sabiendo que ya nada más podían hacer.

Caroline cogió uno de los brazos de su hermano y la señora Hurt el otro, y juntos, subieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Jane. Tras ellos avanzaban todos los Bennet como almas en pena.

La única que aún no se había movido era Elizabeth, que seguía en el mismo lugar. Su esposo, preocupado por su falta de reacción, fue hasta ella y la zarandeó levemente.

-¿Lizzy?- Preguntó con nerviosismo- ¿Me oyes?- Ella asintió levemente- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No lo sé- Dijo un poco ausente- Tengo la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla.

-Oh, cariño- La abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba sus cabellos- Lamento tanto todo esto- Mientras decía esas palabras apretó su agarre- ¿Necesitas agua o alguna otra cosa?

-No.

-¿Estás segura?- Ella asintió, a pesar de lo ensimismada que estaba en ese momento- Cariño, sé que esto es difícil, pero debemos subir a ver a Jane.

-¡Jane!- Como si el nombre de su hermana fuera un bálsamo, Elisabeth reaccionó, poniéndose en pie y caminando con decisión hacia el piso superior. Darcy, realmente desconcertado y preocupado, la siguió escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación, la imagen que presenció Lizzy era devastadora. Jane estaba pálida e inconsciente en mitad de la cama. Junto a ella, Charles lloraba tomándola de la mano. La señora Bennet gemía escandalosamente mirando a su hija mayor marchitarse tan joven, mientras que el señor Bennet sollozaba en silencio, incapaz de decir o hacer algo. Las dos pequeñas Bennet gimoteaban tomadas de las manos, incapaces de apartar la mirada de su hermana mayor.

Los Hurt y Caroline miraban la escena desde un lado, apartados de Jane. Cuando Elizabeth vio ese hecho, se sintió furiosa. Su hermana estaba moribunda en el lecho y ni aun así eran capaces de acercarse y mostrar algo de compasión.

Rápidamente, Lizzy corrió hasta el lado contrario al que se encontraba Charles y tomó la otra mano de Jane, suplicándole al cielo que hiciera algo por salvar la vida de su querida hermana. Darcy caminó hasta ella, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y se arrodilló a su lado.

Nadie dijo nada ante esa actuación, aunque los Hurt se sorprendieron de que un gran señor como era Fitzwilliam Darcy se acercara tanto al lecho de una moribunda que no era familia directa, puesto que en la alta aristocracia se acostumbraba a dejar solo junto al enfermo a los parientes directos.

El párroco no tardó en llegar junto al doctor, y sin perder tiempo le impartió a Jane la extrema unción, preparando así su alma para el más allá. Después se arrodilló junto al destrozado marido y rezó junto a ellos.

Minutos después, Jane se incorporó de repente sobresaltándolos a todos. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo y estiró uno de los brazos hacia delante. Parecía que quería llegar hasta Caroline, que la miraba asustada desde donde estaba. Y sin más, cayó de nuevo sobre las sábanas, exhalando un último suspiro, abandonando el mundo terrenal.

Durante unos segundos todos se quedaron mudos, quietos, sin ser capaces de decir algo o mover un músculo. El doctor, más acostumbrado a la muerte por su profesión, fue el primero en moverse, comprobando que, efectivamente, la señora Bingley había fallecido.

-¿Jane?- La llamó Lizzy, incapaz de creer que la hubiera dejado- ¿Jane?- Apretó su mano con fuerza, a la vez que la zarandeaba un poco- Respóndeme Jane- Le pidió, incorporándose un poco sobre la cama, acercándose a ella- ¡Jane!- Poco a poco, la realidad fue haciéndose presente- ¡No! ¡Jane! - Mientras gritaba, pudo ver como todos los de alrededor lloraban con amargura la muerte de la mayor de las hermanas Bennet- ¡Jane! ¡Jane!...- Elizabeth notó como empezaba a faltarle el aire y se puso en pie- Jane…- Se giró hacia su esposo, que la miraba consternado, sin saber cómo ayudarla- Jane no…- Y sin más, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos el sol ya había salido y brillaba en lo más alto. Lentamente se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación, incapaz de recordar donde estaba y como había llegado hasta allí. No tardó mucho en descubrir a su marido junto a la ventana, observando el exterior.

Darcy estaba rígido y serio. Su semblante parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Al verlo de aquella manera, sintió la necesidad de ir junto a él y abrazarlo, así que se incorporó rápidamente con la intención de levantarse. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que se inclinó hacia delante, un fuerte pinchazo le recorrió el vientre, obligándola a detenerse al tiempo que sus manos se depositaban sobre la zona donde le molestaba. Y sin poder evitarlo, un pequeño grito de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Fitzwilliam se giró en el acto, sobresaltado por aquella voz. Al verla en aquella posición, se apresuró en llegar a su lado, alarmado por el lugar donde se ubicaban sus manos.

-Lizzy- La llamó con cariño, queriendo mostrarle tranquilidad en lugar de la inquietud que sentía- ¿Qué haces incorporada?- Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a tumbarse de nuevo. Inmediatamente después, se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó las manos sobre el abdomen de su esposa- Debes descansar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estoy en cama? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer?- Preguntó sorprendido, cuestionándose si debía continuar con esa conversación o debía esperar a que la reconociera de nuevo el doctor antes de refrescar su memoria.

-¿Ayer?- Lizzy lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando recordar que había sucedido el día anterior tan grave como para que le afectara tanto. Y al concentrarse en sus recuerdos, fue cuando vinieron a su mente todas las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior- ¡Jane!- Gritó, incorporándose de nuevo, y volviendo a sentir el mismo dolor que minutos atrás.

-Por favor, procura calmarte- Dijo Darcy angustiado. La tumbó de nuevo, colocando las almohadas de forma que ella pudiera verle bien sin necesidad de moverse.

-¿De verdad se ha ido?

-Así es, cariño- Su voz salió más compungida de lo que esperaba- Ver sus últimos momentos te afectó mucho, hasta el punto de desmayarte en mis brazos- Elizabeth lo escuchaba con los ojos cargados de lágrimas- Al instante te traje hasta aquí. Pensé que recostándote, pronto despertarías pero…- Suspiró sonoramente antes de continuar- Pero dos segundos después vi tu vestido manchado de sangre y entré en pánico.

-¿Sangre?- Susurró Elizabeth, asustada por lo que aquello pudiera significar- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Le ocurre algo al bebé?- Se atolondró al hablar, tanto, que el aire empezó a faltarle.

-No, no, cálmate por favor- Le suplicó- El bebé está bien, al menos por ahora.

-Dime que es lo que ocurre- Lizzy no podía contener más sus lágrimas.

-El doctor te atendió de inmediato. Se alarmó al verte en aquellas circunstancias, pero tras reconocerte, me aseguró que el bebé no había sufrido ningún daño.

-¿Entonces por qué sangraba?- Elizabeth estaba realmente alterada.

-Parece ser que el disgusto por lo sucedido con Jane afectó a tus nervios, y estos al bebé- Le explicó lo mejor que pudo- Por lo que pude entender, es normal que haya pérdidas tras una situación de mucho estrés como la que acababas de pasar, y que con reposo y tranquilidad no tenía por qué suceder nada- Lizzy respiró aliviada.

Darcy paseó su mano por el vientre de su esposa, más nervioso de lo que realmente aparentaba. Se alegraba de que ella no estuviera en condiciones de observarlo detenidamente, porque estaba seguro de que si se fijaba un poco más en él, notaría que no le había contado toda la verdad.

El doctor le había asegurado que el embarazo de Elizabeth estaba en riesgo debido a lo alterada que se había puesto tras la muerte de Jane, y le había recomendado que la trasladara cuanto antes a Pemberley para que permaneciera en cama durante algún tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Unas catorce horas- Le respondió, acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano- Necesitabas descansar.

-¿Cuándo será el entierro de Jane? ¿Cómo están Charles y Gertrud?

-Charles está bien, dentro de lo que cabe esperar ante las circunstancias. Está sobrellevándolo mucho mejor de lo que imaginábamos ninguno. En cuanto a la niña- La miró a los ojos para darle la noticia- Charles ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a su nombre- Le explicó- En lugar de Gertrud, ha decidido llamarla Jane.

-¿Jane?- Los ojos de Lizzy se iluminaron- Es el gesto más hermoso que podía haber hecho por mi hermana- Se llevó las manos al pecho- ¡Oh, Jane! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?- Darcy no pudo aguantar más. Con el mayor de los cuidados, la abrazó, queriendo consolarla a ella, y también a si mismo.

-Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor. Pero debes intentarlo, aunque solo sea por el bebé- Ella asintió, llorando contra su pecho- Cariño, sé que estar aquí significa mucho para ti, pero por el bien de tu salud, tanto Charles como tu padre y yo, hemos decidido que después del funeral y el bautizo de Jane, partiremos con Kitty hacia Pemberley para que puedas recuperarte cuanto antes.

-¿Irnos? ¿Tan pronto?

-Cariño, lo que le ha sucedido a Jane es una desgracia para todos, y entiendo que quieras estar junto a tus padres y tus hermanas en estos momentos. Sé cuánto los necesitas- Le dijo tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos- Pero debes entender que tu estado ahora mismo es delicado, y lo mejor para ti y para el bebé es que estés en casa, descansando, ¿lo entiendes?- Elizabeth asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, si consideras que es lo mejor, obedeceré sin queja.

Fitzwilliam vio su fragilidad de inmediato. Aún estaba reciente lo ocurrido con Wickham, y la muerte de Jane suponía un golpe demasiado fuerte para sobrellevarlo con su estado anímico. Su aceptación tan rápida solo presagiaba una difícil época para los Darcy.

Sus brazos no tardaron en envolverla, queriendo protegerla de todo el dolor, y la acercó a su corazón, haciendo que ella sintiera un calor inmenso, el calor de su amor incondicional. Sintiéndose segura, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, incapaz de seguir aguantando el dolor. Se aferró con fuerza a su esposo, y soltó todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo- Y besó sus labios con cariño, esperando que algo de calma llegara a su desdichado corazón.

El entierro se realizó al día siguiente. A él asistió mucha más gente de la que Caroline o los Hurt hubieran pensado. Sin embargo, Lydia, la menor de las hermanas de la difunta señora Bingley, no apareció por allí, provocando que circularan rumores sobre ello. Gentes de todo el condado se acercaron a dar el pésame a la familia Bingley y la familia Bennet. Lizzy pudo ver a jóvenes que hacía tiempo que no veía, pero con las que se había llevado muy bien. Pero la que más sorprendió a Elizabeth fue Charlotte, aunque iba sin el señor Collins.

-Querida Lizzy, cuanto lamento todo esto- Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Acababa de llegar de visita en casa de mis padres cuando me avisaron de las noticias- Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ella, que permanecía en una silla sentada- Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero sabes que puedes acudir a mi si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Charlotte- Dijo, comenzando a sollozar

Cuando el sacerdote recitó las últimas palabras de despedida, Charles rompió a llorar con amargura, colocado frente al ataúd, con Elizabeth y Darcy a su derecha, y Caroline a su izquierda. Lizzy tampoco pudo contenerse, sentada en su silla. Sus padres estaban al otro lado. Él se mantenía en pie, intentando mantener la compostura, aunque se podían ver pequeñas lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas. En sus brazos lloraba la señora Bennet, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Y por último estaban Mary y Kitty, que no tenían consuelo.

A pesar de las recomendaciones de su marido, y de que sabía que tenía que guardar reposo, al ver a sus hermanas de aquella manera, Lizzy no pudo evitar levantarse y caminar hasta ellas para abrazarlas, pues seguramente, ella era la que mejor entendía como se sentían. Fitzwilliam estuvo dispuesto a regañarla, pero al ver como sus hermanas la abrazaban con desesperación, decidió dejarla unos minutos.

Queriendo dejarles algo de intimidad, se apartó un poco, pensando cómo podría organizar el viaje de vuelta a Pemberley para que fuera lo menos cansado y molesto para Elizabeth. Si algo malo les sucedía a ella o al bebé durante el trayecto, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

**Hola a todos, siento mucho este mes y medio de ausencia, como excusa solo puedo decir que ha sido un verano muy caluroso y que con el calor extra que me daba el embarazo apenas he sido capaz de ponerme al ordenador. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y en compensación, voy a subir dos capítulos.**

**Supongo que más de uno querrá matarme por lo que he hecho con Jane, pero bueno, no puede haber final feliz para todos. No se si soy la primera, pero seguro que no conocéis muchas historias de O&amp;P en las que el autor haya matado a Jane. Siempre suele morir uno de los padres, así que he querido cambiar un poco.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de lo que cabe.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	13. 12º Una visita inesperada

**2º Una visita inesperada**

"_Querida Lizzy,_

_Estoy segura de que te percataste de mi ausencia en el entierro de Jane, y si no es así, los cotilleos que han invadido toda la región te lo habrán dado a conocer._

_Pero aunque sea indudable que la gente piense que soy una insensible por no haberme presentado, se equivocan, y espero que tú seas capaz de entenderme y no juzgarme. En cuanto llegó la noticia del fallecimiento de nuestra hermana quise salir al instante pero Wickham no me lo permitió._

_Podría haberme marchado a escondidas, pero si la gente ya ha empezado a murmurar solo porque no he asistido, imagina lo que habrían dicho si hubiera aparecido sin mi esposo, sobretodo, cuando todo el condado sabe que hemos estado en Longbourn recientemente._

_Quizá te parezca una excusa tonta, y que a pesar de todo, tenía que haber acudido, pero en este momento no me veo con fuerzas para soportar los comentarios de la gente de haberme presentado sin él._

_Por otra parte, si me hubiera marchado a pesar de su negativa ¿qué crees que hubiera sucedido cuando volviera a su lado? Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero después de lo que he descubierto de él, temo que sea capaz de hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiera pensado._

_Espero que no me odies por mi decisión. Te aseguro que me dolió mucho no estar allí con vosotras, y poder abrazaros como tanto ansío._

_No voy a extenderme más. Después de lo ocurrido la última vez, he creído necesario explicarte mis motivo. Papá ha recibido una carta similar a esta, y espero que él también lo entienda._

_Os extraño mucho a todos, y más en un momento como este. Como me gustaría estar más cerca para poder ir a veros, pero cuando papá echó a Wickham de Longbourn, solo pensó en alejarse de nuestra familia, por lo que aceptó como nuevo destino Hampshire. Ahora me encuentro cerca de Portsmouth. La verdad es que nunca creí que echaría tanto de menos nuestro hogar._

_En fin, cuídate querida hermana, y recuerda que os quiero a todos, a pesar de todo._

_Lydia"_

Elizabeth releyó la carta de su hermana un par de veces sentada en el sillón de la biblioteca de Netherfield, mientras esperaba a que su esposo fuera a por ella para conducirla al carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta a Pemberley.

Tal como estaba previsto, a los pocos días del entierro de Jane se había llevado a cabo el bautizo de la pequeña Jane Bingley, teniendo como padrinos al matrimonio Darcy. Justo después de la ceremonia, Fitzwilliam dio órdenes de que prepararan el equipaje para emprender el viaje lo antes posible, y de igual modo había dado instrucciones en Longbourn para que Kitty estuviera lista.

Y por mucho que ella quisiera quedarse más tiempo con su familia, sabía que su marido obraba pensando en lo mejor para ella y para el bebé. Así que no protestó cuando llegó unos minutos después y la cargó en brazos, llevándola al carruaje. Ni tampoco cuando vio el asiento, lleno de almohadas y mantas.

El silencio se hizo presente durante todo el viaje. Ninguno estaba con ánimos para entablar una conversación, además de que, en su estado, Lizzy no estaba disfrutando del trayecto. Apenas podía moverse sin que le doliera la espalda o sintiera algún pinchazo, y cuando se decidía a cambiar de postura, su hermana y su marido estaban sobre ella, ayudándola y agobiándola con montones de preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba.

Por ese motivo, la segunda jornada de viaje decidió dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dormir. Estaba tan agotada que no le costó demasiado.

Al llegar, Georgiana se apresuró a ir hasta el carruaje, abrazando a su hermano y después a Kitty. La acompañó al interior, ofreciéndole la opción de desahogarse con ella si lo necesitaba. Darcy agradeció la ayuda de su hermana y esperó a que las dos jóvenes damas entraran para coger a Elizabeth en brazos, que aún seguía dormida en el asiento de la calesa, con el fin de llevarla a su habitación.

El doctor fue avisado de inmediato para comprobar que la señora Darcy no había empeorado, y tras revisarla de manera exhaustiva, fue a reunirse con el dueño de la casa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba después de lo que me había contado- Le aseguró, intentando tranquilizarlo- Es cierto que el sangrado es señal de alarma, pero creo que ha sido debido a lo ocurrido con la señora Bingley y que en unos días desaparecerá.

-¿Está seguro?

-Bastante seguro, señor Darcy- Le dijo con calma- Cada persona reacciona de forma diferente ante situaciones como la que han pasado, y en el caso de una mujer embarazada, esas vivencias se intensifican, por lo que el efecto que ha tenido en ella es mayor de lo que cabría esperar- Darcy lo miró seriamente, intentando comprender lo que le estaba explicando- Lo que quiero decir, es que una vez se calme y asimile lo ocurrido, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Bien- Dijo Darcy, notando como su cuerpo se relajaba ante las palabras del médico.

-No obstante, vendré a verla cada pocos días hasta que haya cesado el sangrado, para asegurarnos de que no hay complicaciones- Le comunicó, poniéndose en pie para marcharse- Durante lo que queda de día que no se mueva de la cama y descanse. Si mañana se despierta con ganas de levantarse, podrá hacerlo siempre en compañía y por el interior de la casa- Darcy asintió a todo, tomando nota mentalmente de las recomendaciones- Hasta mi próxima visita les recomiendo que no salga. Es preferible que recobre fuerzas y descanse.

-No se preocupe, me ocuparé personalmente de que siga sus indicaciones.

Los días posteriores a la visita del doctor fueron de constante vigilancia. Todos en la casa estaban informados del estado en el que había llegado Elizabeth, y tenían órdenes expresas de su señor de estar alerta en cada lugar al que iba para asegurarse de que no le sucedía nada.

Fitzwilliam había hablado con ella, explicándole todas las recomendaciones del doctor. Lo normal hubiera sido que protestara por no poder salir y que intentara escaparse. Pero lejos de todo pronóstico, Lizzy aceptó las recomendaciones y las siguió al pie de la letra.

El doctor volvió a visitarla cuatro veces más a lo largo del mes, comprobando que poco a poco el sangrado iba cesando. Afortunadamente, la quinta semana tras su llegada, éste había desaparecido por completo y tanto la madre como el bebé se encontraban en perfecto estado.

La mejoría de Elizabeth se notó en todos los habitantes de Pemberley. Kitty también había dejado por fin de llorar, y aunque no sonreía como antes, al menos volvía a ser la joven sociable que era. Se apoyaba mucho en Georgiana, que se esforzaba como nunca en conseguir que su amiga se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

La muchacha había descubierto que la música era el mejor método para distraer a Kitty, así que se decidió a darle lecciones de piano con el fin de convertirla en una excelente intérprete. Y así pasaban las mañanas las dos jóvenes, llenando la casa de melodías.

Elizabeth agradecía el sonido del instrumento, ya que le ayudaba a despejar su mente cuando permanecía en el interior de la casa. Y disfrutaba de poder salir a pasear todas las mañanas del brazo de su esposo, que no cejaba en sus atenciones bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque tampoco dejaba a un lado sus negocios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que durante el día todo parecía volver a la normalidad en Pemberley, durante las noches, Elizabeth vivía un auténtico calvario. Las pesadillas la abordaban cada vez que conciliaba el sueño, no dejándola descansar. Pero en lugar de ir desvaneciéndose conforme pasaban los días, se acentuaron, hasta tal punto que una de las noches se puso a gritar, preocupando a su esposo.

-¡Lizzy! ¡Despierta! ¡Lizzy, por favor!- La llamó varias veces, zarandeándola.

-¡Will!- Lo llamó gritando mientras abría los ojos.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor, intentando habituarse a la escasa luz de la habitación. Poco a poco fue diferenciando cuanto la rodeaba, hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrar el rostro de Darcy. Sin poder contener el llanto, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Ya está, solo era una pesadilla- Le dijo suavemente- Estás a salvo, a mi lado.

-Lo sé.

-Cuéntame que estabas soñando- Le pidió, esperando conseguir que se calmara. Pero ella se acurrucó más contra él, temerosa de recordar esas imágenes- Por favor, quiero ayudarte, pero para eso necesito saber de qué tienes miedo.

Finalmente, Lizzy accedió a contarle su pesadilla, así que se acomodó entre sus brazos, y una vez se sintió completamente segura, comenzó.

-Al principio no era una pesadilla, de hecho, me parecía un hermoso sueño- Le explicó con calma- Estábamos aquí, en nuestra casa, disfrutando de una de las interpretaciones de Georgiana al piano, cuando empezaron los dolores del parto- Darcy se estremeció al escucharla, sospechando cual era el motivo de su pesadilla- Todo iba bien hasta que…- Su voz se desvaneció, aterrada solo de recordar aquella escena.

-¿Qué Lizzy? ¿Qué ocurría?- Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus brazos, intentando infundirle fuerzas.

-A los pocos minutos de haber nacido el bebé notaba como mi vida se iba apagando rápidamente- Le confesó, comenzando de nuevo a llorar- Tú me mirabas con el bebé en brazos y simplemente me decías adiós, dándome la espalda y alejándote, y por más que yo te llamaba, tú no podías oírme- Su voz sonaba tan llena de sufrimiento que Fitzwilliam se conmovió- En otras ocasiones, no soy yo la que muere sino…- Dijo colocando su mano sobre su abdomen y aumentando la intensidad del lloro- Y en esos momentos tú me odias.

-Oh, cariño mío- Apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre de seis meses de gestación. Continuó besando su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y suspiraba de desesperación- Sé que lo que le ha ocurrido a tu hermana ha sido muy traumático para ti, pero no va a pasarte lo mismo. Cuando llegue el momento de traer al mundo a nuestro hijo, tú estarás bien y el bebé también.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Solo lo sé- Le susurró, levantando una de sus manos para colocarla a la altura del corazón de ella- Hay algo aquí que me dice que todo va a salir bien.

Lizzy sintió algo de calma al escucharle, así que se tumbó junto a él, dejándose acariciar. Al fin cerró los ojos, esperando que Morfeo volviera a cubrirla con su manto, y deseando que las pesadillas se quedaran al margen. Darcy mientras tanto, la contempló durante largo rato. Sabía perfectamente que los temores de ella eran los suyos propios. Desde lo acontecido en Netherfield un mes atrás, el miedo de que a Elizabeth le ocurriera lo mismo que a Jane lo invadía, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Pensaba que era el único que se sentía así, pero tras escuchar a su esposa, sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de sobrellevar aquella situación, de lo contrario, los meses que quedaban de embarazo serían una tortura continua.

Varios días más tarde, cuando los Darcy volvían de su paseo matutino, se encontraron con la casa convertida en un absoluto caos. Uno de los criados se apresuró en ir al encuentro de su señor, con el rostro reflejando alarma y preocupación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Se ha presentado Lady Catherine de Bourgh- Les comunicó, dejándolos a los dos perplejos- Ha llegado hace diez minutos. Se ha instalado en el salón y ha exigido que usted y la señora Darcy se reúnan con ella.

Los dos se miraron atónitos, sin comprender que había llevado a Su Señoría a ir a verlos sin avisar. Rápidamente, se encaminaron al salón, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Así que se han marchado los dos a pasear, dejándote sola aquí- Escucharon como le hablaba Lady Catherine a Georgiana, pese a que Kitty la estaba acompañando en el salón.

\- Querida tía, con este tiempo tan agradable, acostumbran a salir a pasear juntos por el parque.- Le explicó Georgiana con dulzura- El ejercicio es bueno para Elizabeth y así ellos pueden disfrutar de un rato a solas, algo que será más difícil cuando nazca el bebe. Y en cuanto a mí, no creo que necesite a ninguna dama cuando me encuentro mejor acompañada con mi amiga Catherine.

-¡Georgiana! ¡Qué forma de expresarse es esa! ¡Ya veo que la presencia de ciertas personas te ha influenciado para mal!- Dijo escandalizada.

Darcy iba a hablar para defender a su esposa ante los comentarios hirientes de su tía, pero quedó mudo al escuchar a su joven cuñada defender a Lizzy y a sí misma.

-Con el debido respeto a Su Señoría, creo que no es justa al decir que la señorita Darcy está teniendo una mala influencia por su relación con mi hermana o conmigo. Después de todo, no ha dicho nada de lo que deba arrepentirse- Dijo sin apartar los ojos de Lady Catherine, que la miraba boquiabierta- Es cierto que no sé muchas cosas de la alta sociedad londinense, pese a mis esfuerzos por aprender, pero creo que insinuar que un matrimonio se quiere no es ninguna falta de respeto hacia nadie, en ningún lugar. Y con respecto a no estar bien acompañada, estoy segura de que existen muchas damas de compañía con mayor preparación que la mía, pero no creo que encuentre a ninguna que la aprecie tanto como yo.

-Se nota de quien es hermana, señorita Bennet- Aunque su tono era severo, a Lizzy le pareció que no lo decía con enfado- Y de hecho, debo decir que estoy bastante satisfecha de que la señora Darcy cumpla con su obligación- Dijo haciendo referencia al embarazo de Elizabeth- Solo espero que no haya heredado la maldición de su familia y sea un varón, para perpetuar el apellido Darcy.

Ante ese comentario, Fitzwilliam no pudo permanecer callado, así que cogió la mano de su esposa con fuerza y se internó hacia el centro del salón. Las tres damas los observaron entrar en silencio. Lizzy se sentó junto a su hermana y su cuñada, mientras que Darcy se quedó a un lado, mirando a su tía.

-Querida tía, nos alegramos de verte bien de salud, pero te agradecería que dejaras esos comentarios despectivos fuera de nuestro hogar- Le advirtió con una mirada fría- Espero no volver a escuchar ninguna alusión a la mala influencia que pueden ser Elizabeth o Catherine para Georgiana, porque de ser así, tendré que pedirte que abandones esta casa- Lady Catherine ni se inmutó ante sus palabras- Y con respecto a perpetuar el apellido Darcy, debo decirte que no me importa lo más mínimo si el bebé es un niño o una niña. Estaré igual de orgulloso sea lo que sea.

Tras esas palabras, se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia. Georgiana y Kitty se miraban incómodas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras que Darcy no apartaba la mirada de su tía, ni esta de él. Elizabeth observó detenidamente a la dama, pues pese a todo lo dicho por su marido, no parecía alterada ni sorprendida, lo que le llevó a pensar en el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Lady Catherine, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?- La mujer la miró, sorprendida al principio de que le hablara con tanta familiaridad, aunque cierta chispa de humor brilló en sus ojos al ver que no había cambiado, como le demostró al escuchar su irónico comentario- Ha hecho un largo viaje, y estoy segura de que no ha sido solo para comentar con nosotros su deseo de que dé a luz un varón.

-Es usted muy observadora, señora Darcy, y tiene toda la razón- Afirmó de inmediato- La señora Collins me contó lo sucedido con su hermana y la situación en la que se encontraba usted cuando partieron hacia Pemberley. Y después de mucho meditarlo, he creído necesario venir a darle mi pésame y a ofrecerle mi ayuda para que su embarazo llegue a buen puerto.

-Le agradezco su consideración. Es muy amable por su parte tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí, y aprecio mucho su ofrecimiento- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia sus hermanas- Georgiana, Kitty, ¿podéis ir a dar orden de que preparen una habitación para Lady Catherine?

-Por supuesto- Respondió Georgiana, aliviada de poder abandonar la estancia. Kitty asintió, levantándose junto a su amiga y saliendo juntas de allí.

-Ahora que estamos solamente los tres, ¿puedes decirnos que es lo que realmente te ha traído hasta aquí?- Preguntó Darcy, convencido de que su tía tenía segundas intenciones.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, realmente he venido con intención de ayudar- Le contestó, irguiéndose en su asiento- Puede que nuestra última conversación no acabara como yo esperaba, pero sé aceptar una derrota. Y con respecto a la señora Darcy, estaba equivocada, no parece que esté perjudicando al apellido, con lo que es posible que me precipitase algo al juzgarla- Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam se sorprendieron al escucharla decir aquellas palabras- Y desde que te casaste, sobrino, ya no pareces tan serio y solitario. No te veía sonreír desde que eras apenas un niño. Y supongo que en este positivo cambio algo habrá influido tu esposa- Prosiguió su señoría- Y Georgiana ha perdido gran parte de su timidez, lo que no le viene nada mal de cara a su presentación en sociedad.

-¿Quiere decir eso que por fin aceptas a Elizabeth?

-No me gustan algunas cosas, y claro que hubiera preferido que hubieras cumplido con los deseos de tu madre- Comenzó Su Señoría, pero antes de que su enfadado sobrino la interrumpiese continuó- Pero dado que eres tú quien ha de vivir con ella y no yo, y que la boda se celebró hace tiempo, no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a retirarme a descansar- Dijo, finalizando así la conversación.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Lady Catherine observó con detenimiento como se comportaban cada uno de los habitantes de la casa, comprobando que entre las dos jóvenes señoritas se había creado un vínculo muy fuerte, y que, para su sorpresa, ambas se ayudaban mutuamente. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido sospechar que su sobrina pudiera beneficiarse de su amistad con una joven sin apenas educación, pero estaba claro que había sido uno de los pilares de la soltura que estaba adquiriendo la muchacha.

También pudo ver como su sobrino no desatendía sus negocios, pero que al mismo tiempo siempre buscaba tiempo para su esposa. Y por último, reparó en como la señora Darcy cumplía con las tareas propias de una gran señora, aunque la vio pálida y con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas.

Al día siguiente, cuando Georgiana y Kitty se fueron a practicar, y Fitzwilliam entró a su despacho a escribir unas cartas de negocios, Elizabeth fue a la biblioteca en busca de un buen libro. Pero sentada en el sillón, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio.

-¿Ha pasado mala noche, señora Darcy?- Preguntó Lady Catherine, entrando en la estancia y caminando hacia ella.

-Así es, señora. Hace algún tiempo que no duermo como debería.

-Es lo malo de los embarazos, una solo encuentra molestias conforme van pasando los meses- Le comentó animada, sentándose frente a ella.

-La verdad es que no puedo echarle toda la culpa a mi estado. También ha habido pesadillas que me han quitado el sueño.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Le dijo mirándola fijamente- ¿Me equivoco si digo que esas pesadillas tienen que ver con lo ocurrido con su hermana?

-No, señora, no se equivoca.

-Señora Darcy, no creo errar si digo que tras la muerte de la señora Bingley usted tiene pavor a lo que pueda ocurrir en el momento del parto- Lizzy asintió totalmente asombrada- Entiendo que sienta miedo tras haber sufrido una pérdida en la situación en la que ocurrió, pero me sorprende que sea usted una cobarde. La creía más fuerte.

-No quiero tener miedo, señora, pero no puedo evitarlo- Susurró bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Temo que cuando llegue el momento, algo malo suceda y mi hijo no sobreviva. O yo misma. Y… no puedo soportar la idea.

-Por desgracia, lo que le ocurrió a su hermana es uno de los riesgos que corremos las mujeres cuando queremos ser madres. Todas tenemos miedo en algún momento del embarazo, pero no podemos vivir constantemente sintiéndonos de ese modo. Necesitamos ser fuertes y aprender a superarlo, o de lo contrario, vivirá lo que queda de embarazo como una condena, y no creo que quiera eso.

-No, claro que no.

-Como dije ayer, he venido a colaborar, y le prometo que la ayudaré a superar ese miedo- Dijo solemnemente, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Elizabeth, mostrándole un acercamiento que jamás creyó posible en esa mujer.

**Y aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como veis, Lydia tenía sus motivos para no asistir al funeral, ahora ya que cada uno juzgue si son motivos suficientes o no.**

**También he querido sacar otra cara de Lady Catherine, aunque siempre tiene ese aspecto de señora fría y distante, siempre he estado convencida de que se muestra así por las circunstancias que le tocó vivir, pero que en realidad es alguien que se preocupa por sus seres queridos. Y he pensado que ella sería la más indicada para ayudar a Lizzy a superar sus miedos.**

**Ya veremos en que queda eso.**

**Espero poder subir el siguiente la semana que viene.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. 13º La historia de Lady Catherine

**13º La historia de Lady Catherine**

La presencia de Lady Catherine durante las siguientes semanas fue muy beneficiosa para Elizabeth. Su Señoría la estaba ayudando a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, cambiando poco a poco su estado de ánimo.

Por las mañanas, después de volver de su paseo diario junto a su marido, Elizabeth y Lady Catherine se reunían en la sala de música, donde escuchaban a las dos jóvenes intérpretes mientras bordaban alguna nueva prenda para el bebé. Lady Catherine aprovechaba esos momentos para narrarle hermosos acontecimientos familiares, como el día del nacimiento de su marido, los primeros pasos de Georgiana, las primeras palabras de su Anne…

Con cada instante que le narraba, Lizzy iba perdiendo progresivamente parte del miedo y recobraba la ilusión que sentía durante los primeros meses. Hasta que llegó un momento en que la propia Elizabeth empezó a imaginar lo que sería ver a su hijo hacer todas esas cosas.

Además de la costura, Lady Catherine se aseguró de que comiera de manera adecuada, pues había comprobado que, aunque no había dejado de alimentarse, si que había perdido algo de apetito, y eso empezaba a pasarle factura. En el momento en que su alimentación fue la adecuada, sus fuerzas se incrementaron, al igual que su vitalidad y alegría.

Lo que más costó vencer fueron las pesadillas, y es que por más que Elizabeth pasaba el día animada y esperanzada con la llegada de su hijo, al llegar las noches regresaban los sueños angustiosos, oscureciendo los avances que hacía día a día.

-Señora Darcy, tiene unas ojeras muy pronunciadas- Le comentó Lady Catherine una mañana lluviosa, mientras ambas paseaban por el corredor interior- ¿No consigue dormir bien por las noches?

-Me temo que no, las pesadillas nunca me dejan descansar.

-Entiendo cómo se siente. Yo experimenté lo mismo cuando esperaba a Anne- Le confesó, haciendo que Lizzy parara de caminar de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Venga conmigo, sentémonos y se lo contaré- Elizabeth cogió el brazo de Su Señoría y la acompañó hasta unos asientos que había junto a una de las estatuas más grandes, situada en el centro del pasillo. Una vez estuvieron ambas acomodadas, Lady Catherine la miró a los ojos, notando el pavor que aún habitaba en ella.

-Por favor, cuénteme el motivo de sus miedos cuando usted esperaba a la señorita de Bourgh.

-Se lo contaré, pero quiero que esté tranquila mientras lo hago- Le indicó seriamente- Con siete meses de gestación, no quiero que se altere y tengamos algún susto- Lizzy asintió, ansiosa por conocer la historia- Mi esposo y yo llevábamos años intentando tener descendencia para perpetuar el linaje de la casa de Bourgh sin éxito. Yo empezaba a perder la esperanza de concebir cuando por fin ocurrió. Quedé encinta y la dicha me embargó por completo- Narró con calma, sin dejar de observar el rostro de la señora Darcy- Sin embargo, mi alegría duró poco tiempo, pues a las pocas semanas comencé a sangrar abundantemente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó Elizabeth- ¿El bebé corría peligro?

-Así es- Le confirmó Su Señoría- El doctor aseguró que si me levantaba, podría interrumpir el embarazo, así que pasé los meses restantes en cama, temiendo cada día, que si hacía algún movimiento brusco o me levantaba, aunque solo fuera para estirar las piernas, jamás conocería a ese bebé al que tanto deseaba- Elizabeth se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito- Estuve mucho tiempo con pesadillas y con miedo, sin comprender como algo tan maravilloso como es concebir un hijo podía convertirse en algo tan terrible.

-Entonces, usted sintió el mismo miedo que yo durante todo el embarazo.

-Así es, señora Darcy. Guarde reposo sin queja, temiendo que mi bebé no pudiera sobrevivir al parto- Continuó con su narración- De hecho, estuvo cerca de no superar el alumbramiento- Al decir esa frase su voz sonó un poco más débil. Lizzy sintió como si fuese propio el miedo que destilaban las palabras de la dama- Sin embargo, lo consiguió. A duras penas, y siendo una niña enfermiza desde el primer instante, pero vivió.

-Usted siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, por eso fue capaz de superarlo.

-No, no lo hice- Le dijo con rotundidad, bajando durante unos segundos la mirada. Cuando volvió a levantarlos, Elizabeth vio en aquellos ojos un dolor inmenso- Tras lo ocurrido durante el embarazo y parto de Anne, y viendo la débil salud de mi hija, el temor a que la situación se repitiera se apoderó de mí. Así que le negué a mi esposo lo único que ansían los hombres de su posición- Dijo dolida consigo misma- No le permití engendrar más hijos, negándole la posibilidad de tener un varón, un heredero- Elizabeth pudo notar como intentaba aguantar las lágrimas- Unos años después murió el señor de Bourgh. A su entierro vinieron mi hermana y su esposo, los Darcy, junto a su hijo primogénito. A los tres se les veía extremadamente felices, sobretodo porque mi hermana volvía a estar encinta. Fue entonces cuando comprendí la gravedad de mi error.

-¿Qué error, señora?

-El de dejar que el miedo dirigiera mi vida- Le respondió con sinceridad- En ese momento supe todo lo que me había perdido, todo lo que podría haber tenido si me hubiera enfrentado a ellos, y lo feliz que podría haber sido- Susurró mientras volvía la cabeza para evitar que Lizzy la viese secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar. Una vez que impidió que salieran, tomó la mano de Elizabeth y la miró a los ojos- No cometa mí mismo error. No deje que el miedo se apodere de su vida. Usted es una mujer fuerte, al igual que yo, y sé que logrará hacerlo.

-¿De verdad lo cree?

-Señora Darcy, desde el mismo momento en que nos conocimos, nuestros temperamentos chocaron estrepitosamente- Dijo sonriente, haciendo que Elizabeth lo hiciera también- Usted y yo nos parecemos más de lo que jamás reconoceré en público, y por ese motivo sé que es capaz de superar esto. Solo necesita tener confianza en sí misma y apoyarse en los demás.

-Puede que tenga razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- Dijo con autoridad- Solo me he equivocado en dos ocasiones, una es la que acabo de narrarle y la otra reconozco que fue con respecto a usted- Le confesó, apretando la mano de su acompañante- A pesar de que no estuve de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre usted y mi sobrino, debo admitir que lo hace realmente feliz- Le sonrió- Verlos juntos es como ver a mi hermana y su esposo.

-Lady Catherine, no sé qué decir- Le confesó Elizabeth, que estaba realmente emocionada ante la sinceridad de la dama. Tras haberla escuchado no podía evitar mirarla con otros ojos, y durante unos segundos se vio completamente reflejada en ella y sus temores. Eso le hizo tomar una decisión- Tiene toda la razón. Me he dejado vencer por el miedo, pero eso se acabó.

-Así me gusta, señora Darcy.

-Voy a superar esto. Quiero disfrutar de lo que queda de embarazo, y quiero estar preparada para poder dar a luz a mi hijo- Dijo en alto, más para convencerse a sí misma que para que la escuchara Lady Catherine.

-Muy bien dicho- La aplaudió.

-Gracias por sus palabras. Sé que no habrá sido fácil para usted sincerarse conmigo de esta manera.

-No me las dé- Dijo con más seriedad, recobrando la compostura- Usted necesitaba saberlo, pero no se acostumbre, tengo una reputación que debo mantener.

-No se preocupe, señora, guardaré su secreto.

-¿Mi secreto? ¿Qué secreto?- Preguntó Lady Catherine, sin comprender.

-Que tras esa máscara de noble y fría dama inglesa se encuentra un corazón con sentimientos muy profundos.

Lady Catherine se quedó mirándola unos segundos, y Lizzy temió haberse pasado con el comentario. Se había sentido tan cómoda hablando con ella, que la frase surgió de sus labios de manera natural, al igual que le ocurría en compañía de su esposo, o Georgiana y Kitty.

Sin embargo, Su Señoría empezó a reírse, divertida por el comentario, contagiando a Elizabeth con su risa.

Sus carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el corredor y sus alrededores, y de esa forma, llegó a oídos de Fitzwilliam, que caminaba por el pasillo en busca de su esposa. Sorprendido por ese sonido, entró de manera cautelosa y se acercó hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres, mirándose y riendo sin control.

Estaba maravillado, jamás había creído que esa escena fuera posible, sobre todo tras el comportamiento que su tía había mostrado antes de su boda y el primer día de su visita a Pemberley.

Deseaba interferir y compartir lo que fuera que las tenía de tan buen humor, pero estaba convencido de que esa atmósfera de complicidad entre ellas desaparecería en cuanto se dieran cuenta de su presencia, así que permaneció unos minutos más observándolas, para después salir sigilosamente y caminar de vuelta a su despacho. Ya disfrutaría de su esposa en otro momento.

Tras esa amena charla entre las dos, la relación entre Elizabeth y Lady Catherine mejoró visiblemente, y no había habitante en la casa que no lo percibiera. No porque se trataran de forma diferente, ya que Lizzy seguía hablándole con la misma solemnidad, y Su Señoría seguía mostrándose distante y autoritaria. Sin embargo, todos habían notado que los comentarios incisivos habían disminuido considerablemente, e incluso, se reían de ellos juntas.

De igual manera, también fue visible la mejoría de la dueña de la casa. Pocos días después de haberlas descubierto en el corredor interior, Fitzwilliam se había percatado de que las pesadillas de Elizabeth fueron cesando, logrando al fin dormir plácidamente, con lo que su recuperación fue completa.

De hecho, el séptimo y octavo mes de embarazo pasaron cargados de alegría, música y risas en Pemberley.

A mitad del octavo, Lady Catherine hizo llamar a su sobrino, el coronel Fitzwilliam, pues estaba convencida de que ya no era necesaria su ayuda en aquella casa, y se disponía a partir hacía la suya propia. El coronel se presentó pocos días después, acudiendo a la llamada.

-Partiremos mañana después del almuerzo- Le informó la mujer antes de retirarse a sus aposentos- Usted me acompañará, no me gusta viajar sola.

-Desde luego, Su Señoría.

-Después volverá hasta aquí, pues creo que será de mucha ayuda para Darcy- Comentó mirando a sus dos sobrinos- Estando el alumbramiento tan próximo, necesitará a alguien de confianza cerca.

-Por supuesto- Respondió, encantado de poder volver de inmediato y no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo en Rosings- En cuanto la haya dejado en su hogar, volveré para ayudar en lo que se precise.

Nadie quiso discutir con ella, ya que después de todo, había colaborado satisfactoriamente en la recuperación de Elizabeth. Le debían que la normalidad hubiera vuelto a la casa, así que estaban dispuestos a acceder a cualquier petición que hiciera.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, Elizabeth fue a comprobar que los criados hubieran preparado correctamente el equipaje, Darcy y el coronel se dirigieron a las cuadras para dar órdenes al cochero, mientras que Georgiana estaba escribiendo una carta para que su tía se la entregara a su prima Anne. Así que Kitty fue la encargada de hacerle compañía a Lady Catherine mientras tanto.

-Dígame, señorita Bennet, ¿hace cuánto tiempo está viviendo con los Darcy?

-Vine a finales del verano pasado, cuando volvieron de su visita a Longbourn- Le explicó con cierto temor, pues la mujer todavía la intimidaba bastante- Yo le pedí a Lizzy que me trajera con ella para aprender a comportarme como una dama.

-¿Y cree usted que ha aprendido lo suficiente?

-No creo que nunca llegue a ser una dama como lo es Georgiana, pero me estoy esforzando en formarme- Le confesó con orgullo- Creo que soy una persona distinta a la que vino el octubre pasado. Ahora soy capaz de apreciar la belleza de cuanto me rodea. Me agrada la música, y no solo para bailar, como ocurría antes, sino también para interpretar o simplemente para escucharla- Confesó con tal emoción, que Su Señoría solo pudo maravillarse.

-Me sorprende usted, señorita Bennet, y eso lo consigue muy poca gente- Le indicó- Llevo semanas observándola, y por lo que había oído de usted, esperaba encontrarme a una chiquilla alocada a la que solo le interesan los bailes y los oficiales.

-Los bailes me siguen gustando, pero he aprendido a valorar otras actividades que antes jamás habría tenido en cuenta, y qué además he descubierto que me gustan- Puntualizó Kitty, orgullosa de su nueva forma de ver el mundo- Y con respecto a los oficiales, he perdido el interés completamente por ellos, señora. Después de lo que ocurrió con mi hermana Lydia, no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno.

-Creo que es una decisión muy acertada, y dice mucho de sus avances, señorita Bennet. Si continua así, llegará más lejos de lo que piensa.

-Le agradezco sus palabras, pero no pretendo llegar a ningún lado. Tan solo quiero ser feliz, igual que mi hermana. Casarme y tener una familia maravillosa a la que poder entregarme en cuerpo y alma.

-Tiene posibilidades de encontrar un buen marido- Le aseguró, gratamente sorprendida por su elocuencia y su sinceridad. Además de su vivacidad, característica en las hermanas Bennet. Por lo que estaba comprobando, la joven tenía unas cualidades interesantes.

La conversación se desvió hacia temas más triviales, hasta que llegó el momento de partir, y Lady Catherine subió al carruaje en compañía del coronel Fitzwilliam.

Tal como había demandado Su Señoría, y tras acompañarla a Kent, el coronel volvió a Pemberley, dispuesto a pasar una temporada allí y ayudar a su primo en cuanto precisara.

**Hola,**

**aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Cuando lo escribía creí importante explicar de donde venía el comportamiento tan frío de Lady Catherine, pero a la vez quería hacerla más cariñosa y cercana. Espero que haya acertado y os haya gustado.**

**¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os gusta la historia de Lady Catherine?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	15. 14º El pícnic

**14° El picnic**

Tras su regreso de Rosings Park, el coronel Fitzwilliam dedicó gran parte de su tiempo a ayudar a su primo en los asuntos de la finca, esperando así poder quitarle alguna carga con el objeto de permitirle más tiempo libre cuando la señora Darcy diera a luz al primer descendiente de aquel matrimonio. Aun quedaba un mes y medio para la fecha prevista, pero Darcy estaba tan ansioso, que parecía que el parto era inminente.

Sin embargo, al placer que le producía pasar su tiempo en aquella casa, pronto se le unió un nuevo objeto de interés. Y es que no había transcurrido su primera semana en Pemberley, cuando el coronel Fitzwilliam empezó a fijarse en que la joven Catherine Bennet parecía poseer muchos atributos dignos de admirar. Podía observar cómo se preocupaba por su hermana, intentando complacerla en todo momento, o cómo escuchaba a su prima Georgiana cuando ésta lo necesitaba. Incluso estaba aprendiendo a leer las expresiones de Darcy, aun cuando este intentaba evitarlo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del coronel fue la sonrisa de la joven, la cual no desaparecía bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sintiendo admiración por ella, empezó a frecuentar su compañía, buscando entablar temas de conversación o algún pasatiempo que pudiera ser del agrado de la muchacha. Sin embargo, la señorita Bennet siempre se mostraba distante con él, e incluso le parecía que le incomodaba su presencia.

El calor del mes de julio empezaba a ser sofocante, haciendo que los malestares de Elizabeth fueran más notorios. Y aunque intentaba que repararan en ello lo menos posible, pues era consciente de la preocupación de todos los habitantes de la casa ante el nacimiento, cualquier cosa la incomodaba.

Para intentar mitigar un poco el asfixiante bochorno reinante, Georgiana tuvo la idea de realizar un picnic en una de las zonas del jardín donde había más sombra. Aquel lugar solía ser un lugar privilegiado para combatir el sofocante calor del verano, no solo por la protección otorgada por la frondosidad de los centenarios árboles, sino también porque lo cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo en el que podían refrescarse o simplemente sumergir los pies.

Esa mañana, cuando se disponían a salir, una misiva llegó requiriendo la presencia del señor Darcy, pues se había producido un incidente con uno de sus sirvientes en uno de los pueblos cercanos, y se exigía que él estuviera presente para aclarar lo sucedido.

Contrariado pero sin más remedio que acudir, se despidió de su esposa y las dos jóvenes y, tras dejar a su primo al cargo de las damas, acompañó al mensajero. Por tanto, los habitantes restantes, , salieron hacia el lugar indicado por Georgiana, con un poco de desánimo por no poder contar con la compañía del caballero.

Unos sirvientes ya habían llevado las cosas hasta allí y estaba todo preparado cuando llegaron. Habían colocado una silla para que Lizzy no tuviera que sentarse en el suelo, mientras que los demás se colocaron alrededor de ella, sobre las mantas que cubrían el césped.

La mañana pasó rápida, entre risas y bromas, pero aun así, Kitty notó que su hermana no disfrutaba tanto como los demás, y aunque sonreía, ésta no llegaba a sus ojos. De inmediato supo que era por la ausencia de su esposo, así que se propuso animarla.

-Lizzy, ¿te acuerdas del pasatiempo al que jugábamos cuando hacíamos picnics en Longbourn?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, nos divertíamos mucho- Sonrió sinceramente al evocar aquellos hermosos momentos- Siempre ganabais Lydia y tú, porque erais las únicas que os atrevíais a todos los desafíos.

-¿Desafíos? ¿Qué juego era ese?- Pregunto el coronel, bastante intrigado por aquella conversación.

-Cuando salíamos al campo, mi padre nos ponía un reto, y todas nosotras teníamos que superarlo- Empezó a narrar Kitty con entusiasmo-Los primeros lances eran sencillos, pero se iban complicando conforme íbamos avanzando.

-¡Que interesante!- Exclamó el coronel- ¿Y quién era el ganador del juego?

-Cuando alguna no conseguía superar el desafío era eliminada, o simplemente si no se atrevía a realizarlo. Cuando quedaba solo una, se acababa el juego.

-Aquí tienen a toda una campeona- Añadió Lizzy, viendo el interés con el que el coronel observaba a su hermana sin que pareciera ser consciente de ello.

-¿Y cual era el premio?- Preguntó Georgiana con gran curiosidad.

-Comerse el último trozo de pastel de manzana- Dijo Kitty, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga.

El coronel se quedó observándola fijamente. Estaba realmente fascinado por la joven, pues nunca antes había conocido a ninguna dama que se sintiera tan feliz y orgullosa por conseguir algo tan simple como un trozo de tarta, por muy delicioso que llegase a estar.

Catherine, al percatarse de la manera en que la estaba mirando, se sintió algo incómoda. Elizabeth también lo notó, y de inmediato, intentó desviar la atención de todos para evitar alguna situación extraña.

-¿Sabes Kitty? Recuerdo un reto que no fuiste capaz de superar, y que ni siquiera quisiste intentarlo, raro en ti.

-No recuerdo que rechazara ninguna de las pruebas- Respondió la joven, desviando la mirada del coronel y fijándola en su hermana, obligando así al caballero a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Papá os retó a Lydia y a ti a subir a un árbol y gritar vuestro nombre mientras movíais los brazos como si fuerais pájaros.

-¿El señor Bennet os desafió a eso?- Pregunto Georgiana sorprendida. A ella jamás se le habría permitido hacer algo parecido, y sin embargo, las hermanas Bennet reían recordando aquellos agradables momentos.

-Así es, y Lydia lo hizo, pero Kitty no quiso. Supongo que porque tendría miedo- Dijo Lizzy, buscando provocar a su hermana.

-¿Miedo? ¡Yo no tenía miedo!- Respondió fingiendo indignación, aunque ese era el auténtico motivo, pues le tenía pavor a las alturas- Es más, podría hacerlo ahora mismo, delante de vosotros.

-Bien, pues hazlo.

-¿Qué?- Se puso pálida.

-Lo que has oído- Siguió Elizabeth- Dices que no tienes miedo, así que hazlo. Demuéstralo.

-¡Está bien!- Dijo con decisión.

Se puso en pie y se acercó al árbol más próximo. Tomó aire varias veces antes de colocar las manos en el tronco y comenzar a trepar. Desde el suelo, el coronel y Georgiana la observaban en silencio, totalmente impactados por la osadía de Kitty al acceder a realizar esa actividad, mientras que Lizzy sonreía, convencida de que su hermana pararía de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Kitty estaba decidida a demostrar su valentía, así que reunió todo el coraje que pudo y dio un salto para engancharse de la rama más próxima al suelo. Con calma subió las piernas, quedando sentada. Sorprendida de haber conseguido subir, Catherine sonrió satisfecha, mientras su hermana la miraba con orgullo.

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Dispuesta a realizar todo el desafío, Kitty se puso en pie y caminó sobre la rama lentamente, quedando al lado contrario de sus acompañantes. Pero justo cuando se disponía a gritar su nombre y mover sus brazos, parte de esta cedió, haciendo que cayera al suelo sin remedio.

Los tres corrieron en su auxilio de inmediato, preocupados porque le hubiera sucedido algo. El primero en llegar fue el coronel, que la ayudó a incorporarse y comprobó de manera superficial si tenía algún rasguño.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Bennet?

-Sí, estoy bien, solo ayúdeme a levantarme- Le pidió, mientras intentaba incorporarse. Pero al ponerse en pie, sintió como el tobillo le dolía con intensidad, y no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse a los brazos del coronel para no caer.

-¡Kitty! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó su hermana al llegar junto a Georgiana al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Sí, estoy bien, aunque creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

-Lo siento de veras. No esperaba que subieras realmente- Le confesó Lizzy apenada.

-No es culpa tuya, yo he decidido subir- Le dijo, intentando calmar su conciencia- Solo necesito sentarme y dejar de apoyar el pie.

-Creo que sería conveniente volver a la casa y hacer venir al doctor. Ha sufrido una caída considerable, y su estado de salud debería diagnosticarlo un experto- Dijo el coronel de inmediato. Lizzy y Georgiana estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea- En ese caso, permítame que la lleve en brazos para que no apoye el pie. El camino hasta la casa es excesivo para usted teniendo el tobillo en ese estado.

-Se lo agradezco- Le contestó una azorada Catherine, ante la situación en que se encontraba.

El coronel cogió a la joven dama en volandas y se encaminó con ella por la finca, seguidos por Georgiana y Elizabeth.

Una vez hubieron llegado, Kitty fue llevada a sus aposentos mientras que el coronel hacía llamar al doctor. Durante el tiempo que transcurrió mientras el médico se presentaba, las inofensivas y lejanas nubes que apenas se asomaban por el horizonte al principio del día, fueron ocultando el cielo dejando al final caer una ligera llovizna que refrescaba el ambiente.

Durante la revisión, Elizabeth permaneció serena, al menos en apariencia, pues se sentía terriblemente culpable de la situación de su hermana. Sin embargo, cuando el doctor salió y les informó de que tan solo se trataba de una torcedura, la calma volvió a ella.

Ya en esos momentos, la lluvia caía con mucha más fuerza que cuando había llegado el médico, así que este pidió que le permitieran permanecer en Pemberley mientras cesaba, o al menos disminuyera en intensidad.

Catherine fue obligada a quedarse descansando con lo que Georgiana y Elizabeth se sentaron en la biblioteca. Mientras, el coronel atendía al buen médico, aunque sin dejar de interesarse acerca de los cuidados que debía tener la señorita Bennet. Para entretener a su cuñada, la señorita Darcy comenzó a recitar en voz alta un libro que a Lizzy le gustaba.

Inmersa en la narrativa de la historia, Elizabeth notó de pronto como se mojaban sus ropas. Mientras bajaba los ojos hacia su vestido empapado, escuchó como algo líquido empezaba a gotear de su asiento. Georgiana también detuvo la lectura al escuchar el sonido y se acercó a su cuñada preocupada.

-¿Que ocurre Elizabeth?

-No estoy segura- Dijo con cierto temor, esperando equivocarse y que aquel líquido no fuera el aviso del comienzo del parto- ¿Podrías ir en busca del doctor?

-Voy de inmediato.

Georgiana se apresuró en ir al salón donde el doctor y el coronel hablaban amenamente. Al verla entrar con el rostro tan pálido, ambos hombres se preocuparon.

-¿Ocurre algo, prima?

-No lo sé, Elizabeth me pidió que llevara al doctor junto a ella- Les contestó antes de relatarles brevemente lo ocurrido.

-Por favor, condúzcame hasta allí, señorita Darcy.

Georgiana emprendió el camino de vuelta a la biblioteca, seguida del doctor y el coronel. Al ingresar en la estancia, el doctor adelantó a la joven y observó la situación, no tardando más de unos segundos en estar seguro de lo que sucedía.

-Señora, me temo que ha comenzado el alumbramiento- Lizzy palideció- Quiero que vaya hasta su alcoba, que una doncella la ayude a higienizarse y le coloque un camisón- Indicó el doctor. Georgiana la cogió del brazo y la acompañó hacía su habitación dispuesta a ser útil- Necesitaré agua, paños limpios y si es posible, alguna mujer que haya estado presente en algún parto y pueda ayudarme cuando lo precise.

-Yo me encargo de que tenga cuanto solicite. Usted suba con la señora Darcy.

El coronel dio las órdenes oportunas, y se aseguró de que la señora Reynolds estuviera presente durante el alumbramiento, ya que era consciente de que había estado durante el nacimiento de Georgiana. Una vez tuvo todo listo para que el doctor trabajara, fue junto a su prima a la habitación de Catherine, para informarle de los acontecimientos.

-Señorita Bennet, debo comunicarle que su hermana se encuentra ahora mismo con el doctor.

-¿Que le ocurre a Lizzy?- Preguntó preocupada, pues no le había notado nada extraño cuando habían vuelto del picnic.

-Calmante Kitty, Lizzy está bien, pero por lo visto, nuestro sobrinito ha decidido que hoy era un buen día para venir al mundo.

Kitty se irguió en la cama pues la emoción la embargaba. Así que le pidió al coronel que por favor la bajara con ellos hasta el salón, para hacer la espera menos larga. Este accedió, cargándola hasta uno de los sofás de la habitación.

Algún tiempo más tarde, unos fuertes pasos resonaron en el pasillo, y no tardó en aparecer ante ellos la imponente figura de Fitzwilliam Darcy, totalmente empapado por haber cabalgado bajo la lluvia.

-Lamento mi aspecto, pero no quería estar lejos de Pemberley durante mucho más tiempo- Dijo con algo de timidez, avergonzado por su mala apariencia. Al ver que ninguno decía nada, se fijó en que Kitty tenía el pie en alto, y que Elizabeth no se encontraba en la estancia- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Donde está Elizabeth?

-Arriba, con el doctor- Le informó el coronel, dándole una palmada en el hombro en señal de cariño y apoyo- Enhorabuena Darcy, hoy vas a convertirte en padre.

**Lamento el retraso, he estado enferma y mis peques también, así que no he podido ponerme mucho al ordenador. Y no se si podré actualizar en breve, como sabéis estoy embarazada, y llevo con molestias desde anoche, así que puede que Marc decida hacer acto de presencia en breve así que no se cuando podré actualizar, si no pasa nada, el domingo que viene lo intentaré, ya veremos.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo. Muchas gracias por la espera y por seguir ahí. Nos leemos pronto**


	16. 15º El nuevo Darcy

**15º El nuevo Darcy**

Las palabras de su primo resonaron en su cabeza, dejándolo completamente paralizado. Estaba preparado para todo, excepto para esa noticia, pese a estar esperándola con entusiasmo.

Al ver su falta de reacción, el coronel lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a uno de los sillones que había libre junto a las damas, entregándole una copa de brandy.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?- Preguntó una Georgiana sorprendida, incapaz de recordarlo en ese estado.

-Si…- Titubeó con dificultad- Es solo que no lo esperaba aún.

-Bueno primo, sabías que podía suceder en cualquier momento, por eso estoy yo aquí.

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo con lentitud- Pero aun así, me ha cogido por sorpresa.

-¡Pues reaccione de una vez!- Le inquirió Kitty- ¡Se trata de su esposa y su hijo!

El señor Darcy miró a su cuñada a los ojos, pudiendo observar claramente la preocupación que en ellos se asomaba. Además sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero, pese a llevar ansiando ese momento desde que había sido conocedor de la noticia del embarazo de Elizabeth, en esos instantes se sentía bloqueado por completo.

Su falta de reacción molestó sobremanera a la joven señorita Bennet, así que, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo lastimado, se levantó, caminando hasta el dueño de la casa. Al llegar a su altura, y pese al gran respeto que siempre había sentido por él, no dudó en agarrarlo por los hombros e intentar agitarlo.

-Siempre actúa racionalmente y nunca le he visto que ningún obstáculo le impidiese hacer lo que creía correcto. He admirado la forma en que protege y quiere a su familia. Ha sabido consolar a mi hermana incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Pero ahora…- Kitty se frotó los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas- Después de lo ocurrido con Jane, cuando su esposa lo necesita tanto, ¿va a dejar que sienta que no se preocupa por ella ni por su propio hijo? Dios no quiera que ocurra algo parecido a lo ocurrido hace unos meses, porque le aseguro que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Las palabras de la muchacha fueron lo que lo impulsaron a moverse. De inmediato, el caballero se levantó y abrazó a su joven cuñada, intentando que las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, y que habían aparecido al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Lizzy, no terminaran de salir.

-Lo lamento mucho, Catherine, y tienes toda la razón- Se disculpó de corazón- Por muy asustado que esté ante este maravilloso acontecimiento, es mi familia la que está arriba y me necesita- Sus palabras estaban llenas de sentimiento- No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, primo?- Preguntó el coronel, impactado por la escena presenciada.

-Arriba, con mi esposa.

-El doctor no te dejará entrar- Le aseguró Georgiana.

-Es probable, pero al menos lo intentaré. Y así Elizabeth al menos sabrá que estoy con ella, aunque sea al otro lado de la puerta. Y sin más que decir, Darcy salió directo al piso superior.

Los demás se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, sobrecogidos por la situación. Continuaron así hasta que habló el coronel.

-Señorita Bennet, no es bueno para su tobillo que permanezca en pie- Le tendió el brazo- Por favor, permítame ayudarla a volver a su asiento.

-Gracias- Dijo sonrojada, siendo en esos instantes consciente de la escena que había protagonizado. Disculpen mi arranque de furia- continuó aceptando el brazo del caballero.

-No te alarmes Kitty- Se apresuró a disculparla su amiga- Cualquiera en tu situación hubiera actuado de forma similar.

-No he podido evitarlo. Sabiendo cuanto la quiere no podía entender que no hiciera nada salvo quedarse ahí.

-He de reconocer que no ha sido normal el comportamiento de Darcy- Añadió el coronel- Sin embargo, jamás había visto a nadie hablarle como lo ha hecho usted y conseguir una sonrisa de su parte- Dijo al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a colocarse en el sillón, para después tomarle la mano y besársela- Estoy gratamente asombrado, señorita Bennet.

Kitty se sonrojó ante el comentario y apartó rápidamente la mano. El coronel, por su parte, volvió a su asiento sonriente. Y Georgiana, como observadora silenciosa, se emocionó ante la perspectiva que mostraban su amiga y su primo, prometiéndose colaborar con el destino una vez hubiera pasado el alumbramiento.

Mientras eso sucedía, Fitzwilliam había subido al piso superior y llamaba a la puerta, dispuesto a entrar con su esposa, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera, pudo escuchar a Elizabeth dando un pequeño grito. De inmediato vinieron a su mente las imágenes de la espera durante el parto de Jane; recordó el sufrimiento de su amigo Charles, el miedo de Lizzy, e incluso, reconoció sus propios nervios y como todo había cambiado al ver a aquella preciosa niña.

Era cierto que Jane no había sobrevivido, pero la felicidad que la pequeña había llevado a su padre no desaparecería jamás, a pesar de la falta de su querida esposa. Y con esa idea en su mente, estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a la situación.

La puerta por fin se abrió, dejando ver al doctor, serio y con la camisa arremangada.

-Señor Darcy, no debería estar aquí. Haga el favor de bajar y esperar junto al resto.

-Sé que tiene razón, pero me gustaría ver antes a mi esposa- Dijo con calma, esperando poder convencer al doctor.

-Le repito que debe bajar, señor Darcy, no debería estar aquí arriba.

-No pienso marcharme hasta ver a Elizabeth- Le aclaró de inmediato, dispuesto a cruzar el umbral de todas formas- No he podido hablar con ella antes y exijo que me deje verla.

-Señor, entiendo su preocupación, pero no puedo dejarlo entrar. El parto está muy avanzado y no es posible- Intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Escuche! ¡O me deja entrar o lo apartaré yo mismo! ¡Nadie me va a impedir que vea a mi esposa! ¿Entendido?- El doctor asintió y le dejó libre el paso, incapaz de contradecirle.

Rápidamente Fitzwilliam entró y fue directo a la cama, donde una sudorosa Elizabeth lo miraba entre aterrada y sorprendida de encontrarlo allí.

-Will- Dijo con un tono lastimero- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo con Georgiana, Kitty y…- Se cortó a mitad de frase debido a los dolores de una contracción.

-Ssshhh… - Acalló, tomando su mano y arrodillándose junto a ella, esperando poder ayudarla de esa forma- Bajaré de inmediato, pero necesitaba verte y saber que estás bien.

-¿Verme?- Dijo cuándo el dolor cesó- No digas tonterías y baja.

-Ya voy- Besó su frente y apartó su mano- Te quiero Lizzy, no lo olvides.

Su respuesta fue un fuerte grito de dolor, que le hizo devolverle el apretón con mucha más intensidad.

-¡Señor Darcy! ¡Debe salir de inmediato!- Le inquirió el doctor- Y le pido que no haya más interrupciones.

-Como usted diga.

Darcy se alejó de la cama, soltando la mano de su esposa, en dirección hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que la señora Reynolds cerrara, se giró, pudiendo ver en los ojos de su Lizzy como ella le decía "Te quiero".

Aunque hubiera preferido permanecer junto a la puerta para sentirse más cerca de Elizabeth, pensó que lo más conveniente era bajar, ya que después de todo, no era el único preocupado por ella. Sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para Kitty, vivir aquello teniendo tan próximo el fallecimiento de Jane. Y Georgiana, que nunca había presenciado algo parecido, era probable que estuviera algo alterada.

Ingresó en el salón con la seriedad y tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaban, caminando hasta los sillones y acomodándose junto a su hermana, a quien tomó la mano y acarició con el pulgar, mostrando su nerviosismo.

-¿Ha conseguido ver a Lizzy?- Preguntó su joven cuñada, ansiosa por tener noticias.

-Así es, aunque el doctor no parecía muy contento con ello y me ha exigido el no volver a ser molestado.

-¿Qué no parecía contento?- Comenzó a reír el coronel- ¡A saber que habrás hecho para que te dejase entrar!

-Me alegro de que te diviertas en estas circunstancias- Dijo con más seriedad, pues detestaba que se rieran de él.

-No te molestes hermano, nuestro primo solo intenta distraerte un poco- Le aseguró Georgiana- Todos estamos nerviosos.

Darcy aceptó la observación de su hermana, asintiendo hacia su primo. De inmediato, se hizo un silencio en la estancia que solo era roto por los sonidos procedentes del piso superior.

Durante varias horas estuvieron en aquella sala; los hombres deambulaban por la estancia, las damas comentaban cosas triviales para hacer más amena la espera. Ya oscurecía cuando bajó la señora Reynolds informando a su señor que podía subir.

El señor Darcy no esperó un segundo para dirigirse a las dependencias en las que se encontraba su esposa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y llegó en unos segundos ante la puerta, donde lo esperaba el doctor con aspecto de cansado.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Cómo está Elizabeth?

-Ha ido todo estupendamente, señor Darcy- Le informó alegremente el doctor- Su esposa se ha mostrado muy serena en todo momento, ha mostrado una fortaleza admirable y ahora descansa en la cama tras haber dado a luz a un hermoso niño.

-¡Un niño!- Exclamó ilusionado- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Puede pasar, pero tan solo unos minutos. La señora Darcy debe descansar tras el gran esfuerzo realizado- Le informó con severidad- Durante toda la noche se quedará la señora Reynolds para vigilarla y comprobar que no hay ningún signo de alarma tanto en ella como en el pequeño. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, doctor, se cumplirán todas las recomendaciones que haga- Le aseguró, impaciente por entrar en la estancia.

-Bien, en ese caso, adelante.

No lo pensó dos veces. De inmediato, traspasó la puerta y caminó presuroso hacia la cama, donde yacía su esposa con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Al verlo acercarse, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y con la mirada le indicó un lugar junto a ella.

-Lizzy- Susurró al sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a ella, besando su frente sudorosa con ansiedad- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- Le aseguró- Estoy muy cansada, pero me siento bien- Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él- Han sido las horas más aterradoras y gratificantes de mi vida.

-Ya ha acabado, mi vida.

-Así es, ya tenemos a nuestro angelito con nosotros- Separó un poco el pequeño bultito de su regazo y apartó las mantas para mostrarle el rostro de su primogénito- ¿No es el niño más hermoso que has visto?

-Sí que lo es- Sonrió sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel pequeño- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Acercó la mano hacia el pequeño rostro de su hijo y lo acarició- Es nuestro hijo- Unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su mejilla, incapaz de contener la emoción que lo embargaba- Lizzy- La miró a ella, queriendo decirle mil cosas pero sin ser capaz de pronunciar ninguna.

-Lo sé- Le respondió ella- Yo me siento igual.

-Me siento tan feliz- Besó de nuevo su frente, restregándose los ojos para secar sus lágrimas- ¿Te parece bien el nombre?

-Me parece bien- Sonrió ante la preocupación de su esposo- William James Darcy.

-El futuro señor de Pemberley.

**Bueno, me he retrasado unos días, peor aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a los que os habéis preocupado por mi embarazo, de momento Marc sigue sin salir pero no tardará mucho. Y gracias a los que comentasteis vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, para mi significa mucho saber que os gusta y que no.**

**Espero que este os animéis también a dejar vuestra opinión, yo sigo escribiendo, pero siempre es más fácil si sé lo que pensáis.**

**Me gustaría saber que opináis sobre Kitty, y si le predecís algún futuro concreto. Y a Georgiana también.**

**Gracias por tomaros tiempo para leer.**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	17. 16º Adaptándose

**16º Adaptándose**

Tras lo sucedido con Jane, Elisabeth y el pequeño William fueron vigilados exhaustivamente durante los días siguientes. Darcy no estaba dispuesto a permitir que volviera a ocurrir los mismos hechos que tanto dolor había traído a la familia en Netherfield. Tantas fueron las atenciones, que Lizzy acabó sintiéndose agobiada y, aun poseída por sus hormonas, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana mientras Georgiana y ella le hacían compañía y disfrutaban de su pequeño sobrino.

Darcy se dedicó gran parte de la mañana a escribir cartas a los familiares y amigos más cercanos, narrándoles el gran acontecimiento e invitándolos a visitarlos pronto para conocer al nuevo integrante de la casa.

El coronel, por su parte, se sentía un poco desubicado. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero no sabía si estaría bien visto subir a visitar al pequeño y su madre sin que Darcy lo invitara, y dado que las dos jóvenes damas permanecían en la habitación de la señora Darcy, no estaba seguro de que era lo que debía hacer en esos momentos. Pensó en ir a echar una mano a su primo, pero desechó la idea de inmediato al pensar que esas cartas que escribía serían muy personales y él no podría colaborar. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, decidió salir a pasear un rato, esperando que a su regreso su presencia fuera más útil.

Cerca de la hora de la comida, el señor Darcy apareció en la habitación, siendo recibido por unas risas procedentes de las dos orgullosas tías, que no hacían más que elogiar cualquier gesto que hacía su sobrino.

-Señoritas, creo que es hora de que salgan para arreglarse antes de la comida- Les informó educadamente pero sin perder la sonrisa- Y es hora de que este señorito y su madre descansen un poco.

-Tienes razón, hermano- Concordó Georgiana con él al ver la cara de cansancio de Lizzy- Volveremos esta tarde.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió Elizabeth, aliviada de tener un momento de paz. Adoraba a las dos jóvenes, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era dormir un poco.

Una vez salieron las dos, Fitzwilliam se acercó a la cama y observó a su hijo dormir entre los brazos de su madre. Parecía un precioso ángel, ajeno a cuanto lo rodeaba.

-Aprovecha y duerme un poco- Le indicó su esposo, haciendo un gesto con los brazos para que le pasara al pequeño- No sé cuánto tiempo podré contener a las dos tías eufóricas.

-Espero que sea unas cuantas horas- Se sinceró ella, cediéndole al pequeño y acomodándose entre las almohadas- Las quiero muchísimo, pero no veía el momento de que se marcharan.

-Hablaré con mi primo, y entre los dos, les buscaremos alguna distracción- Dijo depositando al recién nacido en la cuna junto a la cama con todo el cuidado del que era capaz. Después, se sentó junto a su esposa y cogiéndola de la mano le preguntó- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has notado algún malestar?

-¿Podéis dejar de preguntarme eso?- Se quejó Elizabeth por enésima vez esa mañana- ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-No te alteres, por favor- Intentó disculparse, sabiendo que estaba siendo algo pesado con el tema- Sé que puedo sonar muy sobreprotector, lo reconozco, pero solo quiero que estés bien.

-Y lo estoy, te lo aseguro- Apretó la mano que sostenía las suyas.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a preguntarlo, lo prometo- Le aseguró, esperando ser capaz de cumplir su promesa- Vendré a visitaros a los dos- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo?- Le dijo, indicándole un lugar en la cama junto a ella- Apenas te he visto esta mañana, y me gustaría tenerte a mi lado un rato.

-Si me quedo no creo que descanses- Le aseguró, sonriente y feliz- Pero prometo venir esta tarde y no marcharme.

-Te tomo la palabra- Le aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Hasta después entonces.

-Descansa- Se puso en pie, se inclinó para besar su frente y acarició su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

El coronel Fitzwilliam llegó al mismo tiempo que él entraba en el comedor, así que ambos se sentaron a esperar a las damas.

-De nuevo mi enhorabuena- Repitió el coronel, incapaz de no sonreír al ver la felicidad que irradiaba su primo- Esta tarde me gustaría conocerlo, si no tienes inconveniente.

-¿Es que aún no has subido a verlo?- Se sorprendió.

-No me parecía apropiado entrar en la habitación de tu esposa sin estar tu presente, aunque las circunstancias fueran excepcionales.

-Después de lo mucho que me has ayudado durante el tiempo que has estado aquí, no tenías que pedirme permiso para ver a William- Le aseguró- Elizabeth estará encantada de que vayas a vela, y agradecerá que alguien no se ponga histérico cuando vea al niño.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Empezó a reír recordando los gritos que se escuchaban cuando habían subido Georgiana y Kitty.

Las dos jóvenes no tardaron en aparecer en la estancia, así que los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, dispuestos a disfrutar de una amena velada donde el único tema de conversación fue el aspecto del nuevo Darcy.

Tras la comida, Kitty se dispuso a subir de inmediato con su hermana, pero Darcy no se lo permitió, alegando que tanto Lizzy como William necesitaban descansar, y que después de la hora del té podrían subir a verla.

Georgiana, acostumbrada a obedecer sin cuestionar ninguna de las razones de su hermano, acató la demanda de su hermano sin ninguna queja. Pero para la joven Bennet, aquello era la mayor de las torturas. Tras lo sucedido con Jane, tenía la necesidad de comprobar que su ahora hermana mayor estaba en buen estado. Contrariada y aguantando las lágrimas, no fue capaz de negarse cuando el coronel le pidió que la acompañase a dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines de alrededor.

Kitty tomó el brazo de su acompañante, para poder caminar con más facilidad, pues su tobillo aun le molestaba, y salió sin rechistar, siendo observados por los dos hermanos Darcy.

Durante varios minutos caminaron en absoluto silencio, hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, la joven dama comenzó a llorar sin remedio, haciendo que su acompañante se asustara.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Bennet?- Le preguntó de inmediato, acercándose un poco más a ella- ¿Se ha lastimado?- Ella negó, llorando con más fuerza- Entonces, dígame que le ocurre, por favor.

-No es nada.

-Algo tiene que ser cuando la ha puesto de esta manera en tan solo un momento- Le aseguró- Por favor, venga a sentarse, se ha puesto muy pálida- Le tomó levemente el brazo y la condujo a uno de los bancos de piedra que había cerca, sacándole un pañuelo y tendiéndoselo.

-Gracias coronel.

-No me la de- Se agachó, quedando a su altura- Cálmese, se lo suplico, no soporto verla llorar.

Kitty hizo un esfuerzo enorme, pero poco a poco consiguió calmarse y volver a la normalidad, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonrojándose ante el coronel.

-Lamento el espectáculo que acabo de dar- Se disculpó- No pretendía hacerle sentir incómodo.

-No se preocupe por eso, lo importante es que usted esté bien.

-Lo estoy, no se apure- Le aseguró- Gracias por el pañuelo- Se lo entregó de nuevo.

-Quédeselo- Volvió a tender su mano con el trozo de tela- Pero por favor, dígame que es lo que la ha disgustado. Quizá he hecho yo algo que la ha incomodado…

-No, nada más lejos- Dijo tomando aire, sabiendo que después de la escena que había protagonizado no tenía más remedio que sincerarse- Hace algunos meses perdimos a mi hermana Jane justo al día siguiente de haber traído al mundo a su hija, y cuando el señor Darcy me ha prohibido que subiera a verla…- El llanto volvió a ella, teniendo que utilizar nuevamente el pañuelo del coronel.

-Ya veo- Con dulzura tomó la mano de Kitty- Recuerdo que Darcy me comentó el fallecimiento de su hermana, y yo he sido un estúpido por no haber pensado en ello y haberla obligado a hablar del tema.

-No, por favor, no diga eso, usted tan solo se ha preocupado por mí, y se lo agradezco- Secó como pudo sus lágrimas- Es solo que Lizzy se ha convertido en mi mayor apoyo, y la sola idea de que pudiera pasarle lo mismo que a Jane…- Tuvo que dejar la frase a medias para que el llanto no se hiciera presa de ella. Una vez consiguió volver a calmarse lo miró- Tiene que pensar que soy una exagerada y que me preocupo por nada.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Bennet- La miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella se sintiera completamente hipnotizada- Lo que creo es que es una joven muy valiente, capaz de enfrentarse a quien haga falta por ayudar a su hermana, incluso cuando ese alguien le impone tanto como mi primo- Le dijo, refiriéndose a las palabras que la joven le dedicó el día anterior al señor Darcy para que reaccionara- Creo que es una persona sensible, que se preocupa por el bienestar de los que le rodean, y admiro mucho la preocupación que siente por su hermana. Le aseguro que la mayoría de damas que conozco no mostrarían su interés hacia cualquiera de sus familiares.

-¿De verdad cree eso de mí?

-Así es- Le sonrió, alzando la mano de Catherine para poder besarla- Es una mujer excepcional, como pocas he visto, y no debe arrepentirse de nada que le haga ser como es.

-Gracias- Se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

-Ha pasado ya un rato, y no creo que falte mucho para la hora de té, ¿le parece que volvamos? Puede que así usted esté más sosegada y estoy seguro de que mi primo no se negará a que suba en esta ocasión- Le aseguró, comprendiendo que, en el fondo, Darcy sentía el mismo miedo que ella y que, por eso, se aseguraba de que su esposa descansara apropiadamente.

Tal y como había predicho el coronel, Darcy no se negó a que la joven subiera a ver a Elizabeth, mas cuando pudo ver claramente la ansiedad o incluso miedo en su rostro. Por tanto, todos subieron a ver como se encontraban y a presentar al nuevo integrante al coronel, descubriendo que ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones tal y como había asegurado Lizzy unas pocas horas antes.

Los días siguientes fueron muy ajetreados para toda la casa. Tras recibir las cartas del señor Darcy anunciando el nacimiento de su primogénito, varias personas anunciaron su visita para conocer al pequeño. Entre ellos se encontraban Lady Catherine, Charles Bingley con su hermana Caroline y la pequeña Jane, todos los Bennet y algún otro familiar.

Con tantos visitantes próximos a arribar, Elizabeth se dispuso a ejercer de ama de Pemberley en cuanto el doctor le dio el visto bueno a que se levantara de la cama. Sin embargo, de inmediato fue relevada de esa labor, pues Kitty y Georgiana se ofrecieron a realizar todas las tareas necesarias para que ella pudiera ocuparse de William. El Coronel Fitzwilliam también se ofreció a ayudar en todo lo que pudiese, siendo una excusa perfecta para estar cerca de la señorita Bennet sin que se notaran sus intenciones.

Darcy por su parte tuvo que prestar atención a algunos asuntos de la finca. El altercado que lo había llevado fuera de Pemberley al nacer el niño aún no estaba del todo resuelto y debía escribir algunas cartas para que todo pudiera solucionarse sin necesidad de partir de nuevo.

No teniendo nada que hacer en cuanto a su hogar se refería, Lizzy aprovechó ese tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva situación. Adoraba tener a su hijo en brazos, lo arrullaba a cada momento que podía, le cantaba, lo besaba, lo bañaba… Pero de lo que más disfrutaba era de alimentarlo.

Fitzwilliam y Lady Catherine le habían aconsejado que buscara una nodriza, como era común en las damas de su posición, para que amamantara al pequeño y así no tenerla a ella pendiente. Según la clase alta, la mujer no podía estar pendiente de los caprichos de su hijo por encima de sus obligaciones. Sin embargo, sintiendo que eso era una soberana tontería y que le importaba bien poco lo que el resto de la sociedad pensara, decidió ser ella misma la que alimentara a su hijo, tal y como había hecho su madre con todas ellas.

Su esposo no lo cuestionó. Poco sabía del instinto materno, y lo único que a él le importaba es que ella y el niño fueran felices y estuvieran bien. Por él, Lizzy podía desentenderse de todas sus obligaciones si era para ocuparse de su hijo.

Al cumplirse la primera semana de la llegada del primogénito de Darcy, los primeros invitados comenzaron a arribar a la casa. Lady Catherine y su hija fueron las primeras, que de inmediato pidieron ver al niño y a su madre. Ambas fueron conducidas al salón principal, donde estaba Elizabeth junto a las dos jóvenes.

-Bienvenida tía, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje- Las saludó Georgiana en cuanto las vio aparecer- Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento.

-Gracias Georgiana, estamos exhaustas tras el viaje, pero merecía la pena por conocer al primogénito de la familia Darcy- Se sentó frente a Lizzy, que la observaba sonriente.

-Bienvenida señora, me alegro de volver a verla- Dijo Lizzy haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras Kitty se levantaba y hacía una reverencia- A usted también, señorita de Bourgh- Dijo saludando a Anne.

-¡Déjese de formalidades! ¡Quiero conocer al pequeño!- La apremió la gran señora, deseosa de ver al nieto de su querida hermana.

-Por supuesto, señoría- Elizabeth se levantó y le colocó en los brazos a su hijo.

Nada más estuvo el pequeño William en brazos de Lady Catherine, Lizzy pudo observar un cambio en el rostro serio de la mujer. Sus ojos se habían iluminado, e incluso se adivinaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Este señorito es todo un Darcy, tiene el porte y las facciones de su padre- Dijo orgullosa- Pero tiene su color de pelo y de ojos, señora Darcy, lo que le dará un aire algo más exótico- La señora miró a la dueña de la casa a los ojos- Será un hombre muy guapo cuando crezca.

-Gracias- Elizabeth estaba maravillada con aquellos halagos, pues aunque habían aclarado sus diferencias durante el embarazo, ver como hablaba del pequeño y como se dirigía a ella tan animadamente, le hizo sentir una emoción inmensa.

-Han elegido William como nombre, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la señorita de Bourgh, viendo a su pequeño sobrino.

-Así es, William James Darcy.

-¿Ha conseguido una buena nodriza?- Preguntó de nuevo la gran dama, sabiendo que ese tema no estaba aclarado cuando se marchó.

-No he buscado ninguna, Lady Catherine, soy yo la encargada de alimentar a mi hijo.

-Una dama de su posición no puede dejar que un niño pequeño rija su horario. Tiene obligaciones- Le recordó.

-Desde luego, y no dejaré de cumplir con ellas, pero la primera obligación que tengo es con mi hijo- Le aseguró, con firmeza en su voz- Y de todas formas, he encontrado a unas encantadoras señoritas dispuestas a venir en mi auxilio- continuo sonriéndoles a sus hermanas- Tanto Georgiana como Catherine están ayudándome a llevarlo todo en orden y al día.

-La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no conseguiré hacerla cambiar de idea, así que no insistiré más, pero cuando esté tan cansada que no pueda ni con su alma, veremos si no recapacita y reconoce que tendría que haber seguido mi consejo desde el principio- Aunque su voz era autoritaria, Lizzy pudo distinguir un toque de humor en ella, sabiendo que en realidad no había ningún problema nuevo entre ellas.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano ahora, Elizabeth?- Preguntó Georgiana, viendo que se acercaba la hora de la comida y no había hecho acto de presencia.

-Ha salido con el coronel a supervisar unas obras en la parte sur de los terrenos. No creo que tarden mucho en llegar.

-Me alegra ver que a pesar de la llegada del niño no ha dejado de cumplir con sus obligaciones- Se enorgulleció la señora.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Elizabeth, pues bien sabía que su esposo sería incapaz de abandonar de nuevo sus obligaciones sin mas. Era demasiado responsable y ya se había sentido extremadamente culpable con lo ocurrido meses atras.

El sonido de unos cascos llamó la atención de todos ellos. Kitty se puso en pie y fue hasta la ventana para ver de quien se trataba, sintiendo una gran emoción al ver el carruaje que llegaba.

-¡Es el señor Bingley!- Anunció entusiasmada- ¡Vamos a ver a la pequeña Jane!- Lizzy sonrió al pensar en ellos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato- Los acompaña la señorita Bingley.

**Hola a todos,**

**sé que he estado ausente pero hace un mes y poquito tuve a mi chiquitín y hemos estado adaptándonos todos en casa, de hecho, es la primera vez desde que nació que estoy sentada al ordenador más de cinco minutos seguidos.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, y perdonar mi tardanza, ****espero poder subir otro capítulo pronto, aunque eso dependerá del tiempo que me deje Marc.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	18. 17º La visita de los Bingley

**17º La visita de los Bingley**

La llegada de los Bingley puso un poco tensa a Elizabeth. Por un lado estaba emocionada y feliz de ver a su cuñado y a su sobrina, pues después de todo, no los había visto desde el funeral de Jane y el bautizo de la pequeña. Pero el tener a Caroline en la casa tras lo sucedido durante su estadía en Netherfield, cuando había perdido la voz, hacía que se sintiera algo vulnerable.

Para su suerte, cuando vio a Lady Catherine se olvidó de ella durante un rato. Tan solo se volvió a centrar en su persona cuando reclamó a su hijo para poder amamantarlo.

-¿Es que acaso no tiene una nodriza que se encargue de ese trabajo?- Le preguntó totalmente asombrada de que aun pudiera sorprenderla por su total falta de decoro.

-Por supuesto que no- Respondió Lizzy con rotundidad- Alimentar a mi hijo no es ningún trabajo, es más, disfruto de ello y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿Y el señor Darcy no ha puesto ningún impedimento ante eso? No creo que ni a él ni a nadie le parezca correcto que su esposa deje sus obligaciones para algo así.

-Mi esposo respeta y acepta mi decisión, así que si él no ha dicho nada al respecto, creo que ni usted ni nadie tengan nada que comentar.- Lizzy lo dijo con tal severidad en su voz, que hizo callar a Caroline de inmediato- Ahora, si me disculpan, mi hijo me necesita.

Sin decir más, la dueña de la casa salió de la estancia, dejando a las jóvenes señoritas Darcy y Bennet bastante sorprendidas por aquella discusión, al señor Bingley incómodo por las libertades que se tomaba su hermana para criticar a los demás, y a Lady Catherine riendo disimuladamente por la fogosidad de la joven señora Darcy a la hora de defender sus ideas y creencias.

-No puedo creer que el señor Darcy esté de acuerdo con esa decisión. Eso está fuera de lugar y no es propio de gente de nuestra clase- Soltó incrédula ante la extravagante idea y dejando claro que Elizabeth no estaba incluida en el grupo.

-Y sin embargo, él está de acuerdo con esa decisión- Le aseguró Kitty.

-Estoy segura de que no es así. Seguramente se lo está permitiendo por ser los primeros días- Aseguró ella, convencida de que alguien de su status no permitiría algo así- Verán como en breve vendrá con una nodriza para amamantar al pequeño y hacerse cargo de él.

-La verdad, señorita Bingley, dudo que mi sobrino haga algo para contrariar a su esposa en este menester- Aseguró Lady Catherine, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Aunque comparto su opinión de que alguien de su clase debería tener nodriza, sé de buena tinta que la señora Darcy no va a desatender sus obligaciones, pues así me lo han hecho saber, tanto ella como las dos jovencitas aquí presentes- Continuó, señalando a Georgiana y a Kitty- Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a descansar a mis aposentos. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a William, que no he tenido ocasión de hacerlo.

-La acompaño a su habitación, tía- Se ofreció enseguida la joven señorita Darcy, demostrando que se había tomado muy en serio su papel de anfitriona en los momentos que su cuñada estuviese ocupada. Por tanto, las dos salieron del salón dejando un frío silencio tras de sí.

-¿Puedo coger un rato a Jane?- Pidió Kitty, un poco incómoda ante la perspectiva de quedarse junto a la señorita Bingley- Me gustaría pasar un rato con ella. La he echado mucho de menos.

-Ahora necesita descansar…

-Claro que puedes- Le aseguró Charles, cortando la orden de su hermana- La señorita Evenson te acompañará por si necesitas alguna cosa.

-Muchas gracias- Le contestó la joven con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Kitty cogió a su preciosa sobrina y salió de la estancia seguida de la niñera. En cuanto abandonaron la estancia, Charles miró con reprobación a su hermana, pero esta se hizo la ofendida.

-No vuelvas a ignorar mis indicaciones sobre la niña delante de nadie, y mucho menos si se trata de un Bennet- Dijo con enfado- Si fuera por ellos, la niña estaría todo el día en brazos, y se convertiría en una mimada insoportable.

-Jane es un bebé, Caroline. Necesita algo de cariño de su familia.

-Eso son tonterías Charles, no empieces- Le reprochó de inmediato- Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo criar a un niño, así que déjamelo a mí.

-Tienes razón, no tengo mucha idea sobre niños- Reconoció de inmediato- Y te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me estás prestando- Se puso serio- Pero eso no te da derecho a criticar las decisiones que toman los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tú forma de hablar sobre Elizabeth y sobre su decisión de amamantar a su hijo- Le dijo severo- Jane también pensaba hacer lo mismo y yo se lo hubiera permitido, aunque a ti no te hubiese parecido bien- Añadió algo melancólico al recordar a su esposa.

-No puedo creer que digas algo así, demuestra una falta de clase, propia de la familia Bennet.

-Reconozco que no es algo muy habitual, pero no es decisión tuya- Charles tomó aire antes de seguir hablando- Además deberías recordar el aviso que te hizo Darcy hace tiempo cuando hiciste unos comentarios no muy afortunados hacia su esposa- Caroline se puso pálida al recordar aquella amenaza- Deberías darte cuenta de que Elizabeth puede echarte de esta casa si quiere y no lo ha hecho. Así que muestra un poco de respeto y muérdete la lengua si no quieres que ambos te manden de vuelta a Netherfield.

Caroline asintió, sabiendo que su hermano tenía toda la razón, y que debía cuidar mucho sus palabras para no ofender a la señora Darcy, siendo como era, y con todo su pesar, la anfitriona de la casa.

El señor Darcy no tardó en ir en busca de su amigo en cuanto se enteró de su llegada. Y ambos, junto al coronel Fitzwilliam, se pusieron al día de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el tiempo que no se veían.

Lady Catherine no permaneció mucho tiempo en Pemberley, pues en cuanto comprobó que realmente Lizzy cumplía sus obligaciones, pese a su deseo de amamantar al niño, decidió partir de regreso a Rossings Park, prometiendo volver en breve a visitarlos. Y aunque Elizabeth agradecía sus consejos, y la relación entre ellas ahora era infinitamente más afectuosa, saber que sus actos no estaban siendo supervisados exhaustivamente la ayudó a relajarse.

Los Bingley permanecieron algo más de tiempo. Kitty y Georgiana jugaban con los pequeños, aunque especialmente con William. Y no porque no quisieran entretener a Jane, sino porque la señorita Bingley siempre estaba por medio, indicándoles que no debían cogerla en brazos o prestarle demasiadas atenciones.

Charles meditó mucho durante las semanas que estuvieron en Pemberley, observando la diferencia entre el trato que recibía su sobrino y su hija. Caroline apenas interactuaba con la niña; no la acariciaba, ni la besaba, apenas dejaba que nadie la cogiera en brazos, y cuando lloraba tan solo decía que la dejasen, que no podía tener todo lo que quisiera o sería una niña mimada.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Elizabeth con el pequeño William era totalmente distinto. Ella era extremadamente atenta y cariñosa con el pequeño, siempre pendiente de todo lo que necesitara, llenando cada abrazo y caricia de amor, y estaba seguro que igual hubiera hecho Jane de seguir con vida.

También comprobó el comportamiento de su amigo Darcy. Ante todos siempre se mostraba frío y distante, pero cuando estaba en compañía de su esposa y su hijo, parecía un hombre totalmente distinto. Sonreía inmensamente, disfrutaba de la vida social que rodeaba el nacimiento de su hijo, trabajaba más rápido para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia… Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la necesidad que tenía de tomar al niño en brazos y mostrarle afecto.

Él sentía esa misma necesidad. Se moría por tener a su hija en brazos, pero su hermana siempre se lo impedía, asegurándole que eso era lo mejor para ella. Hasta ese momento la había creído, pues era consciente de su falta de conocimientos en el tema de la crianza, pero después de ver a los Darcy, estaba completamente seguro de que Caroline se equivocaba.

Por ese motivo, tras meditarlo mucho, una tarde se reunió con su amigo y el coronel para pedirles un favor. En secreto, los tres realizaron los trámites pertinentes y tuvieron listo todo en una semana. Así que, sintiéndose muy alegre y con una determinación poco conocida en él, Charles Bingley dio la gran noticia una noche durante la cena.

-Aprovechando que estamos todos de buen humor disfrutando de esta deliciosa cena, quiero haceros a todos conocedores de algo.

-¿Sucede algo Charles?- Preguntó su hermana algo incómoda al no haber sido advertida previamente.

-No te inquietes, es una sorpresa- Le respondió sonriente- Gracias a la ayuda de Darcy y el coronel Fitzwilliam, hace unos días he adquirido una propiedad muy cercana a Pemberley, y en cuanto lleguen los muebles que hemos encargado, Jane y yo nos trasladaremos a vivir allí de manera permanente.

-Charles, ¿esto es una broma?- Caroline estaba estupefacta, pero al ver la negativa de su hermano, sintió tal furia en su interior que le costó guardar las formas- Pensé que íbamos a residir en Londres.

-Después de las semanas que hemos pasado aquí, viendo la felicidad que rodea a esta casa, lo maravillosa que es la vida en el campo en lugar de en la gran ciudad y la tranquilidad que se respira, he decidido que lo mejor para Jane es algo similar a esto.

-Será maravilloso teneros cerca- Dijo Elizabeth emocionada- Así William podrá jugar con su prima cuando crezca un poco.

-Ese es mi deseo también, querida cuñada- La sonrisa de Bingley era imposible de borrar.

-No entiendo este cambio, Charles- Caroline era incapaz de asimilar la noticia- Creía que habíamos hablado sobre esto y habíamos acordado que lo mejor para la educación de la niña era vivir en Londres, donde podría recibir una educación en un buen colegio de señoritas y participar en la vida social londinense.

-He cambiado de opinión. Quiero que mi hija crezca lejos de los lujos de Londres, rodeada de gente que la quiere. Con profesores particulares cuando empiece a estudiar, y bajo mi supervisión- Le aclaró al instante- Tú puedes volver a Londres, estoy seguro de que Louise te echa de menos y que te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos si es lo que deseas, pero Jane y yo nos quedaremos en Derbyshire.

-Después de tan buena noticia, propongo un brindis- Interrumpió Darcy, queriendo dar por zanjada la conversación antes de que Caroline se pusiera más en ridículo- Porque a partir de este momento nuestras familias estén más unidas que nunca, y porque la felicidad que nos rodea ahora no desaparezca.

-¡Salud!- Gritaron todos al unísono, bebiendo un trago de vino. Caroline los imitó, aunque se notaba en su rostro lo contrariada que se encontraba.

Aquella noche los hermanos Bingley tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte en la que Charles le explicó las cosas que había observado y su deseo de que su hija recibiera un trato similar al que recibía el hijo de los Darcy. Caroline se negó a aceptar aquella forma de pensar, y al día siguiente hizo sus maletas y abandonó Pemberley, esperando que su hermano recapacitara en cuanto se viera solo con la niña.

Lejos de las expectativas de Caroline, Charles estaba mucho más relajado y risueño desde que había tomado aquella decisión. Y el no tener a su hermana impidiéndole hacer lo que más deseaba, que era poder mimar a su hija, hacía que su felicidad fuera en aumento cada día.

Además, las atenciones de Kitty y Georgiana hacia los pequeños hacían que fuera mucho más fácil acostumbrarse a ser él quien tomara las decisiones. Georgiana solía centrarse más en William, pues habiendo sido la benjamina de su familia y sin haber tenido contacto con bebés anteriormente, sus conocimientos eran muy limitados, por lo que se sentía más cómoda con un pequeño que no podía demandar todavía en exceso.

De esa forma, Kitty, más acostumbrada por haberse criado en el campo, donde las jóvenes participaban de la vida hogareña de otras familias, era la que se encargaba de las atenciones de Jane. La cogía y le hacía monerías que provocaban carcajadas en la pequeña que podían escucharse en toda la casa. Daba vueltas por el aire con ella, hacía sonidos a los que ella reaccionaba de manera animada, y sobre todo, le demostraba el amor que hasta ahora le había sido restringido.

Durante los días de sol, las dos jóvenes sacaban a pasear a los pequeños en compañía de Elizabeth, que apenas era capaz de quitarle el ojo de encima a su hijo. Y era durante esos paseos cuando el coronel Fitzwilliam aprovechaba para observar a la joven señorita Bennet desde una de las ventanas de la casa, o desde detrás de alguna columna de porche que daba al jardín.

Él pensaba que nadie se había percatado de su necesidad de contemplar a la joven, pero estaba equivocado, pues ya algunos de los miembros de la familia Darcy se habían percatado del extraño comportamiento que mantenía el coronel cuando Catherine estaba presente.

Darcy había sido testigo en más de una ocasión durante los últimos días de su extraño comportamiento. Cada vez que las mujeres estaban fuera o realizando alguna tarea donde podían ser observadas, el coronel estaba allí. Quizá si él no fuera un hombre enamorado podría haberle preocupado la actitud enfermiza y casi controladora de su primo, pero desde hacía tiempo que sabía a la perfección como se sentía, y solo esperaba poder ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Pocas semanas después, Charles, Jane y la niñera se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar, convirtiéndose en vecinos de los Darcy para alegría de todos.

**Siento mucho la ausencia, pero entre que tengo al bebé, los otros dos peques, las prácticas y tal, literalmente no he podido sentarme al ordenador a escribir ni a nada. Aun así, agradezco todos los mensajes que habéis mandado, y siento no haber podido responderlos, pero de verdad que ha sido imposible.**

**Sigo por aquí, y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez. Espero vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias :)**


	19. 18º El baile de Navidad

**18º El baile de Navidad**

Los meses que siguieron a la mudanza de los Bingleu pasaron bastante rápidos. Los pequeños crecían a un ritmo de vértigo, llevando de cabeza a las costureras y a sus padres. Georgiana se preparaba para su presentación en sociedad, que tendría lugar en Londres una vez pasara la Navidad. Mientras que Kitty la ayudaba como podía sin dejar sus estudios, recordando la emoción con la que vivió su presentación.

Por su parte, el coronel empezó a ser consciente de que esa admiración que sentía por la joven señorita Bennet se había convertido, sin saber como ni cuando, en un sentimiento muy distinto a lo que había sentido por cualquier otra joven o mujer hasta ese momento. Descubrió que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Pero la joven, siempre tan formal cuando estaban juntos, ya fuese solos o acompañados, nunca le había mostrado ningún signo de que fuera correspondido. Y esa duda comenzaba a corroerle. El era un soldado. Sabía por tanto que las batallas se ganaban o se perdían, pero que había que lucharlas primero. Por tanto, y aun a riesgo de ser humillado, decidió que el día de Navidad buscaría la forma de confesarle sus sentimientos y saber cuáles eran los de la joven.

Conforme pasaban los días, el baile de Navidad estaba más próximo, Darcy no hacía más que quejarse, mostrando su desagrado por ese tipo de reuniones sociales, pero sabía lo importante que era para su hermana empezar a conocer a la alta sociedad de Londres de cara a su presentación.

Por otro lado, Elizabeth había tenido que delegar un poco sus atenciones a William en la niñera, pues aunque Kitty y Georgiana la ayudaran con el baile, como dueña de la casa era su obligación hacerse cargo de todo.

Los días previos al baile, la casa se fue llenando de invitados entre los que se encontraban los padres de Elizabeth y su hermana Mary, los Hurt, acompañados de Caroline Bingley, por supuesto, Charles Bingley, y sorprendentemente, también acudió Lady Catherine, a la que no se le había visto en un baile de ese tipo hacía muchos años.

Elizabeth se encargó de que todos fueran hospedados en las mejores habitaciones, repasó con el ama de llaves el menú para la cena del baile, comprobó que las velas y las sillas estuvieran preparadas y hubiera suficientes para todos los invitados. Con ayuda de Georgiana, revisó la decoración navideña y que piezas serían las que sonarían a lo largo de la velada. Kitty la ayudó con la preparación de la cubertería, mantelería y las habitaciones para el servicio.

Gracias a la ayuda recibida y a su decisión de realizar un baile perfecto para que su esposo estuviera orgulloso de ella, todo quedó listo antes de lo previsto, pudiendo tener al menos un día para descansar antes del gran baile.

Esa noche, en la intimidad de su alcoba, Darcy se decidió a sincerarse con su esposa sobre lo que había observado en su primo, y ver si ella era conocedora de los sentimientos que Kitty pudiera tener hacia él.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de mi primo?-Preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda, aprovechando que Elizabeth estaba apoyada sobre su pecho.

-¿El coronel?- Darcy asintió- Creo que es un hombre muy atento y excelente, ha hecho mucho por nosotros desde que está aquí.

-Si, es cierto.

-¿Ocurre algo con él?- Preguntó Lizzy algo preocupada.

-No… Si… Bueno, no estoy seguro.

-Dime que te preocupa- Le pidió, incorporándose un poco para verle a los ojos.

-¿No te has fijado que últimamente tiene un comportamiento diferente?- Preguntó un poco atolondrado, sin saber muy bien como abordar el tema- Quiero decir, que últimamente está muy…

-¿Pendiente de mi hermana?- Darcy la miró serio, asintiendo- Claro que me he dado cuenta, es imposible no ver como admira todo lo que ella hace- Sonrió animada por la conversación- Creo que los únicos que no se han percatado de ese comportamiento son ellos mismos.

-¿Y lo apruebas?

-Yo no tengo que aprobar nada, es Kitty quien debe decir algo al respecto- Respondió con despreocupación- Aunque creo que sería un buen partido para ella.

-Yo también lo creo, pero me preocupa que sus diferencias se interpongan entre ellos- Elizabeth lo miró con preocupación- No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que mi primo es un soldado, un buen hombre, pero siempre regido por la disciplina y el afán de victoria, mientras que tu hermana es un espíritu libre, al igual que tú.

-Bueno, tú y yo éramos muy diferentes cuando nos conocimos, y aunque tuvimos que enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos, nuestro amor superó los obstáculos que se nos pusieron en el camino, y lo mismo harán ellos.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió ampliamente, abrazándola de nuevo, recordando cuan feliz se sintió el día que lo aceptó como esposo- Aunque no es lo único que me preocupa.

-Cuéntame que es lo que te tiene en ese estado de preocupación.

-Lo que pueda opinar la familia si, finalmente, su relación sale adelante- Le confesó por fin.

-¿La familia?- Elizabeth quedó un tanto desconcertada- ¿A que familia te refieres?

-A mi tía- Comenzó a narrar- Sabes cuanto le ha costado aceptarte en la familia, no sé si perdonará que se repita la situación, y también están los padres de Richard.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- Lizzy empezaba a estar un poco molesta.

-Richard es militar por haber nacido segundo, no heredará una gran fortuna, y sé de buena tinta que mis tíos esperaban que, gracias a sus méritos en la milicia, consiguiera desposarse con una joven de la alta sociedad y así adquirir algo de fortuna.

-Ya veo- Elizabeth se puso en pie y se alejó de él, caminando hacia la ventana, algo malhumorada- Por lo que he entendido, prácticamente toda tu familia estaría en contra de la unión de mi hermana con el coronel- Darcy quedó en silencio, sin saber que podía decir, pues no esperaba un enfado por su parte- ¿Y si al coronel no le importa nada de eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que puede que tu primo decida seguir tu ejemplo y hacer caso a sus sentimientos en lugar de dejarse influenciar por la opinión familiar- Dijo con severidad- Si eso sucediera, ¿le negarías tu ayuda?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió de inmediato, temiendo que su esposa lo estuviera malinterpretando y creyera que esos prejuicios que había narrado eran los suyos propios- Mi primo siempre tendrá las puertas de Pemberley abiertas, y mi ayuda sin condiciones.

-Bien- Al escuchar sus palabras, Lizzy se relajó- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder en caso de que el coronel y mi hermana decidieran casarse?

-Me temo que no podrían casarse de inmediato- Le comentó, tranquilizándose él también- Al no tener el apoyo familiar ni una herencia con la que mantener una familia, Richard tendría que dedicar uno o dos años a la milicia para hacer algo de fortuna antes de poder desposar a tu hermana.

-Mi familia tampoco tiene riquezas, no creo que a ellos les importara su situación- Se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Bueno, no a todos- Dijo refiriéndose a su madre.

-Puede ser, pero conozco a mi primo como si fuera mi hermano, es muy responsable en cuanto a sus obligaciones se refiere, y estoy seguro de que decidirá partir con el ejército para conseguir fortuna si tu hermana le da un si como respuesta.

-Aunque así fuera, es Kitty quien debe aceptarle, con todas sus consecuencias- Dijo Elizabeth, girándose de nuevo hacia él y caminando de nuevo hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado- No adelantemos acontecimientos, primero veamos que sucede entre ellos, y si se da el caso, nosotros les prestaremos ayuda ante cualquier decisión que tomen.

-Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme por algo que aun no ha sucedido- Respondió, dándole la razón, antes de besar sus labios con ternura.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que te asaltan estas preocupaciones la víspera del baile de navidad?- Preguntó Lizzy intrigada, apoyándose en las almohadas sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Tengo la sensación de que mi primo pretende manifestarle sus sentimientos a tu hermana en breve- Le confesó- Últimamente lo he visto muy pensativo, distraído, e incluso, algo nervioso, y me preocupa que Catherine no sienta lo mismo que él, o que haya alguna razón para que no quiera aceptarlo en caso de corresponderle.

-Aunque entiendo tu preocupación, nada podemos hacer nosotros, lo que ocurra en caso de que tu primo decida confesarle sus sentimientos a Kitty solo depende de ellos, y lo único que podemos hacer es estar a la espera por si necesitan nuestro apoyo en algún momento.

-Tienes razón- Reconoció, soltando un suspiro- Eres tan inteligente- Besó su frente- Y cariñosa- Continuó besando uno de sus ojos- Y encantadora- Besó su nariz- Y hermosa- Dijo, descendiendo por fin hasta sus labios- Eres la luz que alumbra mi vida- Dijo volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios. Ella se dejó besar, lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando rienda suelta a su pasión.

Mientras, en otra habitación, el coronel Fitzwilliam daba vueltas sobre la alfombra, meditando la manera de abordar a la señorita Bennet y sincerarse sin que nadie pudiera poner en duda su honra, después de todo, fuera cual fuera su respuesta, él quería lo mejor para su amada.

Miró fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, esperando que sus ideas se aclararan sin ningún éxito. Después fue hasta el alfeizar de su ventana y miró el cielo nublado, con el mismo resultado. Y de esa forma le fueron pasando las horas, hasta que comenzó a amanecer, llevándole de nuevo a la realidad.

Todo el día fue un auténtico caos para todos los habitantes de la casa. Elizabeth tuvo que estar pendiente de que todo estuviera listo con ayuda de Georgiana, por lo que Kitty tuvo que ocuparse de William. Darcy hizo de anfitrión con los huéspedes mientras las damas atendían sus obligaciones y dirigían el servicio de manera muy eficiente, y el coronel lo ayudaba de buena gana, deseando estar ocupado el mayor tiempo posible.

Y por fin, tras todo el día sin apenas parar, llegó la noche, dando paso a la suculenta cena y al hermoso baile de Navidad que preparaban los Darcy como tradición desde hacía años. Tan solo había habido dos ocasiones en las que no se había celebrado, tras el fallecimiento de la señora Darcy al dar a luz a Georgiana, pues fue próximo a esas fechas, y el año anterior, ante la convalecencia de Elizabeth.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la señora Bennet no dejaba de parlotear con los que tenía alrededor, buscando, como siempre, ser el centro de atención. El señor Bennet permanecía en silencio, sentado a su lado, deseando que pasara el tiempo más rápido y llegara por fin el baile para él poder retirarse un poco y descansar del parloteo incesante de su esposa. Mary entablaba conversación con algunas de las personas que había a su alrededor sobre temas un tanto profundos para ese tipo de fiestas. Kitty conversaba con un joven que había sido colocado junto a ella, sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, haciendo que el coronel se sintiera tremendamente celoso.

Una vez finalizada la cena, las parejas fueron dirigiéndose al gran salón de baile, la música comenzó a sonar, las damas de edad más avanzada se acomodaron en las sillas, sillones y sofás que había preparados con té y pastas. Los jóvenes se aventuraron a pedir el primer baile a las jóvenes damas.

Georgiana fue demandada de inmediato, pero al no haber sido presentada en sociedad aun, su hermano solo le permitió bailar con familiares y amigos muy cercanos a la familia. Una vez estuvo Georgiana en la pista de baile, los ojos de muchos de los caballeros solteros se posaron en Kitty, que educadamente los fue rechazando, alegando que no tenía muchas ganas de bailar.

El coronel sintió cierto alivio al ver aquello, y pensando que esa era su oportunidad de hablar con ella, se acercó a su lado justo al tiempo que el joven que había conversado con ella durante toda la noche la invitaba a bailar. En esta ocasión, la pequeña de las hermanas Bennet accedió a la invitación, dejando al coronel malhumorado y sin oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Sintiendo de nuevo aquellos celos que lo habían invadido durante la cena, decidió salir a uno de los balcones que parecía estar menos abarrotado y así tomar un poco el aire. Estando allí, una joven dama entabló conversación con él, distrayéndolo del salón de baile. No estaba interesado en ella, pero al menos consiguió que se riera un poco y se le pasara el mal humor.

Kitty, que había visto salir al coronel a uno de los balcones, una vez finalizó su baile con el joven señor Brawn, decidió salir en su busca, pues disfrutaba inmensamente de su compañía y conversación.

Al acercarse al balcón donde él estaba escuchó unas risas, pudo reconocer la primera de ellas como la del coronel, sin embargo, la segunda no pudo saber de quien era, aunque estaba segura de que era de una dama.

-¿Y pretende quedarse mucho tiempo más en Pemberley?- Escuchó que preguntaba la joven sin dejar de reír.

-No estoy seguro- Le respondió en el mismo tono jovial- Mis superiores tienen intención de partir con el regimiento una vez pasado el invierno, y yo debo ir con ellos- Kitty sintió como se ponía pálida al escucharlo- Aunque si encontrara algún aliciente para quedarme siempre podría replantearme el seguir en el ejército.

Al escuchar como el coronel le decía esas palabras a aquella mujer, Kitty sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Temiendo desvanecerse en medio de toda aquella gente, se encaminó hacia las escaleras y subió de manera apresurada, sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Lizzy la vio subir, y se alarmó al ver su rostro desencajado y demacrado. Comunicándole a su esposo que se ausentaba durante unos minutos, subió a ver que le ocurría a su hermana, preocupada de que se hubiera puesto enferma.

-¿Kitty?- Preguntó mientras llamaba a su puerta- Abre por favor, se que estás aquí- Volvió a golpear la puerta- Por favor Kitty, abre y cuéntame que te sucede- No hubo respuesta- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que avise a un médico?

-No- Respondió ella abriendo la puerta levemente- No es nada.

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada? ¿Sabes que aspecto tienes?- Elizabeth abrió la puerta, se adentró en la habitación, cogiendo el brazo de su hermana y la condujo a la cama- Anda, recuéstate y dime que te sucede.

-Lizzy, de verdad que no es nada- Quiso convencerla, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana supo que no iba a conseguir nada- ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

-Así es- Le dijo, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada- Anda, dime que sucede.

-Es que…- Kitty levantó la mirada hacia su hermana, y no puedo evitar echarse a llorar.

-Kitty, ¿qué ocurre?- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ¿Ha sucedido algo en el baile?- Kitty asintió sin soltar a su hermana- ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo inapropiado?

-No, no es eso, todos han sido muy amables y se han comportado correctamente- Le respondió sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Entonces que sucede?

-Es que… He escuchado algo que me ha hecho sentir indispuesta- Reconoció al fin.

-A caso alguien ha comentado algo sobre ti o sobre nuestra familia- Catherine negó- Si no ha sido nada de eso no entiendo que ha podido ponerte en este estado.

-Pues… ¿Me prometes que me guardarás el secreto?

-Por supuesto- Le aseguró de inmediato. Al instante vio como su hermana cogía aire para sincerarse con ella.

-Hay un caballero por el que siento cierta atracción- Le confesó- Y he escuchado como coqueteaba con otra joven- Bajó de nuevo la mirada.

-¿Seguro que solo es atracción? Porque por tu reacción nadie diría eso.

-Yo… No lo sé…- La menor de las Bennet temía abrir del todo su corazón.

-Kitty, ¿le has dicho al coronel como te sientes?

-No, claro que no, jamás me atrevería a contarle mis senti…- De pronto, levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que había confesado de que caballero se trataba sin darse cuenta- ¿Cómo has sabido que era él?

-Es el único caballero con el que has interactuado últimamente durante más de media hora- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hermana.

-Parece ser que él no tiene ese problema, pues ha congeniado con aquella señorita de inmediato- Se sintió ofendida.

-Ten en cuenta que la mayoría de los invitados se conocen desde hace tiempo.

-Aun así, la forma en la que estaba hablando con aquella joven…- No puedo acabar la frase, pues las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presa de ella.

-Quizá estás malinterpretando la conversación- Dijo intentando calmarla- Puede que si hablas con él te sientas mejor.

-¿Confesarle mis sentimientos y que me rechace?- Kitty negó- Hace algún tiempo no me hubiera importado, bien lo sabes, pero ahora no podría soportar algo así.

-Y eso dice mucho de ti- La abrazó con fuerza- No voy a insistir, pero te pido que no te aceleres en tus conclusiones, los prejuicios solo te harán sufrir, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana- Si no te importa,me quedaré aquí un rato más.

-Como quieras- Besó su frente y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la entrada- Se valiente Kitty y haz frente a tus sentimientos, es la única forma de ser feliz.

-Lo pensaré, Lizzy- Le aseguró.

Elizabeth salió de la estancia y volvió al baile. Darcy, preocupado por la cantidad de tiempo que había permanecido arriba, fue a su encuentro en cuanto la vio aparecer de nuevo y la invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines para así poder hablar durante un rato, después de todo Georgiana estaba en compañía de las hermanas Bingley, con Charles controlando quien se acercaba a ella.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Elizabeth le comentó por encima la conversación, pues entre ellos no había secretos de ningún tipo. Darcy sintió cierto alivio al ver que su cuñada correspondía a su primo, y junto a Elizabeth acordó colaborar en un diálogo entre ellos una vez hubiera pasado el baile.

El resto de la fiesta pasó con normalidad, los invitados bailaron y charlaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, los salones y jardines empezaron a quedar despejados, dejando espacio a los sirvientes para adecentar la casa para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, había un hombre que no parecía tener intención de acostarse.

El coronel Fitzwilliam era incapaz de marcharse a sus aposentos sin antes hablar con la señorita Bennet. Llevaba un rato buscándola sin éxito, hacía horas que no la veía y eso lo tenía con un desasosiego que no conocía hasta la fecha.

Cuando vio que los únicos que quedaban eran los Darcy, se acercó a ellos con preocupación, pues empezaba a temer que algo le hubiera sucedido a la joven.

-Disculpen, ¿han visto a la señorita Catherine? Hace varias horas que no la he visto por el salón de baile, y no he tenido ocasión de bailar o charlar con ella.

-Mi hermana se ha sentido algo indispuesta a mitad de noche y ha decidido subir a su habitación- Le informó Elizabeth, mirándolo de manera profunda, esperando que él entendiera algo al mirarla, sin embargo, él no se percató de ello.

-Quizá mañana puedas hablar con ella- Le dijo Darcy, en complicidad con su esposa- Estoy seguro de que ella también desea hablar contigo, después de todo, estas últimas semanas habéis disfrutado de buena conversación.

-Ojalá tengan razón- Suspiró algo abatido- Si me disculpan- Hizo una leve reverencia para encaminarse al salón principal.

-¿No vas a descansar primo?- Le preguntó Darcy al ver a donde se dirigía- Ha sido una noche muy larga.

-No, creo que me tomaré una copa antes de retirarme.

Darcy asintió y lo dejó solo, sabiendo como debía sentirse, después de todo él se sintió de la misma manera durante los días en que pensaba que su adorada Elizabeth lo odiaba. Así que, queriendo dejarle espacio para pensar y que se serenara, tomó a su esposa del brazo, le deseó una buena noche y ambos subieron a sus aposentos, dispuestos a dormir largo y tendido.

El coronel permaneció en el salón solo, incluso cuando los sirvientes ya se habían retirado y la casa quedó completamente en silencio. La copa de brandy apenas había bajado el nivel desde que se la había servido, porque en realidad era una simple excusa para permanecer allí, a solas, y pensar con claridad.

El alba ya despuntaba cuando escuchó unos pasos por las escaleras. Sorprendido de que hubiera alguien despierto a esas horas, dadas las horas a las que se habían empezado a retirar los invitados, se asomó a ver quien podía estar sufriendo de insomnio, y volvió a sorprenderse al encontrarse a Kitty, bajando sigilosamente para dirigirse a los jardines.

Intrigado por saber a donde se dirigía, la siguió en silencio, sin que la joven se percatara de ello. La vio caminar por el inmenso jardín con la mirada gacha, hasta llegar a una fuente hermosa de mármol blanco situada en un lugar del jardín que no era visible desde la gran casa.

Kitty se sentó en el borde de la fuente y tocó el agua helada con los dedos, después se quedó mirando su reflejo durante algunos minutos hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla para caer en el hielo..

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Bennet?- Preguntó el coronel al ver como lloraba, asustándola hasta tal punto que la joven casi cayó al agua helada por el sobresalto. De inmediato, el coronel corrió a ayudarla a incorporarse, se quitó la chaquetilla de su uniforme y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, esperando que no cogiera frío y enfermara- Lo lamento, señorita, no pretendía asustarla- Se disculpó, completamente avergonzado- Permítame que la acompañe a la casa antes de que enferme, no ha traído usted apenas abrigo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creía que se habían acostado todos- Preguntó Kitty intentando disimular el frío que sentía.

-No podía dormir, y cuando he visto que usted venía hacia aquí no he podido evitar venir a su encuentro, su hermana me contó que estaba indispuesta y quería saber si había mejorado.

-Estoy mejor, gracias, no ha sido nada importante- Dijo, intentando no profundizar en la conversación- Le agradezco su interés.

-¿Está segura? Acabo de ver como lloraba, y estoy seguro de que no se llora sin motivo.

-No es nada que deba preocuparle a usted, coronel- Kitty empezaba a sentirse incómoda- De hecho, no le importa a nadie- Y dicho eso, aceleró su paso, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la casa.

-Señorita Bennet, espere por favor- Se apresuró en llegar a su lado y tomarla del brazo- ¿Puedo saber porqué me rehuye? No creo haber hecho nada para que me de este trato, sobretodo cuando hasta ahora nos habíamos llevado estupendamente.

-Simplemente creo que no es apropiado que estemos a solas, si alguien se despierta y nos ve podría sacar conclusiones erróneas- Aceleró de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea!- El caballero volvió a llegar hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos, obligándola a parar- ¡Catherine, pare por favor!- Su voz era suplicante- No sé que he podido hacer para que se enoje conmigo de esta forma, pero a pesar de su enfado, necesito hablar con usted, y nada ni nadie me va a impedir que lo haga.

-Está bien- Kitty apartó los brazos del oficial y lo encaró- ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

-Primero de todo, quiero pedirle perdón si en algún momento digo algo inapropiado, no estoy acostumbrado a decir este tipo de cosas, y por consiguiente, es posible que mi dialecto no sea el más apropiado, pero espero ser claro y respetuoso- El hombre tomó aire y por fin se lanzó- Desde que llegué a esta casa para ayudar a mi primo, usted no ha hecho más que sorprenderme, ha ayudado a su hermana en todo cuanto ha podido, siempre con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que nunca la abandona, se esfuerza cada día en aprender de Georgiana las mejores cualidades de una joven dama, y sobretodo, siempre piensa en los demás antes que en usted misma- Kitty lo escuchaba hablar maravillada- Todas esas cualidades y muchas más, son las que han hecho que vea en usted a una joven adorable con la que disfruto cada momento, y con la que me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué está queriendo decirme?- Preguntó Kitty, incapaz de creer que lo que estaba escuchando era lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Quiero decirle, señorita Bennet, que la amo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y que no puedo vivir más tiempo sin saber si usted corresponde mis sentimiento- Kitty no se percató, pero sus lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control- Soy consciente de que mi declaración no es la más adecuada, que usted se merece algo mejor que un simple oficial y que es probable que esperase la declaración de algún otro caballero, pero le aseguro que no habrá hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que la ame tanto como yo lo hago.

-¿Lo está diciendo en serio? ¿Usted me ama?

-Puedo asegurarle que mi declaración es completamente sincera- Tomó su mano, queriendo transmitirle algo más de cariño.

-Pero… Usted no puede amarme, hay demasiadas cosas en contra de una unión entre nosotros.

-Tiene razón, en caso de que me aceptase, tendría que partir en busca de fortuna para poder mantener una familia, y es probable que mi familia estuviera en desacuerdo, pero nada de eso me importa- Se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Soy capaz de renunciar a todo si usted me acepta.

-No me refería a eso, coronel- Kitty bajó la mirada- ¿Acaso no sabe nada de mi familia? Mi hermana Lydia está desposada con el señor Wickham, al que estoy segura que conoce, mi madre no es precisamente la mujer más discreta o sensata del mundo…

-Nada de eso es importante para mi- La cortó de inmediato, cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos- Solo me importa saber si usted me ama- Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza sin perder el contacto visual- ¿Me ama, Catherine? Por favor, dígame la verdad.

-Con todo mi corazón, coronel Fitzwilliam.

Sin poder evitarlo, al escuchar sus palabras, el coronel aprisionó los labios de la joven con los suyos, haciendo que ambos se sintieran completos, olvidándose de cuanto los rodeaba, sabiendo que, a pesar de las numerosas dificultades que se les presentasen, ambos estarían juntos.

**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza, tengo trabajo nuevo y los peques tampoco me dejan demasiado tiempo, pero sigo aquí, eso no lo dudeis.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando, siento no haberlos contestado, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo. Sin embargo, los he leído todos, eso por descontado y os agradezco mucho el que os toméis la molestia de darme vuestra opinión, para mi es importante.**

**Bueno, no me entretengo más que tengo al peque llorando detrás de mi. Espero subir el siguiente en breve.**

**Nos leemos**


	20. 19º La respuesta del Señor Bennet

**19º La respuesta del señor Bennet**

Poco a poco fueron separando los labios, aunque sus miradas siguieron unidas. El coronel no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que se dibujaba en su rostro, y la dicha de Kitty hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una forma especial.

De la copa de un árbol cercano, un pájaro comenzó su canto armonioso, devolviendo a los enamorados de nuevo a la realidad. De inmediato, ambos se alejaron un poco, siendo conscientes de lo inapropiada que era la situación que acababan de protagonizar.

-Lamento haberme dejado llevar por mis sentimientos de esta forma- Se disculpó el oficial- Lo último que querría es que alguien nos viera y pusiera en duda su honradez.

-Ambos somos responsables, así que no creo que necesite ninguna justificación- Le sonrió tímidamente- Pero creo que deberíamos volver antes de que alguien nos vea.

-Tiene toda la razón.

Lentamente, muy cerca uno del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse, ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa. El coronel acompañó a su joven dama hasta la puerta de sus aposentos, le tomó la mano y la besó con todo el cariño que pudo.

-Descanse, amada mía, mañana será el comienzo de una nueva vida para nosotros.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que voy a hacer las cosas como es debido- Le aseguró dedicándole una gran sonrisa- Hablaré con el señor Bennet y solicitaré su consentimiento.

-¿Está seguro? ¿No deberíamos esperar un poco de tiempo?

-No hay motivo para esperar- Dijo convencido- Mañana, en cuanto tenga ocasión, hablaré con él.

-De acuerdo- Le sonrió tímidamente- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Kitty se adentró en su habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Se quedó unos segundos apoyada antes de encaminarse a la cama, para después saltar sobre ella, aferrarse sonriente a la almohada y quedarse dormida pensando en su amado. No pudo ni tan siquiera cambiarse de ropa sin que el sueño la venciese antes.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Catherine fueron los gritos de su padre mientras aporreaba su puerta, con la voz suplicante de Elizabeth a su lado intentando calmarlo. Kitty se incorporó rápidamente y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que ocurre!- Le gritó su padre- ¡Baja de inmediato a la biblioteca!- Y se marchó, dejando a Kitty bastante impactada y a Lizzy suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué está tan enfadado conmigo?

-El coronel Fitzwilliam ha hablado con él- Le confesó Lizzy- Y papá no se ha tomado muy bien que un oficial se fije en ti. Después de lo sucedido con Lydia no quiere oír hablar de oficiales.

-¿Qué?- La palidez se hizo presa de ella.

-No sé que le ha dicho antes de que partiera.

-¿Cómo que partiera? ¿Se ha marchado?- Kitty empezó a alarmarse.

-Eso me temo.

Preocupada por lo que su padre podría haber comentado para hacer que el coronel se ausentase tan rápidamente, Kitty se encaminó decidida hacia la biblioteca seguida de su hermana. El señor Bennet la estaba esperando allí junto al señor Darcy, que intentaba apaciguarlo sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- Le soltó Catherine a su padre con los brazos cruzados, sin pensar en lo reprobatorio que era su comportamiento hacia su progenitor- ¿Qué has hecho para que se marche así, y para que sin ni siquiera se despidiese?

-¿Qué le he dicho? ¡Lo que tenía que decirle!- Le respondió malhumorado- ¡No vas a casarte con él! ¡Ya tuve bastante con Wickham! ¡No entrará otro soldado en mi casa!- Casi gritaba mientras apretaba los puños furibundo- ¡Y siéntate! ¡Ten más respeto, soy tu padre!

Kitty se sintió hundida al ver la reacción del cabeza de familia, por lo que tomó asiento en el sillón que había frente a él. Intentó apaciguarse, sabiendo que a gritos no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- Kitty empezó a llorar- Sabes que he cambiado. Ya no soy aquella chica alocada que imitaba a Lydia en todo- Las lágrimas eran incontenibles- Le amo papá, no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto lo amo. Por favor, no me niegues la felicidad por un prejuicio tuyo.

-Tan solo te has encaprichado de él por su uniforme- Le soltó, hiriéndola profundamente- Vuestra madre os ha metido demasiadas tonterías en la cabeza, y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que sigáis cometiendo locuras.

-Papá, el coronel es un buen hombre, bien lo sabes- Intentó interceder Elizabeth- Ha hecho mucho por nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¡Es otro oficial de poca monta, como Wickham!

-Disculpe, señor Bennet- En esta ocasión intervino el señor Darcy, incapaz de callar ante tal acusación- Mi primo, el coronel Fitzwilliam, es un buen hombre, honrado y respetable- Dijo con orgullo- Como buen caballero, ha venido a pedirle la mano de su hija, al igual que hice yo- El señor Bennet no cambiaba su gesto- Y déjeme recordarle que Wickham no hizo tal cosa. Ese hombre se aprovechó de la ignorancia de su hija Lydia y, tan solo por las circunstancias, se vio obligado a casarse con ella, pero bien sabe que esa no era su intención- El señor Bennet apretó los labios con fuerza- No se atreva a comparar a mi primo con ese sinvergüenza o me veré obligado a exigirle que salga de mi casa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron impactados ante tal amenaza. El señor Darcy jamás le había manifestado algo semejante a su suegro. Siempre le había hablado con respeto, no solo porque creía que debía hacerlo, sino también porque sabía cuánto adoraba Lizzy a su padre. Pero en esa ocasión, la honra de su primo estaba en entredicho, y no iba a permitir que nadie lo desprestigiara, aunque se tratara del señor Bennet.

-Puede que me haya excedido en la comparación- Reconoció algo avergonzado- Lamento haber dicho eso, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que se celebre la boda.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre papá?- Lizzy no entendía la negativa de su padre- ¿Crees que nosotros hubiéramos permitido que Kitty se relacionara con él si no fuera un buen hombre?

-No he dicho eso, pero...-

-Pero nada- Le cortó de inmediato- Kitty ha cambiado, ya no es aquella chiquilla alocada que no atendía a razones en cuanto tenía un uniforme delante. Ahora es una dama. Es educada, tranquila, inteligente, y te aseguro que ha demostrado que tiene las ideas muy claras- Le dijo con total convencimiento- Puedo asegurarte que desde que vive con nosotros no ha mostrado ningún comportamiento desacertado, más bien al contrario. Apenas ha permitido que ningún joven se le acerque- El señor Bennet miraba a su hija menor, intentando buscar algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión- Por favor papá, dale una oportunidad. Kitty merece ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

-Por favor- Kitty imploraba, desesperada por que su padre cediese.

El señor Bennet miró a su hija. ¡Parecía tan desesperada! No recordaba haberla visto tan perturbada por una negativa con anterioridad. Y el hecho de que Lizzy y su esposo defendieran su unión decía mucho de aquel hombre.

-No te doy mi consentimiento- El rostro de Catherine palideció- No aún.- La incertidumbre fue el sentimiento que podía leerse en los presentes al escuchar esas palabras- Necesito comprobar que ese hombre de verdad es todo lo que me decís que es- Miró a su hija a los ojos- Quiero conocerlo mejor, y cerciorarme de que realmente es merecedor de tu cariño- Kitty se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando contener el grito de júbilo que amenazaba con salir de inmediato- Si demuestra su valía y que puede hacerte feliz, tendrás mi consentimiento.

-¡Gracias papá!- Kitty se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, llorando de emoción.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque a veces no quieras creerlo- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

El señor Darcy fue sigilosamente hasta su esposa y la tomó de la mano. Ambos salieron de la estancia, dejándolos a solas para que hablaran con calma. Lizzy arrastró a su esposo hasta un rincón apartado de miradas indiscretas, y allí lo besó.

-¿Y este beso tan repentino?

-Necesitaba besarte- Dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos- Ver a mi padre así me ha recordado lo nerviosa que estaba cuando fuiste a pedirle mi mano- Lo miró a los ojos- No hubiera podido soportar que hubiera dado una respuesta como la que le ha dado a Kitty.

-Te aseguro que si me hubiera dado una negativa me habría casado contigo igualmente.

-¿En serio? ¿A pesar de las habladurías y de las consecuencias sociales?- Sonrió ella, acariciando su rostro.

-A esas alturas, todo eso me daba igual- Se rió levemente- Ya me había enfrentado a mi tía, el resto era coser y cantar.

-Tienes razón- Rió con él.

-Vayamos a ver cómo están el resto de nuestros invitados- Sugirió Darcy- No me extrañaría que algunos se hubieran enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Tienes razón- Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza- Y demos gracias a que no haya llegado a oídos de mi madre.

Para suerte de todos, la señora Bennet había acabado la jornada anterior tan cansada que aún no se había levantado de la cama. Nadie quería pensar que podría haber pasado de haber estado presente ante la declaración del coronel y la negativa de su marido.

Unas horas después, Catherine recibió una carta del coronel, que de inmediato leyó en la soledad de su alcoba.

"_Mi querida señorita Catherine,_

_como ya sabrá, esta mañana he hablado con su padre, con el objetivo de solicitar su consentimiento para__desposarme con usted. Y de igual manera, sabrá que su respuesta ha sido negativa._

_No debe alarmarse. Su negativa no ha hecho que deje de querer hacerla mi esposa, y por esa razón he partido a Middletown, para ver a mis padres y hablar con ellos._

_Es probable que también reciba una negativa por su parte, pero debo intentarlo. De ser así, partiré con la milicia en cuanto pase el invierno, con el objetivo de reunir dinero para poder comprar una casa digna de usted, y para poder ofrecerle__la vida que se merece._

_Pero eso es adelantar acontecimientos. Por ahora, tengamos la esperanza de que mis padres nos den su bendición y quieran ayudarnos._

_Si gustara responder a esta carta, hágala llegar hasta Middletown. Me hospedaré allí al menos una semana._

_Tan solo me queda recordarle cuanto la amo, pedirle que sea fuerte y que siempre recuerde que mis pensamientos van dirigidos todos hacia usted._

_Con cariño,_

_Coronel Fitzwilliam__"_

Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, Kitty abrazó la carta como si de su amor se tratase, esperanzada de que quizá los padres del coronel no rechazaran su unión.

**Hola a todos!**

**Siento el retraso, pero aquí estoy, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**No voy a prometer actualizar pronto, la chica que me corrige los capítulos está bastante atareada con el trabajo y esto lo hace cuando puede, así que os pido paciencia hasta que los tenga corregidos (ya tengo escritos dos, casi tres). También debo avisaros de que no quedan demasiados capítulos, no quiero alargar esto hasta llegar a 30 o 40 capítulos, creo que si se alargara tanto perdería su esencia, y me cuesta lo mío mantener la línea argumental, así que ir preparándoos.**

**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el rumbo que ha llevado la historia y si hubierais añadido o quitado algo. También daros las gracias a los que si dejáis reviews dándome vuestra opinión y pidiéndome más. Son muy agradables y ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**No me enrollo más, nos leemos pronto**


	21. 20º El error de Fitzwilliam

**20º El error de Fitzwilliam**

La respuesta de Kitty a la misiva del coronel no se hizo esperar. De inmediato fue al escritorio que había en su habitación y escribió la carta más emotiva que jamás había imaginado.

"_Estimado coronel,_

_no sabe cuánto lamento lo ocurrido con mi padre. Después de saber de su marcha, yo misma fui a hablar con él, pues debía explicarle mis sentimientos y lo mucho que ansío ser su esposa._

_Aunque sigue sin concedernos su bendición, si nos ha dado un tiempo de prueba, por así llamarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que mi padre está dispuesto a intentar conocerle a usted un poco más y así poder hacerse una imagen más clara de cómo es, y de intentar vislumbrar yo podría ser feliz a su lado._

_Tras la charla con mi padre he estado pensando que quizá sea bueno que vuelva a Longbourn con ellos. Llevo en Pemberley bastante tiempo, y aunque eso ha permitido que tenga unas oportunidades de crecimiento que ni yo misma sabía que existían, y sobre todo, coincidir con usted, creo que es necesario retornar a mi hogar. __De__ esta manera creo que será más fácil para mi familia vea el cambio que yo he operado y, además, puedan comprobar__cuan sincero es su afecto hacia mi._

_Aun no lo he comentado con nadie, y tampoco sé cuanto tiempo más permanecerán mis padres en Derbyshire, así que el momento de mi partida pienso que no es inminente ni tiene una fecha establecida. Sin embargo, no creo que se alargue demasiado. Todos somos conscientes del__esfuerzo que hace el señor Darcy por soportar a mi madre y creo que esta vez mi padre ha decidido anteponer la tranquilidad de su primo a sus propios deseos._

_Si no tengo noticias de usted antes de mi marcha le volveré a escribir para comunicárselo, aunque espero que, si no puedo verlo, al menos reciba una misiva suya, pues ansío saber cómo se encuentra y el resultado que tiene su visita a casa de sus padres._

_También debo agradecerle no haberse enzarzado con mi padre en una discusión. Bien sé que hoy por hoy, eso solo habría servido para poner más pegas a nuestro enlace. Su forma de actuar no hacen más que acrecentar mis sentimientos hacia usted, y por ello, estoy ansiosa por volver a verlo._

_No quiero extenderme en demasía, así que me despido de usted transmitiéndole todo mi cariño y deseando tener noticias suyas pronto._

_Catherine B."_

En cuanto la firmó, se aseguró de que saliera de inmediato a su destino, deseosa de que su amado coronel la leyera.

A la hora de la cena, ya habían partido prácticamente todos los invitados al baile de regreso a sus casas. Tan solo permanecían en Pemberley los Bingley, los Hurt, los Bennet y Lady Catherine. Ante la mesa estaban todos a la espera del dueño de la casa, algo extraño ante la presencia de invitados, se retrasaba debido a unos asuntos de la finca.

Se disponían a empezar sin él cuando por fin apareció, disculpándose con todos. Kitty se percató de que todos estaban muy callados, sospechando que era debido al incidente entre ella y su padre de horas atrás.

En otro momento hubiera hablado durante el transcurso de la cena, pero lo último que quería era alterarse o enfadar a su padre, y mucho menos, avergonzar a su hermana y su cuñado delante de sus invitados, así que cenó tranquilamente y esperó a estar todos en el salón para hablar con su padre.

La señora Bennet se disculpó y se retiró a descansar, alegando que tenía los nervios alterados después del baile y necesitaba reposo, aunque lo que realmente quería era estar fuera de la vista de Lady Catherine, quien le imponía demasiado respeto. Charles y Caroline Bingley se sentaron a jugar una partida de cartas junto a Louise Hurt, su esposo y Georgiana, mientras que Lady Catherine y los Darcy entablaban una conversación sobre algunos de los asuntos de Pemberley. Kitty vio al señor Bennet sentarse en un sillón junto a la chimenea situada al otro lado del salón con un libro en la mano, como hacía cada noche, así que se encaminó hacia él y se colocó al frente suyo, con el rostro serio.

-Padre, he estado pensando que quizá sea hora de volver a casa- El señor Bennet levantó rápidamente la mirada del libro y la dirigió a su hija, bastante sorprendido- Aunque mi estancia aquí ha sido maravillosa y he disfrutado mucho de la compañía de todos, nuestra discusión de hace un rato me ha hecho pensar que quizá deba regresar y así hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-Me parece un razonamiento muy sensato por tu parte. Yo había pensado lo mismo pero no quería que pareciera una orden, pues me he propuesto ser paciente con todo lo referente a tu pretendiente.

-Papá, te aseguro que lo último que quiero es seguir los pasos de Lydia- Le dijo cogiéndole las manos con cariño- Quiero ser una buena esposa, quiero convertirme en una mujer digna de mi marido, igual que los es Lizzy- Le sonrió mientras hablaba- Y para eso, tú tienes que aceptar a mi futuro esposo. Necesito que le respetes igual que lo haces con al señor Bingley y con el señor Darcy- El señor Bennet la miraba incrédulo. Realmente no reconocía a su hija- Por esa razón creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a Longbourn con vosotros, para que veas en lo que me he convertido y puedas tratar con el coronel en la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar.

-Si de verdad ese hombre es como tú lo describes, no dudes que lo respetaré al igual que a los maridos de tus hermanas mayores- Le aseguró el señor Bennet, y acto seguido extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pequeña.

-Lo sé, papá.

Los dos se abrazaron con cariño, abstraídos de lo que los rodeaba, sin recordar que no estaban solos. Desde la otra parte del salón, Lizzy y Darcy los observaban sonrientes. Lady Catherine también se percató de la escena y de inmediato quiso saber que sucedía.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué de sus sonrisas?- Les preguntó, haciendo que lo escucharan los que estaban jugando a las cartas a su lado.

-Lady Catherine, simplemente nos sentimos felices porque mi padre y mi hermana hayan hecho las paces- Le aseguró Lizzy sin perder la sonrisa.

-He escuchado ciertos rumores sobre un incidente esta mañana, aunque la verdad, no he prestado mucha atención. Poco me interesan las discusiones padre e hija con respecto a enamorados, sobre todo si no conozco al pretendiente.

-¿Es que alguien se ha declarado a la joven señorita Bennet?- Preguntó Caroline sin levantar la vista de las cartas.

-Así es- Respondió Elizabeth sin dirigirle la mirada- El coronel Fitzwilliam le ha pedido a mi padre la mano de Kitty en matrimonio- Darcy le dio un pequeño tirón al brazo de su esposa, indicándole que callara, pues no era ella quien debía decir nada al respecto, pero ella no se había percatado de lo que había dicho hasta que vio los rostros de los demás mirándola fijamente.

Lizzy pudo comprobar que Lady Catherine, aunque estaba sorprendida, no parecía disgustada con la noticia. Charles Bingley y Georgiana mostraban una amplia sonrisa, por lo que debían estar de acuerdo con ello. Los Hurt se sorprendieron por la imagen que tenían de los Bennet gracias a Caroline, pero tampoco le dieron más importancia. Sin embargo, la cara de la señorita Bingley no podía ocultar su absoluto rechazo y sorpresa. El color de sus mejillas y las chispas de rabia de sus ojos delataban su opinión.

-¿Y la familia del coronel Fitzwilliam está de acuerdo con esta unión?- Preguntó la dama entre dientes.

-Mi primo está ahora haciéndoles una visita a sus padres, así que supongo que pronto lo sabremos- Dijo Darcy, deseando que se dejara el tema, pues no quería que ni su primo ni su cuñada fueran el cotilleo del momento. Y de esa forma dieron por finalizada la conversación.

El resto de la velada nadie hizo ningún comentario respecto a ese tema, pero por su el aspecto de Caroline Bingley, nadie dudaría que en su interior parecía maldecir a todas las Bennet por haberse cruzado en su vida.

Caroline era consciente de que debía contraer matrimonio pronto o de lo contrario se convertiría en una solterona, y aunque en su interior no había renunciado todavía a que Darcy se fijara en ella, era una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si no contraía nupcias con uno de los solteros de la alta aristocracia londinense en breve, nadie se desposaría con ella. Había analizado a los posibles candidatos que había, y el coronel Fitzwilliam era uno de los elegidos, no el primero, pero aun así, era uno de los seleccionados, y la ponía furiosa que Catherine Bennet hubiera conseguido que se fijara en ella antes de que ella hubiera tenido tan siquiera la oportunidad.

Dos días después, a primera hora de la mañana, Kitty partía hacia Longbourn junto a sus padres, prometiendo volver a ver a Georgiana y Lizzy en cuanto pudiera y dejando una carta para que su hermana la mandara cuanto antes al coronel. Caroline y los Hurt partieron también hacia Londres, y Bingley volvía a su hogar con su pequeña Jane.

La única de los invitados que aun permanecía en Pemberley era Lady Catherine, y eso tenía un poco nervioso a Darcy, que no entendía que era lo que la retenía allí. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en averiguarlo. A la hora del té, la gran dama se sentó junto a sus sobrinos, y mientras Elizabeth sujetaba al pequeño William, expresó el motivo de su estadía en aquel lugar.

-Sobrino, ya es hora de que hablemos sobre Georgiana.

-¿Que tenemos que hablar sobre ella, tía?- Preguntó Darcy poniéndose tenso.

-Ya tiene edad para ser casadera, y por lo tanto, es el momento de que sea presentada en sociedad.

-Lo tengo presente, querida tía- Le respondió, desviando un poco la mirada- Elizabeth y yo nos encargaremos de ello muy pronto.

-Tonterías, debes apresurarte en presentarla. La mayoría de jovencitas de su edad ya han disfrutado de varias temporadas- Le indicó su tía, sabiendo que ese tema era algo que a él le costaba mucho tratar.

-¿Qué más da eso? Aun no era el momento.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Siempre que se saca el tema de la presentación lo eludes- Dijo seria- Por ese motivo, y queriendo ayudar a tu esposa, quitándole un poco de trabajo y preocupación, lo tengo todo dispuesto para que se realice dentro de unas semanas en Londres.

El gesto del señor Darcy se endureció. Detestaba que su tía se tomara esas libertades, sobre todo en lo referente a su familia. Notó como la rabia le invadía hasta el punto de querer mandar a su tía al cuerno, por lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol antes de hablar.

-Tía, es muy amable por tu parte haberte molestado en prepararlo, pero cuando se realice la presentación de mi hermana, quiero ser yo el que diga cómo debe hacerse.

-¡Sandeces!- Exclamó la mujer, viendo que no había conseguido su aprobación- ¡No es sensato aplazarla por más tiempo!- Dijo indignada, sin comprender que pegas podría ver- Además, las invitaciones ya han sido entregadas- Añadió despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo?- Para Darcy eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso- ¿Se puede saber quién se ha creído que eres para tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin mi consentimiento?- Se enfrentó a su tía, haciendo que tanto Lizzy como Georgiana se tensaran y se pusieran alerta- ¡Soy yo quien decide el porvenir de Georgiana! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer lo que ha hecho!- Nervioso se pasó las manos por el pelo- ¡Deje de inmiscuirse de esa forma en nuestras vidas!- Gritó saliendo de la estancia.

Las tres damas se quedaron en silencio, bastante sorprendidas por lo sucedido. Hacía tiempo que no veían ese temperamento en el cabeza de familia. La primera en reaccionar fue Lizzy, que de inmediato se dirigió a la tía de su marido.

-Lady Catherine, no se preocupe, hablaré yo con él sobre este tema.

-No entiendo porque se ha puesto de esa forma- Dijo ella, observando el lugar por el que se había marchado su sobrino- ¿Acaso no entiende lo importante que es que Georgiana sea presentada en sociedad de una vez por todas?

-Creo, señora, que mi esposo no es capaz de soportar que su hermana pequeña haya crecido y se haya convertido en una hermosa jovencita- Sonrió mirando a su cuñada- Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. Hace tiempo que debería haber sido presentada, así que no se preocupe. Yo me encargo de que acepte lo que usted ha hecho, pues aunque no comprendo la forma, si entiendo que solo ha querido ayudar.

-Claro tía, no se preocupe. Lizzy se encargará de que se lleve a cabo.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, Georgiana?- Preguntó la mujer mirándola con intensidad.

-La verdad es que nunca he pensado demasiado en ello. Siempre supe que no sería presentada en sociedad hasta que mi hermano quisiera, así que era una tontería darle vueltas al asunto- Se sinceró- Pero también reconozco que, desde que conozco a Kitty, he encontrado mucho más fascinantes los bailes y me encantaría poder asistir a alguno importante y poder danzar un poco.

-Pues no se hable más- Dijo su señoría poniéndose en pie- Iré a mi habitación y pediré que preparen mi equipaje. Debo partir cuanto antes para comprobar cómo van los preparativos- Caminó hacia los pasillos- Aun queda mucho que hacer.

Lizzy y Georgiana se dedicaron unas miradas cómplices y suspiraron. Ambas sabían que iba a ser costoso convencer a Darcy de que continuar con el evento organizado por iba a ser lo mejor.

Elizabeth salió en busca de su esposo, dispuesta a hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido, pero se sorprendió al saber que había salido a cabalgar. Viendo que aun tardaría un rato en volver para poder conversar sobre el asunto, decidió salir a pasear un poco y pensar.

Sabía que Lady Catherine se había tomado demasiadas libertades y que no debería haberle transmitido su implicación en la presentación de Georgiana como lo había hecho. Pero también era cierto que su cuñada hacía tiempo que tenía edad de poder asistir a bailes, disfrutar de la sociedad londinense y ser cortejada por apuestos caballeros, así que estaba decidida a que su marido diera su brazo a torcer.

Tan absorta estuvo en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuanto se había alejado hasta que comenzó a llover. De inmediato inició una carrera hacia la gran casa, esperando no mojarse demasiado. Pero fue inútil, en cuestión de minutos estaba totalmente empapada.

Siguió corriendo a trompicones, intentando no caer por los charcos, cuando escuchó tras ella el sonido de unos cascos retumbando en el suelo. Se paró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con su esposo, que la miraba extrañado de encontrarla allí.

-¡Elizabeth!- La llamó mientras hacía frenar al caballo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vas a enfermar!

-Lo lamento, salí a caminar un poco y no me di cuenta de cuánto me había alejado. Me ha pillado la lluvia por sorpresa.

-Anda, sube conmigo y busquemos un lugar donde guarecernos hasta que disminuya la intensidad- Le indicó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir. Lizzy aceptó su ayuda y ascendió, sentándose delante de Darcy.

Cuando la tuvo bien colocada y seguro de que no se caería, Darcy comenzó a galopar de nuevo, buscando algún lugar medianamente seco donde poder esperar tranquilos. Elizabeth se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, sonriendo al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola de todo.

Tras unos minutos cabalgando, Fitzwilliam vio que a poca distancia se encontraba un árbol con un follaje tan espeso que apenas dejaba pasar el agua. De inmediato se dirigió hasta allí.

Al llegar, primero descendió él del caballo para después tenderle los brazos a su esposa. Ella, de inmediato se dejó caer hacia su esposo, quedando en volandas, mirándose a los ojos embelesados.

-¿Sabes lo preciosa que estás ahora mismo?- Preguntó él sin apartar su mirada de aquellas orbes marrones y con una amplia sonrisa- Eres bellísima, mi vida.

-¡Oh, Will!- Enternecida por sus palabras, lo besó.

Tras el beso, Darcy la depositó en el suelo con sumo cuidado, ató las riendas del corcel a una de las ramas y se sentó junto a Lizzy, mirando cómo caía la lluvia. Durante varios minutos ninguno de ellos dijo nada, hasta que un suspiro por parte de ella hizo que Darcy se inquietara.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del aguacero que caía- Elizabeth, te conozco bien, así que cuéntame que es lo que te tiene apesadumbrada, porque sé que algo ocurre.

-Si te lo digo, es muy probable que te enfades conmigo, así que prefiero esperar a que estemos en casa- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-¿Enfadarme?- Eso lo desconcertó- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Ella no respondió- Por favor, cariño, cuéntame que sucede, prometo no enfurecerme.

Ella levantó la cabeza para poder examinarlo. Durante los segundos que duró su escrutinio pudo ver la ansiedad que su esposo sentía por ahuyentar cualquier cosa que la perturbara, la necesidad de hacerla feliz, y eso la hizo sentir afortunada, así que decidió que era el momento de hablar con él.

-Está bien, te lo contaré, pero recuerda que lo has prometido- Se acomodó frente a él, para poder mirarlo bien- Se trata de tu tía y la presentación que ha organizado para Georgiana.

-¿A ti también te ha molestado que haya hecho eso?- Dijo sin dejarla acabar- Después de lo que nos ha costado volver a mantener una relación parecida a la que teníamos antes, aun sigue metiéndose en nuestros asuntos- Parecía muy indignado- No hay prisa en presentar a Georgiana, y se hará cuando tú y yo consideremos oportuno.

-Creo que tu tía ha hecho bien preparándola- La cortó de inmediato, sintiéndose asfixiada ante el arrebato que le había dado a Fitzwilliam. Él la miró sorprendido al principio y enfadado después- Es cierto que tendría que habértelo comentado antes de mandar las invitaciones y que el porvenir de Georgiana es solo asunto tuyo, pero creo que tu hermana tendría que haber sido presentada en sociedad hace tiempo- Se sinceró- Entiendo que solo buscas lo mejor para ella, sin embargo, lo único que estás consiguiendo es aislarla de la sociedad, negándole que conozca a chicas de su edad y que la cortejen jóvenes que quizá podrían hacerla feliz.

-¡No puedo creer que estés de su lado!- Estaba furioso- Aunque sabiendo como os presentaron a vosotras tampoco me extraña- Esa última frase fue como un bofetón para Lizzy, que lo miraba dolida, pero él no se percató- ¡No voy a permitir que mi hermana se vea influenciada para hacer cosas como las que hizo tu hermana por haberla presentado antes de hora!

Al escuchar esa última frase, Lizzy notó como si le faltara el aire. Por más que pasara el tiempo y superaran dificultades juntos, siempre le echaba en cara lo sucedido entre Wickham y Lydia, y eso le hirió más que cualquier otra cosa. De inmediato, Darcy fue consciente de lo que había dicho, y se sintió un miserable por recriminarle cosas de las que ella no era culpable. Pero cuando quiso abrazarla para disculparse, ella ya había salido corriendo bajo la lluvia, sin importarle el mojarse o no. Darcy intentó serenarse un poco antes de ir a por ella, pues sabía que había cometido un grave error.

Elizabeth llegó a la casa totalmente empapada. Su ropa chorreaba agua. Georgiana, que la vio llegar de aquella forma, se apresuró en llegar a su lado. Al tocarla, pudo notar como tiritaba de frío.

-Señora Reynolds prepare un baño caliente, por favor, y suban un té a la habitación de la señora Darcy.

-De inmediato, señorita.

Georgiana ayudó a su cuñada a subir las escaleras y la entró a su alcoba. Allí la tapó con una manta mientras esperaban a que el baño estuviera listo. Durante la espera, Lizzy le contó la conversación con su hermano, dejándola totalmente impactada.

Cuando vinieron las doncellas para ayudarla a desvestirse y a bañarse, la joven dama bajó a esperar a su hermano, armándose de valor, había decidido tener una seria conversación con él.

Apenas unos minutos después de haberse sentado frente a la entrada, Georgiana escuchó las pisadas inconfundibles de su hermano, que parecían presurosas. Cuando apareció ante ella tenía el rostro cargado de preocupación, y en sus ojos denotaba angustia.

-¿Elizabeth ha llegado ya a casa?- La señorita Darcy asintió sin modificar su gesto frío- Menos mal- Suspiró aliviado- Temí que algo le hubiera sucedido al no encontrarla por el camino.

-Está dándose un baño caliente. Estaba helada después de haber corrido bajo la lluvia- Dijo ella con un tono que puso en alerta a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede Georgiana? ¿Elizabeth está bien?

-¿Preguntas si está bien? ¿De verdad preguntas eso?- Darcy se asustó, jamás había visto a su hermana hablarle de esa manera- ¿Cómo crees que está después de lo que le has dicho?

-Escucha Georgi…

-¡No! ¡Escucha tú!- Le interrumpió con una ferocidad desconocida en ella- ¡Lizzy es la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido nunca! ¡Nuestra familia nunca había sido tan feliz hasta que ella llegó! ¡Y tú te empeñas en herirla cada vez que piensa de forma diferente a ti sacando a flote el tema de su hermana y Wickham! ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa de eso, al igual que tú no la tuviste cuando yo estuve a punto de marcharme con él, así que deja de atacarla con eso y deja de sobreprotegerme a mi!

Tras ese sermón, los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Darcy estaba demasiado impresionado como para decir algo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, y Georgiana sentía temblar sus piernas. Jamás le había hablado de aquella forma a su hermano y temía caer por el miedo que sentía a su reacción. Pero estaba decidida a mantenerse serena y decidida por Elizabeth.

-¿Te estoy sobreprotegiendo?- Preguntó un poco conmocionado.

-Así es- Le respondió con firmeza y determinación en su mirada, haciendo que Darcy se sintiera terriblemente mal. Georgiana, al ver como el rostro de su hermano se transformaba en una expresión de absoluto sufrimiento flaqueó en su determinación y se compadeció de él- Fitzwilliam, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre has hecho lo mejor para mí, y te estoy muy agradecida por ello- Se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su imponente hermano- Pero desde que sucedió lo de Wickham solo has pensado en apartarme de todos lo que son ajenos a nuestra familia.

-Siempre lo he hecho pensando en tu bien.

-Lo sé, y realmente nunca me había importado- Reconoció dedicándole una leve sonrisa- Sin embargo, desde que llegó Lizzy a nuestras vidas, veo el mundo de otra manera- Él la miró a los ojos, queriendo entenderla- Ella es tan distinta a lo que yo conocía hasta ahora, tan risueña y natural… Conocerla me hizo querer saber más del resto de la sociedad, saber si son como ella o si, por el contrario, es única, y eso no ocurrirá a no ser que dejes de protegerme como lo haces- Darcy bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Nunca dijiste nada al respecto. Creí que eras feliz con la vida tal y como la llevabas.

-Lo era, te lo aseguro, nunca había necesitado más de lo que tenía- Le aseguró rápidamente, queriendo acabar con el sufrimiento de su hermano- Pero ahora es diferente. He crecido y madurado, y soy consciente de lo que significa nuestro apellido y lo que habría supuesto el haberme fugado cuando Wickham intentó embaucarme. Pero sobretodo, soy consciente de lo importante que es la familia y de luchar por lo que uno quiere, y eso es gracias a Lizzy- Ambos sonrieron al pensar en la mujer que estaba en el piso superior intentando entrar en calor- Ella es lo mejor que nos podía haber ocurrido, hermano, así que no vuelvas a hacerle daño, porque de lo contrario, un día se cansará de que la humilles y la perderás.

Darcy la estrechó entre sus brazos con intensidad, tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Aun tenía que hablar con aquella mujer que le robaba el corazón.

-¿Cuando te has vuelto tú tan sabia y yo tan estúpido?

-No eres estúpido, tan solo te has equivocado, como todo el mundo- Le aseguró Georgiana besando su mejilla- Ahora sube y habla con Lizzy. Se merece una buena disculpa.

-Merece más que una disculpa- Suspiró apesadumbrado- Gracias Georgiana, no sé qué sería de mí sin tus consejos y sermones.

Besó a su hermana en la frente antes de encaminarse al piso superior. Al llegar, vio como salían varias doncellas de la habitación con el vestido manchado y mojado de su mujer, pero esperó hasta que todas se hubieran marchado para entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Al fondo, entre las sábanas y mantas de la cama podían verse los ojos de su amada, llorosos y heridos por su culpa. No estaba seguro de cómo enfrentarse a ella, pues sabía que se había equivocado enormemente.

Al verlo allí, ante la puerta, mirándola fijamente, Lizzy sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Su corazón herido le pedía que se ocultara de su visión, pues lo último que necesitaba era otro sermón por haber salido corriendo bajo la lluvia.

-Márchate, por favor.

-No voy a irme- Le respondió con decisión.

-Te lo suplico. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para soportar otro reproche o un nuevo ataque por tu parte- Le dijo acurrucándose entre las mantas- No me encuentro bien y solo quiero descansar.

-He dicho que no voy a irme- Dijo con fuerza, y cuando la vio estremecerse se dio cuenta que con demasiada- Quiero hablar contigo- Añadió más suavemente antes de encaminarse hacia la cama con decisión.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Si lo hay- Se sentó en el borde del lecho, viendo como ella se tapaba hasta la cabeza y se giraba hacia el lado contrario- Por favor, solo quiero que me escuches. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres- Ella no se movió- Primero de todo quiero pedirte perdón, me he comportado como un auténtico idiota y he dicho cosas que en realidad ni pienso ni siento- Lizzy lo escuchaba quieta desde bajo las sábanas- No es la primera vez que he puesto a Wickham y tu hermana como excusa para enfadarme, haciéndote daño, y merezco todo tu desprecio por ello- Mientras lo decía no dejaba de mirar el bulto que dibujaba su silueta, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada- En mi defensa solo puedo decir que, cuando se trata de Georgiana me vuelvo irracional y no pienso en las cosas que digo.

-Eso no justifica las cosas que me has dicho- Respondió Elizabeth sin moverse- Siempre dices que me quieres, ¿entonces por qué te es tan fácil humillarme y herirme? ¿He hecho algo para que me trates así?

-No, cariño mío, tú no has hecho nada malo- Dijo colocando su mano sobre lo que suponía que era su hombro- El único que se ha equivocado aquí soy yo, y he venido para pedirte perdón y arreglar las cosas- Le aseguró, esperando que el buen corazón de su amada pudiera excusar su estupidez- Tenías razón en lo referente a Georgiana. Hace tiempo que está preparada para ser presentada en sociedad. Tiene que empezar a relacionarse con la sociedad londinense y por ello he decidido aceptar la ayuda de mi tía de buen grado.

-Me alegra oírlo- Respondió con frialdad.

-Mi vida, ¿podrás perdonar mi estupidez? Te aseguro que nunca he pretendido herirte, aunque sé que lo he hecho.

-Si es mi perdón lo que buscas no te apures, lo tienes- Le dijo incorporándose y mirándolo- Ahora bien, eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que ya no puedo más. Mi corazón no podrá soportar otra actuación como la de antes, así que te perdono, pero no puedo olvidarlo- Darcy miraba sus ojos y veía dolor.

-Por favor, Elizabeth, dime que puedo hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes de mi estupidez.

-Demostrarme que me quieres de verdad, que no te importa lo sucedido con mi familia, que de verdad no se va a volver a repetir lo de hace un rato- Narró con ansiedad, necesitando de verdad que él demostrara que su amor era verdadero- Hasta entonces te pido que me des espacio. No digo que no puedas hablar conmigo, pero no esperes muestras de afecto por mi parte.

-Elizabeth…- Su voz sonó quebrada al responderle, pero verla tan dolida le hizo comprender que lo último que debía hacer era presionarla- Está bien- Dijo al fin, bajando la mirada- Te daré el espacio que necesites.

-Gracias- Le dijo viendo como se levantaba y se encaminaba a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral sintió la necesidad de aclararle algo- Will- Este se giró de inmediato- A pesar de todo, te quiero.

Él sonrió levemente y desapareció, dejándola sola en la habitación. Las próximas semanas iban a ser duras, pero Fitzwilliam Darcy estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar el cariño de su esposa, y lo lograría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!**

**Muchas gracias a los que se han molestado en dejar su opinión sobre el capítulo y los ánimos para continuar, me alegro de que os esté gustando. Tengo varios capítulos ya acabados, y ya puedo aseguraros de que la historia llegará hasta el capítulo 25 y tendrá un epílogo.**

**Ahora centrándonos en el capítulo, como veis el capítulo ha quedado un con un sabor agridulce, y yo no sé vosotros pero yo no le veo fácil solución. ¿Qué pensáis de la decisión de Kitty? ¿Y del señor Bennet? ¿Y de la libertad que se ha tomado Lady Catherine con respecto a Georgiana? ¿Darcy os parece exagerado? ¿Su reacción ante la posición de Elizabeth con ese tema es la acertada? ¿Qué pensáis del comportamiento de Elizabeth? **

**Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas.**

**Nos leemos pronto (la semana que viene subiré el siguiente)**


	22. 21º Preparativos

**21º Preparativos**

El distanciamiento entre el matrimonio Darcy fue notorio desde el primer momento. Lo primero que delató que algo ocurría entre ellos fue que dormían en habitaciones separadas cuando, hasta la fecha, siempre habían compartido la alcoba de Darcy. Ese hecho se extendió entre todo el servicio, y debido a eso, todos los habitantes de Pemberley empezaron a ver otros signos que corfirmaban el alejamiento.

El señor Darcy no hablaba directamente con su esposa salvo que fuera necesario, pues como le había dicho a ella, pretendía darle todo el espacio que necesitara, aunque supusiera un suplicio para él. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que tuviera gestos hermosos y llenos de cariño hacia su persona. Todas las mañanas depositaba una rosa sobre el lugar que ocupaba Lizzy en la mesa, o le dejaba pequeñas notas donde le ponía simplemente "Te quiero"; mandaba a algún criado a que le llevara su dulce favorito; compraba libros que ella aun no había leído y los depositaba sobre su cama para que los encontrara antes de irse a dormir… Estaba haciendo todo cuanto podía para conseguir el acercamiento a su amada.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth no se dejaba impresionar. Era consciente de cada gesto que él tenía, y apreciaba cuanto estaba haciendo. Estaba totalmente enamorada de su esposo y le costaba horrores no tirarse a sus brazos con cada uno de esos gestos, pero su determinación y cabezonería le impidieron dar su brazo a torcer. En esa ocasión, necesitaba realmente comprobar que los prejuicios que tenía contra Wickham eran solo hacia su persona, y no englobaban a su familia por culpa del matrimonio y la insensatez de Lydia.

Otro de los cambios que se efectuó en la casa fue que, tras las comidas y las cenas, la señora Darcy, en lugar de disfrutar de la velada con su esposo y su cuñada, se dirigía a sus aposentos o a los de su hijo, y pasaba allí gran parte del día. Tan solo salía para atender asuntos de la casa o para dar sus paseos en compañía de su pequeño, que se hacía mayor por días.

Viendo que Elizabeth no quería separarse de su niño, Darcy pensó que quizá podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella cuando iba a ver a su hijo, pero lamentablemente en cuanto él cruzaba el umbral, Lizzy se disculpaba y desaparecía de la habitación.

A pesar de ese distanciamiento, cuando llegaba alguna visita, Elizabeth parecía otra mujer. Se comportaba con naturalidad, hablaba con él y sonreía como días atrás, cuando Darcy se había comportado como un auténtico gañán con ella. Y no es que tuviera muestras de afecto hacia él más allá de tomarle del brazo para acompañarlo o de obsequiarle con alguna sonrisa, pero eso le permitía estar a su lado y poder tomarla de la mano. Su actitud hizo que los invitados no vieran nada extraño en ellos, y por lo tanto no hubiera habladurías entre la aristocracia inglesa.

Tanto disfrutaba él de esos momentos que, al final de la primera semana con esa situación, Darcy, sorprendentemente, estaba deseoso de tener visitas y de invitar a gente a su hogar, pues ansiaba la cercanía de su esposa.

Al comienzo de la segunda semana, toda la familia Darcy, y parte del servicio, se trasladó a Londres, donde tendría lugar la presentación de Georgiana en unos días. Durante el trayecto, la debutante se sentó junto a la niñera, con su pequeño sobrino en brazos, deseosa de hacerlo reír. Elizabeth se sentó mirando por la ventana, ignorando a su esposo, que permanecía a su lado, inquieto y algo malhumorado.

En alguna ocasión, Fitzwilliam no pudo evitar acariciar la mano de su esposa, pero ella simulaba tener que colocarse algún mechón de pelo y la apartaba. Hubo un momento en el que Georgiana, la niñera y el pequeño William se quedaron dormidos, y Darcy vio la ocasión perfecta para intentar hablar con ella. Rápidamente cogió su mano, sorprendiéndola con su movimiento. Elizabeth, de inmediato intentó separarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Por favor, no me niegues tu contacto- Le suplicó él, desesperado por sentirla.

-Ya te dije que necesitaba tiempo.

-Lo sé, y sabes que estoy haciendo lo posible por dártelo- Ella asintió, consciente de su esfuerzo- Pero soy un hombre, te amo como jamás amaré a nadie, y necesito poder tocarte, ya que me niegas tus besos.

-Cuando te los ganes volverás a tenerlos.

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer?- Dijo incapaz de soportar aquella situación- No me permites acercarme a ti, y ya no sé como demostrarte lo mucho que te echo de menos. Quieres tiempo, y lo entiendo, pero no puedo soportar tenerte al lado y no poder tocarte.

-Tendrás que aprender a soportarlo- Dijo tajantemente.

Darcy iba a decir algo más, pero el coche hizo un movimiento brusco y despertó a la niñera. Viendo que no iba a poder continuar con aquella conversación, se enfurruñó y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

Lizzy miró de reojo a su esposo. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre, pero la había herido tanto que no podía permitirse flaquear. Para poder acceder a lo que él le pedía, primero debía demostrar que su familia estaba antes que cualquier problema personal.

Una vez llegaron a Grosvenon Square, las damas fueron a reunirse con Lady Catherine para ultimar preparativos y comprobar que todo estaba en orden para el fin de semana. Viendo que no iba a tener ocasión de volver a hablar con su esposa, Darcy se enclaustró en su despacho para responder las cartas de los invitados confirmando asistencia o la de los pocos que se disculpaban por su ausencia.

Mientras, en Longbourn, Kitty hacia todo cuanto podía por demostrarle a su padre cuanto había cambiado. Le mostró sus modales y saber estar en la mesa, y cuando llegaban visitas, tocó el piano con maestría, tal y como la señorita Darcy le había enseñado, dejando maravillada a Mary, que de inmediato quiso saber cómo había aprendido a tocar tan bien. También demostró sus habilidades con el dibujo, pues aunque no había cultivado en exceso ese arte, y no alcanzaba al grado de conocimiento que podía demostrar con el instrumento musical, Georgiana le había enseñado lo suficiente como para pintar tazas de porcelana con bastante soltura, y así lo demostró, dejando fascinado a su padre.

A los pocos días de haber llegado a Longbourn, el rostro de Kitty se iluminó al recibir una misiva de su querido coronel, así que subió a su habitación para poder leer con calma, sin que nadie la molestara.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas de su cama y desplegó el papel, contemplando la pulcra letra de su enamorado. Dando un pequeño suspiro comenzó a leer.

"_Mi querida Srta. Bennet,_

_le escribo estas líneas para contarle lo acontecido con mis padres, pues no deseo guardarle ningún secreto, aunque esto pueda inquietarla un poco. _

_Como recordará, marché desde Pemberley tras la discusión con el Sr. Bennet, dispuesto a hablar con mis padres y explicarles mis sentimientos y mi propósito de casarme con usted, todo esto con la intención de conseguir su beneplácito. Más temo decirle que no ha sido ese el caso._

_Por desgracia, mis padres parece que piensan más en los títulos y las clases sociales que en los sentimientos que pueda albergar yo. Es más, sugerían que me comprometiese con una dama a la que conocéis, ni más ni menos que la Srta. Caroline Bingley. Por descontado está, que me he negado en rotundo a esa unión, y por tanto, he abandonado la casa de mis padres._

_Que no os inquiete esta situación pues, aunque no tengamos el apoyo de mis padres, y el vuestro sea reacio a aceptar nuestro enlace, sigo teniendo la firme decisión de hacerla mi esposa. Lamentablemente, esto no podrá ser lo pronto que yo quisiera. Debido a la negativa familiar, me veo en la obligación de incorporarme en activo a la milicia. Hablaré con mis superiores y marcharé a donde ellos precisen. Ahorraré, conseguiré lo suficiente para poder ofrecerle la vida que se merece y volveré para casarme con usted._

_Estoy convencido de que a usted no le importa lo más mínimo mi situación financiera, y que si me presentara ahora allí accedería a casarse conmigo a pesar de todas las incomodidades y penurias con las que tendríamos que vivir, pero me niego a ello rotundamente. Mi honor de caballero me impide desposarla sin medios para poder manteneros como merecéis. Por esta razón, os pido que entendáis lo que tengo que hacer y que me esperéis._

_Tengo intención de haceros una visita. En cuanto sepa cuál será mi nuevo destino en el ejército, iré a veros. Hasta entonces, recordad que os amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y que todos mis pensamientos van dirigidos a usted._

_Siempre suyo,_

_Coronel R. Fitzwilliam"_

Unas lágrimas amargas resbalaron por sus mejillas al leer aquellas líneas. Aunque era fácil imaginar aquella reacción por parte de la familia del coronel, mantenía la esperanza de que por algún casual, su familia no fuera como el resto de la alta aristocracia y aceptara su elección. Pero estaba claro que no era así, y no solo le habían negado el apoyo ante aquel matrimonio, sino que además se habían atrevido a intentar desposarlo, y nada más y nada menos que con Caroline Bingley.

Por primera vez entendió como debía sentirse su hermana Elizabeth cuando estaba en presencia de aquella dama. Y no es que se hubiera mostrado arisca o maleducada con ella estando el resto de gente presente, pero había oído comentarios de varias personas narrando la mala relación que había entre ellas, y como la señora Darcy había sufrido los desplantes de la hermana de su cuñado.

A pesar de esa amargura, la carta le transmitió seguridad, pues el coronel no pensaba darse por vencido. Le demostraba que estaba decidido a realizar cuanto estaba en su mano para poder desposarse con ella, y eso era lo más importante de todo.

Por esa razón, cuando su madre intentó darle consejos sobre cómo llevar una casa, explicándole estupideces sobre cómo tratar al servicio, o cómo comportarse ante las visitas entre otras muchas barbaridades, Kitty le explicó con toda la educación que pudo que ella pretendía ser una buena esposa y por ello, quería seguir el ejemplo de su hermana Elizabeth. Pero para no disgustarla demasiado, permitió que siguiera con sus desacertados consejos. El señor Bennet sonrió orgulloso de su hija, pues fue consciente del esfuerzo que hacia ésta por contentar a su madre, escuchándola a pesar de no querer seguir ninguno de los desafortunados consejos que la señora le ofrecía, y por ello estaba empezando a valorar realmente la joven en la que se había convertido.

Sabiendo lo preocupada que estaría Lizzy ante el porvenir de Kitty, dado el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, el señor Bennet decidió escribirle una carta contándole los cambios que veía en su hija y como empezaba a replantearse su relación con el coronel.

Recibir aquella misiva fue una alegría para Elizabeth, y por primera vez desde el altercado con su esposo, pudo sonreír con sinceridad. Sabía que la relación de su hermana y el coronel era sincera, y que su padre empezara a ver que Kitty estaba totalmente centrada al elegirlo era presagio de que todo iba a acabar bien.

Con tan buenas noticias desde su hogar de infancia, Lizzy pudo afrontar con fuerzas renovadas el resto de la semana con buen ánimo, para todo listo y en orden para la presentación de su cuñada.

**Hola a todos,**

**se que el capítulo no es muy largo, pero es que tenía un capítulo tan extenso que me ha tocado partirlo en dos, me ocupaba unas 15 hojas de word, así que he pensado que por aquí era el mejor lugar para cortarlo. El próximo lo subiré la semana que viene si no pasa nada.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	23. 22º La presentación

**22º La presentación**

Y llegó el gran día. Para comprobar que todo estaba perfecto, las damas de la casa iban de un lado a otro dando órdenes, guiando a los criados y supervisando que hasta el más mínimo detalle estuviera en su sitio y que las flores y velas lucieran en todo su esplendor.

Por su parte Darcy apenas había podido verlas en todo el día, así que se había dedicado a pasar la mayor parte de la jornada con su hijo, que durante esas semanas, era el único que le sacaba una sonrisa y le hacía olvidarse de la delicada situación familiar.

Así que cuando llegó el momento de cambiarse de atuendo para el baile de presentación de Georgiana, subió sin demasiadas ganas a su habitación para recibir la ayuda de cámara.

Mientras terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta, pudo escuchar como en la habitación contigua las doncellas ayudaban a su esposa a cambiarse. Queriendo poder acercarse a ella, despidió al señor Rogers y esperó en silencio a que las doncellas se marcharan. En ese momento, antes de que Lizzy se percatara de que él estaba en la estancia de al lado, salió y golpeó su puerta con cierto nerviosismo.

-Adelante- Recibió como respuesta.

Rápidamente abrió y se adentró. La vio de espaldas a él, con su vestido azul resaltando su fantástica figura, y su pelo recogido de forma perfecta. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba totalmente embelesado.

-Buenas noches, Elizabeth- Ella se giró rauda al escucharle- Estás preciosa.

-Eh… Gracias- Dijo con incomodidad- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a buscarte para que bajemos juntos a cenar- Le respondió con seriedad, queriendo no parecer ansioso- Es común que los anfitriones bajen juntos al salón, y no querrás que empiecen a especular cosas justo hoy, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no.

Suspirando con resignación, Lizzy caminó hasta él y tomó su brazo, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Ella sabía que esa noche iba a tener que estar cerca de su esposo y devolverle las pequeñas muestras de afecto que él demandara. Y realmente se moría por hacerlas desde hacía días pero su orgullo le impedía ceder llegados ya a esos momentos.

Al descender por las largas escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja, ambos comprobaron que la casa estaba a rebosar de gente. Lady Catherine había estado recibiendo a los invitados, puesto que había sido ella la que lo había organizado todo y ejercía de anfitriona del acto. Fitzwilliam pudo comprobar cómo gran parte de las miradas se dirigían a su esposa, y eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso y posesivo, pues ella era su Elizabeth.

Darcy iba poco a poco saludando a altos cargos de la aristocracia londinense y presentaba a Lizzy a las familias más importantes, a socios de negocios que aun no conocía, a jovencitas de buenas familias y diversos jóvenes, sabiendo que después de esa noche, algunas de aquellas personas querrían entablar amistad con Georgiana, y que en más de una ocasión, ella iba a ser la encargada de tratar con ellos.

Durante el rato que tuvieron que atender a los invitados, Darcy aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y mantenerla pegada a él. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba intentando mantener las formas y guardar las apariencias para no montar ningún espectáculo que pudiera perjudicar a Georgiana, y también estaba seguro de que cuando la noche acabara se llevaría una buena reprimenda por ello, pero después de dos semanas sin apenas poder tocarla, necesitaba sentirla y no pensaba perder la oportunidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de que la debutante hiciera su aparición, Elizabeth notó como su esposo se ponía nervioso. La miró con cierto temor, y ella sintió compasión por él, pues sabía lo difícil que era todo aquello para él. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su mejilla y se la besó, sonriendo levemente.

-No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien.

Él sintió una calma inmensa ante el gesto que su adorada esposa había tenido con él, así que se esforzó en mantener esa serenidad y no decepcionarla. Se encaminó a la escalera, y subió a buscar a su hermana rápidamente.

La joven señorita Darcy lo estaba esperando con cierto nerviosismo. Al escuchar como llamaba a la puerta, se levantó, y caminó apresuradamente para abrirle. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y tomaron de las manos.

-Estás preciosa- Le aseguró Fitzwilliam a su hermana pequeña- ¿Estás preparada?- Ella asintió con decisión- Pues vamos allá- Y salieron de la habitación juntos.

Al llegar a la gran escalera, el mayordomo colocado a los pies de la misma, y tras recibir la señal de su señor, hizo un gesto para que la música comenzara a sonar.

Con los primeros acordes, todos los asistentes dirigieron sus miradas al piso superior. Allí, los hermanos Darcy bajaban lentamente, mostrando un porte y una elegancia dignas de la alta aristocracia. Georgiana sonreía a pesar de sus nervios, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su hermano, y este le devolvía el apretón, sabedor de lo introvertida que era ella.

Una vez al final de la escalera, los invitados abrieron un pasillo hacia el salón de baile. Darcy guió a su hermana hasta allí, y una vez en el centro, los asistentes hicieron un círculo a su alrededor, dejándoles espacio para bailar.

De inmediato, deja de sonar la música de entrada para dar paso a la primera pieza, una polonesa. Fitzwilliam y Georgiana comenzaron a bailar, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Los primeros compases los bailaron ellos solos, pero a mitad de pieza, como era costumbre en aquellos bailes, Elizabeth salió junto a ellos, teniendo a su cuñado Charles como pareja de baile.

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado ellos a bailar, las diferentes parejas de baile fueron incorporándose, dejando al final el salón lleno de bailarines.

Darcy disfrutó de aquel baile como de pocos había disfrutado, pues sabía que aquella situación no volvería a repetirse. Su hermana se hacía mayor, y en cuanto acabara de sonar la música de aquel primer baile, debería cederla para bailar con otros jóvenes y dejaría de ser su pequeña.

Cuando llegó el final del baile y todos se hicieron una reverencia, de inmediato, una gran número de jóvenes fueron a conocer a la debutante. Ella, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, caminó hacia una de las sillas que había y comenzó a responder a las innumerables preguntas que aquellos hombres le realizaban.

Finalmente, cuando iba a empezar la segunda pieza, uno de los jóvenes se apresuró a pedirle ser su pareja de baile. Georgiana aceptó sabiendo que esa noche iba a tener que bailar con muchísimos caballeros. Y con una sonrisa pensaba aceptar cuantos bailes le pidieran, después de todo, esa era su noche.

Una vez libre de tener que bailar, Darcy buscó entre la multitud a Lizzy. Tras soltar a su hermana, le había invadido una sensación de vacío, y necesitaba tenerla a ella entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba deseoso de bailar sin cesar, siempre que el baile fuera con su amada. Sin embargo, cuando la localizó estaba en el centro del salón, bailando con el reverendo Thompsom, amigo de su tía desde hacía años.

Sabía cuánto le gustaba a su mujer bailar, y normalmente danzaba con sus socios y amigos, así que no le dio más importancia, decidido a esperar para el siguiente baile. Mientras esperaba vio a unos asociados, así que entabló conversación con ellos. Pero cuando volvió a buscar a su esposa y la encontró bailando de nuevo, con otro hombre, un amigo suyo desde hacía muchos años, se maldijo por haber ido a hablar con aquellos caballeros.

Durante los siguientes cuatro bailes, Darcy se desesperó pues, por más que intentaba llegar a su esposa para bailar con ella, siempre llegaba cuando ella ya se encontraba danzando con algún otro caballero. Viendo la rapidez con la que ella aceptaba un nuevo acompañante, empezó a pensar que lo estaba haciendo adrede para ponerlo celoso.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, en cuanto acabó la pieza que estaba sonando, se colocó tras su esposa, que reía con el caballero que había sido su última pareja por algún comentario que habían compartido durante el baile, y pidió un momento a solas con ella. Lizzy le acompañó a uno de los muchos balcones que había y que parecía estar vacío.

-¿A qué te crees que estás jugando?- Le preguntó Darcy una vez comprobó que nadie los escuchaba.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Lo sabes muy bien!- La acusó directamente- En lo que llevamos de noche has bailado con Charles, con el señor Thompsom, con el señor Blair, el señor Clayton y alguno más- Estaba fuera de si- Estás exhibiéndote como si no tuvieras ningún compromiso, y te recuerdo que eres una mujer casada.

-¿Qué me estoy exhibiendo?- Dijo totalmente sorprendida e indignada- ¡Solo estoy bailando con amigos y socios tuyos, como he hecho siempre desde que nos casamos! ¡Todos sabemos lo poco que te gusta bailar!- Le espetó furiosa- ¡Nunca te ha parecido mal que baile con ellos, de hecho, todos los que han bailado conmigo saben perfectamente de nuestro matrimonio y puedo asegurarte que ninguno tiene intenciones deshonesta, al igual que yo!- Darcy la escuchaba bastante consternado- ¡Lo que dices no son más que tonterías, imaginaciones tuyas que me ofenden profundamente! ¡Si lo que quieres es bailar conmigo solo tienes que decirlo, sabes que no voy a negarte ningún baile esta noche!

-¿Cómo voy a pedirte ningún baile si cuando voy a buscarte ya estás bailando con otro hombre?

-¡No es culpa mía que tú nunca quieras bailar y que por ello todos hayamos dado por hecho que no ibas a hacerlo hoy!

-¡Aun así! ¡Deberías preguntarme si me parece bien que bailes con mis socios! ¡Así estás pasando por encima de mí y me estás dejando en evidencia delante de todo Londres! ¡No me extrañaría que más de uno pensara que te estás insinuando! ¡A mí también me lo parece!

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Los ojos de Lizzy se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarlas salir- Por esa misma razón, la gente podría pensar que no me amas y que nuestro matrimonio no es más que un paripé. Después de todo, nunca quieres bailar conmigo- Le espetó con rabia y dolor- Pero de acuerdo, no quieres que baile con tus socios así que no lo haré- Respiró profundamente- Al igual que no bailaré contigo- Darcy se tensó al escucharla- Tan solo el cotillón, porque lo manda el protocolo- Añadió bajando la mirada.

Al escuchar aquello, Fitzwilliam supo que se había excedido en sus palabras, y de repente, todos los celos que había sentido se disiparon.

-No quiero que dejes de divertirte por mi culpa- Intentó cogerle el rostro entre sus manos y mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se apartó- No te alejes de mí.

-Me has insultado de la peor manera. ¿Cómo puedes pretender que no me aleje?- Tomó aire antes de seguir- Aun no puedo creerme todo lo que has dicho, y te aseguro que esto no lo voy a dejar pasar.

-Elizabeth...- La llamó, pero ella se apresuró a ingresar de nuevo en el salón y rodearse de gente.

Aquella discusión no había ido como él esperaba, y repasándola mentalmente, se dio cuenta de que se había comportado como un auténtico idiota. No solo no había arreglado la situación que ya tenía, sino que la había empeorado, y eso solo consiguió ponerlo de peor humor. Con el rostro serio, entró en el salón y fue en busca de una copa.

Lizzy, consternada por lo sucedido, se sentó en un rincón, intentando calmarse y comprender que podía haber llevado a su marido a pensar semejante majadería. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando la abordó un joven.

-Buenas noches, señora Darcy- La saludó con una reverencia- Mi nombre es Connor Wells.

-Es un placer, señor Wells, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Verá, quería preguntarle por la señorita Darcy- Elizabeth sonrió.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber?

-¿Qué tipo de flores son las que le gustan?- Preguntó un poco ruborizado- Quería preguntarle si quiere ser mi pareja en el baile del cotillón, y como bien sabe, es costumbre invitar a la dama con sus flores favoritas, así que, si usted fuera tan amable de facilitarme esa información, puede que tenga alguna posibilidad de que acepte.

-Me gusta su honestidad señor Wells, pero para poder darle esa información primero deberá ganarse mi confianza- Le indicó- Así que siéntese y cuénteme un poco a que se dedica y cuáles son sus proyectos de futuro.

El joven señor Wells accedió a esa petición y se sentó junto a ella. Una vez acomodado, le contó que hacía relativamente poco que había entrado a formar parte de la aristocracia, era lo que se conocía como "_nuevo rico_". Había adquirido una pequeña fortuna invirtiendo la mayor parte de su dinero en un medio de transporte nuevo que estaba empezando a emerger, la locomotora de vapor.

Él y un pequeño grupo de inversores habían apostado por la utilización de esas máquinas en las minas de carbón, aumentando la producción y facilitando su transporte.

Lizzy se percató de que era un joven muy ambicioso, pero muy sensato a la vez. Y estaba convencida de que con su seguridad y un buen apoyo social, podría tener éxito en sus proyectos y tener un futuro prometedor.

Cuando el joven acabó de narrarle todo aquello, ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en responder a las preguntas que le hacía sobre su cuñada, convencida de que ese joven era un buen partido para ella, y que había que darle una oportunidad.

Desde un lugar no muy lejano a ellos, Darcy los observaba conversar y reír. Los había observado desde el momento en que comenzaron a hablar, y no le gustaba que hubieran estado juntos tanto tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez. Lizzy le extendió la mano y el señor Wells se la besó con delicadeza, dedicándole después una gran sonrisa, a la que ella respondió encantada. El joven se encaminó hacia los balcones y Darcy, cegado de nuevo por los celos irracionales, lo siguió. Sin darse cuenta, en su camino chocó levemente con su esposa, pero él no fue consciente y siguió caminando.

Lo vio bajar hasta los jardines, y silenciosamente lo siguió. El muchacho caminaba ajeno a su perseguidor, contemplando el cielo estrellado y raramente despejado. Cuando Fitzwilliam le dio alcance, estaban lejos de la vista de todos, por lo que no tuvo que contenerse. Sin miramientos, le propinó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Señor Darcy? ¿Qué hace?

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!- Le gritó furioso.

-¿A quién?

-¡No te hagas el despistado! ¡Os he visto!- Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio otro golpe- ¡Aléjate de ella o te arrepentirás!

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No se supone que para eso es este tipo de eventos? ¿Para conocer a...?- Otro puñetazo de Darcy le hizo callar.

El señor Darcy estaba fuera de si, daba golpe tras golpe, sin cesar en su intensidad. Continuó hasta que se escuchó una voz suplicante tras de ellos.

-¡Will! ¡Por Dios! ¡Para ya!- Dijo una consternada Elizabeth que, al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de su esposo al chocar con ella, lo había seguido- ¡Por favor, para!- Se acercó a él, y cogiéndolo fuerte de la solapa de la chaqueta le hizo apartarse del joven Wells. Al verse lejos de aquel hombre, Darcy miró a su esposa rabioso.

-¡Tú eres la culpable de esto!- Le escupió- ¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear con él después de nuestra conversación de antes? ¿Has pretendido castigarme con esto? ¿Tanto daño pretendías hacerme?

-¿Te estás escuchando?- Ella estaba al borde del llanto- ¡Jamás he hecho algo parecido!- Y esta vez no pudo aplacar las lágrimas- El señor Wells, el joven al que acabas de agredir, tan solo ha venido a preguntarme las flores favoritas de Georgiana para invitarla a bailar el cotillón, y como comprenderás, no le iba a facilitar esa información a nadie sin saber más de él, así que muy amablemente me ha contado sus negocios. Por eso hemos estado tanto tiempo hablando- Darcy la miró realmente sorprendido, sin saber que decir.

-Yo... Lo lamento...- Se alejó un poco de ella y miró al joven al que acababa de agredir- Disculpe mi comportamiento, señor Wells, yo...

-No se apure, señor Darcy- Le cortó el joven poniéndose en pie- Todos cometemos locuras por amor- Le dedicó una sonrisa, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder- Si no les importa, iré a las cocinas a que me den un poco de hielo y a limpiarme.

-Señor Wells, por favor, pida lo que necesite- Se apresuró a decir la anfitriona con cara de culpabilidad- Y por favor, no deje que lo ocurrido le impida conocer a la señorita Darcy. Le aseguro que es una joven encantadora.

-No se apure, señora Darcy, nadie me impedirá hablar con ella- Le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de ellos camino a la casa.

Los dos lo vieron alejarse en silencio, en las mismas posiciones que tenían antes de que se ausentara. Una vez a solas, Lizzy lo miró con ojos de decepción.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo así- Dijo con desgana- Has puesto en peligro la reputación de Georgiana por unos celos sin sentido. Me has insultado y me has humillado, y todo porque no confías en mí y crees que soy capaz de las peores cosas por herirte.

-Yo... No quería decir eso, de verdad- Dijo avergonzado, sintiéndose un miserable- Los celos me han cegado... no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo...- Intentó acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió- Elizabeth, por favor, perdóname, no sé que me ha pasado- Ella giró el rostro, evitando mirarle a los ojos- Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

-Ya no puedo confiar en ti- Le soltó- No puedo confiar en alguien que es capaz de insultarme de esta manera- Por fin volvió a mirarlo, y sus ojos estaban apagados- Señor Darcy, le aseguro que lo que ha ocurrido esta noche tendrá consecuencias. No voy a permitir que se me humille de esta manera sin más- Él asintió, aceptando cualquier castigo que pudiera recibir de su parte- Cuando acabe la velada y todos se hayan retirado, hablaremos muy seriamente de lo ocurrido.

Con premura, caminó hacia la mansión, escuchando las risas y la música en el aire. Sentía una opresión en el pecho como nunca antes la había sentido. Se sentía humillada y dolida, pero sobretodo, se sentía traicionada. Fitzwilliam era su único amor, había hecho cuanto había podido por hacerlo feliz, y a pesar de eso, parecía que él no la amaba de igual modo.

Al entrar, caminó entre la gente, intentando serenarse, pues no quería estropear la noche de su cuñada, y rezaba porque nadie se hubiera enterado del altercado. Sin darse cuenta, llegó junto a Lady Catherine y el señor Bingley, que se quedaron observándola detenidamente. En su aspecto se notaba que algo le sucedía.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando sin decir nada, pero al final, preocupados por ella, no pudieron evitar sacar el tema.

-Elizabeth, ¿a qué se debe esa expresión de tristeza?

-No sé de qué estás hablando Charles- Le respondió de inmediato- Solo estoy cansada. Han sido unas semanas intensas de preparativos, y ahora que todo parece estar saliendo bien, siento el agotamiento.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, hay algo más que la perturba, se le nota- Añadió Lady Catherine.

-No es nada, de verdad, tonterías mías- Dijo antes de girarse a mirar alrededor. Fue entonces cuando vio que el señor Wells se acercaba a Georgiana con sus flores favoritas. Detenidamente observó su rostro, después de haberse limpiado, y arreglado. Apenas se notaba ningún signo de los golpes que le había propinado su marido, lo que hizo a Lizzy sonreír inmensamente- ¿Veis al joven que se dirige hacia Georgiana con flores?- Ambos asintieron- Antes he estado conversando con él. Parece estar muy interesado en nuestra joven dama, y creo que va a pedirle el baile del cotillón.

-¿El cotillón?- Lady Catherine desvió la mirada hacia aquel muchacho- ¿Wells has dicho que se llama?

-Así es, señora- Le respondió rápidamente- Es un nuevo rico y tiene proyectos muy interesantes para sus negocios.

-Yo también he conversado con él, es un joven muy agradable, y creo que a la señorita Darcy también le ha causado muy buena impresión antes, cuando han estado bailando.

Los tres se quedaron mirando la escena, viendo como aquel joven llegaba con las flores hasta ella y haciendo una reverencia, le preguntaba si quería ser su pareja en el baile del cotillón. Vieron como Georgiana asentía con una sonrisa y se cogía de su brazo, aceptando las flores que él le entregaba.

La escena fue interrumpida por un Fitzwilliam Darcy bastante nervioso. Tanto Lady Catherine como Bingley lo notaron. Traía consigo un montón de flores, las favoritas de su esposa, y no dejaba de mirarla. Tanto su tía como su amigo notaron extraño que no hubiera prestado atención a quien solicitaba el baile a su hermana. Parecía abstraido, y eso era muy extraño en él.

-Elizabeth, ¿me concederías este baile?- Dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo, esperando que ella no lo rechazara en público.

-Desde luego- Respondió forzando una sonrisa y aceptando su brazo y sus flores.

Mientras los veían caminar hacia la zona de baile, tanto Bingley como Lady Catherine supieron que el comportamiento tan extraño de la señora Darcy se debía a su esposo, y se preocuparon, pues nunca habían visto al susodicho tan distraído y nervioso.

Las dos parejas se colocaron en el centro del salón. Los demás a su alrededor, observándoles. La música comenzó a sonar y ellos siguieron el compás. Georgiana y el señor Wells sonreían mientras bailaban. Parecían disfrutar de aquella danza. Sin embargo, Lizzy estaba muy incómoda mientras bailaba con su marido. Cada toque que él le daba hacía que se estremeciera, y no precisamente por su cariño o su pasión. Era más bien por miedo. Darcy lo notó, y de inmediato, supo que su esposa no quería estar en su presencia. Eso le hizo tener la certeza de que la estaba perdiendo.

Cuando por fin terminó, todos los asistentes aplaudieron, dando la bienvenida a la debutante a la alta sociedad londinense, y dando así por finalizada la fiesta de forma oficial. Aunque eso no significaba que realmente hubiera acabado, pues la música siguió sonando hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y la gente siguió divirtiéndose hasta que ya no podían más con sus pies y fueron marchándose a sus casas.

Elizabeth, exhausta y con necesidad de apartarse de todos, se disculpó, y despidiéndose de sus cuñados y de la tía de su esposo y subió rápidamente a su habitación, deseando estar a solas y poder llorar.

Darcy, sabiendo que no iba a tener nada fácil su perdón, decidió darle un poco de espacio para que se apaciguara. Pero al quedarse, su tía y su amigo se pusieron junto a él.

-Sobrino, la fiesta ha sido un éxito.

-Estoy de acuerdo tía- Le aseguró al instante, teniendo muy pocas ganas de hablar con ella.

-Me he preocupado un poco al ver a tu esposa antes del baile del cotillón- Le dijo, haciendo que él se tensara- No tenía buen aspecto, parecía alterada.

-Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea lo que la tenía en ese estado, pronto se resolverá.

-Yo también lo he notado- Le dijo Charles, mirando a su cuñado y amigo- Parecía abatida.

-¿Tú crees?- Le devolvió la mirada y supo que él era conocedor de quien era el causante de ese abatimiento- Hablaré con ella cuando suba.

-Hazlo. Tu mujer se ha esforzado mucho por tenerlo todo como es debido sin desatender ninguna de sus obligaciones. Ha demostrado ser una mujer fuerte y digna de llevar el apellido Darcy, y necesita que se lo digan.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, tía- Le indicó de inmediato, incómodo por aquella conversación- Si me disculpan, iré a ver cómo está Georgiana.

Su hermana se encontraba en uno de los balcones hablando con el joven señor Wells, ambos charlaban tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas del resto de invitados que había en aquel mismo balcón, observando cada paso de la joven dama. Darcy se acercó con cautela, esperando que aquel joven no le tuviera en cuenta lo sucedido momentos antes. Al verlo, los dos jóvenes lo miraron con seriedad.

-Señor Wells, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Así es, señor Darcy, la caída que he tenido antes no ha sido para tanto- Mintió delante de Georgiana para no dejarlo en evidencia- Como ve, apenas me han quedado marcas.

-¿Se ha caído usted?- Preguntó Georgiana preocupada.

-Así es. Antes salí a pasear al jardín y con la oscuridad de la noche no vi una de las raíces de árbol, así que caí rodando- Le contó con naturalidad y despreocupación- Su hermano ha tenido la amabilidad de ayudarme- Georgiana miró a su hermano con una sonrisa y después a su acompañante.

-Debe tener usted más cuidado.

-Lo tendré señorita Darcy- Le sonrió- Ahora, si no le importa, me despido, pero espero volver a verla pronto.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Señor Darcy- Le hizo una reverencia que este respondió de igual manera- Despídame de su esposa.

-Así lo haré- El señor Wells pasó por su lado y de inmediato le susurró- Gracias- Haciendo que este asintiera y siguiera su camino.

Georgiana mostró su cansancio con un gran bostezo, así que Darcy la mandó a dormir de inmediato, y de igual modo, se disculpó su tía, retirándose a descansar. Así quedaron solos Darcy y Bingley, que antes de subir a las habitaciones, decidieron tomar una copa juntos.

-Ahora que nadie nos escucha, ¿quieres contarme que es lo que ha sucedido con Elizabeth?

-Ha sucedido que soy un estúpido- Se sinceró por fin- Llevo dos semanas destrozado porque metí la pata y Elizabeth está enfadada conmigo, pero enfadada de verdad.

-¿Y que ha podido ocurrir para que Elizabeth se enfade de esa manera?

-Sabes cómo soy cuando me altero- Bingley asintió- Pues perdí los nervios y utilicé a los Wickham para justificar mi ataque verbal hacia ella.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Lo que oyes- Suspiró abatido- Llevo dos semanas intentando ganarme su afecto, pero ella ya me avisó de que necesitaba tiempo y de que iba a tener que demostrarle que no me importa la situación de Lydia o de su familia. Que solo me importa ella.

-Pues ya puedes esmerarte, porque hoy tenía un aspecto horrible al final de la velada.

-Me temo que eso ha sido por otra estupidez- Bingley no podía creer que su amigo, tan sensato para todo, hubiera podido cometer tantos errores con su esposa- Hoy ha sido un día complicado para mí por todo el tema de la presentación, y por alguna razón, he sentido celos de todos los hombres que han bailado con ella.

-Bueno, pero eso tampoco es tan malo.

-Lo es cuando le reprochas a ella que se esté insinuando- Bingley esta vez se quedó perplejo- Y después, golpeé a un joven que había estado hablando con ella, pensando que estaba intentando cortejarla y ella se estaba dejando, cuando en realidad estaba preguntándole sobre Georgiana y ella le respondía.

-Te miro y no te reconozco- Dijo su amigo bastante conmocionado- No me extraña que tuviera esa cara, y ya puedes dar gracias de que nadie se haya enterado y se haya fastidiado todo.

-Lo sé- Suspiró abatido- La estoy perdiendo Charles. No hago más que meter la pata y no soy capaz de lograr que ella vuelva a mirarme como antes.

-Primero debes darle espacio. Déjala que se calme y que pueda pensar bien las cosas- Le aconsejó- Y después, debes encontrar la forma de enmendar tus errores.

-Ojalá supiera cómo- Miró sin ganas el fuego de la chimenea- Tengo que subir a hablar con ella, pero temo que solo quiera gritarme y decirme que me odia.

-Elizabeth jamás podría odiarte. Estará dolida, y estoy seguro de que te lo va hacer pagar con creces, pero jamás podría odiarte.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- Preguntó desesperado.

-Armarte de valor para subir a verla y aceptar lo que suceda como consecuencia de tus actos- Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Pero pase lo que pase, no pierdas los nervios y acepta lo que ella te diga que necesita. Si la amas de verdad, y sé que así es, sabrás aceptarlo.

-Gracias Charles.

Ambos amigos se dieron un fraternal abrazo. Darcy se tomó de un trago la copa de Brandy y se dirigió con premura a la habitación de su esposa, dispuesto a hablar con ella y aceptar cualquier cosa que ocurriera a continuación.

**Buenas, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Es larguito pero porque tiene muchas cosas.**

**Como veis, el peor enemigo que tiene Darcy es él mismo, no acaba de salir de una y ya se ha metido en otra. Y debo decir que aun os haré sufrir un poquito, al menos hasta el próximo capítulo, pero os aseguro que todo se arreglará, no sería capaz de romper una pareja tan maravillosa como la que forman Darcy y Lizzy, pero tampoco voy a dárselo todo en bandeja al caballero, tendrá que ganárselo.**

**¿Qué opináis del capítulo en general? ¿Os gusta el pretendiente que he puesto para Georgiana? ¿Y su encuentro con Darcy? ¿Qué pensais de los celos de Darcy? ¿Y de la reacción de Lizzy?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas.**

**Nos leemos**


	24. 23º La decisión de Elizabeth

**23º La decisión de Elizabeth**

El camino hacia la habitación que ocupaba Elizabeth le resultó eterno. Se vio a si mismo como un preso condenado camino a su ejecución, y lo peor era saber que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Llegó por fin a la puerta, donde suspiró varias veces esperando poder calmarse, antes de llamar. Se escuchó un leve "_pase"_ desde el otro lado, y él, armándose de valor, giró la manilla e ingresó en la estancia.

Tras traspasar el umbral pudo observar que la chimenea estaba encendida y que ella lo esperaba sentada en un sillón frente al fuego, aun vestida con el traje que había utilizado durante la presentación, con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando y una palidez preocupante en el rostro.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó cauto, sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. Lizzy asintió, indicándole el sillón que había frente a ella.

Fitzwilliam se encaminó hacia aquel asiento sin apartar la mirada de su dama, pues sentía que si dejaba de mirarla iba a esfumarse. Una vez acomodado, los dos quedaron mirándose varios segundos, hasta que Lizzy, con tristeza, bajó los ojos.

-¿Ya se han marchado todos?

-Así es. Tan solo quedaba Charles, y no iba a tardar en partir- Le explicó- Elizabeth, por favor, perdóname por...- Se interrumpió al ver que ella levantaba una mano, dándole el alto para hablar.

-No quiero escuchar tus disculpas- Le dijo tajantemente- Ahora mismo voy a hablar yo, y espero que me escuches sin interrumpirme. Necesito decirte por todo lo que me has hecho pasar esta noche.

-De acuerdo- Accedió él.

-Antes de la fiesta, cuando has venido a buscarme, había tomado la decisión de tender un puente entre los dos, para intentar apaciguar las cosas- Le explicó- No iba a dejar pasar lo sucedido hace unas semanas, pero viendo el esfuerzo que hacías por darme mi espacio, me había convencido de intentar ser comprensiva contigo- Él la miró sorprendido y esperanzado, pero sus esperanzas pronto se vieron truncadas- Sin embargo, cuando me has acusado de incitar a tus socios y amigos, de dejarme cortejar y de insinuarme, me has herido profundamente- Lo miró dolida, aguantando las lágrimas- Aun así, podía haber dejado pasar ese hecho, pues bien sé cuánto te ha costado esta noche dejar que a tu hermana se acercasen jóvenes que pudieran estar interesados en ella. Sin embargo, con lo que ha ocurrido después con el señor Wells... Me has humillado, y lo que es peor, me has decepcionado, y ahora no estoy segura de si quiero seguir estando a tu lado.

-Elizabeth, lo lamento tanto- Se puso en pie y se acercó a su sillón, tomándola de la mano a pesar del intento de ella de apartarse- Jamás he querido causarte ningún daño, y soy un miserable por haberte herido de esta forma- Besó sus dedos- Por favor, insúltame, golpéame, castígame. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que pienses que me merezco, menos que te apartes de mí.

-Lo siento pero necesito estar lejos de ti para poder pensar, para olvidar el bochorno y poner las cosas en perspectiva- Le aclaró.

-¿Ya no me amas? ¿Mi estupidez y mis celos han hecho que cambien tus sentimientos hacia mí?

-Claro que te amo, eso no cambiará nunca- Le respondió de inmediato- Pero eso no hace que me duela menos lo que ha sucedido- Bajó la mirada- ¿Y tú? ¿Me sigues amando?

-Claro que te amo- Se puso pálido- ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Te amo más que a mi propia vida, no hay nada que no haría por ti.

-Viendo tu facilidad para pensar las peores cosas de mí y para hacerme daño, empiezo a dudarlo. O nunca me has amado como decías, o ya no me amas igual que antes- Confesó antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo hacia él- Voy a irme una temporada a Longbourn.

-¿Irte? ¿Por qué?- Dijo con desesperación.

-No puedo permanecer a tu lado. Necesito pensar, necesito espacio, y sobre todo, necesito saber que tú me amas y me respetas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo?- Imploró devastado- ¡Pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás!

-No sé cómo puedes demostrármelo, pero estoy segura de que si me amas, hallarás la forma- Le aseguró- Hasta entonces, permaneceré con mis padres.

-Por favor, no te marches- Se arrodilló a sus pies, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amada- Me iré yo, te daré espacio, haré lo que quieras, pero no te alejes de casa, no me abandones.

-No te estoy abandonando- Quiso aclararle- Simplemente, estoy poniendo distancia de por medio, para que tú también puedas reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido, y quizá, así halles la respuesta a nuestra situación.

-No voy a conseguir hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?- Ella negó con tristeza- Está bien- Aceptó por fin, tomando aire- Si es lo que necesitas, no me opondré- Tomó de nuevo su mano- ¿William irá contigo?

-Esperaba llevármelo, si no te opones a ello.

-Se hará lo que tú quieras- Aceptó sintiéndose totalmente derrotado- ¿Cuando tienes pensado partir?

-Esperaré a que pasen unos días, por no alertar a tu tía ni a ningún conocido- Le explicó- No quiero que empiecen las habladurías sobre nuestra situación.

-Yo tampoco- Respondió de inmediato, sabiendo que si alguien sospechaba que había alguna desavenencia entre ellos, se empezaría a cuestionar de nuevo lo acertado o no de su decisión de casarse con una joven de campo. Y por nada del mundo quería que ella se sintiera atacada. Bastante tenía ya con toda la estupidez que había mostrado él.

-Probablemente partamos a mitad de semana.

-Como desees- Bajó la mirada apesadumbrado- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes de abandonar tu habitación?- Ella asintió- ¿Puedo besarte?- Le suplicó, levantando de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, anhelante de poder acercarse una última vez- Una vez salga de aquí, iré a mi habitación, y por la mañana marcharé a casa de Charles. Todos los días estaré con él hasta que hayas partido a casa de tus padres, así no te incomodaré y podrás prepararlo todo con tranquilidad- Dijo acelerado.

-Está bien.

-Sé que te pido mucho, pero...- Se calló de golpe al procesar lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Está bien- Le volvió a repetir- Puedes besarme.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el beso. Tan pronto como obtuvo su consentimiento se abalanzó sobre sus labios con urgencia. Al principio Lizzy estuvo un poco indecisa, pero al notar como él le acariciaba la cintura y subía la mano por su costado, la pasión se hizo presa de ella.

Sin ser consciente de nada, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Ninguno de los dos estaba siendo racional, ambos eran esclavos de sus sentimientos, y por ello, ninguno pudo impedir que aquel beso fuera a más, llevándolos hasta la cama y dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos.

Tras ese ataque de pasión descontrolado, los dos quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El primero en despertar fue Darcy, que al ver como se encontraban, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa felicidad en su interior al tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía más amplia por momentos. Sin embargo, al recordar toda la conversación anterior a su encuentro amoroso, la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato y su rostro se llenó de pesar.

Al mirar a su esposa sintió culpabilidad, pues se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad y había abusado de su confianza al permitir que la besara. Estaba convencido de que al despertar pensaría las peores cosas de él, y no sin razón.

Con el máximo cuidado se levantó de la cama y se vistió, intentando no despertar a su hermosa esposa, que dormía plácidamente, ajena a sus dolorosos pensamientos. Después se dirigió al escritorio que había en la habitación y escribió unas líneas para disculparse. Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación y bajó a tomar un trago mientras esperaba el alba, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Lizzy, partir a casa de su amigo y cuñado Charles para permitirle preparar el viaje sin contratiempos.

Cuando Elizabeth despertó, ya hacía horas que había amanecido. Se desperezó sonriente, pues había dormido como hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior con su esposo y, aunque seguía dolida por lo ocurrido en el baile, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuanto lo había extrañado.

A pesar de amarlo más que a nada en el mundo y de haber disfrutado de una de las mejores noches de su vida, no podía dejar pasar lo ocurrido. Su orgullo herido le impedía confiar en él como lo hacía antes. Necesitaba una prueba de su amor incondicional. Por ello, se puso en pie, dispuesta a ir en su busca para aclarar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y que no hubieran malos entendidos.

Rápidamente cogió su batín, dispuesta a verlo, cuando vio que sobre su escritorio había una nota que ella no recordaba. Intrigada, se acercó hasta allí y la tomó entre sus manos, viendo la pulcra letra de su marido plasmada en ella.

"_Mi querida Elizabeth,_

_supongo que tras lo ocurrido anoche en tu alcoba estarás furiosa conmigo, y no puedo culparte. Después de todo, me aproveché de tu acto de confianza al permitir que te besara._

_En mi defensa solo puedo decir que no pude evitarlo. Llevaba tantos días ansiando tocarte y besarte que, al juntar nuestros labios, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar._

_Debería sentirme mal por ello, lo sé, y sé que esto te hará enfurecer más todavía, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de maravilla._

_A pesar de que para mí ha sido un encuentro maravilloso que muero por repetir, sé que no es lo que tú querías, y por ello debo disculparme. Como caballero que soy, debería haberme controlado y respetar tus deseos. Más antes que caballero, confieso que soy un hombre enamorado, y tus labios, tu mirada y tu propia esencia son capaces de nublar mi sentido común._

_Con esto no quiero decir que sea culpa tuya. Es tan solo culpa mía, como todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas. Por ello, te aseguro que voy a acatar tus decisiones sin cuestionarlas. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Te lo debo._

_Cuando te levantes, yo ya estaré en casa de Charles, tal como acordamos, y no volveré hasta bien entrada la noche. De esta forma no tendrás que soportar mi presencia más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Es probable que a lo largo del día lleguen cartas para Georgiana de parte de los jóvenes que estén interesados en ella. Si no es mucho pedir, habla con mi hermana sobre ese tema. Te lo agradeceré muchísimo._

_Si no te molesta, hazme saber cuándo se producirá vuestra partida para poder despedirme, pues os voy a echar mucho de menos._

_No quiero extenderme más. Por favor acepta mis disculpas y recuerda que te quiero más que a mi propia vida._

_Tu esposo que te adora,_

_F. Darcy"_

Con la carta en la mano, Lizzy sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Su esposo la amaba tanto que, a pesar de lo ocurrido esa noche, aceptaba que ella necesitara partir, y eso le hizo valorar realmente el esfuerzo tan grande que suponía para él alejarse de su familia.

_-Va por el buen camino_\- Pensó para sus adentros, refiriéndose a su condición para perdonarlo.

Una vez se hubo vestido, se convenció de que era lo mejor para ambos lo que estaba haciendo. En el comedor se encontró con su cuñada y Lady Catherine, que ya estaban sentadas.

-Buenos días- Saludó sentándose junto a ellas.

-Buenos días, señora Darcy- Le devolvió el saludo la gran dama, observándola atentamente- ¿Ha podido descansar? Anoche parecía bastante cansada y no tenía buen aspecto.

-La verdad es que he dormido estupendamente- Respondió sonriente- Es increíble la falta de descanso que tenía, pero tras bastantes horas de sueño, me siento renovada.

-Me alegro mucho, Elizabeth- Continuó Georgiana- Te has esforzado mucho para que el baile de ayer saliera perfecto, y puedo asegurarte que lo conseguiste.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¿Estuvo todo a tu gusto?

-Todo estaba donde debía estar, así que puede estar orgullosa- Se sinceró Lady Catherine- No es fácil preparar una presentación a la altura de la familia Darcy.

-Me halaga señoría- Lizzy se sonrojó- La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con como resultó todo ayer- Añadió- El esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

-Debería tomarse unos días de descanso después del trabajo que le ha llevado estas semanas- Le indicó la anciana mujer.

-¿De verdad estoy escuchando de sus labios que deje mis quehaceres diarios por unos días?

-Bueno, después de todo, fue cosa mía el que la presentación tuviera que prepararse con tan poca antelación- Le indicó sonriente ante su comentario- Así que ¿quién mejor que yo para indicarle que descanse?

-Creo que haré caso de sus palabras- Le devolvió la sonrisa- De hecho, había pensado ir a visitar a mis padres- Dijo al fin, dando a conocer sus planes- Me gustaría pasar unos días con ellos, y me encantaría que William conociera la región donde yo crecí.

-Es una excelente idea- Aplaudió Georgiana- Mi hermano estará contento de alejarse de Londres y todo el gentío.

-En realidad, solo iremos William y yo- Lizzy bajó la mirada, esperando que ninguna preguntara por sus motivos.

Georgiana se quedó algo sorprendida, pues le extrañaba que su hermano no quisiera ir con ellos, más no cuestionó tal decisión. No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Lady Catherine, en cambio, miró atentamente la expresión seria de la señora Darcy, quien al hacer su sobrina ese comentario, había cambiado notablemente y se había puesto rígida.

-Seguramente tendrá mucho trabajo que atender- Dijo la mujer, restándole importancia- Y unos días alejado de su esposa no le harán ningún daño.

Elizabeth sonrió ante la respuesta de su señoría, y aunque sospechaba que ella tenía alguna idea de lo que ocurría, se alegró de que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

-Dale muchos recuerdos a Kitty de mi parte- Dijo Georgiana, cambiando de tema- Es una pena que no pudiera venir a la presentación. La echo mucho de menos.

-Estoy segura de que ella también lamenta no haber podido asistir, pero se preparó todo con tanta celeridad que no tuvo tiempo de preparar el viaje a Londres.

-Lo entiendo- Sonrió la joven a su cuñada.

-Aunque es una joven muy agradable, casi es preferible que no haya asistido- Añadió Lady Catherine, dejando a las dos damas bastante desconcertadas- Es demasiado espontánea hablando, y es probable que te quitara cierto protagonismo, sobrina, y eso es algo intolerable el día de tu presentación.

-Hablando de la presentación- Dijo Lizzy, cambiando de tema para que la conversación no se volviera incómoda- ¿Has recibido muchas cartas de posibles pretendientes?

-Pues...- Georgiana bajó la mirada sonrojada- Más de las que me esperaba, y la verdad, no sé qué hacer con ellas.

-Yo me retiro a mis aposentos- Anunció su señoría- Las dejo hablar a solas del tema- Dijo saliendo de la estancia.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Tengo que contestarles a todos? ¿Debo acceder a verles a cada uno de ellos? ¿Qué debo responder?- Empezó a preguntar de manera atolondrada, haciendo reír a su cuñada.

-Cálmate- Le tomó la mano sonriente- Léelas con calma y selecciona las de los caballeros que creas que son apropiados para ti- Le explicó- Al resto no es necesario que les respondas. Si tienen interés, volverán a escribirte- Georgiana asintió, tomando nota mentalmente- Los que si quieras que te visiten deberán recibir respuesta, y en ella solo debes decir que agradeces su carta y que estarás encantada de poder recibirles, y que para ello deben ponerse de acuerdo con tu hermano para quedar en una posible fecha.

-Está bien, eso puedo hacerlo.

-Puedes con todo esto Georgiana. Es tan solo un formalismo para que los caballeros puedan conocerte. Aunque quedes con ellos, no estás obligada a mantener ningún tipo de relación con ninguno si no es tu deseo, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió sonrojada- Y si te decidieras por alguno y después cambiaras de idea, no debes temer las consecuencias, pues realmente no tienes ningún tipo de compromiso con ellos.

-De acuerdo- Suspiró nerviosa.

-¿Puedo saber si hay algún joven que te llamara la atención en el baile?- Preguntó Lizzy con picardía.

-Pues... Hubo uno que me causó muy buena impresión.

-¿No me digas?- Preguntó emocionada- ¿De quién se trata?

-El señor Wells- Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible pero que llegó perfectamente a los oídos de la señora Darcy.

-Me parece que tienes muy buen gusto- Su cuñada la miró algo sorprendida- Tuve la suerte de hablar con él un buen rato y me pareció un joven muy atento, educado y con mucha visión de futuro.

-A mí también me lo pareció- Sonrió en respuesta la joven señorita Darcy.

-Bien, pues ahora deberías intentar conocerle un poco mas, para intentar descubrir si realmente disfrutas con su compañía o si tu verdaderamente le interesas.

Lizzy se dedicó a narrarle posibles encuentros con los jóvenes seleccionados, y como debían comportarse ellos en su presencia. Le explicó que siempre habría alguien junto a ella para asegurarse de que los caballeros en cuestión se comportaban de manera adecuada y así poder garantizar su buen nombre.

Tras el desayuno, Georgiana se dirigió a su alcoba para leer y responder las cartas que ella considerara oportunas, así que Elizabeth se dedicó a preparar el viaje a casa de sus padres. Al finalizar el día estaba totalmente exhausta.

Cuando Darcy volvió a casa tras pasar la mañana con su amigo Bingley intentando no autocompadecerse, Lizzy hacía varias horas que se había acostado. En silencio, esperando no despertarla desde la habitación contigua, se desvistió solo. No tenía ganas de avisar a su ayuda de cámara, prefiriendo la soledad en esos momentos.

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el cravat, observó que había un minúsculo papel sobre su escritorio. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo leyó.

"_Gracias por tu carta y tu comprensión. Partimos pasado mañana. Siempre tuya, Elizabeth"_

Sin poder evitarlo, y sonriendo inmensamente, Darcy abrió con cuidado la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de su esposa, y se acercó a la cama para contemplarla dormir plácidamente. Sin borrar su sonrisa, la besó levemente en los labios y la frente para marcharse de nuevo a su dormitorio, con la sensación de que si seguía por el mismo camino, pronto lograría el perdón de su esposa.

Dos días después, Darcy besaba a su hijo repetidamente, con pesar, no sabiendo cuando volvería a verlo, pues su mujer no había sabido decirle cuanto tiempo estarían fuera. Para su pesar, la niñera y la señora Darcy llegaron hasta el carruaje más pronto de lo que él hubiera deseado.

-¿Me permite, señor Darcy?- Preguntó la niñera, tendiendo los brazos para coger al niño- Es hora de partir.

-Si, por supuesto- Con mucha dificultad, besó una vez más a su hijo y se lo entregó a aquella mujer para que ambos subieran juntos al carruaje- Hasta pronto campeón.

Tras él, aguardaba Lizzy, que lo observaba con pesar. No le gustaba sentirse tan mal ante aquel viaje, pues sabía que su esposo se merecía una lección. Pero el amor que le profesaba era más grande que su rencor. Aun así, aguantó el temple y pasó por su lado.

-Te escribiré avisándote de que hemos llegado bien- Le informó, colocándose ante él con seriedad para no mostrar su propio dolor por la separación.

-Gracias- Tomó su mano y la besó- Voy a echarte mucho de menos- Sonrió con tristeza- Espero que disfrutes de la estancia con tus padres.

-Estoy segura de ello. Y yo espero que esta separación te ayude- Él asintió sin mirarla a los ojos, haciendo que ella no pudiera subir al carruaje sin darle esperanzas- Fitzwilliam- Le acarició la mejilla- Aunque no lo creas por mi decisión de partir, te sigo queriendo más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Claro que lo estoy- Le sonrió, haciendo que él también sonriera- Solo necesito poder confiar en ti, y sentir que tu también haces lo mismo, saber que realmente no te importa la situación de mi familia. Y confío en que hallarás la forma de demostrármelo, porque tengo fe en que tú me ames igual que yo a ti.

De pronto sintió sus labios aprisionados por los de su esposo, que había ignorado a cuantos los rodeaban. Los sirvientes, sabiendo cuanto se amaban sus patrones, giraron sus rostros, haciendo como que no habían visto nada y los dejaron actuar con naturalidad.

-Nunca dudes de la magnitud de mi amor, por favor- Le acarició la barbilla- Ahora sube al carruaje antes de que me arrepienta y no te permita partir- Ella obedeció, tomando como apoyo la mano de su amado- Buen viaje, mi querida esposa.

-Gracias, esposo mío.

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente, y no dejaron de mirarse mientras el coche se ponía en marcha, hasta que el camino les hizo imposible el seguir viéndose.

Una vez hubo partido el carruaje, Darcy se adentró en la casa y fue a su despacho, intentando encontrar un momento a solas para procesar todo el asunto de la separación. Aunque esperaba que fuese algo temporal, eso no impedía que para él fuera realmente dolorosa, mas cuando la culpa era suya.

Sin embargo, parecía que nadie quería dejarlo descansar. Primero apareció el mayordomo con la correspondencia, donde halló varias cartas de algunos jóvenes pidiendo visitar a su hermana. Después uno de sus capataces se presentó informándole de que habían tenido problemas con alguna de las cosechas, pero le aseguró de que ya estaban trabajando en encontrar una solución. Y por último, tuvo una sorprendente visita de su tía en el despacho, dispuesta a mantener una seria conversación con él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, tía?

-Sobrino, siempre he pensado que eras un hombre decente y muy inteligente- Comenzó a explicar- Sin embargo, tras lo que he observado durante esta última semana en la que os habéis hospedado aquí, empiezo a pensar que estaba totalmente equivocada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Darcy se quedó algo desconcertado ante el discurso de Su Señoría.

-No te hagas el ignorante- Lo acusó- No es difícil averiguar que el motivo por el que ha partido tu esposa sin más compañía que la de la niñera y el niño ha sido por tu causa- Él guardó silencio, incapaz de contradecirla- El dolor y la tristeza que he visto en tu esposa no se lo merece- Le dijo, haciendo que él se sintiera más miserable- Y espero que hagas lo que es debido para arreglar esa situación tan poco conveniente para todos.

-Estoy intentando solucionarlo, te lo aseguro.

-Más te vale- Dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta- Sinceramente jamás habría pensado que tú eras de esos hombres que frecuentan a otras mujeres, y mucho menos después de todo a lo que te has enfrentado por estar con la mujer que amas- Darcy se quedó de piedra al escucharla- Elizabeth no se merece eso, aunque supongo que terminará aceptando el difícil papel que nos toca a muchas.

-El disgusto de mi esposa no tiene nada que ver con un lío de faldas, querida tía, aunque me alegra saber que valoras tanto a Elizabeth como para enfrentarte a mí en un tema tan personal como hubiera sido ese de ser cierto.

-¿No es otra mujer?- Lo miró con desconfianza- Si tú dices eso, deberé creerte, y por tu bien espero que sea verdad- Dijo con firmeza- Sin embargo, eso no quita que debas hacer lo que sea necesario para que tu esposa deje de sufrir.

-Te aseguro que no voy a descansar hasta conseguir su perdón.

Lady Catherine asintió antes de desaparecer de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que él suspirase de agotamiento. Si su tía había llegado a la conclusión de que él estaba viéndose con otra mujer, no quería ni pensar lo que pensarían los demás si no se solucionaba el asunto en breve.

**-/&amp;\\-**

Un carruaje se escuchó desde la lejanía, por lo que Kitty se asomó a la ventana, esperando que fuera el coronel quien iba a verla. Aunque se sintió algo decepcionada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y alegrarse de ver que era el coche de los Darcy. Rápidamente bajó los escalones, anunciando la llegada de su hermana.

Una vez hubo parado ante la puerta principal, el cochero se apresuró en abrirle la portezuela a su señora y ayudarla a bajar. Tras ella salieron la niñera y el pequeño William, que dormía plácidamente. Kitty se preocupó al ver que solo habían viajado ellos hasta allí, más intentó que sus facciones no dejaran traslucir dicho sentimiento, pues parecía ser la única en percatarse.

El señor Bennet salió al vestíbulo de inmediato a recibir a su hija y a su nieto, tomándolo en brazos y acunándolo con suavidad para no despertarlo. La señora Bennet y Mary después, sonrientes y emocionadas de tenerlos allí.

Mientras los señores Bennet y Mary se hacían cargo del pequeño, Kitty subió con su hermana mayor a deshacer el equipaje, después de haber instalado a la niñera en una habitación. Y fue entonces cuando le comentó a su hermana la preocupación que la había invadido al verla sola.

Lizzy intentó no darle importancia, pero desde la muerte de Jane y tras todo lo acontecido después, la joven Kitty se había ido convirtiendo en su confidente con lo que finalmente confesó lo sucedido.

Catherine pudo comprender el dolor de Elizabeth ante los comentarios hirientes de Darcy con respecto a Lydia, y se sorprendió y consternó al escuchar lo ocurrido en la presentación de Georgiana, pues nunca hubiera pensado que su cuñado podía perder los estribos de aquella manera. Y tras prometerle que la tendría entretenida para que no tuviera que pensar en nada más, cambiaron de tema y hablaron del coronel.

Al pasar los días, Lizzy se sentía extraña. Echaba en falta a su esposo, pero cuanto más lo añoraba más se autoconvencía de que necesitaba la prueba de que la amaba por encima de todo. Y ese desasosiego empezó a notarlo también el señor Bennet, que se lo hizo saber sin tapujos.

-Dime que es lo que ocurre- Le preguntó su padre en la biblioteca de la casa, mientras estaban a solas- Desde que has llegado solo te he visto estar cada día más triste e infeliz.

-No es nada papá.

-¡No me vengas con esas!- Exclamó, poniéndose serio- ¡Algo te atormenta y quiero saber que es! ¿Has tenido problemas con tu marido? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Me ha hecho daño, pero no de la forma que tú crees- Le respondió, dejando claro que su marido no le había puesto la mano encima.

-¿Y cómo te ha hecho daño?- Ella quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, que hicieron que el señor Bennet se enfureciera- ¿Tan malo es? ¿Cómo es posible que tu marido te haya hecho tan desdichada?

-Papá, tú no lo entiendes- Lizzy tomó aire- Me ha hecho daño, es cierto, pero mi desdicha es solo culpa mía.

-No te entiendo, por favor, explícame que te sucede.

-Oh, papá- Dijo llorando, lanzándose a sus brazos- Soy una estúpida- Su padre la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla- Fitzwilliam se enfadó cuando su tía saco el tema de la presentación de Georgiana y yo la apoyé. Así que el me atacó sacando el tema de Wickham otra vez a relucir- Su padre ensombreció el rostro- Me sentí herida y desde entonces no le he dejado acercarse a mi- Explicó lo mejor que pudo- Él ha estado haciendo cuanto ha podido para que lo perdone, pero necesito una prueba de que puedo confiar en él y de que no volverá a hacer algo así.

-Bueno... Entiendo tu disgusto, pero no creo que ese sea el motivo de tu desdicha de estos días.

-No, tienes razón- Bajó la mirada- En la presentación Darcy golpeó a un joven porque estaba hablando conmigo. Me acusó de insinuarme y de dejar que me cortejaran- Eso sí sorprendió al señor Bennet, que nunca había visto a su yerno celoso- Tras eso decidí venir a veros y alejarme de él. Necesitaba pensar y que él se diera cuenta de que no puedo permitir ese tipo de comportamiento.

-Has hecho bien, cariño.

-¿Entonces por qué me siento tan desdichada?- Preguntó levantando la mirada hacia él, cargada de lágrimas amargas- Siempre me he considerado una mujer inteligente y práctica, y venir aquí era lo más sensato, pero no puedo evitar querer volver a su lado.

-Lizzy- Él tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos- El motivo por el que te sientes así es porque lo amas con todo tu corazón- Le señaló mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Y aunque no apruebo que tu esposo se haya comportado de esta manera, sé que te ama, y estoy seguro de que hallará el modo de conseguir tu perdón.

-Eso espero papá, porque no puedo vivir sin él.

El señor Bennet y Elizabeth se quedaron abrazados durante largo rato. El calor que le transmitían los brazos de su padre la hizo sentirse tranquila y segura, y eso le hizo coger fuerzas para aguantar hasta que su esposo fuera a por ella y reclamara su perdón y su amor.

**Buenos días,**

**aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, así que ir preparandoos. Eso si, ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente. Va a ser distinta y espero que os guste.**

**Ahora pasemos a este capítulo. ¿Qué os parece la decisión de Lizzy? ¿Es acertada o exagerada? ¿Y la sumisión de Darcy ante la decisión de ella? ¿Qué podrá hacer para que lo perdone? ¿Como le irá a Georgiana con los pretendientes? ¿Y con el señor Wells? ¿Qué pensáis de la reunión de Lady Catherine con el señor Darcy? ¿Y la escena final entre el señor Bennet y Elizabeth?**

**No me voy a alargar, mañana empieza el cole dos de mis tres peques y tengo mucho que preparar, además estoy de reformas en la cocina y mañana también tenemos visita al médico para ver el riñón del bebé, así que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, para mi significa mucho saber que opináis.**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto**


	25. 24º Buscando la redención

**24º Buscando la redención**

Kitty había pasado toda la semana acompañando a su hermana y a su sobrino, intentando mantenerse ocupada ante la falta de correspondencia del coronel. Sabía que él la amaba, y precisamente por ello, la asustó que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas.

Por ese mismo motivo, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó como su madre anunciaba la llegada del Coronel Fitzwilliam allí, en Longbourn. Al escucharlo, los nervios se hicieron presa de la joven Bennet, que no hacía más que dar vueltas histérica, hasta que Lizzy la tomó de las manos con firmeza.

-¡Cálmate!- Le mandó de inmediato- Él está aquí, y eso solo puede querer decir una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Que ha venido a hablar con nuestro padre- Le aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa. Los ojos de Kitty se iluminaron, pues sabía que su padre iba a hacer lo posible por conocerlo.

Un poco más animada, bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ir al encuentro de su amado. Elizabeth la siguió, y su padre no tardó en unirse a ellas con el objeto de a darle la bienvenida al caballero.

-Coronel Fitzwilliam, que sorpresa verlo por aquí- Lo saludó el señor Bennet en cuanto el oficial desmontó.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero debía hacerlo- Elizabeth vio que el rostro de su primo político estaba tenso, y eso la inquietó.

-¿Ocurre algo Richard?

-¡Elizabeth!- La miró, extrañado de verla ahí- No sabía que estabais aquí.

-Únicamente hemos venido el niño y yo- Se apresuró en aclarar- Pero no me has respondido.

-Eres muy inteligente- Le dedicó una sonrisa de admiración- Me temo que si ocurre algo, pero si no les importa, sería mejor tratar este tema dentro.

-Por supuesto, pase al salón- Le invitó el señor Bennet, algo preocupado por su seriedad.

El coronel caminó tras el dueño de la casa, parando ante el rostro alarmado y desconcertado de su joven dama. Con delicadeza, tomó su mano y la besó, dedicándole la más tierna de las miradas y una leve sonrisa, aunque esta no llegó a sus ojos. Instantes después, continuó su camino hacia el interior de la casa, seguido muy de cerca por las damas.

En el salón, el señor Bennet se sentó en uno de los sillones, el coronel tomó asiento frente a él, y las damas de la casa, incluidas la señora Bennet y Mary, que se habían unido al ver entrar al coronel, se acomodaron en los sofás que había al lado.

-Ahora que ya estamos en un lugar más privado, dígame, ¿qué le trae por Longbourn?

-Como podrá suponer, señor Bennet, el motivo que me trae aquí es su hija Catherine- Le dijo con calma, sin apartar la mirada de aquel caballero que ya le había negado la mano de su amada.

-¿Por qué cree que ha cambiado mi opinión desde la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación?- Preguntó desconcertado el señor Bennet- Es cierto que le he prometido a mi hija que intentaría conocerle antes de tomar una decisión, pero no hemos tenido ocasión de charlar ni nada parecido.

-Tiene toda la razón, señor Bennet, y de haber podido, me habría tomado todo este asunto con más calma. Sin embargo, no dispongo de ese tiempo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Kitty, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-No sé si están al corriente de la situación que está viviendo el continente ahora mismo- Dijo, intentando ponerlos en contexto- Inglaterra tiene intención de plantarle cara a Napoleón, y están enviando a muchos soldados para la que se espera sea la batalla más sangrienta y difícil desde que empezó la guerra contra el tirano francés- Se paró un momento, mirando el suelo, para después alzar los ojos hacia su amada- Mis superiores me mandan la continente para unirme al ejército aliado y participar en la contienda.

-¡No!- Gritó Kitty consternada- ¡No puede ir!¡No!¡No!¡No!

-De ahí que hoy me presente ante ustedes- Añadió, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el señor Bennet- Sé que tendría que haber pedido estar con usted a solas, que deberíamos haber hablado de muchas cosas antes de volver a pedírselo, pero no dispongo de tiempo y necesitaba comunicarle a la señorita Catherine lo que acabo de narrar.

-Diga lo que ha venido a decir- Le imploró el señor Bennet, sintiendo compasión de aquel hombre y de su hija.

-Le pido su permiso para comprometerme con su hija Catherine antes de marcharme, y si vuelvo con vida, su bendición para casarme con ella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al cabeza de familia, que observaba al pretendiente de su hija con seriedad. Elizabeth se puso en pie y abrazó a su hermana, que lloraba desconsolada ante la noticia que acababa de recibir. La señora Bennet apenas terminaba de procesar lo que el coronel había relatado, y Mary estaba un poco impresionada ante los sollozos de su hermana.

-Me sorprende- Dijo al fin el señor Bennet- Dadas las circunstancias, esperaba que me hubiera pedido desposar a Catherine inmediatamente, antes de su marcha.

-Le confieso que mi primer impulso fue ese- Se sinceró- Pero después pensé en que ocurriría si yo no volvía. Ella sería una viuda muy joven, obligada a guardar luto, a un periodo de exclusión de la sociedad, de poder disfrutar de la vida, y yo no tengo derecho a hacerle eso a una dama tan excepcional y maravillosa como es Catherine. Por ese motivo he creído que era mejor comprometernos.

-Admiro su decisión- Dijo el señor Bennet de inmediato- Y sabiendo que ha antepuesto el bienestar de mi hija, no puedo hacer más que darle mi consentimiento.

Ambos caballeros se estrecharon las manos en señal de conformidad. Después el señor Bennet se puso en pie, tomó a su esposa del brazo y tiró de ella para salir de ahí, a pesar de las protestas de la mujer, que estaba eufórica ante el compromiso de su hija con un oficial. Mary los siguió de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana pequeña.

-Richard- Lizzy abrazó al primo de su esposo con efusividad- Enhorabuena por vuestro compromiso- Dijo antes de separarse y mirarlo a los ojos- Haz lo que tengas que hacer por volver con mi hermana- Le acusó con un dedo intentando contener las lágrimas- De lo contrario ten por seguro que te lo haré pagar.

-Sé que serías capaz de eso- Le sonrió y besó su mejilla- Cuida de ella, ¿de acuerdo?- Lizzy asintió, y tras abrazar a su hermana, salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con el objetivo de dejarles solos para que pudieran hablar.

Al tenerla frente a él, Richard intentó acercarse para acariciarla, pero Kitty se apartó de inmediato, dándole la espalda.

-Catherine, no me rechaces, por favor- Le suplicó, viendo su comportamiento- Es lo mejor para todos.

-Lo mejor para todos es que no te marches- Le aseguró, comenzando a notar como caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Ojala pudiera quedarme, pero estoy al servicio de su majestad, soy parte del ejército y no tengo elección- Dijo acercándose a ella con lentitud, sin que ella lo notara- Si me negara, me apresarían y puede que me acusaran de traición- Kitty soltó un gemido lastimero solo de pensarlo- Ya que no puedo evitar alejarme de ti, al menos lo haré sabiendo que cuando vuelva podremos unirnos en matrimonio, como ambos ansiamos.

-¿Y si no vuelves?- Preguntó desesperada- ¿Qué haré yo si no regresas?

-Seguir adelante- Le respondió llegando hasta ella y abrazándola por la espalda, colocando sus labios en la oreja de ella- Recordar cuanto te quiero y luchar por seguir adelante- Al notar su aliento en la oreja, Kitty soltó un suspiro cargado de nerviosismo.

-No sé si sería capaz de hacer eso- Le confesó, intentando mantener la calma- Te amo con todo mi ser, y la sola idea de perderte me hace daño.

-Catherine- La giró para mirarla a los ojos, y en el momento que se unieron sus miradas, el mundo se detuvo- Te prometo que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para regresar a tu lado si tú me prometes que seguirás adelante si no lo consigo.

-¡Oh, Richard!- Exclamó abrazándose a él con fuerza y llorando con intensidad- ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te prometo lo que quieras! ¡Pero vuelve! ¡No me abandones!

-Utilizaré hasta mi último aliento en intentar volver a tus brazos, mi amor- Y sin más, unió sus labios a los de ella, dando por sellado su compromiso y sus promesas de amor.

Al anochecer, el coronel abandonó Longbourn hacia el asentamiento donde se encontraba reunido su regimiento. No podía demorarse. El grueso de las divisiones debía partir hacia el puerto antes de que el sol despuntase al alba, para tomar los barcos que los llevarían hasta territorio francés.

Tras perderle de vista, Kitty subió a su habitación a llorar desesperada, mientras que la paciente Mary tuvo que aguantar a su madre alardeando de lo maravilloso que sería ver a su hija casada con un oficial. Por su parte, el señor Bennet se escondió de su esposa en la biblioteca, como tantas otras veces, mientras que Elizabeth fue a escribirle una carta a su marido para narrarle lo ocurrido.

La misiva salió a la mañana siguiente camino de Londres, donde aún permanecían los hermanos Darcy.

Tras la partida de Elizabeth, Georgiana había observado que su hermano estaba de mal humor casi todo el tiempo. Se encerraba horas en su despacho y tan solo salía para compartir las comidas con ella o para atender a los jóvenes caballeros que iban a visitarla.

Y es que Darcy, tras la marcha de su esposa, había decidido no agobiarla con cartas, y mucho menos con una visita inesperada, así que optó por dedicarle todo el tiempo que pudiera a sus negocios, al menos durante una o dos semanas. Había observado que tras la presentación, su hermana tenía más visitas, pero no se sentía con ánimos de permanecer horas controlando a los caballeros que la visitaban, así que se aseguró de contratar a una dama de compañía. Tan solo había un joven caballero que llamaba su atención, el señor Wells.

Tras descubrir que Elizabeth se había molestado en conocerlo y que lo había ayudado para que Georgiana aceptara bailar el cotillón con él, supuso que a su esposa le había parecido un buen partido, y por lo tanto, decidió que valía la pena intentar saber más de él, aunque la última palabra la tuviera su hermana.

Al hacerlo, descubrió que el señor Wells tenía una forma de ser que le agradaba. Sabía cómo manejar sus negocios, y conocer el proyecto empresarial que pretendía llevar a cabo con la máquina de vapor le pareció una idea brillante. Además había hecho averiguaciones sobre su origen, lo que hizo que tuviera mayor admiración hacia el joven. Desde temprana edad el señor Wells había tenido que trabajar duro para ayudar a su padre a ganarse el sustento. Apenas poseían tierras y habían tenido que buscar formas de prosperar mediante el comercio, ignorando la opinión de la sociedad ante ese tipo de negocio. Tras la muerte de su padre, y teniendo una madre y una hermana a las que mantener, Connor Wells había decidido invertir lo poco que tenía ahorrado, en lo que esperaba que fuera una idea revolucionaria, y así había sido.

Entonces se maravilló de la percepción que tenía su esposa para calar a la gente, y su corazón le dolió, haciéndole ver que tenía que esforzarse por recuperarla, y pronto.

Cuando ya llevaban varias semanas en Londres, arribaron a la casa dos cartas, una de Elizabeth para él y otra de Lydia para su esposa. Darcy se apresuró en abrir la carta de Lizzy. En ella le narraba la visita de su primo y todo lo acontecido durante las horas que permaneció en Longbourn. Fitzwilliam se sintió mal por el caballero y Catherine, pues sabía cuánto se amaban. Pero también se maldijo por no haber podido estar allí para hablar con él antes de que partiera hacia Francia.

Después se quedó mirando la carta de su cuñada. Iba dirigida a su esposa, por lo que estaba claro que aun no sabía que Elizabeth estaba visitando a sus padres por tiempo indefinido. En un primer momento pensó en mandar la carta a Longbourn para que ella la leyera, pero después recapacitó. ¿Y si ocurría algo con Wickham y él tenía que intervenir? En ese caso, lo mejor sería leerla para poder actuar cuanto antes y no tener que esperar otra carta de su esposa pidiéndole su colaboración.

Con la convicción de que eso era lo mejor, pues pocas veces escribía Lydia y normalmente era para narrar algún asunto turbio de su esposo, Darcy rompió el sello de la misiva y desplegó el trozo de papel, dispuesto a leerla, a pesar del posible y más que considerable enfado que Elizabeth tendría cuando se enterara.

"_Querida Lizzy,_

_no llegarías a creer cuanto_ _ os echo de menos. Cada día que vivo lejos de mis seres queridos es un calvario para mí. Ya conoces, por mis anteriores cartas, que desde que Wickham y yo partimos de Longbourn la última vez, las cosas no han ido bien. Siempre estamos discutiendo, sobre todo cuando el alcohol está presente, y puede decirse que eso ocurre casi cada día, que son pocas las noches que no llega tan borracho que apenas puede mantenerse en pie._

_Y pensaba_ _que las cosas no podían ir peor, pero me equivoqué._

_Desde hace un par de meses, cada vez que llega a casa ebrio, destroza toda la habitación mientras me culpa a mí, me golpea y me hiere. Me utiliza de las peores formas, incluso en la intimidad._

_Siento si mis palabras te resultan demasiado bruscas, y me avergüenza confesarlo, no sabes cuánto. Pero_ _ahora mismo no soy capaz de endulzarlas y tú eres mi única confidente._

_Sé lo que estará pasando por tu mente. Seguramente pensarás que debo dejarlo, más no puedo hacerlo. Ya no es por el amor que en su momento sentí, o porque lo respete. Ni siquiera es para que no me culpe la sociedad, eso me daría igual si la situación fuera distinta._

_Lizzy, el motivo de esta carta es que sepas que estoy embarazada. En una de esas ocasiones en las que mi marido me toma por la fuerza, dejó su semilla en mí, y me siento desolada. Él aun no lo sabe, pues temo_ _que vuelva a golpearme si se lo digo._

_En otras circunstancias hubiera creído que él se alegraría, pero ya no espero eso. Estoy convencida de que estará horrorizado y que me culpará a mí de ello. Por ese motivo, te suplico que me aconsejes. No sé qué debo hacer._

_Estoy desesperada y no tengo fuerzas para afrontar esta situación. Por favor, ayúdame._

_Lydia W."_

Una furia empezó a crecer en él al leer aquellas líneas. Sabía que Wickham era un mal hombre, un ser rastrero, capaz de cosas terribles. Pero saber las atrocidades que le estaba haciendo a su esposa lo ponía enfermo.

Era consciente de que no había amor en aquel matrimonio, pero a pesar de eso, esperaba que al menos respetara a su esposa. Estaba claro que George Wickham no tenía honor y que no sentía ninguna lástima por nadie. Se compadeció de su pobre cuñada, teniendo que aguantar el trato de aquel hombre que la despreciaba de esa manera, y pensó en lo terrible que tenía que ser para ella permanecer al lado de un hombre que la agredía de las peores formas, sabiendo que esperaba un hijo suyo y con miedo a comunicárselo.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Por su mente pasó una idea que podía, no solo solucionar el problema de Lydia, sino también su matrimonio.

Rápidamente ordenó hacer su equipaje y preparar el coche de caballos. Fue a ver a su hermana para comunicarle que iba a estar fuera unos días pero que le escribiría pronto. Y de inmediato salió camino a Dover. Sería un viaje de varios días, pero no le importaba. De ello dependía el que Elizabeth volviera de nuevo a casa.

Tardó poco más de medio día en recorrer esa distancia con el carruaje. Pero aunque el lugar no estaba al lado de Rosings, tampoco estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para obligarle a actuar con precaución. Esperaba que su tía no se enterase de su estadía allí. No quería que supiera nada de la situación de su cuñada o todo podía irse al traste.

En cuanto llegó a la pequeña casa en la que habitaban los Wickham sintió un nudo en el estómago. La casa parecía caerse a pedazos, y estaba seguro de que el interior no era mejor que lo que se veía desde el exterior. Aun así, caminó con decisión hasta la puerta de entrada y llamó con fuerza.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una temerosa Lydia, demacrada y con marcas en el rostro.

-¡Por Dios!- Exclamó Darcy al verla- Entra, vamos- La tomó del brazo con suavidad y la acompañó dentro.

Lydia se dejó arrastrar por el estrecho pasillo hasta el interior del salón, donde se sentó en el viejo y polvoriento sofá. Desde allí observó como su cuñado buscaba algo entre las cosas.

-Señor Darcy, ¿qué hace aquí?- Preguntó temerosa- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Lizzy?

-Elizabeth está bien, no debes alarmarte- Le respondió al encontrar por fin un trozo de tela limpio- Está de visita en Longbourn- Caminó a la cochambrosa cocina y volvió con un cuenco lleno de agua- Hace algunas semanas que está allí.

-¿Y qué hace usted aquí?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Leí la carta que le escribiste a Elizabeth- Confesó mientras mojaba aquella tela y se la pasaba por el rostro, limpiando la suciedad que había y refrescándola- Sé que invadí tu intimidad, pero tu hermana no estaba y temía que tuvieras alguna urgencia que requiriera de mi intervención.

-¿La leyó?- El miedo se hizo aun más evidente en su rostro.

-Así es, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí- Le aseguró- ¿Dónde está tu esposo? Voy a tener unas palabras con él.

-¿Es que no lo sabe?

-¿El qué?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Han llamado a todo el regimiento- Le informó- Toda la milicia ha partido rumbo a Francia, y Wickham con ellos.

-¿Han partido?- Darcy parecía bastante sorprendido- ¿Estás segura de que tu esposo ha embarcado?

-Desde luego- Bajó la mirada- Fui a despedirlo, como se supone que debía hacer, y antes de que embarcara le confesé mi condición- Le narró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Él lo tomó como un insulto, como la peor noticia que podía darle. Me llevó a un callejón solitario y me golpeó hasta que apenas pude mantenerme en pie- Sollozó desconsolada- Se marchó de allí, y cuando pude asomarme, lo vi subir a bordo del barco de Su Majestad, camino al continente.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió confesarle tu embarazo en ese momento?- Preguntó Darcy, conmocionado por la actuación de aquel ser repulsivo. Lydia aumentó su llanto, teniendo hasta dificultades para respirar.

Sintiéndose mal por el comentario que había dicho, Darcy la abrazó intentando consolarla- Lo lamento mucho- le dijo

-¿Qué lo lamenta? Si yo solita me lo he buscado- Reconoció con amargura la joven.

-Pues lo lamento de verdad. Lamento que te veas en esta situación, que tu esposo no sepa valorar el maravilloso regalo que albergas en tu ser, que no te respete, y que te hayas visto maltratada- Dijo intentando limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin control. Lydia lo escuchaba, maravillada por la compasión y comprensión que mostraba su cuñado.

-Es muy amable, señor Darcy- Le contestó la joven mientras tomaba su pañuelo y se sonaba intentando apaciguar su llanto- Ahora entiendo realmente lo que hizo que mi hermana se enamorara de usted. No es de extrañar su felicidad.

-Últimamente no la he hecho muy feliz- Suspiró mientras soltaba el abrazo. Lydia lo miró, esperando que continuara, y él, sabiendo que había violado su intimidad leyendo la correspondencia de su esposa, supo que tenía que confesar su situación para redimirse- Tuvimos una discusión con respecto a la presentación en sociedad de mi hermana, yo me ofendí y dije cosas que no tenía que decir- La miró con arrepentimiento- Os metí por medio a ti y a tu marido- Lydia no mostró dolor o resentimiento ante aquello, simplemente siguió mirándolo- Después de aquello estuvimos algo distanciados. Pero la cosa empeoró en la presentación de mi hermana, donde mis celos hicieron que Elizabeth pusiera un muro entre nosotros. Por eso tenía que venir a verte, a intentar ayudarte. Quería demostrarle a Elizabeth que no me importa lo que sucedió cuando vosotros os casasteis, que yo te tengo el mismo respeto que a tus otras hermanas, y que si necesitas mi ayuda la tendrás siempre.

-Es bueno saber que no es perfecto, señor Darcy- Le respondió Lydia con una leve sonrisa- Me cuesta creer que usted cometiera esas dos faltas que me ha nombrado, aunque no me duele en absoluto que nombrara la situación que me llevó a casarme con Wickham- Le dijo, dejándolo bastante impactado- Le aseguro que soy muy consciente de la estupidez que cometí, y del papel que usted tuvo para ayudarme. Así que no se agobie por eso, Lizzy lo perdonará- Le aseguró- Y con respecto al otro hecho que me ha contado, reconozco que no puedo imaginármelo celoso, y aunque le agradezco que tenga tanta predisposición a ayudarme, no veo solución a mi situación.

-Yo tengo una posible idea, si la aceptas, claro- Le informó- Ya que tu esposo no está, ¿qué te parece venirte conmigo a Longbourn? En lugar de estar aquí sola, podrás pasar el tiempo que Wickham esté fuera con tus padres- Lydia asentía emocionada- Y una vez acabe la guerra contra Napoleón y todo vuelva a la normalidad, tendré unas palabras con él.

-¿Y qué pretende decirle?

-Utilizaré mis contactos para proporcionarle un empleo mejor y estable, donde no tengáis que viajar, e intentaré que sea cerca de tu madre- Le aseguró- También me aseguraré de que te trate como es debido si quiere que todo lo que ofrezco se mantenga. De no ser así, se lo retiraría todo y lo separaría de vosotros.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Qué si se le ocurre volver a tocarte o tocar a tu hijo, me aseguraré de que lo encierren de por vida en la prisión- Dijo tajantemente- Nunca hay que golpear a una dama, y mucho menos cuando está en estado.

-Es muy amable señor Darcy- Dijo Lydia lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarlo mientras no podía dejar de llorar- Acepto su propuesta. Tengo ganas de volver a mi hogar.

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**¿Qué pensáis de la situación de Lydia? ¿Y de la idea de Darcy? ¿Como pensáis que reaccionará Elizabeth?**

**Como ya dije, estamos llegando al final de la historia, así que espero vuestros comentarios con lo que opináis. **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	26. 25º Reencuentros

**25º Reencuentros**

Durante el trayecto hasta Longbourn, el señor Darcy entabló conversación con su cuñada, con la intención de descubrir cual era la situación real que tenía con su esposo. Lydia le narró, sin entrar en detalles, como había sido su vida desde el día en que abandonó el hogar de sus padres tras la recuperación de Lizzy. Darcy, al enterarse de lo ocurrido, se mostró escandalizado ante las atrocidades que le relataba la hermana pequeña de su esposa.

El escuchar describir todo aquello con la serenidad y calma con la que lo estaba haciendo Lydia le hizo entender a Darcy la madurez que había adquirido durante ese tiempo. Se notaba que el sufrimiento y la desdicha la habían vuelto una mujer más sensata y racional, y al estar embarazada había adquirido un sentido de la responsabilidad que nadie que la hubiera conocido con anterioridad hubiera creído posible en ella.

En Longbourn, estaban todos en el salón conversando cuando escucharon el sonido de los caballos y las ruedas de un carruaje acercándose. Rápidamente, Kitty y Mary se asomaron a la ventana para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Es un carruaje de Pemberley!- Anunció Kitty, reconociendo de inmediato aquel coche.

-¿De Pemberley?- Preguntó Elizabeth con nerviosismo.

-Tu esposo se habrá cansado de estar solo en casa- Le dijo con suavidad su padre, mirándola con ternura- Quizá haya venido a buscar tu perdón.

-Eso espero- Le respondió en el mismo tono. De inmediato, todos salieron para dar la bienvenida al recién llegado.

Cuando el carruaje paró ante la entrada de la casa, ya todos estaban aglomerados esperando. La puerta de la calesa se abrió, dando paso a un sonriente Darcy, que descendió con rapidez. Pero en lugar de caminar hacia ellos, extendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante.

-¡Lydia!- Gritó Kitty, asombrada de ver a su hermana- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo saliendo a su encuentro.

-¿Lydia?- La señora Bennet la siguió, emocionada de verla- ¡Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa!

El resto aun estaba en la puerta, esperándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mirada de Lizzy se dirigió entonces hacia su marido, que desde que había descendido no había apartado la vista de ella. La señora Bennet y Kitty arrastraron a Lydia hacia el interior de la casa, Darcy besó la mano de su esposa en señal de saludo y aprecio, y a continuación, el resto se internó en la casa también.

Darcy se sentó cerca de su esposa, frente a Lydia, dispuesto a ayudar a su cuñada a explicar el motivo de su estancia sin decir nada que pudiera alterar a los demás. Ya se encargaría de hablar con Elizabeth más tarde.

-¿Cómo es que has venido con el señor Darcy?- Preguntó su madre, realmente impactada por ese hecho.

-El señor Darcy vino a casa a ver a Wickham, pero él no estaba- Les explicó- Le han mandado junto a todo el regimiento al continente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó alterada la señora Bennet- ¿Y te dejó desamparada donde quiera que estuvierais viviendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-No tiene importancia mamá- Dijo de inmediato, no queriendo entrar en detalles sobre aquel hecho- La verdad es que he estado muy poco tiempo sola porque el señor Darcy llegó a los pocos días de su marcha- Siguió narrando- Supo por una carta mía que necesitaba que me ayudara y no dudó en venir a verme- Continuó tergiversando un poco las cosas.

-¿Por qué necesitabas su ayuda?- Preguntó esta vez el señor Bennet, esperándose lo peor del marido de su hija pequeña.

-Estoy embarazada- Dijo sin más, ante el asombro de todos. El silencio se hizo en toda la casa. Todas las miradas se dirigían a la señora Wickham, que sonreía inmensamente- Por vuestra reacción voy a empezar a pensar que no os alegráis por mí.

-¡Claro que nos alegramos!- Se apresuró en añadir Lizzy- Es solo que nos ha sorprendido la noticia- Se levantó y fue hasta su hermana para abrazarla- ¿Como no nos íbamos a alegrar?

-Gracias- Le susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo antes de añadir- Cuando puedas habla con tu marido, se lo merece.

Elizabeth se apartó de ella ligeramente y la miró a los ojos. En ellos pudo ver que algo había ocurrido y, por sus palabras, supo que su esposo la había ayudado. Ella asintió y se apartó, dejando que el resto de damas le dieran la enhorabuena. El señor Bennet también la felicitó, aunque no pudo disfrutar de la noticia tanto como le hubiera gustado por saber quién era el padre de la criatura.

Un rato después, mientras todos se deshacían en atenciones a la futura madre, Darcy se sentó junto a su esposa y le tomó la mano. Esta no la rechazó, lo que le dio esperanzas de poder entablar una conversación con ella.

-¿Sería posible retirarnos a algún lugar tranquilo para hablar?- Le preguntó impaciente. Ella solo asintió y, disculpándose con los demás, salió de la mano de su esposo camino a su dormitorio.

Una vez arriba, ella se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había y lo miró fijamente, esperando que él dijera alguna cosa. Sin embargo, Darcy se dedicó a observarla, sonriente y tranquilo. ¡Era tan feliz sólo con verla!

-¿Puedes explicarme que ha sucedido para que aparezcas sin avisar con Lydia?

-¿Por qué supones que ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó él, acercándose a ella, pero permaneciendo en pie.

-Lydia me ha dicho que hablara contigo, que te lo merecías. Eso sin duda quiere decir que ha sucedido algo.

-Tienes razón- Le tomó la mano- Te lo contaré si me prometes no interrumpirme hasta el final.

La joven, ante esas palabras lo miró con suspicacia pero finalmente se relajó y aceptó su propuesta, después de todo, ambos querían arreglar las cosas.

-Está bien, te doy mi palabra.

-El mismo día que recibí tu misiva informándome de la partida de Richard, llegó también una carta de tu hermana- Le explicó reteniendo aun su mano- Al ver que era de Lydia, pensé que podía haber ocurrido algo que necesitara mi intervención, así que reconozco que pese a que iba dirigida a ti, la abrí y la leí.

-¿Leíste mi correspondencia?

-Recuerda que has prometido no interrumpirme- Le dijo, apretándole la mano para que lo dejara acabar. Ella se tragó las palabras que iba a decirle y lo escuchó- Sé que estaba invadiendo tu privacidad y tu intimidad, pero temía que sucediera algo malo, así que si, leí la carta. En ella Lydia explicaba que su marido la estaba maltratando de las formas más horribles que puedas imaginar.

-¿Maltratando?- Elizabeth se llevó la otra mano a la boca, conmocionada.

-Así es- Besó sus dedos- Después te dejaré que la leas, si así lo deseas- Ella asintió, temblando al pensar en su hermana- Al final del todo te pedía consejo porque estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar esa situación, pues le daba miedo confesárselo a su esposo- Lizzy dio un pequeño grito de horror- Por eso fui a verlos, pretendía tener una conversación con Wickham para acabar con todo aquello.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer? ¿Volver a sobornarle para que dejara de lastimar a mi hermana?

-Aunque él no lo mereciera, pensaba usar mis contactos para conseguirle un mejor puesto de trabajo, uno donde no tuviera que viajar, y donde no tendría problemas económicos- Le explicó, dejándola impresionada- También planeaba buscarles alojamiento cerca de aquí, para que Lydia pudiera estar más próxima a tu madre. Pero también pensaba dejarle bien claro a ese indeseable, que si quería conservar todo aquello no podría ponerle un dedo encima ni a tu hermana ni a su hijo- Lizzy lo escuchaba maravillada- Sin embargo, cuando llegué, él ya había partido hacia Francia y tu hermana estaba sola y magullada en casa, así que pensé que lo mejor era traerla aquí hasta que volviera su marido y entonces hacerle mi oferta.

-¿De verdad vas a hacer eso por ellos?- Él asintió con una calma en su rostro y una mirada desconocidas en él ante el tema de Wickham- ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé lo importante que es para ti que tu familia esté bien. Sé que quieres a tu hermana por encima del hecho de que se casara con su marido, y yo te quiero a ti por encima del sentimiento que me genera ese hombre- Le dijo arrodillándose ante ella- Respeto a Lydia y por ello he pensado que esa solución os haría felices a las dos.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer algo así- Le cogió el rostro entre las manos- Es lo más maravilloso que has hecho por mí en mucho tiempo- Y sin más lo besó.

Aquel beso fue tierno y delicado, lleno de sentimiento. Fitzwilliam sintió todo el amor que ella le profesaba, y él le transmitió cuanto la amaba y la había echado de menos.

-¿Significa esto que estoy perdonado?

-Estás casi perdonado, pero aun tienes que hacer algo más- La tristeza y el abatimiento invadieron sus ojos, pero ella sonrió con picardía mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta el lecho- Aun debes resarcirme por todos los días que he estado sin ti por tu castigo.

-Mi adorada Elizabeth- Dijo acercándose a ella rápidamente, con una luz en sus ojos que hacía semanas que no tenía, la luz de la felicidad y la dicha- No sabes las ganas que tengo de acceder a tu petición.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron encerrados en su habitación, demostrándose el amor que sentían y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Hasta que la niñera llamó a la puerta con el pequeño William en brazos, desesperado por estar con su madre para que lo alimentara.

En lugar de salir, Darcy permaneció dentro de la alcoba mientras su esposa daba el pecho a su hijo. Admirando tan bella imagen, sintiendo una felicidad extrema al saber que los dos eran suyos, y que nadie podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Una vez el pequeño hubo acabado, Lizzy entregó el niño a su padre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonriente. Haciéndole carantoñas y lanzándolo al aire, bajaron al salón donde los demás seguían cuidando a Lydia como si esta fuera una invalida. Ella, lejos de sentirse agobiada como le había ocurrido a Elizabeth, agradeció todas esas atenciones, pues le hacían sentir el cariño y el amor que le había sido negado durante mucho tiempo por su esposo.

Aunque Darcy tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en Pemberley, decidió permanecer en Longbourn unas semanas, pasando tiempo con su familia política, pues sabía que era importante para Elizabeth ver que realmente los quería y le importaban. De ese modo, él soportó pacientemente todos los cotilleos que su suegra contaba durante las comidas, y la música incesante de Mary cuando se ponía al piano. Pero al mismo tiempo, pudo disfrutar de charlas amenas con su suegro, y paseos por los alrededores con Kitty, Lizzy y el pequeño.

Las noticias que llegaban del frente no eran nada alentadoras para Kitty y Lydia. Y durante los días siguientes al 15 y 16 de Junio, que fueron los primeros días de contienda en Waterloo, en los periódicos solo hablaban de numerosas bajas por parte de ambos bandos. Sin embargo, dos días después del día 19 de Junio, los periódicos publicaron la noticia de la victoria de las tropas aliadas y el fin de la contienda.

Un suspiro de alivio invadió Longbourn, pensando que si no habían recibido noticias por el momento, era más que probable que tanto el Coronel Fitzwilliam como Wickham pronto estarían de camino a Inglaterra sanos y salvos.

Sin embargo, unos días después llegaron varias misivas, una para Lydia y otra para el señor Darcy. El caballero desplegó rápidamente el trozo de papel, viendo que tenía un membrete del ejército y se puso pálido al leer su contenido. Elizabeth y Kitty lo observaron con detenimiento, preocupadas.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Le hablan del Coronel?- Preguntó la joven dama impaciente.

-Así es- Dijo levemente, intentando asimilar la noticia- Me comunican que mi primo fue herido de gravedad durante la contienda en Waterloo y que en breve será enviado a casa de sus padres, sin saber si será capaz de resistir el viaje.

-No... ¡No!- Gritó Kitty, llorando con amargura mientras su hermana la abrazaba- ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!

-Cálmate Kitty- Le pidió Lizzy- Lo verás, pero intenta calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aun no ha llegado a Inglaterra- Continuó Fitzwilliam, sobreponiéndose para consolar a su cuñada- Me aseguraré de que puedas visitarle cuando esté en casa de mis tíos- Ella asintió, incapaz de hacer nada más.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Se escuchó un grito desde el piso superior.

Todos corrieron a las escaleras, preocupados por el motivo de aquel alarido. Este volvió a sonar, y rápidamente todos subieron a la habitación de Lydia. Al entrar, Lizzy corrió junto a su hermana, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, hiperventilando, con el rostro plagado de lágrimas y con la carta que había recibido estrujada en la mano.

-Lydia, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó su padre, consternado de verla de aquella manera.

-Wickham...- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de desmayarse.

Darcy se apresuró en ayudar a su esposa, que intentaba mantenerla sentada en el suelo. Tomó a Lydia en volandas y la depositó con extremo cuidado en la cama. Elizabeth tomó la misiva de manos de su hermana y la leyó.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Se llevó una mano a la boca y después miró en dirección a su familia- Wickham no ha sobrevivido a la batalla.

Durante las horas siguientes, Elizabeth no se separó del lado de su hermana, sabiendo que si se ponía nerviosa podría peligrar la vida de su bebé, igual que le ocurrió a ella cuando Jane falleció. Darcy bajó junto al señor Bennet para hablar del futuro de la menor de sus hijas y del viaje que Catherine quería hacer para ver a su prometido. Mientras, la señora Bennet no hacía más que quejarse de sus nervios por culpa de las malas noticias ante Kitty y Mary.

Al anochecer, Lizzy bajó a cenar con los demás, asegurándoles que había hablado con su hermana y que parecía estar más calmada. Que a pesar de la fuerte impresión, en cierta forma, había estado preparada para esa noticia desde que lo vio partir.

Durante las horas siguientes, la señora Bennet no hacía más que lamentarse y lloriquear por su pobre niña, viéndose sola y viuda con un hijo en camino. Darcy y Elizabeth intentaban que se calmara por el bien de Lydia, que no hacía más que palidecer ante los gemidos de su madre.

-¡Basta ya, mamá!- Le pidió Lizzy- Así solo vas a conseguir que se ponga más nerviosa- Dijo sentándose junto a Lydia y tomándole las manos- En lugar de apenarse así, lo que hay que hacer es pensar en qué podemos hacer por ayudarla.

-Tienes razón- Dijo intentando calmarse, pero sin lograrlo- Tendrá que quedarse aquí con nosotros, no puede vivir sola. ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

-Mamá, eres muy amable al ofrecerme vivir aquí, pero no voy a hacerlo- Le confesó Lydia- No quiero depender de vosotros. Soy una mujer adulta, y haré frente a la situación yo sola.

-¿Y cómo vas a mantenerte? No tienes recursos- Protestó rápidamente- ¡No puedes irte sin tener algún medio para sustentarte!

-Tu madre tiene razón, Lydia- Dijo Darcy, dándole la razón a su suegra- Pero creo que yo tengo la solución- Añadió de inmediato- El señor Bennet y yo estuvimos hablándolo ayer, y ambos creemos que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero siempre si a ti te parece bien.

-¿El qué?

-Podrías venir a Derbyshire con nosotros. Allí hay ciertas tierras que en realidad te pertenecen- Narró ante la atenta mirada de todos- Son las tierras que corresponden a la que hubiera sido la vicaria de tu esposo en caso de haber aceptado, y desde entonces están desocupadas- Explicó con calma, viendo la reacción de su cuñada- La casa que correspondía a la vicaría está en buen estado, y los terrenos son buenos para cultivar.

-¿Me está regalando unas tierras y una casa?

-Nada más lejos- Le aseguró, no queriendo que pareciera una limosna por lástima- Esos terrenos junto a la casa que hay construida te corresponden a ti, pues mi padre se la heredó a tu esposo cuando falleció, y aunque él nunca las tomara, podrían haber sido suyas- Lydia lloraba de felicidad- Si te trasladas hasta Kympton nos tendrás muy cerca y a Charles también- Dijo refiriéndose a su cuñado y amigo- Y me aseguraré de que haya alguien que se encargue de las tierras y te ayude en las tareas del campo. De ese modo, una vez el terreno empiece a dar fruto, podrás venderlo y obtener ganancias, consiguiendo así el sustento que necesitas para criar a tu hijo.

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Ese terreno es mío?

-Por supuesto. Nadie podrá sacarte nunca de allí si tú no quieres- Le aseguró sonriente.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- Lo abrazó con fuerza- No sé qué decir. Estoy tan impresionada y extasiada.

-No tienes que decir nada- Le aseguró.

Sonriente y feliz, Lydia abrazó a su madre, que había escuchado todo lo que su yerno había dicho realmente conmocionada, pues se había hecho ya a la idea de que su hija pequeña volvería a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que no fuera a quedarse sola y que tuviera medios para abastecerse.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar abrazar a su esposo y llorar en su pecho, pues sabía que toda la historia que le había contado a su familia era mentira. Esas tierras no eran de Wickham, pues al rechazar la vicaría, había pedido la parte del dinero que le correspondía. Sin embargo calló, pues aquel regalo hacia su hermana era el gesto más desinteresado que le había visto hacer, y supo que realmente aceptaba a su familia tal cual era.

Necesitando tiempo de estar a solas con él, Elizabeth le pidió a su esposo que saliera a pasear con ella. Cogieron el camino que llevaba hacia Netherfield, que al estar deshabitada en ese momento, era un camino muy poco transitado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, se metieron campo a través cogidos de las manos, sin dejar de sonreírse.

Al llegar a un lugar bastante escondido que Lizzy conocía de sus muchos paseos por la zona, ella se lanzó sobre el cuello de su esposo y lo besó mientras con sus manos le alborotaba el cabello. Darcy no pudo refrenar su deseo y la arrastró hasta apoyarla en un árbol cercano. Allí ambos perdieron todo el decoro. Fitzwilliam estaba tan ansioso por sentir a su esposa que rasgó sus enaguas con fuerza, sin ser apenas consciente de sus actos, para después desabrochar sus pantalones, liberar su virilidad y hacerla suya. Elizabeth permitió todo aquello pues en esos momentos no era capaz de razonar nada. Ambos se entregaron al deseo hasta que quedaron exhaustos.

-Aun no puedo creerme que hayamos sido tan irracionales- Dijo Lizzy sonriendo- ¿Desde cuándo te comportas como un animal salvaje?

-Desde que me casé contigo me he vuelto cada vez más irracional- Le aseguró acariciando su mejilla mientras ella se colocaba bien la falda e intentaba no hacer caso a sus rotas enaguas.

-¿Te imaginas que alguien nos hubiera visto?- Dijo antes de ponerse a reír por la situación.

-Se habría llevado el susto de su vida, desde luego- Rió junto a ella, abrochando el último botón de su camisa y colocándose bien el pantalón- Elizabeth- La llamó más serio- ¿Eres feliz?

-Claro que soy feliz, ¿es qué tú no lo eres?

-Sí, soy muy feliz- Le aseguró, abrazándola- Pero me gustaría...

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te gustaría?- Le preguntó al ver que él callaba de repente.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos otro hijo- Dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos- Sé que William aun es muy pequeño, que aun estás amamantándolo, pero de verdad me encantaría que ampliáramos la familia.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo- Le sonrió- Y si sigues teniendo ataques de pasión como el de hace un momento, es probable que no tarde demasiado en complacerte.

Algunos días después, Lizzy y Lydia partieron hacia Pemberley junto a William y la niñera. Sin embargo, el señor Darcy solo realizó parte del trayecto con ellos, pues había decidido dirigirse hacia Middletown para tener noticias sobre su primo y, así poder avisar a su cuñada en cuanto llegara.

Tras una semana de incertidumbre, Kitty recibió una carta de Darcy donde informaba de que su prometido estaba ya en casa de sus padres, mal herido, y que había preguntado por ella. Y hacía también una invitación para que ella y su padre partieran hacia allí lo antes posible.

El señor Bennet no se negó a acompañar a su hija, y esperaba que aquel hombre, que tenía cautivada a su Kitty, se recuperara pronto de sus heridas, pues ya estaba convencido de que era el único capaz de hacerla feliz.

El viaje se le hizo eterno a la joven dama, que se moría por ver a su enamorado y poder ayudarlo en cuanto pudiera para que fuera más rápida su recuperación. Una vez hubieron arribado, fue Darcy quien los dejó entrar y los llevó a la habitación donde se encontraba el coronel, convaleciente.

Catherine se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él, llorando de emoción al verlo de nuevo, sin prestar atención al matrimonio que había junto a la ventana, y que la miraba con frialdad. El señor Bennet y el señor Darcy permanecieron en el umbral observando en silencio.

-¿Señorita Catherine? ¿Es usted de verdad?- Preguntó sonriente pero formal al tener a sus padres delante.

-Claro que soy yo- Respondió con una voz pastosa por el llanto- He venido en cuanto he sabido que había regresado- Besó sus dedos- No podía permanecer en casa sabiendo que estaba herido.

-Es muy amable de su parte- Dijo apretando su mano en señal de agradecimiento- Me siento mucho mejor ahora que la tengo a mi lado.

-Me alegra oírlo, porque no tengo intención de moverme de aquí hasta que me cerciore de que está totalmente recuperado- Le aseguró- Mi padre me ha acompañado y está de acuerdo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que voy a poder disfrutar de su compañía a diario?

-Por supuesto- Dijo con convicción.

-¡Desde luego que no!- La contradijo el padre del coronel- ¡No permanecerá en mi casa!

-Tío, creía que ya habíamos aclarado este asunto- Intervino Fitzwilliam, exasperado por la tozudez de su tío- Catherine vendrá todos los días a ver a Richard, y tanto ella como su padre, el señor Bennet, serán bien recibidos- Le aseguró con la mirada desafiante- ¿O debo recordarle mi implicación en sus negocios?- Lo amenazó directamente- Quizá debería dejar de invertir.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia familia?

-Catherine es mi familia también- Dijo sin contemplaciones- Y ahora mismo creo que es más importante su felicidad que un negocio.

-No puedes obligarnos a que la aceptemos en la familia.

-No, claro que no- Dijo sin preocupaciones- Pero si a que la dejéis estar junto a su prometido mientras permanece en cama.

-¿Prometido?- Preguntó la madre del coronel- ¿Como que prometido?

-Madre, la señorita Bennet y yo nos prometimos antes de mi partida al frente.

-¿Es que no recuerdas nuestra advertencia?- Se puso furioso su padre- ¡Si decides hacer como tu primo y casarte con esta… muchacha- Dijo mordiéndose la lengua- No tendrás nada de nuestra parte.

-¡Como si eso me importara!- Respondió más furioso que su progenitor e incorporándose en la cama para hacerle frente, continuó- ¡Nunca he necesitado el dinero familiar! ¡Desde que ingresé en el ejército me he mantenido con mis propios fondos y, puede que sea una vida austera, pero feliz, a fin de cuentas!- Y tras decir eso hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Coronel, por favor, vuelva a tumbarse- Le suplicó Kitty- No empeore sus heridas.

-Haz caso a tu prometida- Le señaló Darcy antes de dirigirse a sus tíos- Richard permanecerá aquí hasta que sus heridas estén curadas, y mientras tanto se le permitirá el acceso a la señorita Bennet todos los días- Dijo con fiereza- Una vez que Richard esté repuesto, partirá conmigo a Pemberley y lo que ocurra después no será asunto vuestro.

-¡No puedes obligarnos a esto! ¡Es indignante! ¡Humillante!

-Y sin embargo, lo haréis si no queréis que deje de prestar mi colaboración empresarial, ¿verdad?

Ante su imponente figura y su tono de voz autoritario, Lord y Lady Fitzwilliam parecieron empequeñecer. Y preocupados por la posibilidad de que su sobrino cumpliera su amenaza, se vieron obligados a aceptar.

-Está bien, aceptaré tus condiciones, pero una vez se haya recuperado quiero que se marche de mi casa- Dijo enfurecido, para después dirigirse a su hijo- Y tú también partirás de aquí. Si definitivamente unes tu vida a la de esta joven, no volveré a llamarte hijo- Y sin más, el matrimonio abandonó la habitación.

Tal y como lo había dispuesto el señor Darcy, Kitty pudo visitar y cuidar de su prometido durante todo el tiempo que duró su convalecencia, y una vez tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse, caminar y montar a caballo, se dispuso todo para que saliera de esa casa, que ya nunca más volvería a ser su hogar.

Los primeros en partir fueron los Bennet. Padre e hija volvieron a Longbourn con la promesa de una visita en breve por parte del coronel para comenzar a planificar la boda.

Richard miró la casa que había sido su hogar durante tantos años. Paseó recordando los buenos momentos vividos allí, y no puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia y tristeza al verse obligado a partir de esa manera.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó Darcy al verlo tan apesadumbrado observando aquella casona.

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?- Dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más alegre- Voy a desposarme con una mujer estupenda, ¿qué me importa esta casa?- Pero de nuevo volvió a cambiar- Solo lamento no poder darle los lujos que se merece.

-Richard, sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda, del tipo que sea.

-Eres muy amable- Le estrechó la mano- Esperemos que mis honorarios por haber combatido en el continente sean abundantes- Dijo con desenfado- Quien sabe, puede que el rey me recompense con generosidad y no deba preocuparme por nada.

-Todo es posible- Le aseguró Darcy, pensando en hablar con los contactos de la nobleza con la que tenía relación, para ver si eso era posible.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que lo creo, sino ¿cómo explicas que Elizabeth se casara conmigo?- Dijo riéndose.

-Tienes razón- Rio con él.

Ambos subieron a sus monturas para emprender el viaje hacia Pemberley, sintiéndose afortunados por las expectativas de futuro que veían ante ellos.

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo**

**Siento comunicaros que este es el último capítulo y que el próximo será ya el epílogo.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, está cargado de momentos intensos. ¿Qué os ha parecido la reconciliación entre Darcy y Lizzy? ¿Y la situación de Lydia? ¿Y el coronel y Kitty? **

**Espero vuestros comentarios con ganas. Y ya en el epílogo escribiré una despedida más emotiva, para el fic.**

**Gracias a los que me dejáis vuestras opiniones, estoy muy contenta de que os esté gustando. Como os comenté, estoy escribiendo otra, así que aunque esta se acabe, yo seguiré por aquí.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Darcy sacó a su esposa del carruaje en volandas. Tanto ella como William habían llegado exhaustos a la capital tras la boda de Kitty y Richard, y la niñera ya se había hecho cargo del pequeño.

Al depositar a su amada sobre la cama y ver aquel rostro apacible, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel día en el que Richard y él mismo habían salido por última vez del hogar de infancia del coronel.

Tras abandonar la vivienda familiar, Richard había residido en Pemberley por petición de su primo, mientras realizaban los preparativos para la boda y buscaban alguna casa para que la feliz pareja se alojara una vez casados.

El coronel esperaba una carta en la que le comunicaran sus honorarios tras la batalla de Waterloo, confiando en que fueran suficientes para mantener a Catherine como se merecía. Por ello, se llevó una gran sorpresa al recibir una misiva en la que se le llamaba a una audiencia con Su Majestad el Rey Jorge en lugar de una simple notificación de su nueva situación.

De inmediato, y bastante intrigados por esa circunstancia tan poco usual, los dos caballeros partieron hacia la capital. Una vez allí, el día señalado se dirigieron al palacio para la audiencia, donde fueron recibidos junto a otros oficiales del mismo rango o superior.

El monarca hizo su aparición y narró un extenso discurso donde elogiaba la labor llevada a cabo durante la guerra contra Napoleón, para después asegurarles que iban a ser recompensados por sus méritos de manera muy generosa. El rey dio paso a uno de sus ministros, que tras entregar a cada uno de los asistentes un pliego donde se les comunicaba cuales serían sus honorarios, comenzó a nombrar a todos aquellos que además iban a recibir títulos nobiliarios.

Richard fue uno de ellos. No solo había sido recompensado con una cantidad de dinero suficiente como para mantener una familia sin dificultades durante el resto de su vida, sino que también le habían concedido el título de Barón.

Tras la sorpresa inicial por aquellos acontecimientos, el coronel se puso eufórico. Su primo estaba igual de emocionado, pues sabía cuánto se había esforzado Richard para conseguir reconocimiento, pero sobre todo, para poder darle a Kitty la vida que se merecía.

Las noticias sobre la nueva posición del caballero llegaron rápidamente a Longbourn, haciendo que la señora Bennet se emocionara al pensar en la suerte que iba a tener su hija al casarse con todo un barón. En Pemberley, la noticia también fue muy bien acogida. Elizabeth y Georgiana lloraron emocionadas ante el porvenir que se les presentaba a la feliz pareja.

También a Middeltown arribaron las nuevas. Los padres del coronel, sorprendidos ante el giro de los acontecimientos, no tardaron en intentar retomar contacto con su hijo. Pero lamentablemente, este estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con ellos por ofender a Kitty que no estaba predispuesto hacia el perdón, al menos por el momento. Después de todo, era consciente de que solo se volvían a acercar a él por conveniencia.

Una vez resuelto su porvenir, Richard abandonó la milicia de manera definitiva para poder dedicarse a hacer feliz a su futura esposa y poder atender a su familia. Su primo le aseguró que le ayudaría a emprender algún negocio y procuraría enseñarle todo lo que fuera necesario.

Richard Fitzwilliam, el nuevo barón de Wakefield, fue la comidilla de todo Londres durante las semanas previas a su enlace, pues todos querían conocerlo y saber de su futura esposa.

Mientras se organizaba el evento, el señor Wells fue en varias ocasiones a visitar a la señorita Darcy, siempre bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth. Su hermano, por consejo de su esposa, había mantenido conversaciones con el joven, descubriendo que tenía una gran visión para los negocios, e incluso interesándose por su proyecto sobre la locomotora de vapor.

Tan buena fue la relación que entablaron los dos caballeros, que Fitzwilliam no pudo negarse a que cortejara a su hermana, y más sabiendo que ella le correspondía. Lizzy estuvo sorprendida y orgullosa de su actitud, pues jamás pensó que vería con buenos ojos a ningún hombre que quisiera casarse con Georgiana.

Por otra parte, tal como habían acordado, Lydia se trasladó a Derbyshire, a una pequeña casa que hacía años había sido asignada en herencia como vicaría de George Wickham. El señor Darcy se había asegurado de que estuviera acondicionada y equipada con todo lo necesario para que su nueva propietaria no echase en falta ninguna de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada.

También había mandado allí a una mujer de mediana edad y a su hijo para que se responsabilizase de la organización de la casa. La señora Cook era el ama de llaves y se encargaba de dirigir a las chicas que tenía a su cargo para limpiar y cocinar. Por su parte, su hijo John, asumió el papel de capataz ante los trabajadores del puñado de acres de tierras de cultivo y del par de cuidadores de los diferentes animales de granja que había regalado Darcy.

Con un poco de ayuda de su padre al principio, junto con la moderación en los gastos que Lydia había aprendido a la fuerza en los últimos meses y la pensión de viudedad que le había quedado a la joven tras la muerte de su esposo, la casa pudo abastecerse y funcionar correctamente hasta que los cultivos comenzaron a dar frutos que el joven John supo vender a muy buen precio. Lo mismo ocurrió con los productos derivados de los animales que se criaban allí.

A los pocos meses de residir en aquel lugar, aquella casa que había estado tantos años deshabitada, volvía a estar llena de vida y de alegría. Lydia era muy feliz en aquel lugar, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que era capaz de realizar cosas por ella misma. Empezó a tomar consciencia de lo que implicaba la organización de una casa y de lo difícil que era llevar adelante una explotación como la suya.

Cuando el embarazo comenzó a notarse, la señora Cook le sirvió de mucha ayuda, pues como ya tenía experiencia, pudo darle consejos para estar más cómoda. También con el paso de los días, Lydia fue apreciando cada vez más a John, y aunque no tenía intención de rehacer su vida tan pronto, estaba segura de que empezaba a sentir algo por él, un sentimiento que nunca había conocido antes, muy diferente al que alguna vez sintió por su difunto marido.

Por John sentía admiración, pues lo veía trabajar día a día, sin descanso, con tal de sacar adelante los cultivos y por mantener a los animales que se criaban en buenas condiciones. Incluso cuando el tiempo no acompañaba. Nada que ver con lo que había visto durante su matrimonio, cuando la salida más fácil era la opción por la que siempre optaba, cuando el realizar un sacrificio era inmediatamente descartado. Y ese sentimiento se acrecentó cuando ella percibió que él también sentía algo por ella. No fue nada que él dijera o que hiciera, simplemente fue su forma de mirarla, de hablarle, de sonreírle. Pero el tiempo sería el que diría si eso llegaría a alguna parte.

Y una vez realizada la unión de Catherine y Richard todo parecía estar en perfecto orden.

Lizzy se movió un poco, llamando la atención de su marido, que se había quedado pensativo observando la pared. Lentamente vio como abría los ojos y lo miraba un tanto desconcertada.

-¿Qué hago en mi habitación?- Preguntó mientras se incorporaba- Lo último que recuerdo es nuestra partida desde Longbourn, tras el enlace de Kitty y Richard.

-Te quedaste dormida prácticamente al emprender el viaje- Le respondió acariciando su mejilla- Estabas tan agotada que no he querido despertarte y te he traído yo.

-¡Will!- Le reprochó- El servicio estará cotilleando sobre eso durante semanas.

-Lo dudo mucho- Sonrió- Ya están acostumbrados a que me desviva en atenciones hacia ti.

Elizabeth se sonrojó ante las palabras de su esposo, que solo pudo acariciar su mejilla mientras la miraba con amor.

-Por cierto, gracias por arreglarlo todo para que Lydia pudiera asistir- Dijo pensando en el avanzado estado de gestación de su hermana.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Ella debía estar allí, junto a Kitty- Le aseguró- Era suficiente con la ausencia de Jane. No quería que faltara ninguna otra de tus hermanas.

-Jane- La nombró Lizzy con nostalgia- ¡Cuanto la añoro!- Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Lo sé, cariño- Darcy la abrazó mientras besaba sus cabellos- Aun es bastante reciente.

-¿Crees que estaría orgullosa de Kitty?

-Estoy seguro de que, esté donde esté, está dichosa porque sus hermanas son felices.

-Ojalá tengas razón- Suspiró con pesar.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes- Le sugirió Fitzwilliam.

-Tienes razón- Levantó la mirada hacia él, separándose un poco de su abrazo- Recordemos solo las cosas del pasado que nos hagan felices- Tomó la mano de su marido y la llevó a su vientre- Y pensemos en lo que nos traerá el futuro.

Darcy observó el lugar donde estaban colocadas ambas manos con la boca abierta, para mirar después a su esposa a los ojos.

-Pero... ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó un poco impresionado- ¿Realmente estás embarazada?

-¡Así es!- Respondió con entusiasmo, lanzándose al cuello de su marido.

-¡Oh, Lizzy!- Exclamó eufórico, cogiéndola por la cintura y alzándola en el aire mientras daba vueltas- ¡Es maravilloso!- Y acto seguido fundió sus labios con los de ella.

-Te quiero- Le dijo ella emocionada.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Darcy, frotando su nariz con la de ella- ¿Incluso sabiendo que soy un hombre muy celoso, sobreprotector, posesivo y taciturno?

-Si, Fitzwilliam Darcy, a pesar de todo, te quiero.

_**FIN**_

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, como veis, se ha acabado esta maravillosa historia. Ha sido más de un año publicándola, y puedo decir que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndola, pero también, leyendo lo que os hacía sentir.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han estado leyéndola desde el principio, por tener paciencia cuando no he podido publicar, y por darme vuestra sincera opinión sobre lo que os parecía cada escena o capítulo. Gracias también a los lectores fantasma, porque aunque no dejen sus comentarios siguen leyendo cada capítulo. Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows, me alegra saber que os gusta.**

**Sobretodo tengo que darle las gracias a Imaginandohistorias, que ha estado ayudándome a corregir cada capítulo y a sacar alguna parte que me costaba por falta de inspiración, o porque simplemente no me salían las palabras adecuadas.**

**Os comento que estoy trabajando en otra historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio, aunque no puedo decir cuando empezaré a subirla, pero espero que no sea dentro de mucho.**

**De nuevo gracias, y si podéis decirme que os ha parecido el epílogo y la historia en general sería estupendo.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
